Saving Mom
by CurvyPragmatist
Summary: When the residents of Storybrooke continue to fear Regina despite her attempts at redemption, Henry decides to take drastic action in order to prove to them that they are safe from her. His plans go disastrously wrong and he ends up hurting Regina and having to win back her trust and love. Eventual SwanQueen.
1. Chapter 1

Being the Sheriff of Storybrooke was generally a quiet job. Even after the curse had been lifted, once the murderous rage had settled down, it was a sleepy town with little crime. In fact Emma had only used the sirens on her patrol car three times since she had been installed as town Sheriff and one of those times was an accident when she dropped her mobile phone into the passenger foot well of the vehicle.

But now Emma was tearing through the streets with sirens blaring noisily as she ran one of the town's few red lights and skidded around a corner. Her heart was pounding and she could feel the tell-tale adrenaline rush she used to get as a bail bondswoman but this was different, this time she didn't know what to expect.

Henry had always been a bright and sensible kid, despite all the madness that had happened around him he always maintained a level head. He was predictably childlike, more likely to think something was awesome as opposed to terrifying. Which was why Emma had come completely undone when his call came in. To hear her son, her flesh and blood, screaming down the phone for help and begging Emma to come to him was the most chilling thing that had ever happened to the blonde. What was worse was the fact that Henry was apologising, saying he hadn't meant for it to happen. Not that Emma could get any clarity from him on what 'it' was. He'd hung up and she'd run from the Sheriff's office faster than she knew she was capable of moving and thrown herself into the patrol car to make her way to the Mayor's house.

All kinds of thoughts rushed through her head as she drove and her emotions battled between fear and anger. Anger at Regina. Over the last few weeks they had fallen into an unspoken truce, Regina had promised Henry to try to redeem herself. To be good. Emma knew that Henry was all that Regina had left and wanted them to spend some more time together. Snow had immediately agreed to the visiting rights, though Emma suspected that that was more from fear of what Regina would do if Henry was kept from her.

Regina's magic was still patchy to say the least, she had managed to put on enough of a show to scare the good citizens of Storybrooke into submission and most of them had chosen, wisely, to leave her alone. But Emma knew from what Henry had told her that Regina's magic had yet to make a proper reappearance and the woman had been practicing in an attempt to get back to full strength. Just a couple of weeks previously Henry had returned to Emma's with the remnants of tears in his eyes as he animatedly told Emma that he had managed to convince Regina to stop practicing her magic so that she could demonstrate her path to redemption. The ten year old was on a mission to make Storybrooke a safe haven for everyone and prove to them that Regina should no longer be perceived as the Evil Queen.

Emma panicked as she wondered if Regina had kept her word or if her magic had caused Henry's emergency phone call to her. She rounded the final corner and stopped the car with a screech outside the Mayoral mansion and threw the door open and ran up the stone path towards the front door.

"Henry!" Emma cried as she thudded on the front door with her hand tightly balled up into a fist. She tried the door handle but it was locked so she called out again and pounded on the door even harder. She paused with a frown as she could hear noise inside and leaned in closer to listen.

"Mom! Help!"

"I'm coming in, Henry," Emma announced loudly as she took a step back and kicked at the front door with her heavy duty Sheriff's boots. On the third kick the lock gave way and the door flew open, allowing Emma to rush through the hallway, looking around for any sign of movement from the downstairs rooms.

"Mom, in the kitchen, hurry," Henry's panicked voice called out.

Emma threw herself around the corner and into the kitchen and looked around in confusion as she couldn't see any sign of Henry. Suddenly she heard him sob and she looked around the kitchen island and stared at the scene in front of her in distress.

Slouched against one of the kitchen cupboards was Regina, she looked like she was unconscious as her head lolled heavily to the side. Her face was covered in a sheen of sweat and her skin was as pale as Regina's olive complexion could probably go to. As troubling as that sight was it was the fact that Henry was kneeling in front of Regina, his tear stained face staring up at Emma and his hand plunged into Regina's chest.

"I-I didn't mean.." he started as he kept his right arm raised to the level of Regina's heart, "it wasn't meant.. is she dead?"

Emma just stared at the scene in front of her, unable to move. Henry had his hand around Regina's heart while the brunette was completely unresponsive, it looked like the only thing keeping her upright was Henry's small hand buried in her chest up to the middle of his forearm.

Henry stared between Emma and Regina in horror as more tears fell down his face and any anger Emma had immediately dissipated as she fell to her knees beside her son and stared at Regina's limp form in front of her.

"What.." she started before taking a large, calming breath, "what happened, Henry?"

"I tried to.. to.. take her heart," Henry said through deep breaths filled with tears, "everyone hates her, no one trusts her.. I thought if I controlled her heart they would know she couldn't be evil any more.."

Emma stared at Henry open-mouthed.

"I read about it and I stole a potion from Mister Gold," Henry continued as he turned to stare at his arm stuck in Regina's chest, "but when I put my h-hand in.. she, I.. I couldn't pull her heart out again. I can feel her heart, Emma, it's beating but it's really, really slow.."

Not trusting herself not to lose her temper with Henry she stood up and stepped to the other side of the boy, careful not to jostle him and his arm. She crouched down in front of Regina's slumped head and gently reached her hand out to cup the side of her face.

"Regina," she whispered as she gently rubbed her thumb in a comforting movement across the older woman's cheek.

She could feel a gentle fluttering of muscles under Regina's skin and tried again, "Regina.."

Chestnut eyes flickered open and Emma swallowed hard at the amount of pain and confusion she saw in them. Regina delicately lifted her head slightly and looked from Emma to Henry and, finally, her eyes settled on his arm disappearing into her chest.

"Mom, I'm so sorry.." Henry blubbed out through thick tears.

"H-henry," Regina stuttered before poking her tongue out to wet her dry lips, "you h-have my heart in your hand."

Henry nodded, "I know, I feel it, Mom."

Emma could see Regina's mind trying to work out what was happening, she knew Regina was wondering if Henry had meant to kill her. Emma pushed some stray hair away from Regina's face and questioned, "how do we get out of this?"

A relief fell over Regina's face as she began to understand this wasn't some botched murder plot, but then the relief fell away and she flinched in pain, "Henry, d-don't squeeze so tightly.."

Henry paled and seemed to adjust his hand as his mouth fell open and he began to formulate an apology.

Regina shook her head gently to silence him, "now, I need you to be very brave, I need you to pull my heart out.."

Henry shook his head, "no, no," he cried, "I don't want to do that, not anymore, please, Mom, please.."

A sad smile formed on Regina's lips, "you have to, Sweetheart, you've started the process so you have to take it."

Henry gently shook in fear as he stared in desperation at his arm, unable to move.

Emma was still in shock as she asked, "but.. he tried before.. he couldn't.."

Regina nodded slowly, "my heart, it, it went through a change, it made it difficult for him," she paused as a wave of pain overcome her and she attempted to keep herself together, "it will be more difficult than it usually would but you can do it, Henry.."

"W-will, can, can we put it back again?" Henry stumbled as he looked between his two mothers with pleading eyes.

Regina nodded, "yes, I can replace it.. Now, hurry and remove it, Henry."

Emma examined the brunette's face and realised it must have taken all of her strength to look as calm as she did. She looked at Henry who was still in shock and tearful over the whole situation.

"Henry," Emma whispered as she wrapped a gentle arm around his shoulders, "you've got to do it, right now.."

"Will it hurt?" Henry asked in an impossibly quiet voice as he stared at his arm.

"A little," Regina admitted, "but you have to do it Henry, you have to do it or it will hurt more. My heart has.. moved, it needs to be taken out.."

Emma realised that tears were falling down her face at a surprising rate and wiped them away with the back of her hand before squeezing Henry's shoulders in support, "come on, Kid, let's do this.. like ripping a Band Aid off.."

He nodded slowly and Regina closed her eyes tightly and turned her head to one side, her cheek flush against the kitchen door cupboard as she appeared to brace herself for what was coming.

He tightened his grip a little and cringed at the way Regina's face contorted in barely concealed pain. He pulled but it felt like the heart wasn't moving so he applied more pressure only to hear Regina gasp. His eyes flicked to her face and fresh tears fell down his already soaked face, "I'm sorry, Mom.." he whispered.

"It's okay, Henry, just do it, pull.. now.." Regina whispered through clenched teeth.

Henry placed his free arm on Regina's shoulder and pushed her away as he pulled her heart free from her chest. It started to give way and Henry climbed to his feet to get more traction and pulled harder. Emma felt Regina's hand reach for hers and squeeze tight as the brunette let out a long cry of pain. Henry fell backwards into the kitchen island with the glowing red heart in his hand and slumped down into a sitting position, cradling the precious organ in his hands in his lap.

Emma stared from Regina to Henry in shock, she shook at Regina's hand which was still firmly gripping hers, "Regina, God, Regina, are you.."

If Regina had looked near death when Emma first arrived she now looked like she had gone beyond death. Her pale skin was glistening with more sweat and her colour was almost grey. Her breath was coming in heavy pants and she was gently shaking at the exertion. Her eyes fluttered open and she turned her head away from the kitchen cupboard door, revealing a small track of blood that had fallen from the corner of her mouth.

"I.. I'm, I'm okay," Regina whispered as she attempted to offer a slight smile to Henry who was staring at the heart in his trembling hands.

Emma looked from Regina to Henry and back again, "okay, right, now put it back," she said quickly.

Regina gently shook her head, "no, I can't, not at the moment.. I need time to.." she whispered before drifting off as she looked at Henry's harrowed expression, "I need to recover a little."

Henry gently got onto his knees and edged towards the two women holding the heart out delicately, "could someone.. t-take.."

When Emma realised that Regina wasn't going to make a move for the organ she held her own hands out and helped Henry to delicately transfer the heart into her palms. Once she held the glowing, warm object in her hands she released a deep breath she was holding and looked up at Henry, "Henry, I want you to go to the car and stay there until I come out, okay?"

Henry knew there was no negotiating with Emma's tone and stumbled to his feet and looked down at Regina with a quivering lip, "I'm sorry, Mom, I just.."

"Henry, right now," Emma said before adding, "please."

With a nod Henry picked up his school bag from the dining table and headed out of the house leaving the two women sitting on the cold floor of the kitchen in silence.

In the end it was Regina who broke the silence as she whispered, "are you going to kill me?"

"What?!" Emma cried, "no! Why on earth would you say that?"

Regina shifted slightly, still in obvious pain, "because you have my heart in your hands and you just sent Henry outside."

Emma's jaw dropped, "I would never hurt you, Regina.. you must know that.."

Pain flashed in Regina's teary eyes and she looked away.

Emma sighed as she looked down at the heart, "so, how do we, you know, put this back?"

"We don't do anything, Miss Swan," Regina said breathlessly as she attempted to shift again into a more comfortable position, "I will replace my heart when I.. feel stronger.."

Emma nodded as she looked down at the heart, "will you be okay?"

Regina gave a small nod, "I will survive."

Emma frowned, "what's this?"

"What's what, Miss Swan?" Regina said as she tentatively touched the corner of her mouth and examined the blood on her fingertips.

"You heart, it's," Emma stared, "it's got a line, like a jagged blue line in it.."

"That's normal," Regina said, her tone returning to Mayor Mills strength.

"You're lying," Emma accused.

"I assure you.." Regina started.

"What is this line?" Emma asked again with growing anxiety.

Regina swallowed and her eyes darted around the kitchen as she debated her options before finally sighing, "when.. Henry.. When he put his hand, when I realised what he was doing.. it.. it broke my heart. That was why it was difficult for him to remove, that's the line in the heart.."

Emma stared from the heart to Regina with an open mouth for several seconds before finding her voice again, "but.. but this, this can be fixed.. right?"

Regina pushed herself up off of the floor and leaned heavily against the kitchen counter, "yes, I can replace the heart, but not tonight, I need to restore some strength before I do that."

Emma stood next to her and watched as Regina retrieved a plastic food storage box from a cupboard and took her heart from Emma's hand and placed it in the box, replacing the lid as if she were putting a breast of chicken in the fridge.

"Please take Henry home," Regina said as she blinked away a few stray tears, "tell him I'm fine, and I'm not angry with him. I.. I will see him tomorrow, after school. Like we arranged."

Emma nodded slowly as she watched the woman in front of her trying to keep it together, "Regina.. is there, is there anything I can do?"

Regina looked up at Emma with a small smile, "I'm fine, dear.."

Emma stared at Regina for a few more seconds before she realised the infamous wall was back in place. With a sigh she made her way out of the house, taking a second to glance back as she closed the broken front door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

As Emma approached the patrol vehicle she could see Henry sitting in the passenger seat through the driver's door which she had left open when she arrived. She had no idea how to deal with what had just happened and she wasn't looking forward to it. When she had come to Storybrooke she had made a deal with herself to be the best mother she could be, the cool mom but also the right mom, the mom he needed. It had taken everything in her power to not snap at Henry when she had seen what he had done, she was shocked that Henry even had that kind of thought within him.

She climbed into the car and closed the door, sitting in silence for a few moments to regain some much needed composure. She didn't look at Henry but could hear him fighting to hold back more tears and as his breath hitched and he turned to face her she held up a silencing hand without looking at him.

"Not yet, Kid, I just need a couple more minutes before I can talk about this," she told him.

Henry looked down at his lap and the only sound to fill the car was his shaky breaths where he tried to calm his crying. Emma sat deflated just staring out of the windscreen and into the darkness of Mifflin Street trying to get her thoughts together.

Eventually she took a deep breath and turned to Henry, "why don't you start at the beginning, Henry? What .. why .. how .." she drifted off into silence knowing that she had to know everything but worried that knowing everything might make her more disappointed than she already was.

Henry slowly nodded and knitted his fingers together in his lap, "I-I wanted to help," he started in an impossibly quiet voice that Emma had to strain to hear, "she's changed, Emma, she really has. But everyone still hates her, all the kids at school are scared of her and they tell me that their parents are planning things.."

"What kind of things?" Emma interrupted with concern.

"I dunno, they don't tell me, I-I just hear stuff," Henry said as he looked up at Emma with fear in his eyes, "I've been trying to make them understand that she's changed but they'll never believe me, they'll never trust her. To them she's the Evil Queen and they'll never believe anything else. Even Gramps hates her, I overhear him talking to people.."

Emma watched as Henry stopped talking and his eyes flickered to look out the passenger window of the car while he gathered his thoughts.

"I don't want to lose my Mom," he whispered, "I want her to have her happy ending, I want her to be safe and loved.."

Emma held back the tears that were forming in her eyes trying to remind herself of what had just transpired as a counterbalance so she didn't fall into an emotional mess.

"So, you had an idea?" Emma questioned softly.

"Belle had leant me some books, some of Mister Gold's books.. nothing dangerous just stories any stuff so I could learn more about everyone and their history in the Enchanted Forest," Henry continued as he looked back at his hands which were twisting nervously in his lap.

"There are always stories of my Mom or Cora making people do stuff because they control their heart and that made me think, what if someone good could control my Mom's heart? What if people knew she couldn't do bad stuff? People would feel safer, they'd start to see her for who she really is.. you see?"

At Henry's instance that his plan was a good one Emma had to look at him incredulously, "Henry, to take someone's heart is a bad thing, whoever is controlling that heart has power and power isn't always a good thing for something to have, ya know? And besides, you're ten, you can't use the microwave without supervision you shouldn't have someone's heart to look after too.."

"I wasn't going to keep the heart," Henry insisted animatedly, "I was going to give it to you.."

"To me?" Emma stared at Henry in surprise, "you.. you were going to give me Regina's heart?"

"You're the Saviour," Henry said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Emma shook her head, "that doesn't matter, Henry, no one should control another person.."

"Even if it's for their own good?" Henry frowned.

Emma paused as she considered the question. She hadn't been a mother for long but she was well aware that these conversations could easily backfire when talking to a child, especially one as astute as Henry.

"How would you like it if you were a puppet, you had no free will?" Emma asked, "if the person who was controlling you didn't understand you?"

Henry opened his mouth to argue but Emma continued, "free will, the ability to choose, even if it's the wrong choice, that's priceless, Henry.. You can't take that from someone."

"But I wasn't going to keep it.." Henry started.

"Turn this around," Emma said, "imagine I said 'hey, Regina, Henry won't stop eating ice cream for lunch.. I'm gonna take his heart out and give it to you so you can order him to have a salad instead..' How would you like that?"

"Not very much," Henry admitted slowly.

"Park that for a second," Emma said as she rounded onto the topic she was more interested in, "how did you do it?"

"I told you, I stole a potion from Mister Gold," Henry said quickly.

"That's what you're going with?" Emma looked pointedly at him, "that you knew exactly what potion to steal, where it was, what it did and you managed to get in and out of Gold's shop without him knowing? That's what you're telling me?"

Henry nodded and Emma stared at him quietly until his nodding turned into a gentle shaking of the head, "Mister Gold gave me the potion," he admitted.

"You're lying to me now?" Emma sighed, "to protect Gold?"

"He said if anyone found out they would think it was his idea, that he had manipulated me but he didn't, it was my idea.." Henry pleaded as Emma's anger started to build.

"Henry, Mister Gold is a very dangerous and manipulative man.." Emma started.

"Yeah, and the potion didn't work," Henry muttered.

Emma looked away, "well, it nearly did.."

"But it didn't, do you think Mister Gold used me to.. k-kill my Mom?" Henry asked as his brain fought to put the pieces together.

Emma sighed and leaned her head on the window, "no, I think he did intend for you to take her heart, it just.. went wrong.."

She couldn't stand to tell Henry that his actions had broken his mother's heart, actually broken it physically. She silently prayed he wouldn't follow that trail of thought or ask about the jagged blue line.

"He said I had to make sure I didn't warn her, I had to surprise her," he whispered as a new wave of tears overtook his small frame.

With the focus of Emma's anger changing to Gold she turned to Henry and pulled him closer and held him against her side, "shh, it's okay, it's gonna be fine.."

"Her face," Henry whispered through tears, "she was so sad.. it was after dinner and I helped her clean up the plates. She said you'd taught me well.. I-I asked her for a hug and after.. I.. I d-did i-it.."

Henry dissolved into tears as he buried his head into Emma's red leather jacket and she held him tightly silently wishing she didn't have the imagery of what had passed in her mind.

After several minutes Henry's tears started to subside and he wiped at his face with the sleeves of his sweater. Emma realised she didn't have a tissue to offer him, he hadn't even expected her to have one but she somehow knew in the back of her mind that Regina always carried tissues. That's what mother's do. Having never had a proper mother Emma had no experience of what was expected of her and it terrified her that she wasn't mother material, not good enough for Henry.

"Do you think she'll ever forgive me?" Henry sniffed.

"Yes, she already has," Emma said without hesitation, "she loves you, Henry, more than anything else."

"But.. I-I did something s-so terrible.." he breathed.

"It will be fine, Kid, I promise," she gave him a tight smile, "I'm the Saviour, right?"

Henry broke into a genuine smile as he slowly nodded and pulled back to his own seat as he wiped the rest of his tears away with his sleeve.

Emma got the car keys from her pocket and put them in the ignition, "just promise me one thing, don't talk to anyone about this, okay? Really, no one."


	3. Chapter 3

The bell rang, announcing a new visitor to the shop and Rumplestiltskin paused polishing a pocket watch and turned to see who it was.

"Ah, Sheriff," he said with a small smirk as he replaced the watch in a glass cabinet and leaned on the counter as he looked at her with an innocent expression, "how can I help you, today?"

Emma smiled back as she looped her thumbs through the belt looks in her jeans and looked around the shop, "you know," she said lightly, "I was supposed to come here this morning but I knew if I saw you this morning there would be a big chance that I'd kill you.."

Rumple raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to one side as if weighing up whether or not the woman would indeed be able to kill him, but not quite willing to take the risk and find out.

"So," Emma took a couple more steps into the shop and continued looking around the room, "I thought I'd come over after lunch but.. ya know, I was still gonna kill you.."

Her eyes flicked up to meet his and she smiled sweetly again, "so I left it a couple more hours to see if I'd calm down at all and.. well, I started getting more angry," she took a few more steps into the room and placed her hands on the same glass cabinet that Rumple leaned on.

"So, as you can understand I'm in a bit of a unstable mood at the moment, which is bound to happen when someone messes with my son."

Rumple frowned and stood up straight, retrieving his cane from where it leant on the counter, "Henry?"

Emma sighed and shook her head, "let's save us all some time, I'm busy, you're busy.. let's not pretend that you don't know exactly what I'm talking about. Because, to be honest, that's gonna really piss me off too.."

Rumple shrugged, "the boy wanted help, I helped him.."

"Bull," Emma said angrily, "you manipulated him int.."

Rumple held his hand up and cut the blonde Sheriff off, "let me stop you right there, Miss Swan, I assure you I did not manipulate Henry at all. I'll admit our goals were aligned but," Rumple leant slightly forward as he emphasised, "he came to me."

"You wanted Regina's heart?" Emma sneered at the man.

Rumple laughed, "no, Dearie, I wanted you to have her heart."

Emma frowned, "why?"

Rumple smiled and leaned back and started walking around the glass cabinet whilst leaning heavily on his cane, "it can't have escaped your notice that Regina can be a little, unpredictable?"

Emma stared at Rumple in lieu of an answer.

"And her and I.." he paused in speech and movement beside Emma, "we don't exactly get along. Regina is a loose cannon. Someone more, sensible, being able to stop her in her moments of madness wouldn't exactly be unwelcome for me."

Her mouth dropped open in shock as she turned to him and asked, "so you taught an eleven year-old boy how to take his mother's heart?"

Rumple smirked, "of course, as I said, our goals were aligned. So, what can I do for you, Dearie? Do you need instructions on how to control Her Majesty?"

"I don't have her heart," Emma smirked back at him, relishing the confusion that crossed his features.

A frown formed over Rumple's face, "but Henry took her heart, I felt it.."

"How did you.." Emma trailed off in confusion.

"Magic, Dearie, who has the heart?" Rumple asked.

"I'm not answering any of your questions," Emma said as she leaned into Rumple's face, "I'm only here to tell you to stay away from Henry, no magic, no potions, no ideas in his head and no taking hearts. Am I making myself very clear, Gold?"

He shrugged and took a few steps back behind the glass cabinet, "as you wish, Miss Swan."

She turned around and strode towards the door, the anger still coursing through her body.

"One small matter, Sheriff," Rumple muttered as he started writing on some sheets of paper.

"Yes?" Emma asked, not bothering to hide her annoyance.

"Regina's heart, it was removed last night, I felt it," Rumple said without bothering to look up, "now if someone has that heart they control her.."

"Yes, I know that," Emma said, wishing he would get to the damn point.

"But, if Regina has her heart, in her hand rather than in her chest, then she is even more dangerous.." he said as he lowered his pen and looked up at Emma who just looked at with a frown.

"Don't you see, Dearie?" Rumple explained, "Regina may be a loose cannon but there is some element of good in her, her love for Henry, for example. If Regina doesn't have her heart in her chest then those feelings will be diminish over time. Now, I don't know about you but I wouldn't want to contemplate a Storybrooke with a Regina with no morals.. you know, considering what she did when she did have them."

Emma maintained her poker face and just stared back at Rumple, "I suppose you'll have to keep a low profile then, don't do anything to piss her off, you know, like mess with Henry."

She quickly turned and left the shop and walked up the road to put as much distance between herself and Rumplestiltskin as possible. Her mind raced at what he had just told her, she had to agree that Regina had certainly been a loose cannon in the past but she had changed since the curse had lifted and the truce was formed. After the incident where Emma, Mary Margaret and David had helped to send a wraith through the hat Regina had certainly seemed to be trying to be better. But now and then things started to get on shaky ground and Regina would flex her powers slightly and Emma had to smooth things over on both sides.

She realised a pick-up truck was slowing down beside her and she turned to see David's face smiling at her, "hey, Emma," he greeted her.

Emma smiled back and nodded her head, last night she had managed to avoid speaking to either of her parents which had been a relief after what had happened. Breakfast was awkward but as Henry had woken up late, mainly because of a nearly sleepless night until when the sun had started to rise, she had the excuse of rushing both of them out of the cramped loft apartment.

She wanted to speak with David about what Henry had told her but she didn't know quite how to bring it up. While Mary Margaret had been quick to pin her hopes on reconciliation with Regina and wished for her redemption, David had been quite venomous about not trusting the ex-Evil Queen.

"I was going to pick Henry up and take him to Granny's for dinner, what do you think?" he asked through the window of the truck.

"Regina's having him tonight," Emma said, ignoring the look on David's face, "Henry wanted her to cook dinner, he doesn't get much home cooked food with us," she gave a small smile.

"Yeah, I suppose," David replied evenly as he gripped the top of the large steering wheel and looked up the street.

"Something you want to say?" Emma asked with her hands on her hips.

David looked back over at her and opened his mouth to speak but then closed it again and looked away.

"Come on, spit it out," Emma sighed.

David looked up, "I just don't like her seeing Henry," he admitted, not unkindly, "I know you say she's his mother but I can't forget.. everything."

Emma took a step towards the car and leaned on the open passenger window and looked pointedly at David, "I understand, but.. kids are clever, Henry more than most. You're not doing a particularly good job of hiding your feelings about her and Henry is picking up on them. Henry is my son, but he is also Regina's son. From Henry's point of view, we're both his Mom. I don't want anything to strain the already fucked up relationship I have with her, not for Regina's sake but for Henry's.."

She sighed and hung her head for a moment before looking back up at him, "just be extra careful about what you say about Regina, for me?"

David blushed as he nodded, "yeah, sure.. look, I'm sorry.."

Emma held her hand up to silence him, "yeah, I know, let's just leave it there, yeah?"

David nodded, "erm, yeah, sure.. so are you picking Henry up?"

Emma looked at her watch and nodded, "yeah, I'll take him to Regina's and then I'll meet you and Mary Margaret for dinner later if that's okay?"

He smiled, "sounds great, Granny's?"

Emma laughed, "sure, where else?!"

She stood back from the truck and David drove up the street with a sigh. She stuffed her hands back into her jeans pockets and reluctantly walked towards the school bus drop off. She was dreading seeing Henry and even more dreading taking him to Regina's that evening. In the morning Henry had seemed so small and scared when she dropped him off for the school bus, he had questioned her the whole way about if she was angry at him or if she thought Regina was angry at him. Emma had done her best to ease his fears without devaluing the seriousness of what he had done but if she was honest with herself, yes she was angry with him and it would take a while for that anger to fade.

She loved Henry more than she ever thought she was capable of loving someone but his childlike lack of understanding was sometimes hard to grasp. He had no idea how lucky he was to have so many people love and care for him. He didn't know the privileged upbringing he had enjoyed was unusual, the fact he had never wanted for anything was a blessing that he couldn't understand.

In a way that was the entire reason she sent him away, wanted to give him his best chance. So that he wouldn't know the struggles she had been through, so he would know what being loved by a parent felt like. He was a great kid and Emma knew genetics only played a small part in that, his upbringing was what had shaped him into a pretty awesome kid. She smiled as she crossed the road and could see the school bus drawing closer. Regina had done an amazing job of bringing Henry up, there was no doubt she had been a strict parent but clearly he had been loved, his ease at giving hugs was a sure sign of that.

The bus pulled up a stream of children excitedly filed off, the last child to get off of the bus was Henry and Emma gave him a reassuring smile that she knew he needed.

"Hey, Kid, how was school?" Emma asked as she put a hand on his shoulder and walked beside him towards the Mayor's house.

"Okay, I guess," he replied quietly, "I fell asleep in maths.."

Emma smothered a smile, "well, don't tell your Mom about that one, eh?"

She felt his shoulder tense beneath her hand and reassured him with a small squeeze, "it'll be fine, Henry, trust me.."

"H-have you seen her today? My Mom, I mean," he asked as he looked up at her.

"Err, no, but then I don't see her every day," Emma reasoned.

He nodded and nervously chewed his lower lip. Emma considered trying to come up with something to make him feel better but she had said it all and the only thing that was going to convince him otherwise was actually seeing Regina. So they walked the rest of the way in silence, Emma keeping her steadying hand on his shoulder. As the Mayor's house loomed nearer he started to slow down in nervousness but Emma moved her hand to his back and pushed him along and through the gate and up the path.

As they approached the step with large, imposing white pillars on either side the front door opened to reveal Regina wearing a dark purple turtle neck and black trousers. She smiled as she saw Henry and crouched down, extending her arms for a hug. Henry immediately left Emma and ran into his mother's arms with a force that nearly sent her flying, he tightly wrapped her arms around her neck and held her close. Emma watched the scene with a smile and watched as Regina held his head close to her body and closed her eyes.

After a while Regina ended the hug and pulled back, wiping the tears from Henry's face with the thumb of her hand that cupped his face, "Henry, I've missed you.." she whispered.

He smiled with relief through his tears and nodded, "I missed you too, Mom.."

Regina seemed to suddenly remember that Emma was there and she stood up and straightened the hem of her sweater as she looked down at Henry, "are.. are you staying tonight? Or do you want to go back to Miss Swan's?"

Henry looked from Regina to Emma and Emma just smiled at him, "either is fine with me, Kid.."

Looking back at Regina he nodded, "I-I'd like to stay here tonight.. but can Emma stay for dinner?"

Emma took a step forward with her hands up, "whoa, Henry, this is time for you to be with your mother.."

"It's fine, Miss Swan," Regina replied with a smile, "the three of us can have dinner and you can put Henry to bed once he has finished his homework. Unless you have other plans?"

"Erm, no," Emma shook her head, "no, no other plans. That would be great, as long as you're okay with that?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Regina said with a smile and turned to enter the house.


	4. Chapter 4

The second they had entered the house Henry had run upstairs to his room and Emma couldn't help but think he was a traitor for leaving her alone to deal with Regina. Emma followed the older woman into the kitchen for lack of any other idea what she was supposed to do and leaned on the kitchen counter, trying to look casual and like the events of the previous evening were not ever present in her mind's eye.

"So, can I help with dinner?" Emma asked lightly.

Regina opened the fridge door and took out some vegetables and looked at Emma with a smirk, "I don't know, can you?"

Emma rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders with a smile, "give me a try.."

Without even a sideways look at the blonde Regina got a chopping board and a knife and placed them on the kitchen counter and threw a paper bag containing mushrooms onto the board.

"Chop those," Regina said as she went back to the fridge and got some meat out of the fridge.

Emma sighed and walked around the kitchen counter towards the chopping board.

"Hands," Regina said without even looking at Emma.

Holding both her hands in the air Emma looked over at Regina in confusion, "yep, two of 'em.."

"That need to be washed," Regina said as she removed some cling film from a bowl.

Emma turned on her heel and walked to the kitchen sink and started to wash her hands, "so.." she started, not sure how to approach the topic, "have you.. you know?"

Regina stopped seasoning the meat and turned to face Emma and smiled, "washed my hands?"

Emma stared at Regina pointedly, "you know what I'm asking.."

Regina sniffed and turned back to the kitchen counter, "no, I haven't replaced the heart."

"May I ask why?" Emma said as she rinsed the soap suds from her hands and looked around for a towel.

"I'll do it later," Regina said casually.

"Why don't you do it now?" Emma asked as she picked up a towel and started to dry her hands.

"I'll do it later," Regina replied more firmly.

Emma threw the town down on the counter and stared at Regina until she finally looked up and made eye contact with her.

"What?" Regina asked with irritation.

"You're not going to do it are you?" Emma accused in an angry whisper, her eyes trained on the stairs in case Henry should appear.

Regina also glanced towards the stairs before she replied, "no, if you must know, I'm not!"

Hurt flashed through Emma's eyes, "why not?"

Regina laughed, "oh come on, Miss Swan, let's be honest here.. you're just worried about what I'll do, what I'll become.. will the Evil Queen stand up to her name now she's heartless!"

"No, I'm worried about you and Henry, he needs his mother to have a heart!" Emma retaliated.

"You and your Charming genes have enough heart for the both of us," Regina answered as she replaced some spices in a cupboard with a slam, "and let's face it, I don't need a heart to be the mother I am to Henry! You only need a heart if you're all about burgers at that awful diner and ice cream for dinner and playing in the park. You don't need a heart if you're about homework and cleaning your room.."

"Henry needs you to love him," Emma replied quietly, shocked that this was all coming out here and now.

"I do love him!" Regina said angrily.

"How can you.. with a heart?" Emma asked in confusion.

"You're simplistic understanding of an enchanted heart renders you completely out of your depth to lecture me, Miss Swan," Regina announced as she turned the over on and got a large knife from the block.

Emma eye the knife warily as Regina started to slice meat, "help me understand, as far as I know a heart is an organ that controls blood flow around your body. I know it's different where you come from, help me to understand.."

With a sigh and a muttering under her breath Regina threw the knife down on the counter and took a step back as she considered her answer.

"A heart, an enchanted heart," she explained in a slow, meticulous way, "when removed from the body.. removes some strong feelings from the person. They are still able to feel, if you were to stab me with that knife I would feel the pain of the wound as well as the psychological pain of your betrayal but not as much as if I were in possession of my heart. It dulls the feelings. I still love Henry, nothing will change that."

Emma chewed at her lip as she thought about this, "okay, but.. you say it dulls feelings? So do you love Henry as much as you did yesterday? Has it changed? Will it continue to change?"

As soon as the words were out of her mouth Emma realised her mistake as Regina gave a small laugh, "I didn't love Henry particularly much yesterday evening, Miss Swan.."

"No, me neither," Emma admitted quietly.

Regina raised an eyebrow at that, clearly wondering why Emma would be so concerned about Henry's actions.

"I just think it's a dangerous path," Emma said, "what if someone else finds your heart? They'll be able to control you, right?"

"That wouldn't happen, no one will be able to find it," Regina waved the notion away with a flick of her wrist.

"But.." Emma started.

"No, Miss Swan," Regina angrily cut her off, "no more. You have no idea what you are talking about, it's all so simple for you. You've not been on the side of Henry's mood like I have! A year before you arrived in Storybrooke Henry started acting out. Lying to me. Calling me the Evil Queen. Tantrums. Running away from home," Regina listed on her fingers the crimes, "I didn't know what to do with him and whatever I did was wrong. He pushed me further and further away and it hurt, I cannot explain to you how much it hurt. I always loved Henry and I always will but this way he doesn't have the capacity to hurt me as he did before.."

The two women stared at each other, both emotionally charged from the conversation and both stunned into relative silence. Eventually it was Emma who broke the tension, "kids.. are like that, Regina, you know Henry loves you.."

"I know he loves me, but he also has the capacity to destroy me," Regina replied, "I'm not replacing my heart. I'm not even sure if I can after the.. damage.. it sustained.." Regina ignored Emma's shocked expression and continued on, "but as far as Henry is concerned, I replaced the heart and everything is normal. Understood?"

Regina didn't even give Emma a change to reply as she turned on her heel and exited the kitchen, heading towards a downstairs bathroom and leaving Emma to wonder how on earth she was going to fix this.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all for the kind comments and messages I really appreciate it!

* * *

><p>The atmosphere over dinner was strained to say the least. Either Regina didn't notice or she chose not to show her discomfort but Emma had no such choice as she felt so emotionally drained by everything. After Regina's confession Emma had attempted to busy herself in the kitchen, chopping mushrooms like she had been told despite the knowledge that Regina was heart-broken. After a few minutes Regina had returned and they cooked dinner together, mainly in silence, save for Regina's occasional instructions in regard to the menial gastronomic tasks she assigned Emma.<p>

Once the meal was cooking in the oven Emma shifted awkwardly from foot to foot having no idea how long the cooking time would be and therefore how long she would be expected to endure the silence in the room. Eventually Regina asked Emma to check that Henry was doing his homework in his room rather than playing on his games console and Emma jumped at the chance.

Henry had indeed been doing his homework and was nearly finished, Emma sat on the edge of his bed to allow him to finish and looked around his room with curiosity. Henry's room was everything Emma had wished for when she was growing up, comfortable bed, privacy, personal belongings, books, a cool nightlight. Safe. She quickly buried the thoughts again as Henry closed his book with a loud thump and smiled up at her. Regina's voice floated up the stairs announcing that dinner was ready and Henry jumped to his feet to be stopped by Emma's hand on his shoulder.

"Henry, tell your Mom you haven't quite finished your homework and you want me to check something, I want to talk to you about a new secret operation.." Emma said with a big smile.

Henry had nodded excitedly and they had both joined Regina downstairs for dinner and, while the food was exceptionally good, Emma wished she had joined David in Granny's. The silence hung in the air except for the quiet clattering of cutlery on plates. Henry looked from one mother to the other in confusion but didn't attempt to break the silence as he quickly ate his food and gulped down some milk. Once he finished he sat and fidgeted for a while until Regina finally spoke.

"Have you finished your homework?"

"Nearly," Henry replied, "I have one more history question to do and then I want Emma to check it.."

Regina raised an eyebrow as she looked at Emma and then to Henry, "you would like Miss Swan to help you with your homework?"

Henry nodded with a frown, "yeah, she knows more about history here than you do, Mom, she's lived through it."

"Hey," Emma said, "aren't you studying the Civil War?"

Henry nodded with a wide grin and Emma threw her napkin at his face with a laugh which seemed to hang in the air when they both realised Regina had simply stood up to clear the plates, "very well, off you both go then."

They both left the table and climbed the stairs and quickly entered Henry's room, checking that Regina hadn't followed them Emma closed the door and turned to Henry.

"What's the mission?" he asked with excitement.

"Well, the name is a work in progress," Emma sighed as she shoved her hands into her pockets and waited for Henry to sit on his bed and pay her his full attention, "it's Operation.. be nicer to your Mom.."

Henry looked surprised and confused, "what did I do to?"

Emma looked at him in shock and then realised he was referring to her, "not me, Henry, Regina!"

Henry's face fell, "is she mad?"

Emma sighed, "no, she's definitely not mad.. but Henry.." she paced the room as she debated what to say to the boy, "just, hear me out, okay?"

Henry nodded and watched as the blonde paced across the room trying to get her thoughts together, "I know things weren't easy before I came along, I know that no one believed you about the curse or about your Mom.."

"The Evil Queen," Henry added.

"No more Evil Queen, Henry," Emma said with a shake of the head.

"But she is!" Henry shouted back.

"No!" Emma replied, "that's what the book and everyone else named her. Yeah, she did some terrible things but that was then and I think we both agree she is a different person now. Can't you see, Henry, if you want her to be better, if you want her to be able to redeem herself then we need to be a part of that. It can't all be on her.."

Henry frowned as he took this on board and processed the information.

"Your Mom.. forget the Queen stuff, think about when you were a little boy, growing up. Before you got the book, what was she like?" Emma asked.

"Strict," Henry said quietly.

"Always?" Emma questioned knowingly.

Henry paused for a while before shaking his head, "no, not always.."

"What was she like?" Emma asked again.

Henry thought about it, this was something he'd never really considered before. After a while a smile started to form on his face, "she was loving.."

"Did you guys have fun?" Emma smiled.

"Yeah," Henry nodded.

"What kind of things did you do?" Emma pushed.

"We went to the park every Tuesday and Friday, fed the ducks and played games. And we'd have a pizza party every Saturday where I could make my own pizza. And we would watch movies every Sunday afternoon, I'd forgotten about that!" Henry said with a distant look and a smile.

Emma nodded, "I've been thinking about what you said about redemption, about making everyone see the good side of Regina and it got me thinking.. it needs to start with us. We're not always the best people we can be, not when it comes to Regina.."

"But.." Henry started but stopped when Emma held her hand up.

"If there is one thing I have learnt from countless fairy tale books and movies, it's that the villain is usually only a villain because of circumstance," Emma said as she flopped down the chair at Henry's desk, "usually because the good guys are mean to them, won't forgive them, keep reminding them of stuff they did. And the stuff they did was usually only done because they were hurting.." Emma sighed and put her head in her hands for a moment before looking up at Henry, "am I making any sense?"

Henry gave a small nod, "I think so, Emma.."

Emma smiled, "you're a great kid, Henry.. I just need you to be great to Regina.. give her a chance for redemption and then she won't have to be the Evi.. who she was before."

"I really hurt her, didn't I?" Henry asked sadly.

Emma bit her lower lip as she considered her response before slowly nodding, "yeah, we all did, Henry. But we can make it better."

"Operation Koala," Henry said with a determined nod.

Emma smiled, "sure, why a Koala?"

"I was just thinking about the hugs Mom used to give me.." he smiled.

Emma beamed happily, "Operation Koala it is, but remember Henry.. this is going to be a big project, there won't be changes overnight so we have to stick at it."

"I can do that, I'll start thinking about Operation Koala right away and we can talk about it tomorrow when you pick me up from school!" Henry said with excitement, a distant look on his face showed how he was already deep in thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Henry sat up in bed and looked around in sleepy confusion. Since he split his time between different houses he often found himself disorientated when he woke up. He rubbed his eye with the back of his hand and started piecing together the stray thoughts that ran through his mind. He felt exhausted and he thought back to the previous night and remembered the trouble he had experienced in getting to sleep as the guilt of his actions kept him awake.

He had felt a dagger in his heart when he'd seen the shaft of light from the hallway extinguish and heard the sound of his Mom's bedroom door closing. She hadn't checked on him before bed like she usually did and Henry found he couldn't remember a time when she hadn't cracked open his door and checked on his supposedly sleeping form.

After a long amount of tossing and turning he had eventually drifted off to sleep only to be haunted by nightmares. When he had finally woken up he was exhausted but relieved and put his mind to work on Operation Koala. He looked at the alarm clock beside his bed and saw that he had plenty of time to put his plan into action. Swinging his legs from the bed he fell to his knees and found a red covered notebook under his bed and picked it up to take it to his desk.

He opened the book and leafed through pages with various notes and drawings until he found a blank page. He looked at the pen pot on front of him and picked out some colours and started writing in the book. Every now and then he would pause and look up at the ceiling as he thought about times gone by and then would write more notes. After a while he looked back at what he had written and smiled before putting the book into his school bag and getting dressed into his school clothes.

He opened his bedroom door and noticed with a frown that his Mom's door was closed, he leant over the bannister rail to see if he could hear her in the kitchen making breakfast but all seemed to be quiet downstairs. He turned and looked at the closed door, she never closed the bedroom door, she always left it open in case Henry needed her during the night. So she'd hear him if he called out.

He swallowed hard as he started to think about what Emma said the night before. He started to think about how he had been treating his Mom lately. Since he got the book from Miss Blanchard. With sudden clarity he could see how his actions were hurtful, the screaming fits, the silent treatment, the running away from home all came back to him in a flood of suddenly unwanted memories. He thought about the time he had screamed that he hated her, threw the dinner she had made him on the floor and demanded she take him back to his real mother. He'd seen the flash of hurt in her eyes that night but where he'd enjoyed it at the time now it made him sick to his stomach.

Yes, she had made him feel like he was going crazy, denied until she had no breath left in her body that she was not the Evil Queen and that the fairy tales were just stories but at no point had she acted like an Evil Queen, not really. The stories in his book showed some of what the Evil Queen was capable of and he'd always assumed that some of the more horrific crimes were left out of the book but his Mom had never crossed that line towards Evil.

He had been grounded, had his privileges taken away from him but she had never done anything truly evil. Or even mildly evil. He thought about the list he had just written, all the things they had done together when he was growing up, all the fun they'd had.

Suddenly he felt a shocking revelation sweep through his body as he realised that he was the one who had changed the Evil Queen back into Regina Mills. When the curse was created she must have still been the Evil Queen but somewhere over the years something changed and it made his Mom change. The woman who raised him could be accused of many things but not being evil, he had removed or repressed that part of her.

He suddenly realised he was crying and brought his hand up to his cheek to wipe the tears away. He felt horrible for being so mean to his Mom, culminating in attempting to take her heart in order to have the Saviour control her.

The bedroom door opened and his Mom stood before him in slate grey silk pyjamas and a matching robe, "Henry?"

Henry ran to her and hugged his arms around her middle and pulled himself in tight, "I love you, Mom.."

"I love you too, Dear," Regina replied softly but Henry could tell there was a distance in her tone. She had gently draped her arms across his shoulders but she wasn't exactly returning the hug.

Henry fidgeted in the cuddle and turned his head to the side and placed his ear against her chest, closing his eyes and holding his breath so he could hear every little sound. Regina attempted to move away but Henry held her tight and then let go and looked up at her with a smile. Regina smiled back at him and stepped around him, "breakfast will be ready in ten minutes, don't dawdle, Henry."

Henry smiled at her from over the bannister rail as she made her way down the stairs but the second she was out of sight his face fell and a panicked look overtook his features. He hadn't heard a heartbeat, his Mom had yet to return her heart to its rightful place.


	7. Chapter 7

Emma had recently sworn against complaining that her days at work were sometimes erring on the side of boring. She had experienced the sheer terror of what happened when her days were not boring and now, although not entirely comfortable with the quiet office, she certainly didn't mind having to finding things to occupy her time. Today she was looking through all the old archives in the Sheriff's office to see what could be cleaned out, it certainly didn't need to be done but it was preferable to sitting around and contemplating recent events.

She lifted another heavy archive box onto one of the tables in the middle of the office and flicked the lid off of the top with a nearby pen, not wanting to touch the inch thick of dust that lived atop. She was about to look in when she could hear the sound of Henry's sneakers jogging towards her down the corridor, she looked up at the clock and immediately understood that Henry had blown off his afternoon at school.

She folded her arms and stared at the door with the best 'strict Mom' look she could muster and waited for him to appear. A moment later he breezed into the room, his scarf flowing behind him and his hair windswept from the winter weather that was starting to hit the town.

"She doesn't have her heart!" Henry cried as soon as he saw Emma.

Emma opened her mouth to speak but closed it again after a few seconds as she wondered how a strict Mom would deal with this, "what do you mean?" Emma asked.

"I hugged her this morning, she doesn't have her heart.." Henry explained as he shrugged off his backpack and stood looking helpless in the doorway to the Sheriff's office.

Emma shook her head to clear the confusion, "Henry, why aren't you in school?"

Henry frowned, "my Mom doesn't have her heart," he said again as if hoping the third time it would settle in Emma's brain.

"You can't be sure about that, Henry," Emma said as she unfolded her arms and started to gesture, "maybe you didn't hear it because it was beating quietly? Skipping out on school isn't going to help Operation Kangaroo.."

"Koala," Henry corrected.

"Whatever.. Operation be nicer to your Mom," Emma closed the space between them, "I'm going to take you back to class."

"You know!" Henry accused as he took a couple of steps backwards and into the corridor.

"Henry.." Emma warned quietly.

"You knew that she hadn't put her heart back all along and you didn't tell me!" Henry shouted as his back hit the far side wall of the corridor.

Emma stepped into the corridor and put her right hand on her hip and pinched the bridge of her nose with the other hand, "yeah, I kinda knew, but your Mom didn't want to tell you.."

Henry stared at Emma in disbelief, "but you're the Saviour! You can't lie!"

"I hate to break it to you, Kid.. I can lie, I'm just sorry I lied about this. Although, to be honest, you never asked.. so it's more like withholding information.."

"Which is also a crime, Sheriff, I would have hoped you'd know that giving your position and all," Regina drawled as she slowly walked up the corridor.

"Only if it's in relation to a crime," Emma smirked back at Regina.

"I had a telephone call from Miss Blanchard, you can imagine my delight," Regina quickly changed the subject, "apparently Henry didn't turn up for his last lesson. I came straight here, naturally. So much better than the old days where he could have been literally anywhere, for example, Boston," Regina looked at Henry pointedly before looking at Emma.

"I'm taking him back to class now," Emma said hurriedly as she got her car keys from her pocket.

"Wonderful," Regina said with little feeling before turning to Henry, "I will see you next week."

Regina turned to leave and Henry quickly spoke, "why didn't you put your heart back?"

She paused, her back to Henry as she considered her answer before slowly turning around and looking at him thoughtfully, "I decided it was better not to."

"No, it's not," Henry argued and Regina rolled her eyes with exasperation.

"Henry, you really don't know what you're talking about.." she began.

"Mary Margaret said your mother took her heart out to protect her from pain and look what happened to her!" Henry implored.

Regina's eyes flicked to the ceiling in anger, "will that meddling woman ever learn to shut up.."

"You're changing already!" Henry pleaded as tears fell down his face.

"That's rubbish, Henry," Regina scoffed and folded her arms defensively.

"You didn't check on me last night, you closed your bedroom door, you didn't want to hug me, you didn't drop me off at the bus stop this morning.. you.. you're changing, Mom.." Henry whispered as he wiped tears away from his face.

Regina sighed at him and reached into her pocket but frowned and then reached into the other before looking at Emma, "Miss Swan, do you have a tissue for Henry?"

"You see?!" Henry cried out, "you always have tissues!"

Regina looked at Henry in shock at his outburst, "just because I, for once, don't have a tissue doesn't mean I don't care about you, Henry."

Emma took a step into the office and plucked a tissue from the box and held it out towards Henry who shook his head and refused to take it, "no, I don't want a tissue, I want my Mom back! I want you to forgive me," he beseeched Regina.

"I do forgive you, Sweetheart," Regina said with a smile, a smile that Henry had seen at countless political rallies.

Emma saw the fake smile and the fact that Henry took a deep breath in order to shout another denial and took a step forward to stand between the two with her hands raised to silence them, "okay, enough, stand down.. both of you."

Henry wiped at the tears but looked defiant as Regina shifted from one to the other with one part boredom one part anger.

"He started it," Regina implored the Sheriff and Emma looked at her with incredulity.

She looked at Henry and then back to Regina, "okay, Henry," she looked at her wristwatch, "school will practically be over by the time I get you there. I'm going to take you to Granny's where you are going to sit, alone, with a hot chocolate to calm down and gather your thoughts."

She looked at the older woman, "Regina, you're going to go home and have.. some.. I dunno, cider or something, and chill out a bit. Then in one hour I am going to bring Henry over and we're going to all have a sensible discussion about this.. situation. Okay?"

Emma looked from Regina to Henry and back again and after a few moments of their silence repeated, "okay?"

Both Henry and Regina mumbled an agreement quietly. Regina turned away and left the building and Henry picked up his backpack and nodded to Emma that he was ready to go to Granny's.

An hour later they reconvened in the Mayoral living room. Henry's tears had dried and he seemed calmer, Regina seemed as removed and distant as she had before and Emma paced the room anxiously. Ever the perfect host, Regina had prepared a tray of beverages including coffee for the adults and fruit juice for Henry as well as some biscuits, she had placed them on the central coffee table with disinterest before seating herself in an armchair. Henry had shrugged off his backpack and taken his place in the opposite armchair.

"Okay," Emma started, breaking the awkward silence in the room, "we need to get everything in the open. Like, really talk, be honest with each other and.. stop hurting each other.."

Regina rolled her eyes and lulled her head to the side in boredom.

"Regina, please, I know you and I don't exactly get on but this is for you and Henry.." Emma implored the Mayor.

After a pause and a small sigh Regina nodded, "do continue, Doctor Swan.."

"Thank you," Emma muttered before raising her voice, "okay, ground rules. Firstly, honesty, if this is going to work then we have to be absolutely honest with each other. Secondly, let's try to keep emotions in check.." she paused before she looked at Regina, ".. well, you know what I mean.."

"I'm perfectly capable of experiencing emotions, Miss Swan," Regina stated as she picked at a piece of invisible lint on her blazer lapel.

Emma nodded, "okay, good, that just goes to show that we don't," she gestured from Henry to herself, "really understand… and we want to."

An awkward silence hung in the space that Emma allowed for Regina's reply that never came so Emma continued, "final rule, be nice, treat others how you want to be treated and all that, yeah?"

More silence.

"Yeah?" Emma looked from Henry to Regina and after a while both nodded and muttered their agreement.

"Right, I want to start," Emma said as she perched on the edge of the sofa and looked at Regina, "Regina.. both Henry and I are having trouble understanding what it means when you have your heart removed. Can you explain it?"

Regina looked up and seemed to consider this question, it was clear that she had been expecting something else to this honest and open question. She remained aloof but it was clear that some of her guarded nature was starting to thaw.

"An enchanted heart," Regina started, looking more at Henry as she had already explained this to the Sheriff, "doesn't prevent a person from loving or feeling. The heart can be used to control someone, that is true, but they still retain their own freewill, thoughts and emotions as long as their heart is stored away safely."

"But.." Henry interrupted and paused as Emma turned to look at him with pleading eyes, he considered what he was saying, "sorry, Mom, but doesn't it make emotions.. less?"

Regina bit the inside of her cheek as she considered this before slowly nodding, "that is true, Henry, once the enchanted heart has left the body it does protect the person from some of the stronger emotions.. but that doesn't mean that person isn't capable of love. They can still love, they just can't be hurt by love."

Henry nodded as he considered this, "so, you love me less?"

"No.. of course not," Regina whispered sadly.

"Okay, let's park that one," Emma held her hands up to indicate a time out on that topic, "Henry, your Mom is still in the dark about why you.. did what you did.. to her heart.."

Henry shrunk back into the chair and looked down at his hands which were twisting in his lap.

"I don't think this is necessary, Miss Swan," Regina said in an attempt to relieve Henry from his obvious discomfort.

"I disagree," Emma said with a neutral expression, "you've yet to hear Henry's side of this and if we're going to move on I think you need to know."

"It's okay, Mom," Henry said quietly, "I.. I want to tell you , to explain.."

Regina crossed her legs and looked across at her son with guarded interest as she waited for him to begin.

After a short pause while he gathered his thoughts he quietly began, "I.. I wanted to help you. After the curse broke everyone saw you as the.." he looked at Emma for guidance.

Emma nodded and Henry continued, "the Evil Queen, they.. they were mean and they were scared of what you might do. The kids at school would say mean things about you and the adults were worse. They didn't see you like I saw you, like a Mom, like someone who was trying to be better. I tried to talk to people but they wouldn't listen to me. Some said you had me under a curse! But I knew that a lot of it was because they were scared of you. S-so I wanted to show them that you wouldn't hurt them. I thought if I took your heart it would show people that you wouldn't be able to do anything bad. I didn't want to control you, I just wanted people to know that it was safe."

Henry drifted into silence and Regina sighed before finally speaking again, "I'm.. sorry.. that people upset you with their feelings towards me.. I did some terrible things before and I'm not surprised that they can't forget."

"I don't blame you," Henry whispered, "I blame them.. they are the ones who are being mean, they are the ones who won't give you a chance.."

"Sometimes people use up all their chances, Henry," Regina smiled sadly at her son.

"No, I don't believe that, the Saviour is here to give everyone a happy ending, including you.." Henry smiled with childlike innocence as he smiled at Emma.

Regina frowned, "how would Emma give me my happy ending?"

Emma blushed at the inference of the comment and gave soft cough to cover her smiling blush, Regina had obviously belatedly caught the meaning of her statement and was about to corrected herself when Henry spoke again, "because she was going to have your heart.."

Regina's head snapped and bright eyes caught Emma's in fury, "you were a part of this?!"

"No, I had no idea," Emma said calmly as she raised her hands in a self-defensive pose.

"I hadn't told anyone," Henry nodded his agreement with Emma, "Emma didn't know what I was going to do and she was really mad when she found out."

Emma blushed slightly as Henry shifted nervously in his seat at the memory of Emma's anger with him.

"I take it Gold helped you?" Regina asked Henry.

Henry nodded slowly, "he told me not to tell anyone because they would think it was his idea but it wasn't, it was mine. Please don't be mad at Mister Gold."

Emma looked at Regina and the two women shared a look and a silent understanding that Emma had dealt with this aspect passed between them.

Regina gave a small nod of agreement.

"When I did it," Henry offered quietly, "w-when I was d-doing it, I wished I'd never done it. I saw your face and I-I.. I didn't want to hurt you, Mom.."

Tears started to fall down his face and he leaned forward to cover his face with his hands and started to sob. Emma expected Regina to go straight over to him to comfort him and was surprised when she didn't seem to make a move. She stared at Regina and Regina looked back at her, not understanding why Emma was staring at her in such disbelief. Emma indicated Henry with her head and Regina looked from Henry to Emma in confusion until a small flicker of understanding, almost like a distant memory, started to cross her face and she stood up and crossed the room to her son.

The oversized armchair easily accommodated the two of them as Regina slid into the gap between Henry and the arm of the chair and pulled the boy onto her lap to comfort him by holding him close and soothing him by rubbing a hand across his back.

After a while the sobs dissipated and Henry snuggled into his mother as he stared blankly at the coffee table in front of him.

"Okay," Emma said quietly as she edged closer to the couple, "this bit is going to be hard.. Regina, can you explain to Henry why he couldn't take your heart.. at first, anyway.."

Regina nodded and Emma's heart sank, she knew that Regina would ordinarily never have divulged such information for fear of hurting Henry but now she didn't seem to even give the matter a second thought.

"Did you look at the heart, after you took it?" Regina looked down at Henry.

He nodded slowly.

"And what did you see?" Regina pushed.

"It was red, with some black bits and a blue line," Henry replied so quietly they both strained to hear.

Regina nodded, "the black represents some of the bad things I did, when someone does something terrible it leaves a stain on their heart.."

"So mine has black now as well?" Henry asked, looking up at Regina earnestly.

Regina was about to answer when she noticed over the top of Henry's head that Emma was vigorously shaking her head and doing a cutting motion at her neck with her hand.

"No, Dear," Regina quickly changed her reply, "of course not," she kissed his forehead and smiled at him.

"What was the blue line?" Henry asked with trepidation.

Regina took a steadying breath and again looked at Emma over Henry's head and when the blonde sadly nodded she spoke, "well, that, that's a break in my heart, Henry."

Henry's eyes flew wide open as she digested this information before hesitantly asking, "was it already there?"

"No," Regina shook her head slowly.

"I felt it happen," Henry whispered, "when I held your heart.. I-I felt it, move. But it didn't move, it broke, didn't it? I broke it.."

"Yes," Regina whispered as a small tear fell from her eye.

Henry buried his head into Regina's neck and started to cry again and Regina looked stoically ahead at Emma who watched the two with an anguished expression.


	8. Chapter 8

Henry was many things, Emma thought, a young child certainly but more than that he was a force of nature, much like his adoptive mother. Henry was a fixer, no matter his young age he had a desire to fix problems in the same way he saw Regina fix problems. Years of watching his Mayoral mother tackle any problem that should arise in Storybrooke had turned Henry into an optimist, someone who could see a problem and demand a solution. Yes he was pushy, something he had certainly learnt from Regina and yes he knew how to use emotional blackmail to get his way, another Regina trait and that sometimes led Emma to forget that he was a young boy.

Even as Emma watched Regina and Henry share a hug and a tear she could see Henry's brain whizzing around at one hundred miles per hour as he attempted to come up with a solution. The blonde was certainly pleased that Henry was mentally working on solving the terrible situation they found themselves in as she knew that he would be the key to Regina's emotions, no matter how limited by the current situation they were.

"H-how do we fix your heart?" Henry eventually asked through tears.

For some reason Regina seemed taken aback by the question and she paused as she considered not only the answer but why Henry would ask.

"I-it can be fixed, right?" Henry pushed with concern at the silence.

"I.. don't know," Regina eventually answered as she looked at Emma for support.

"If a heart can go black with evil, can it return to red with good?" Emma asked as a small part of her wondered, not for the first time, if life in Storybrooke would ever get any closer to being normal.

Regina frowned as she thought about this, "I don't know, I've always assumed that once the damage is done it would be impossible to reverse but I don't have any proof of that, I suppose it's perfectly possible for a heart to change back.."

She glanced at Henry's smiling face and immediately added, "but that's by no means a certainty, Henry, we should assume the worse."

Henry shook his head, "no, we should assume the best, that's how a heart would be fixed!"

Emma could see Henry was embarking on a mission and gently tried to bring him back to earth, "Henry.."

"No, Emma, think about it," he said as he slid from Regina's lap and started pacing the room, "an enchanted heart works on emotions, magic works on emotions, yes?"

Emma raised her eyebrows and looked at Regina curiously.

Regina looked from Henry to Emma and slowly nodded, "that's.. simplistic but accurate.."

"So bad emotions, evil emotions, damage a heart," he looked at Regina, "the bad things you did in the past left black marks on your heart and the evil thing I did.. left another kind of mark," he said sadly before shaking his head and continuing, "but, good emotions can fix that. That's how magic works."

Emma could feel she was building in excitement along with Henry's words and looked at Regina with a hopeful expression. Her face fell as she saw the unconvinced look on Regina's face but before Regina could speak Henry carried on, "your heart makes the emotions you are feeling.. bigger, stronger, yes?"

Regina nodded and Henry immediately carried on, "and recently they have been bad emotions, so you have felt worse. If you feel good emotions then your heart will be fixed and then you can put it back and feel even better because you'll feel those good emotions but even stronger.."

"Henry," Regina tried again but Henry shook his head, "no, listen, I know I've been a really bad son, I know I've done things I shouldn't have but I want to be better. I don't want you to be in pain, I want you to be happy, you deserve to be happy, you don't just deserve a happy ending you deserve a happy always and I want to prove that to you.. will you make a deal with me?"

Regina frowned in confusion and concern and looked at Emma for support but found that Emma just shrugged and gestured to Henry with a tip of her head, "he's your son.."

Regina looked at Henry and let out a small sigh and put on her best political tone, "what are the terms of your deal, Henry?"

"Let me move back in, let me be better," Henry started with an heartfelt smile, "let me show you that things can be good again and if I can prove to you that things are better and that you are happier then you have to promise that you'll put your heart back."

Regina got to her feet in surprise and walked behind the armchair and looked out of the window as she thought about the deal. She turned around and held onto the back of the armchair for support as she stared at Henry as if to seek out any falsehood within his plan. She looked at Emma and then to Henry again, "you're forgetting about Miss Swan, Henry.."

"I'm happy for Henry to move back in here as long as I can still see him," Emma nodded at Henry who nodded happily back.

Regina looked between the two of them and then stared down at the seat of the armchair that she still held onto for support. Henry looked like he was about to speak but Emma caught his attention with her eyes and shook her head for him to give Regina time to consider this.

A long silence passed before Regina eventually sighed and spoke, "I.. I fear that you're going to wait for something that isn't possible.."

"How so?" Emma questioned.

Regina looked at Emma with a pained expression, "I don't know if I can be happy, if I'm supposed to be happy.."

Emma looked scandalised at the very notion, "of course you deserve to be happy!"

Henry gulped at Emma's outburst and Regina looked at the blonde with a confused expression.

"If anyone in this town has been sh.. crapped on.. from a huge height then it's you," Emma announced, "Mary Margaret has been telling me all the stories from the Enchanted Forest and I've been reading Henry's book and I'm really shocked that people find it so hard to see why you did the things you did. And now the curse is broken and they are all getting their pitchforks ready but in a lot of cases you saved them from a crappy existence. Yeah, you did evil things, I get that.. but since you have been in Storybrooke all you have done is look out for them and protect them. How many people in Storybrooke have died since you took office.. up until the day I arrived?"

"None," Regina answered quickly though still bewildered at the defence she was receiving.

"Why is there a hospital in Storybrooke?" Emma asked.

Regina frowned in confusion as if she had been asked why water was wet, "to.. to treat injuries and such?"

"How many times have you, personally, used the hospital?" Emma continued.

"Never," Regina answered.

"You look after these people, in your own way you care for them," Emma said.

Regina scoffed as she looked away, again focusing her attention on the window and the street scene outside.

Emma stood and walked to stand in front of Regina as she continued, "you deserve to be happy, I know you don't believe it yet but you have to trust me."

Regina refused to make eye contact and looked at the floor as she muttered, "you're the Saviour, I'm the Evil Queen, you should be destroying me."

"You're the mother of my son," Emma said earnestly and was relieved that Regina looked her in the eye with surprise, "I want you to be as happy and healthy as possible, I don't want to fight you.. and not just because of Henry, sorry Kid," she looked at Henry apologetically before returning her gaze to Regina, "but because I want us to be friends."

Regina opened her mouth to speak but no words came out as she looked at Emma in surprise at her admission. The two women stood face to face waiting for the other to say something. Henry watched them with interest and a small smile formed on his lips before he put on a bored expression and asked, "well, do you accept my deal?"

Regina turned to face him and slowly nodded, "okay, Henry, but I'm not promising anything and please don't be upset with me when I disappoint you.."

"You won't disappoint me, Mom," Henry said with a smile as he crossed the room and pulled her into a hug and looked at Emma from within his mother's arms as he announced, "Operation Koala is a go!"


	9. Chapter 9

Emma leaned her head back onto the plush sofa and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and relaxing her body for the first time it what seemed like days. It had been a long evening, even if it was only nine o'clock, after Regina had agreed to accept Henry's deal he had enthusiastically set about designing a schedule of events. He had produced a list of things he and Regina used to do when he was a child from his school bag which had pleased Regina greatly by the look in her eyes as she held the notebook.

It had taken a lot of coercion but he had eventually managed to get Regina to suggest some things they could do together that she would enjoy, rather than simply including her in events he would have enjoyed. Now and then Henry got a little frustrated with Regina's blasé attitude or Regina seemed to doubt the legitimacy of his plan and Emma would step in the broker a kind of peace between them.

From what Emma could tell, most of the quarrels were centred around a lack of understanding or an absence of communication. Once she explained to each of them what the other meant or what the other was concerned about then they could move past it. When Henry had suggested that he would like Regina to continue long since forgotten lessons and teach him to cook starting with dinner that evening, Emma had thought it would be a good time to leave the two alone and make herself scarce. As soon as she had suggested it they had both demanded she stay, seemingly unsure they would be able to cope without her so soon after their new pact had been agreed upon.

So she had stayed for dinner and then for the dessert that Henry made from scratch himself, supposedly. The perfect nature of the dish suggested to Emma that Regina had in fact played more than a small role in its creation. Then Henry had returned to creating a schedule of events, planning which days he would stay at Emma's and who would see him and when. The time Emma was due to spend with him reduced dramatically and reminded her of her first days in Storybrooke when she borrowed a small amount of time here and there to see him.

It was Regina who had suggested that Henry might want to increase the amount of time he spent with Emma and while Henry looked hesitantly pleased Emma had said it wasn't necessary. After a while Regina and Henry agreed that Emma should join them for a few activities and that that would be the fairest solution all round. After getting reassurances from Regina that she was certain, Emma had happily agreed.

Once a plan was in place and agreed upon Henry had demanded they all watch a movie before he went to bed. After some debate with Regina it was eventually compromised that he would get ready for bed and get into his pyjamas before the movie so he could go to sleep as soon as it had ended. Emma got the impression that this used to be a regular event in the Mills household and smiled as she watched as the two control freaks went toe to toe as the negotiated which film would be watched and what food and drink would be served alongside it.

She had again tried to leave but Regina told her in no uncertain terms that she was intending to open a bottle of wine to help the time pass while watching Harry Potter and that it was Emma's duty to help her drink it. So Emma had helped Regina prepare drinks and snacks and set them up in the living room while Henry got ready for bed. Soon after they were all sat on the sofa, Henry in the middle with the remote controls in his lap, watching the film.

Of course when the movie came to an end Henry tried to negotiate an extension but it was short lived and he was soon saying goodnight to Emma and asking Regina to tuck him in. Regina had asked for Emma to wait for her to return and Emma had been left wondering why Henry never wanted to be tucked in when he stayed with her. She briefly wondered if this was an old tradition that Henry was bringing back as part of Operation Koala but on reflection she realised that Henry had always asked Regina to tuck him into bed in the past.

So she waited quietly in the living room, leaning into the sofa and feeling the slight haze of two glasses of very expensive wine washing over her.

"What is Operation Koala?" Regina's voice asked, startling Emma who jumped in her seat and raised her hand to her chest in shock.

"Jesus, Regina!" Emma admonished as she calmed down and the older woman stood over her with her arms folded.

"Answer the question, Miss Swan.." Regina continued impatiently, "Henry said it early this evening to you.. Don't pretend you don't know."

"Of course I know," Emma sighed, "Henry and I were talking about stuff and we agreed that he had to.. you know, buck his ideas up.. he called it Operation Koala.."

"Why?"

"I don't know," Emma shrugged and then remembered, "oh, actually I do, he came up with it when he was remembering your hugs."

Emma gave a small smirk as Regina's cheeks began to tint slightly red at the comment.

"I.. I don't like to be played, Miss Swan," Regina hesitated as she folded her arms across her chest in a bid to look intimidating despite clearly not feeling that strong.

"I don't want to play you, neither of us do," Emma said sincerely and patted the seat of the sofa beside her, "please sit down, you're hurting my neck."

Regina looked at the seat and eventually unfolded her arms and sat beside Emma in a rigid pose.

Emma gave a slight roll of the eyes as she continued, "I get that you've been burned in the past, I get that you don't trust.. well.. anyone I guess.. but you can trust us, you can trust Operation Koala," Emma smiled.

"Must we call it that?" Regina sighed as she looked at Emma for the first time since she sat down.

Emma laughed before taking a deep breath and releasing it, "can a broken heart be repaired?"

Regina looked down at her hands which were twisting in her lap, "as I said, I don't know.."

"Can a broken heart be put back? In you, I mean," Emma rolled her eyes at herself.

"I don't know, I think so but I don't think I would want a broken heart in my chest," Regina said honestly.

"If Henry can fix the damage.." Emma paused and looked behind her to check Henry wasn't around to eavesdrop, "will you put your heart back?"

"Why do you care so much?" Regina asked, not unkindly, "why did you broker this peace between us? I'm struggling to understand.. you could have had it all, Miss Swan, you could have had Henry to yourself."

Emma flinched, "I don't want Henry to myself, he needs you. Hell, I hate to admit it but I need you."

Regina laughed as she stood up and picked up her half empty wine glass and took another sip, "why on earth do you need me?"

Emma stood up and put her hands on her hips, "because, as you frequently like to point out, I'm not that good at this being a parent stuff. You raised Henry, not me. You brought up an intelligent, caring, loving, argumentative, stubborn and perfect boy.. all by yourself and I couldn't have done that. Hell, I can barely look after him NOW and, if we're really honest with ourselves, he's like 95% self-sufficient.."

Regina looked at Emma for a while in silence before turning away and looking at the fireplace where the flames were starting to die down.

"You said you wanted us to be friends.." Regina muttered in an impossibly quiet voice, ".. what is it that you want from me, Emma?"

Emma frowned and softly asked, "what do you mean?"

Regina replaced her wine glass on the table and turned around and Emma could see unshed tears glistening in her eyes from the dim light in the room, "because anyone who has ever wanted to befriend me has had an ulterior motive or wanted something from me.. what is it that you want?"

The sassy comment on Emma's lips died as quickly as it arrived as she began to understand that even without her heart Regina was moved to tears by the thought of another betrayal by someone pretending to offer friendship. Her own heart clenched at the idea.

"I.." she started, "I can only prove the sincerity of my actions by my actions.. nothing I say to you can't be overthought or twisted into something negative.. so I'll just say this. I want nothing more from you than you are willing to give, I genuinely want to get to know you, the real you, and I don't want to use that against you, I don't want to cause you pain. I just want us to be friends. But I know that is incredibly hard for you to take on face value so.." Emma took a step forward and forced Regina to make eye contact with her, "I'm going to be here when you need me, for whatever reason. When you start to doubt my intentions, and I know you will, please talk to me. Let me prove to you that I'm true."

Silence hung in the air between them, the only sound that could be heard was the deeper breaths Regina was taking in an attempt to keep control of her rising emotions.

"I don't want to fight anymore," Regina eventually whispered.

Emma's lip started to wobble as she also held back tears and she silently nodded and quickly closed the gap between them and pulled the older woman into a hug. Regina too shocked to refuse the intimate action and after a few moments she gently wrapped her arms around the blonde and closed her eyes and she rested her head on Emma's shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

Nine days had passed since Regina had agreed to Henry's deal and while Henry had initially been trying too hard they had now fallen into a more normal pattern. Henry had all but moved back into the Mayoral house save for a few changes of clothes that he kept in a drawer in Emma's room at Mary Margaret's apartment. The move meant that Emma was frequently invited over so the three of them could spend time together rather than Henry splitting his time as he and Emma had agreed early on that that could cause problems.

Despite not having her heart Regina seemed happier than Emma had ever seen her, like an enormous weight had been lifted from her shoulders. It had been a slow process but every day Regina had relaxed a little more until she was practically unrecognisable from the terrifying Mayor who had threatened to run Emma out of town. This Regina had a smile that lit up an entire room and this Regina laughed and played practical jokes on her troublesome son.

The three of them had watched movies, cooked dinner together, played hide and seek in the large house, fed the ducks at the local pond and played in the snow during a sudden storm that had hit one afternoon. When Emma looked back at the previous week and a half it looked like a sequence from a movie, filled with happy snapshots.

Henry seemed to forget all about the origins of Operation Koala and seemed more interested in being a child and enjoying time spent with both his mothers, something that Emma was grateful to see. Of course Emma loved Henry's maturity and intelligence, she may have never been a mother before but she had spent time around children and not all ten year olds were like Henry who was wise beyond his years. But she often worried that the pressure put upon him was stopping him for having a childhood. What had originally started as a way to save Regina, to compensate for the way she had been treated by him and to prove the love he still held for her, had turned into so much more.

It was now the middle of November and it was fast approaching Henry's favourite time of the year. Although Regina had originally had no idea of what Christmas was, once she had adopted Henry she ensured it was a big deal in Storybrooke as any reason to spoil her son was something she would happily partake in. Every year she had built on traditions from the previous year and now Christmas seemed so important it require military planning.

At the town hall there had been a long debate on whether or not Christmas would be celebrated that year as it wasn't something that occurred back in the old lands. However, it was decided that twenty eight years of celebrating Christmas had sealed the tradition in the hearts and minds of the townsfolk and it had been agreed upon that the trees, lights and festivities would go ahead as normal.

And that's why, even though Henry had offered to help Regina with the boring task of clearing out his old toys to decide what to donate to good causes, she surprised him with the announcement that they would actually be going out to watch the Christmas lights being put up. Henry was so excited about the whole prospect of Christmas that even watching the lights being put up was a huge event, never mind when they were actually switched on.

Regina had decided on dinner at Granny's and then she and Henry would take a stroll around the town to watch the Christmas preparations get underway. She had asked Emma to join them but the Sheriff had to decline as she wanted to watch the dwarves to ensure that everything was done to code. Some of the dwarves had never worked with electricity and now they were planning on scaling buildings and erecting industrial lighting, Emma was sure it would end badly if there was no one to organise things.

Henry and Regina grabbed a booth at the front of the diner to ensure they had a view of the work that was going on outside and Regina had to constantly tell Henry to turn around and concentrate on finishing his dinner rather than watching Leroy walking across the roof of the building opposite with a trail of white stars.

In an effort to help the dwarves decorate Storybrooke before more snow hit, most of the town had come out to help, offer moral support or supply hot drinks to the workforce and Rumplestiltskin stood outside his shop and watched the suicidal dwarves carrying high voltage cable like it was tinsel and shook his head with a small smile. He watched as the Sheriff did her best to organise the citizens of Storybrooke and prevent them from getting themselves killed but it was admittedly a difficult task and Rumplestiltskin was very much enjoying the free entertainment.

He pulled his jacket around his body a little tighter and walked closer to the main hub of activity outside Granny's and stood beside Mary Margaret who was holding countless sheets of paper with complicated drawings and specifications on them.

"T'is the season, Miss Blanchard," he smiled.

"Oh, Mister Gold," Mary Margaret looked at him with a small smile, she was still unsure of this new Rumplestiltskin. Clearly he wasn't as crazed as when he was an imp but the man was clearly dangerous, "thank you for your donation, for the lights this year," she added.

"I like to help where I can," he replied as he leaned heavily on his cane and watched the stupid dwarf burn his finger on a hot light bulb that he was testing.

Mary Margaret didn't reply immediately, they both knew it was a lie. Rumplestiltskin was helping for his own entertainment and nothing more but it didn't need to be said out loud.

He turned towards the diner and saw Regina and Henry, he made eye contact with Regina and raised a questioning eyebrow towards her. She broke eye contact and seemed to start up a topic of conversation with Henry.

"Has your grandson moved back in with the Queen?" he asked casually, knowing that the topic was probably a source of irritation for the former Princess.

Mary Margaret turned to glance at the couple in the diner before returning her attention to the work being carried out, "erm, yes, he has.. it seemed for the best," she hesitated.

"The best for whom?" Rumplestiltskin asked with detached interest.

"Well, er, he, well," Mary Margaret began.

"I can see that she's changed," he added as he turned to face Regina again and smirked at her, "she seems different, don't you think?"

Mary Margaret also looked at Regina and knitted her eyebrows in confusion, "yes, she does.." she whispered as she thought about it.

"Detached, somehow, like she's not quite with us, reminds me of her mother" he sneered as Regina caught eye contact with him again, "And I have to wonder what she's planning now."

With a heavy lean on his cane he turned and left Mary Margaret alone. The two women made eye contact and Mary Margaret stared at Regina as she cocked her head to one side in concentration before suddenly turning around and looking through the crowds of people.

"David!"

She saw her husband and hurriedly made her way over to him, dodging cables and boxes of lights on her way.

"David," she said again as she approached him and he looked up and smiled at her warmly. The smile soon faded when he saw the look on her face.

"What is it?"

"We need to talk.." Mary Margaret said seriously.


	11. Chapter 11

Grumpy looked up into the dark night sky and sighed, "not now," he mumbled as he held a handful of cables in his right hand and a pair of pliers in his left. He'd felt a flake of snow fall on his hand and had looked up to see a couple more flakes falling down towards him. After five hours of working they were getting closer to finishing hanging the Storybrooke Christmas lights but there was still more to do. Most of the lights were in position but needed to be wired up and, as much as he loved and trusted his fellow workforce, he knew that they knew little about electrics so he decided to do the heavy duty wiring himself and double check everything that someone else had done. He didn't want the town burning down on his watch.

He separated some cables and started fitting them into a junction box, trying to ignore the fact he was standing on the roof of the clock tower and that everyone below him looked tiny. While he had been waiting for Doc to climb the ladder with the cables he had been looking down at the scene below him. The Sheriff, Charming and Snow had thankfully taken charge and were keeping things in order and keeping the more curious members of the town back and at a safe distance. The nuns were out and delivering hot drinks that Granny was making for the workers. He'd also seen Henry and Regina watching from a safe distance and had waved to Henry who had excitedly waved back.

From his vantage point he could see that Snow and Charming were having a discussion about something and he casually wondered what it might be, it seemed important. He didn't get a chance to think about it again as Doc appeared with some of the connecting wires and he'd happily taken them and grumpily asked what had taken so long.

Grumpy picked up the radio from his belt, "Emma, can you double check that breaker four is off?"

He glanced down and saw Emma making her way to into an old shop front that was being used to house all the electric equipment after a few moments her voice came back over the radio, "yeah, breaker four is off."

"Thanks," he answered curtly and put the radio back on his belt and carried continued with his work. More snowflakes started to fall and over the next few seconds they became more and more heavy. He could see the people below starting to run for cover or take shelter under umbrellas that they had brought with them. The wind started to blow a little heavier and with it came more flakes of snow, he looked back at the ladder and could see the odd flake of snow was now sticking to the rungs. He knew he had to make a decision now about whether he could finish what he was doing or if he ought to get down to ground level now, while he still could.

"Come down, Grumpy," he heard Emma's voice through the radio and looked down to see the blonde looking up at him and shielding her eyes from the snow that was falling.

He nodded and waved his hand to her and made his way towards the ladder but as he walked one of the cables became looped around his boot and he tripped and fell forward. The design of the clock tower left little room for error and his slip had him crashing down heavily on the ledge before pivoting over and starting to fall. He heard the shouts below and that terrible collective gasp that groups of people make when they see something horrific about to happen. He felt his body pick up speed as it fell hard towards the road and found he couldn't scream or even breath with the rushing of the wind against his face.

He closed his eyes and briefly wondered what death for a fairy tale character in a foreign land would amount to when he suddenly felt his velocity slow down. He opened his eyes and the white snow that had been hitting his cheeks like sharp ice was replaced by a purple mist he thought he'd never be happy to see. He felt cushioned and safe as he was gently dropped to the road, feet first. The mist vanished and he took a deep breath as he stared at his boots on the ground and then up at the clock tower where he had fallen from.

The sound of a pin dropping could have easily been heard in the usually noisy street as everyone was either staring at Grumpy or at Regina. Regina looked shocked with her hand still slightly raised from where she had cast her spell and her mouth open as she stared at her hand as if it somehow didn't belong to her.

She quickly dropped to her knees in the snow and looked up at Henry with a pleading look on her face, "Henry I am so sorry, I know I promised not to use my magic but.."

Henry leaned forward and hugged her, "you saved Grumpy, Mom.." he whispered in wonderment.

She quickly accepted the hug and wrapped her arms around him, "I know but I broke my promise to you.. I am so sorry, Henry.."

Regina hadn't survived for so long in the Enchanted Forest without having excellent spatial awareness and she suddenly felt like her and Henry were no longer alone. She let go of him and quickly stood up and pushed him to stand slightly behind her as she confronted a shell-shocked Grumpy. She could see Emma rushing over and for the first time in her many battles she wished that Emma would hurry and help defend her.

"Thank you," Grumpy said as he nervously twisted his hat in his hands.

Emma stepped up beside him with a worried look on her face, "you okay?"

Grumpy looked at Emma and laughed, "you said to come down!"

Emma laughed, "yeah, not quite what I had in mind.."

Charming joined the group and looked at Regina suspiciously, which was nothing unusual considering their history, "you okay, Grumpy?"

Grumpy looked at Regina with a wide smile, "yes, she saved my life.."

"Yes, she did," Charming said as he looked at Regina and then back towards the clock tower, "what happened?"

"A cable got caught around my boot," Grumpy shook his head, "I should have been more careful.."

"Unlucky," Charming said as he glanced at Regina and then back to Grumpy with a smile as he patted the smaller man on the back, "let's get you inside, I think you could use a drink!"

Charming turned to leave but Grumpy seemed reluctant and looked at Regina, "I don't suppose you.. want to.. you know? Join us for a drink? Ya know, as a thanks for saving my life and all that..?"

Regina released the breath she had been holding and looked nervously around the people behind them, they were looking at her and whispering to each other and while she had no idea what they were saying her treacherous brain filled in the gaps with negativity. Her eyes flicked to Charming who clearly thought she had orchestrated the whole thing and before long that would be the story that would be doing the rounds. She looked at Emma who was beaming with happiness, maybe even pride. Regina shivered, the situation, the snow and the wet patches on her knees all conspiring against her.

"That," Regina started as she looked back at Grumpy, "that is very kind but I really should get Henry out of the snow, we didn't dress appropriately."

Grumpy smiled his understanding and nodded, "no problem, it's an open invitation.."

Grumpy turned around and Charming put his arm around his shoulder and led him towards Granny's, once they were gone Emma spoke up, "you could have gone, you know? They wouldn't have minded.."

Henry wound his arms around Regina's waist and snuggled into her side with a smile.

"The Evil Queen just performed magic in the streets, Miss Swan," Regina muttered as she looked around them at the people gathered who were still gossiping.

"Don't start that again," Emma sighed and stomped her foot in the snow, "I've been Emma for a week, please don't send me back to being Miss Swan again.."

Regina looked at Emma who was attempting to look petulant but a shadow of a smile was breaking through.

"Emma.." she whispered with a smile before she realised where she was and a shadow fell over her features again, "we.. we should go. I think I've given everyone quite enough to talk about.."

Henry looked at Emma with a sad smile before he leant back and looked up at Regina, "let's go home and get some hot chocolate."

Regina beamed happily, "yes, let's do that, will you join us, Emma?"

Emma nodded, "I will, I'll finish up here and then I'll be over. Don't let him eat all the marshmallows!"

Regina nodded and turned to walk up the street with Henry by her side and Emma watched them for a while before turning to face the people who were still gathered.

"Come on people, time to go home, show's over," she announced loudly as she attempted to clear the street.


	12. Chapter 12

The front door to the Mayoral home opened and Henry excitedly entered and started to take his hiking boots off in the hallway, "and then.. bam and he floated down to the ground!"

Regina gave a small smile as she opened the closet and started removing her coat and scarf and taking various items from Henry as he continued dramatizing what had happened, "it was so cool, Mom!"

A small hum of agreement was all Henry got but he was still beaming happily "did you see Snow's face?"

"Indeed, I did," Regina nodded as she removed Henry's forgotten hat from his head and casually tossed it into the hat box in the cupboard and closed the door, "let's get started on that hot chocolate.."

Henry took a step to the side and stood directly in front of Regina to stop her exit, "Mom, you gotta tell me what's wrong.."

"Nothing's wrong, Henry," she gave her best Mayoral smile and Henry quickly rolled his eyes, folded his arms and stared at her.

Regina huffed and looked around the hallway in exasperation that Henry was going to make her have this conversation.

"Firstly, I'm worried that you're disappointed with me for using my magic like that," she admitted before holding his hands up to stop his protests, "I know right now you think it was 'cool' but when you reflect on it later you may well be upset with me for the kneejerk reaction. I really didn't think about what I was doing, it was all instinct."

"But that's great, Mom," Henry smiled assuredly.

"No, Henry, it isn't," she sighed quietly, "this time it was a positive instinct but what if, in the future, it's something else? Something.. evil?"

Henry shook his head, "I don't think it works like that, I think you saved Grumpy because you knew it was the right thing to do. I think your instincts are changing.."

Regina smiled and nodded slowly, "okay, let's go with that.." she indicated with her arm for him to lead the way to the kitchen but he stayed where he was and looked her in the eye with a suspicious grin.

"There's more, isn't there?"

She looked at him incredulously before sighing, "all this time we're spending together is clearly not good for my ability to keep my feelings to myself," she joked.

Henry grinned, he liked knowing his mother better and having this ability to read her clearly meant that she wasn't trying as hard to hide from him as she used to.

"A lot of people saw what happened and.. I'm worried they won't be as understanding as you are," she admitted, "they don't know me like you do. They don't think I have a snowflake's chance in hell at changing for the better. And you have to understand that, although magic exists in the old land, it was still rarely seen and things were simpler back there. Seeing magic in the street like that is going to frighten them, no matter how it was used."

Henry took all of this on-board and nodded slowly, "I think I understand, Mom," he frowned.

Regina held out her arms, "come here," she whispered and Henry happily walked into her arms and snaked his arms around her waist and they shared a hug. She kissed his hair, "I'll be okay, I just need you to believe in me."

"I do, I promise," Henry's muffled voice came back.

They released each other from the hug and Regina kissed his forehead and walked up the steps towards the kitchen to start making the hot chocolate. As she arrived in the kitchen she heard the doorbell ring and Henry call out that he'd get it.

She took a few steps back into the hallways to see Henry open the door to reveal Emma and Snow. Regina sighed and walked down the steps, "Miss Swan, Snow," she greeted haughtily, ignoring Henry's roll of the eyes as he stood back and allowed his mother to talk to the women.

"Hello Regina," Snow greeted with a hesitant smile, "look, Em-emma and I have been talking.."

Regina folded her arms and Snow looked at Emma with a shake of the head before whispering something to her daughter.

Emma shook her head and pushed the brunette into the house a little with a roll of her eyes, "get on with it, it's freezing and I have a hot chocolate order to look forward to."

Snow wrung her hands, "right, yes, well.. Regina," she said formally as she looked up at the older woman who seemed bemused by the display in front of her, "Emma, Red, Belle and myself are having a girls' night tomorrow and we want you to join us."

Whatever Regina might have been expecting an invitation to a girls' night had not been it and she frowned before quickly saying, "no," with a bored tone as she swivelled to leave the room.

"Regina, wait," Emma said as she took a couple of steps forward causing Regina to pause and slowly turn around. Once she was facing them again Emma smiled, "come on, it will be fun, we all want you there. I wanted Mar.. Snow.. whatever.. to invite you so you didn't feel like I was conning you to come along when you weren't invited. It was hard for her to ask but she does want you to come along, I swear.."

Regina looked at Snow to try to ascertain the truth.

"She's right, we do want you there," Snow nodded, "Emma has been telling me how you've been trying to change and I saw that this evening. You're.. you're different. I want to get to know this Regina.."

A few moments silence filled the hallway until Regina inclined her head, "thank you, I appreciate your invitation and I can understand it was not easy for you to come here. However I have to decline, Henry and I have plans."

"Its okay, Mom," Henry quickly interrupted as he could see a chance to repair long since damaged fences between his family members, "we can reschedule, you should go."

Regina looked at Henry with surprise but quickly recognised he was being kind rather than trying to get rid of her or worse, siding with the enemy.

"It is late notice to find someone to watch Henry," Regina added apologetically but obviously happy for another excuse.

"David will watch him," Snow added quickly, "will give them a chance to catch up.. i-if that's okay with you?"

Regina looked at three similar faces, three peas from the same pod, all imploring her to agree and she eventually caved in and nodded, "very well.."

You would have thought she had landed on the moon from the smiles that broke out and she shook her head in despair as she headed back into the kitchen to get away from them before she agreed to do something even more ridiculous.

"You ambushed me," Regina told Emma as the blonde popped some more marshmallows into her hot chocolate.

"Did not," Emma laughed as she examined the other hot chocolate condiments Regina had lined up on the kitchen worktop.

"Oh, you know you did," Regina smiled as she stirred her herbal tea, having only indulged in the smallest amount of hot chocolate with Henry before she sent him to bed.

"I may have instigated a plan that was more likely to have a positive outcome," Emma said as she looked at two bottles of chocolate sauce to ascertain any differences.

"Oh, is that what you were doing?" Regina crossed her legs and placed her interlaced fingers on the kitchen table as she watched Emma sniffing the bottles with interest, "I thought you were bringing my arch nemesis to my home."

"That's my mother," Emma pretended to be wounded by the comment as she chose a chocolate sauce and added it to the whipped cream that topped her beverage.

"It still stands," Regina muttered.

Emma brought her mug over to the table and sat opposite Regina, "I know it was hard for you but I stand by what I said earlier this evening, you wouldn't have believed me if I'd invited you. You would have been convinced that Mary Margaret didn't know or didn't really want you there. The only way I could convince you that she really wanted you there was to get her to invite you."

Regina took sip of her hot tea, "it was still an ambush.."

Emma shrugged, "since when have you played fair? Besides it's an invitation to a night out not your own execution."

"A girls' night," Regina added and watched as Emma spooned some more cream, sauce and marshmallows into her mouth.

"Yep," Emma nodded but after a few moments silence she realised the atmosphere in the room had changed and she looked at Regina who was staring at the floor with a concerned look across her face.

"What's up?" Emma asked.

"Nothing," Regina answered quickly, too quickly.

Emma put the spoon in the mug and looked at the older woman with confusion before it suddenly dawned on her, "you're nervous.."

"No," Regina snapped, "of course not. Should I be?"

"No, it's just a normal girls' night, we do it once a month.." Emma added.

"Must you keep saying that?" Regina asked as she stood up and walked over to the kitchen worktop and started loudly putting things away.

"Say what?" Emma asked with confusion, "girls' night?"

"Yes," Regina said with frustration before she turned her back and made a big deal of correctly arranging some bottles in a cupboard.

Understanding washed over Emma and she gave a small nod of the head, "you've never been to girls' night, you don't know what it is, do you?"

"How would I?" Regina said angrily as she spun around and pinned Emma with her best stare, which in the past would have sent Emma back a few steps but these days had lost most of its bite.

"Okay, calm down, you could have just asked you know?" Emma placated, "it's just drinks, we'll go to a bar, usually Finnegan's, we'll drink some alcohol and talk. No men allowed. That's it. Girls' night. You're not expected to do anything, other than buy me a drink, it's a rule. Everyone buys the Sheriff a drink."

Regina slowly nodded her understanding and a blush crept up her cheeks but it was clear she wasn't going to apologise so Emma deftly changed the subject, "how come you have so much hot chocolate stuff? You could open a shop.."

"Henry likes it," Regina sighed, "I had wondered where he got his sweet tooth from but it seems I have my answer these days.."

Emma poked her tongue out and returned to her forgotten drink and started to stir the sticky remains of the cream and the additions into the drink. Regina carried on clearing away items and began wiping down the worktop with a cloth.

"That was pretty impressive earlier, with Leroy.." Emma smiled.

"I fear it was not one of my brighter moves," Regina admitted sadly.

Emma frowned, "what, saving someone's life?"

"Not specifically that part," Regina said as she rinsed her cleaning cloth out in the sink, "I don't think this town is ready for me to use magic in the street like that. Did you see the looks?"

"I did," Emma nodded, "they'll get used to it."

"No, they won't," Regina shook her head, "I have to make sure I don't use magic again. Even if it means letting a dwarf become intimately acquainted with the tarmac.."

"You say that now but I think if the same thing happened tomorrow you'd react the same way," Emma replied, "you didn't want Leroy to die, you didn't want Henry to see it, you didn't want the street cleaning budget to increase.."

Regina gave her a sarcastic smile, "I'm serious, it will mean trouble. I saw the looks."

"Well, it has had a disastrous effect already, it got you invited to drinks.." Emma joked.

"You see? I'm already regretting it," Regina smirked as she returned to sit opposite Emma and absentmindedly twirled her tea cup.

"Can I ask you something?" Emma asked as she pushed her mug away.

"Why do I feel I'll regret saying yes?" Regina asked.

"Is that a yes?" Emma pushed.

"Spit it out, Miss Swan," Regina emphasised her name.

"Your heart," Emma started, "have you.. checked on it?"

At Regina's frown she added, "I mean have you checked to see if the blue line has changed?"

Regina looked down nervously at her cup, "no, I haven't."

"Will you?" Emma questioned.

"Soon, maybe," Regina replied quietly.

"If you want company.." Emma offered, "I know that sounds weird, but really, I mean it, if you want me to be there.."

Regina looked up at her, "why?"

"Moral support," Emma shrugged.

"Oh," the older woman said with a frown.

Silence fell between them and Emma was about to take the offer back or make some lame joke to break the tension when Regina finally nodded, "very well, when I decide to look I will let you know."

Emma smiled and nodded, "I better get going, what time do you want David here tomorrow?"

Regina frowned, "David?"

"Yes, to sit Henry?" Emma replied with a frown.

"Oh, I thought he would stay at your place with David?" Regina asked.

Emma's eyebrows raised, "I didn't think of that, Mary Margaret just suggested that David come here. I suppose so Henry doesn't have to pack a bag and all that.."

Regina nodded, "what time does.. Girls' night.." she rolled her eyes, "start?"

"Seven," Emma smiled, "I'll pick you up.."

"He can come here at five to seven then, I don't want to spend too much time with that insipid man," Regina sniffed.

"Okay, cool, I'll tell my DAD to come here then," Emma said pointedly though with good humour as she stood up to leave, "remember, everyone buys the Sheriff a drink tomorrow!"

Regina laughed as Emma retreated towards the front door, "how could I forget?"


	13. Chapter 13

It was late when Emma finally got home and she was pleased to see David and Mary Margaret were still up and sitting at the dining room table.

"Hey guys," Emma smiled as she closed the front door behind her and started to remove her winter outerwear.

David smiled, "hey, would you like some hot tea?"

He was already out of his seat and getting a mug by the time Emma looked up and nodded gratefully.

Mary Margaret looked pensive and Emma gave a quick prayer to whoever might be listening, "I'm glad you're both still up, we need to talk."

"Do we?" Mary Margaret asked casually as she stirred her tea bag with such concentration Emma had to laugh.

"Yeah, for the safety of tea bags everywhere, we need to talk," Emma smiled as she sat at the opposite side of the table and took the mug David was holding towards her. Once he had sat down she started talking, "so," she paused as she took a sip from the mug, "you're planning to keep Regina talking," she indicated Mary Margaret with a tilt of her head, "while you," she indicated David, "sneaks around her home looking for her heart. Is that about right?"

Emma had to admire them; they have not lost any of their fairy tale qualities, the wide eyes, the innocent looks and the shock that anyone could figure out their ingeniously constructed plot.

After a few seconds of shocked silence both her parents started to speak at the same time and Emma held up her hand to quieten them down again, "whoa, whoa, let me finish.."

"I knew I was right, it was that look, I'd seen it with Cora!" Mary Margaret ignored Emma as she addressed David with smugness that she'd been right.

"Guys," Emma interrupted.

"I knew something was up," David admitted, "but I have to admit I never thought she'd go this far," he shook his head.

Emma knocked her knuckles on the table, "hello, Team Charming, come in.."

Her parents looked at her and she sighed, "look," she started, "there's more to this story than you know and I really think you need to hear it before you make a huge mistake."

Mary Margaret frowned, "what's happened, Emma?"

"It all started a couple of weeks ago, I had a call from Henry.." Emma started and began to fill her parents in on all the details of what had been happening between her, Henry and Regina during that time. She knew it was about time to explain why Henry had moved back to Mifflin Street and knew that if anyone was going to be able to see the change in Regina it would be Mary Margaret. And if anyone was going to be suspicious of that change it would also be Mary Margaret.

The Charming's seemed to have a habit of jumping to conclusions and taking drastic action, usually involving swords and angry mobs and Emma knew she had to nip this in the bud now if she had any chance of helping Regina. She also had a desire, no matter how futile it seemed right now, to reunite Mary Margaret and Regina and she knew that would only happen if Mary Margaret was willing to take the lead.

As she retold events Mary Margaret hung onto David's arm as tears welled up in her eyes, for all her strength and worldliness she looked as small as a child as she clung to David and gasped as Emma told her some of the more difficult to hear parts of the story.

"and then I came here.." Emma finished, still holding her mug of tea in her hands more as a way to stop from fidgeting rather than a need to quench a thirst.

"Poor Regina.." Mary Margaret whispered.

"Snow," David admonished, "this is Regina we're talking about.."

Mary Margaret let go of David's arm and looked at him in shock, "did you not hear what Emma said? Her heart was broken!"

"Well," David smirked a little, "maybe she got what she deserved in the end?"

Emma sighed at him but was surprised when Mary Margaret slapped his arm, hard.

"Ow! Snow!" David cried out as he backed away from his suddenly violent wife.

"Her heart broke," Mary Margaret reiterated slowly, "which means she loved Henry so much that he had that power."

The brunette stood up and picked her previously discarded shawl up from the back of her chair and wrapped it around herself as she drifted around the kitchen aimlessly, "I always wondered how much of Regina's anger was just a sham, she wanted us to all think she was untouchable and couldn't be hurt. She did a good job but I always hope that there was something under all that hate, that's why I couldn't go ahead with her execution.."

Emma blinked, "I'm sorry, what?"

Mary Margaret looked at Emma and let out a shuddering breath, "we," she indicated between her and David, "we caught Regina once, long ago, after much pain and destruction. We agonised over it but we finally agreed that the only safe course of action was to execute her."

Emma knew she was staring at her parents with her mouth open but she couldn't help herself, "you kept that one quiet," she eventually muttered as she took a sip of her tea.

"Hold on," David raised his hands to calm Emma down, "Regina had cause a lot of death and was hell-bent on killing your mother, we couldn't just let her carry on.."

"Sure, execute her," Emma nodded with a shrug, "perfectly normal."

"Well, we didn't execute her," Mary Margaret sighed as she leaned on the kitchen worktop, "I called it off at the last minute."

"I think I'm seeing the underlying issues in your relationship," Emma smirked.

"Do you think Regina is trying to change?" Mary Margaret looked at Emma earnestly.

"I do," Emma nodded seriously, "I know I haven't known her as long as you guys and I know that she's been deceitful before but I really believe her. And I want to help her and I really need you guys to help me to help her."

David turned around to look at his wife and Mary Margaret looked at the worktop as she thought through the situation and after a few moments she looked up and nodded, "I trust your judgement, Emma. I want to help you."

David smiled and turned back to Emma, "personally I think Regina has used up all her chances but if you both believe in her then I believe in you. And, if Regina has changed and we can keep her on the right path, it's safer for everyone."

Emma nodded and smiled, "thank you, both of you," she looked at Mary Margaret and beamed at her. She had never had a mother and even this new relationship with Mary Margaret was complicated but she had always dreamed of a mother who loved her, trusted her and believed in her no matter what and that's exactly what Mary Margaret had given her and it felt good, it felt like home.

"When you say last minute, how last minute are we talking?" Emma questioned.

Mary Margaret winced, "the Blue Fairy had to stop the arrows a few inches from her heart.."

"Why did you spare her life?" Emma asked.

Mary Margaret hadn't expected that question and she hesitantly looked at David as she answered, "I didn't believe her.. she-she was saying her last words and she seemed to really regret what she had done but then she turned, she got angry and said how she wished she had caused more death. How she wished she had managed to kill me. Then they blindfolded her and I saw it, I saw the real Regina and she was scared."

David turned around to look at Mary Margaret, "I thought you stopped the execution because you didn't want to stoop to her level?"

"That was part of it," Mary Margaret nodded, "but I honestly believe she meant her speech when she spoke of regret but then something inside her snapped and she couldn't go to her grave being weak. She was frightened and the only thing that Regina knows to do when she is frightened is fight, she can't lose. When the guard blindfolded her I saw how frightened she was and I understood then that it was all an act. But we didn't follow through, David, we let that anger and that fear take her over again."

David bowed his head, clearly he wasn't full convinced yet but he knew his wife well enough to know that she knew best. He looked at Emma, "so, what now?"

"Tomorrow you'll babysit Henry, you won't poke around the house and you certainly won't mention anything we've spoken about tonight or the fact that you know about the whole heart business," Emma said seriously.

David nodded, "okay, what will you two do?"

"I intend to have some drinks and have some fun, these last two weeks have been really sucky for me," Emma smiled as she stood up, "I'm having my damn girls' night!"


	14. Chapter 14

Regina looked at her reflection in the mirror and wondered, not for the first time that evening, why on earth she had agreed to this ridiculous social occasion. She also wondered why she was spending so much time wondering about it. She thought that now, without her heart, the constant need to psychoanalyse herself and every action she took would have waned but if anything it was growing stronger. When she had woken up that morning after a fitful night's sleep she had all but decided to cancel the wretched girls' night but Henry's smiling face and speech about how proud he was that she was trying to make friends with old sworn enemies had soon put a stop to that.

If she were honest with herself she was just relieved that Henry hadn't changed his mind about her using magic the previous evening. Most of the dreams that had haunted her the previous night were about a sudden mood swing prompting Henry to want to go and live with Emma, where he'd be safe from Regina and her magic. Several times her dreams had shocked her awake and she found herself standing in the dark hallway listening outside Henry's door for the sound of breathing and the odd light snore before returning to bed.

The doorbell echoed through the house and Regina glanced at her wristwatch to see it was half past six, at least twenty minutes before she was expecting Emma and Charming to arrive. She heard the sound of Henry bounding down the stairs from his room and quickly followed him while still buttoning her starched white shirt.

"Hey Emma," Henry said happily as he opened the door and let the blonde in.

"Hey, is your Mom still getting ready?" Emma asked as she hovered in the hallway, not willing to walk into the house unless she was invited.

"I'm here," Regina answered as she stepped from the last stair onto the cold hallway floor with only tights and no heels, "I thought we said seven?"

Emma walked up the steps to the main hall to be on the same level as Regina and the brunette suddenly felt at a disadvantage as Emma now had a couple of inches on her and was looking Regina up and down with a disapproving shake of the head, "we did say seven but I wanted to come early to ensure this," she gestured to Regina's crisp white shirt and plain black skirt, "didn't happen."

Regina raised an eyebrow at Emma, "Henry, go to your room, Miss Swan has something to say about my appearance and I fear you'll not appreciate my response."

There was a hint of humour to her tone and Henry smiled as she raced up the stairs again, "I don't wanna know," he laughed.

"I'm not saying there's anything wrong with how you look," Emma sighed, not wanting this to become unnecessarily personal, "it's just we want to see Regina tonight, not the Mayor."

"What if Regina is the Mayor?" the brunette folded her arms and stared at Emma's outfit, "I can't believe you have the audacity to comment on my fashion.."

Emma folded her own arms, "there's nothing wrong with what I'm wearing."

Regina looked at Emma's knee high black boots which partially covered skin-tight black jeans and dragged her eyes up to raise an eyebrow at a casual cream coloured, long sleeved woollen top and could be seen through the ever-present dark red leather jacket.

Regina opened her mouth and Emma raised her hand, "before this gets out of hand.. all I'm saying is this is a casual night, drinks with friends.." Regina snorted a laugh and unfolded her arms to place her hands on her hips as she looked up at the stairs to avoid eye contact, ".. okay drinks with people who are not council members, if you want to fit in you need to dress down a little."

Chocolate eyes slowly moved to meet green and Regina stared at Emma for a few moments while she decided what to say before slowly nodding. Emma imperceptibly released the breath she had been holding and gave a small smile. Regina turned around and started to climb the stairs, "make yourself comfortable and I'll get changed but don't expect jeans.."

Emma laughed, "wouldn't dream of it!"

The blonde looked around the lower floor of the mansion and sucked in her cheek and looked at her watch as she wondered what to do while Regina got changed. She noticed the door to Regina's home office was open and she looked up the stairs before crossing the hall to the office and poking her head through the door with interest. She reasoned that Regina had said to make herself comfortable and that she wouldn't mind too much if Emma had a look around, it wasn't like she was up to no good she was just interested as Regina had always been very private about the room. She stepped into the room and glanced around at the neutral décor and noticed various books were stacked on a large, imposing desk and more were scattered on a comfortable looking sofa that faced a fireplace.

"What're doing?"

Emma jumped as she spun around and held her hand to her chest in shock.

"Henry! Don't do that," she exclaimed, "you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Mom said I should keep you company," Henry shrugged as he looked around the office, "are you looking for her heart?"

"What?" Emma asked in shock, "no! No! I'm absolutely not.."

"It's in here," Henry nodded grimly towards the desk, "she thinks I don't know but I found it a few days ago."

Emma stared at him with wide eyes, "you were looking for it? Henry, that's really not.."

"It was an accident, Mom had been looking at my homework and she said it was on the desk so I came to get it and I.." he hesitated as he leaned closer to Emma while still staring at the desk, "I could kinda feel it.. I knew something was there, I dunno why.."

"Did you see it?" Emma whispered.

"Yeah, only for a second, I didn't want her to catch me," Henry said as he turned around and looked into the hallway.

"What.. did you? Was the.." Emma had a hundred questions but she also knew that if Regina found out any of this then the two of them would be in untold trouble.

"The line was there," Henry nodded, "but it was really faded, nearly gone.."

Emma looked from the desk to the door and quickly made her mind up and grabbed Henry by the arm and quickly dragged him out of the room and into the kitchen. She let go of him as she paced in front of the kitchen sink and considered the situation. Henry just watched her in silence, his eyes occasionally flicking to the stairs to check for his mother's arrival.

Emma knelt in front of Henry and held him by his upper arms to ensure he looked directly at her, "Henry, I need you to do something for me, I'm trusting you and I need you to trust me, okay?"

Henry nodded quickly; he'd never seen Emma look so serious and intense.

"When David comes over tonight you can absolutely not let him search the house and you can't let him know that you know where Regina's heart is, okay?"

With a frown Henry asked, "they.. they know?"

Emma nodded, "they know Regina doesn't have her heart but they don't know that I'm telling you that they know.. does that make sense?"

Henry gave a small nod, "yeah, it does.."

"Now," Emma sighed, not wanting to bring Henry into this but knowing that the risks were too large to take a gamble now, "David has promised me that he won't look for the heart but.. sometimes people think they are doing the right thing when really it's the wrong thing, you know?"

Henry nodded and she continued, "so it's really important that you don't say anything to him, at all. And, if he starts to look around the house you have to stop him and if you can't stop him, you have to call me, okay?"

Henry nodded gravely and then looked up to see Regina coming down the stairs and crossing the hallway towards them. Emma also felt the woman's presence so stood up and the two of them looked at Regina in a pointless attempt to look casual.

"What are you two up to?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow.

Henry waited for Emma to answer but she was silent and he looked at her to see she was staring at Regina with a distant look in her eyes.

"Planning dinner, tomorrow," Henry quickly said.

Regina rolled her eyes and turned to the refrigerator, "burgers at Granny's I presume?"

"No, we're going to cook," Henry said and swung his leg to the side to give Emma a kick, "aren't we?"

Emma blinked and finally tore her eyes from Regina's new outfit and looked at Henry in surprise, "err, yeah, we're.. cooking dinner tomorrow!"

She stared at Henry incredulously as Regina got a jug of juice from the refrigerator door and he shrugged back at her.

"I see," Regina closed the door and stood with the jug in her hand as she fixed the two with a stare, "and what are you cooking?"

"It's a.. surprise," Emma said quickly before adding, "you look great, Regina."

Regina blushed as she looked down at her skin tight dark purple trousers and casual white blouse with a plunging v, "well, you said casual.."

Emma smiled, although it was hardly a power suit that the Mayor would normally wear it was by no means casual either, especially with the black heels that Regina had put on to bring herself back up to Emma's height. Emma was clearly staring again and Regina glanced down at the jug in her hand and turned to Henry, "would you like some juice, Henry?"

He nodded and she looked at Emma and indicated the jug and Emma shook her head in the negative so she put the jug down and got two small, round tumblers from the cupboard and poured herself and Henry what looked like apple juice.

The doorbell rang and Henry sped off towards the hallway and Regina quickly drank from her glass, "I'll get changed.." she said quietly.

"What?" Emma frowned and took a step towards Regina, "why?"

"You're staring, clearly I've made another social faux pas," Regina said in a quiet tone as Henry opened the door and let David into the house.

Emma swallowed and then let out a small laugh, "I'm staring because you look good.. like, really good, okay?"

Regina's eyes snapped up to Emma's and she stared at the blonde in astonishment for a few seconds until she blushed deeply and looked down at the empty glass she was holding again.

"Ladies, looking good," David said as he stepped hesitantly into the kitchen with his hands in his jeans' pockets.

Regina rolled her eyes and slammed the glass down on the kitchen worktop, "Henry has finished his homework and needs to be in bed by half past eight," she told David haughtily, "please don't cram him with sugar in these few short hours."

Emma gently coughed from behind Regina and the brunette closed her eyes for a moment in an attempt to gather some strength, "please do help yourself to anything from the refrigerator, there is lasagne in there that you are welcome to.."

David's eyes lit up at the prospect and he nodded happily, "thanks, I'll make sure he is in bed at eight thirty."

Regina walked towards the hallway and picked up her bag before turning to Henry, "be good for David, if you need anything you know how to contact me," she held him close and kissed the top of his head.

"Jesus, Regina, you're going out for a couple of drinks for a few hours," Emma said with a laugh as she stood beside her.

"I'm not accustomed to leaving my son at home while I go out," Regina said as she pulled a pair of leather gloves from her handbag and put them on.

"See ya later, Kiddo," Emma said and gave him a quick hug.

"Night Mom, night Emma," Henry said happily and waved to them, "have fun!"

Regina looked at him and seemed to hesitate in the doorway until Emma grabbed Regina's coat and threw it into her arms and pushed her through the open door onto the cold porch.

Henry laughed and turned to look at David, "can I have hot chocolate?"

David put his hands on his hips and glared at his cheeky grandson.


	15. Chapter 15

The cold, wintery wind meant that they had walked quite quickly into the town, Emma with her hands shoved into her back pockets after proclaiming she didn't need a coat because the bar was always really hot. Regina had simply raised her eyebrow and wrapped her warm looking coat around her and smiled a cosy, smug grin.

However as they got closer to Finnegan's bar Emma noticed how Regina was slowing down and no longer racing to get there.

"It'll be fine, you know," Emma mumbled.

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?" Regina asked.

"You're dawdling," Emma grinned.

"I am not, I'm just not racing along like you are because you refuse to bring a coat. In November. In Maine."

"Uh huh," Emma rolled her eyes, "well, we're here now.." she climbed the couple of steps and opened the outward facing door and gestured for Regina to step inside.

Regina confidently walked up the stairs and into the establishment and realised that she'd never actually stepped foot in the bar before. She looked around her surroundings and was pleasantly surprised to find it wasn't quite as bad as she had imagined, it was about the size of Granny's Diner and seemed to be kept in reasonable condition and had a fairly good cross section of people from the town. Regina let out the breath she had been holding, she'd been convinced that the bar would be proper up by the town drunks.

Emma stepped in behind her, "we're first here? Cool, let's grab a booth.."

Regina hesitated and Emma glided past her and tossed her leather jacket into a booth, Regina followed and stood awkwardly at the end of the booth.

"What do you want to drink?" Emma asked with a smile and a nod of the head towards the bar.

"I thought everyone has to buy the Sheriff a drink?" Regina laughed.

"In that case," Emma flopped down in the booth with her arms stretched across the back of the bench, "I'll have a beer."

Regina raised an eyebrow, "want to be any more specific than that?"

"Nah, surprise me," Emma grinned.

Regina was about to say something when she realised she was no longer alone and she slowly turned to see Ruby and Belle standing beside her with big smiles.

"Yay, you came!" Belle smiled warmly at Regina.

Regina returned an unsteady smile, still not convinced that the ridiculously nice girl wasn't just being polite.

Ruby beamed at Regina, "cool, I thought Snow was kidding, really glad you came, Regina."

"Well, here I am," Regina said with little confidence, "and I'm buying drinks, what can I get you ladies?"

Ruby laughed, "you're gonna fit right in.." she said as put her arm around Regina's shoulder and directed her towards the bar.

Belle took off her scarf and coat and sat down opposite Emma, "I can't believe you convinced her to come along!"

"Me neither," Emma leaned forward, "whether she'll stay or not is another matter.."

"We just need to get a couple of drinks in her," Belle laughed lightly as she rubbed her hands together to get some circulation back into her cold fingers.

Emma looked up to see Snow arrive in the bar and make her way over to Ruby and Regina at the bar. Belle noticed that Emma's gaze was glued to something behind her and turned around and knelt on the bench to see what was happening, "oh dear," she whispered.

"It's like introducing pets to each other and seeing if they'll get on.." Emma muttered as she watched the three women at the bar intensely.

"..or kill each other," Belle finished.

Ruby and Snow seemed to share a laugh as Regina spoke with the barman and handed over her card, Snow felt the two sets of eyes upon her and looked over at the booth and stared at the worried women and waved them away.

Belle turned around and sat back in her seat like a chastised child, "well, I think it will all be fine," she nodded with conviction.

"What makes you so sure?" Emma asked as she continued glancing occasionally at the bar.

"Regina has had tons of opportunities to kill Snow, if she really was going to kill her, she'd be dead," Belle said as she piled her coat and bag on the windowsill next to her.

Emma couldn't help but agree with the logic and nodded as Ruby appeared with a bottle of wine under her arm and five wine glasses expertly balanced in her fingers. The two seated women helped divest Ruby of her load, "Regina's started a tab," Ruby clapped her hands with excitement and went back to the bar.

Belle lined up the glasses on the table, "unless Regina's a really nasty drunk," she winked.

Emma didn't get a chance to reply as the three women returned, Snow with a second bottle of wine and a beer for Emma in her hands. Emma took the beer and Snow slid into the booth beside Emma and smiled, "didn't bring your gloves did you?"

Emma rolled her eyes and ignored her.

"No, nor a scarf, just that ridiculously unsuitable leather jacket," Regina replied while holding a giant glass filled with multiple colours of liquids and fruit hanging from the side.

"What on earth do you have there?" Emma asked and then noticed Ruby was stood beside Regina with an identical glass.

"It's a Firecracker," Ruby smiled as she indicated the seat next to Belle, "have a seat Regina.."

Regina slid into the booth and sat down and Ruby sat next to her, both clinked their glasses together and started drinking through their straws before leaning back and laughing at the strength of the taste.

"I've never had a cocktail before," Regina told Emma with a smile, "Ruby said we should do a rainbow."

Emma looked at Ruby, "oh, she did, did she?"

"Yeah," Ruby nodded, "this is blue and red, we just need yellow, green, orange, indigo and violet and we'll have done the rainbow."

"Technically you've got blue, indigo, violet and red in that," Emma pointed out as she took a sip of her beer.

"Maybe indigo," Snow pointed at a section of Ruby's drink, "but definitely not violet."

Emma stared at Snow to indicate that she didn't consider that comment helpful but Snow didn't noticed as she leaned across to another table and picked up a menu and started to read through, "there you go," she turned the menu towards Ruby and Regina and pointed at a picture of a classic cocktail glass with a light violet liquid, "you need to order an Aviation!"

Regina nodded, "yes, there's plenty for the other colours but that's that only violet.."

Ruby, Snow and Regina started pointing at different cocktails as they decided which drinks they would use to complete their rainbow and Belle started pouring wine into glasses. Emma looked at the opposite bench and wondered why she was so against the rainbow idea and felt heat rise in her cheeks as she noticed Ruby laugh at something Regina had said and touch the older woman's forearm.

"Isn't there just one drink you can have that has all the rainbow colours in?" Emma asked, "surely they've invented that."

"Maybe but it would probably taste disgusting," Ruby pointed out.

"Oh you have to have a Pina Colada for yellow," Belle said as she stood up to pour Snow's wine and looked down at the menu, "I love those!"

Regina's eyes glanced up to Emma and she frowned at her to enquiry if she was okay. Emma gave a small smile and nodded and Regina beamed happily as she looked back at the menu and joined in the conversation again.

After a while the conversation thankfully turned to the Christmas lights and Grumpy's near death experience the previous day. Belle spoke about how she had convinced Rumplestiltskin to donate to the Christmas light fund and Snow bemoaned the dwarfs' misguided attempts to help without utilising any of the safety equipment. Emma commented that lights in the Sheriff's office had been buzzing and that she was convinced it had something to do with Grumpy's jumbled wiring techniques but that she wasn't prepared to let him go back up to the clock tower again just yet.

Ruby had quickly downed her cocktail despite the glass being the size of her head and she had poured herself a glass of wine to drink while she waited for Regina to catch up. As Belle explained to Regina and Snow how she was secretly teaching Rumple how to dance Emma caught Ruby's eye and attempted to convey a message to her through staring daggers alone. Emma knew that Ruby had a thing for Regina, she'd admitted it once saying that she'd often thought of seducing the Mayor. Ruby quickly picked her mobile phone from her bag and typed a quick message, the others were so engrossed in Belle's story they didn't notice when Emma got her phone out of her jeans pocket and looked at the screen.

Ruby: What's up?

Emma quickly typed back and hit send with a little more venom than was strictly necessary. Ruby looked down at her phone.

Emma: I know you're trying to get Regina drunk, stop it!

Ruby looked up at Emma and every so slowly raised her eyebrow and smiled a dangerous smile as she leaned close to Regina's ear and whispered something so softly Emma couldn't hear. Regina laughed gently and nodded to Ruby who slid out of the booth and strutted to the bar.

"Excuse me, Mary Margaret," Emma said, "er, bathroom break!"

Snow stood up and let Emma out of the booth before sliding back in to hear the details of Rumple with a rose between his teeth as he practiced the tango with a shop mannequin.

"What are you doing?" Emma said as she approached Ruby at the bar.

"Getting two Hurricane's, want another beer?" Ruby smiled as she swayed at the bar Ke$ha's Take It Off.

"I didn't invite Regina to girl's night so you could get her hammered and then.. then.."

"Then?" Ruby wiggled her eyebrows with a light laugh, "chill Emma, chill! I'm just making sure she has a good time, you told me to be extra nice to her so I am.." she closed her eyes and swayed as she sang along, "and they turn me on when they take it off, everybody take it off.."

"I didn't tell you to be this nice to her," Emma whispered, "I thought you and Luke were seeing each other?"

"We were but.." she shrugged, "you gotta admit, Regina's hot! Oh and another beer for Emma," she said to the barman as he placed two colourful cocktails on the bar, "Hurricane, see? Yellow, orange and red.. you can never have too much red," Ruby winked as she picked up the glasses and took them back to the booth.

An hour had passed and all the brunettes seemed to be enjoying girls' night immensely, Belle and Snow were coming to the end of two bottles of white wine with only a small amount of help from Ruby. Ruby and Regina had steamed through the Hurricane's and quickly ordered two Aviation's and were now deciding how to achieve green and indigo despite Emma's protests that the original Firecracker's did indeed contain indigo.

Ruby looked at the menu thoughtfully, "green.. green.. colour of Kermit.. colour of jealousy," her eyes flicked to Emma as she innocently asked, "do you know any good green cocktails?"

"Green tea?" Emma smirked and Snow burst out laughing at the joke.

Ruby pretended to laugh as she suddenly looked up, "oh, I've got it!"

She pushed the menu away, "be right back, another beer, Em?"

Emma nodded, "sure, thanks.."

"Is everything okay?" Snow asked, "you look down?"

"I'm okay," Emma tried to smile, "I'm just a little tired, that's all."

"Oh, if you wanna head home, Sweetie? We don't mind," Snow said kindly but Emma shook her head.

"No, I'm fine, I'll stay," she gave her best impression of a smile as she looked at Regina and Belle leaning into each other and laughing at a video that Belle was playing on her phone.

Ruby returned with two green drinks and a bottle of beer on a tray and placed them on the table before placing the tray on a deserted table nearby. Regina turned around excitedly, "wow, what's that? I don't remember seeing that on the menu.."

Regina's hand reached for the menu and Ruby's hand covered hers to stop her, "it's not on the menu, I had them make it, it's an Apple Puckerita.. I kinda figured you'd like apples!"

There was a moment's hesitation at the table before Regina burst into laughter and everyone else followed suit quickly, "that I do!" Regina laughed as she looked at the drink, "what's in this beast?"

"Sour apple Schnapps, tequila and some lime juice to balance the sweetness," Ruby replied, "I like a bit of tart!"

Snow spat the wine she was sipping back into her glass and everyone burst into laughter again and Emma excused herself from the table for the third bathroom break she had taken that evening. She stalked away from the table and smashed the wooden door to the ladies' open and leaned heavily on a basin as she counted at first to ten and then onwards to twenty in her head to attempt to calm herself down.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened again and Regina stepped in with a slightly glazed though concerned expression, "are you okay?"

"Fine," Emma lied as she started to wash her hands, "why wouldn't I be?"

"No idea," Regina frowned, "but I know you're lying to me, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just being silly," Emma replied as she snatched a couple of paper towels and made a big deal of drying her hands and not looking at Regina.

"So, there is something?" Regina slurred slightly.

"Go back to the table, Regina, finish your rainbow.." Emma screwed up the paper towels and tossed them in the trash.

"Have I upset you?" Regina questioned with a troubled frown, "am I not doing girls night properly?"

"You've not upset me," Emma sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and finger.

"Well something's upset you, why don't you join Ruby and I for our last cocktail? They really are delicious!"

Something flashed in Emma's eyes and Regina saw it and pointed at the blondes face, "there, you're angry!"

"Okay, I'm angry," Emma spat, "let's leave it there.." she tried to shove her way past Regina but the older woman refused to budge and held Emma in place by her upper arms.

"Oh no, you're going to tell me what's wrong," Regina argued.

"I'm just a little fed up of seeing Ruby all over you like a rash," Emma hissed.

Regina looked surprised and released her grip on Emma's arms as she took a step back, "what? What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, Regina," Emma stared at her, "she's practically been sitting in your lap, whispering in your ear.."

Regina looked completely puzzled by this, "why on earth would you think Miss Lucas would be doing that?"

"Because she wants.. more from you," Emma said with a shake of her head that Regina was really unable to see the obvious affections Ruby was throwing at her.

"More what?" Regina asked with a confused frown, "what are you implying she wants?"

Emma looked at Regina with incredulous disbelief before muttering, "this," as she strode forward and backed Regina into the wall and grabbed the brunette's face with her hands and brought their lips together in a firm kiss. The shock of the action and the alcohol in her system prevented Regina from doing much more than standing their accepting the kiss with her arms flailing beside her body in surprise.

Regina wasn't the only one feeling the effects of the alcohol and Emma increased the pressure of the kiss and opened her mouth to persuade Regina to do the same, which she did. Their tongues danced together and Emma felt a jolt of energy surge through her body as she could hear Regina gently whimpering and could taste a delicious meddle of sugary alcohol on her tongue. Emma knew that kissing in the ladies room at Finnegan's was hardly the most romantic setting but felt nothing could stop her until she realised that her phone was vibrating in her back pocket.

She quickly finished the kiss and took a step back, meeting Regina's shock expression with an apologetic one, "I'm sorry.." she seemed to forget why she had broken the kiss but then remembered her phone and pulled it out of her pocket and saw Henry's name, "I'm so sorry, Regina, I have to go, work stuff.. I'm.. yeah, I'm sorry.." Emma dashed past a stunned Regina with the phone to her ear.

Back at the table Snow was giggling to herself as she played a game on Ruby's mobile phone and Belle leaned closer to Ruby, "you were coming on a bit strong with Regina tonight.."

Ruby grinned as she took a sip of some wine, "sometimes people need a push in the right direction or they'll never get there."

Belle looked at Emma's empty seat and suddenly seemed to put the pieces together, "oh! I see.." she laughed.

Snow looked up at Ruby, "how am I supposed to get the last green pig if he will insist on wearing that helmet? It's really unfair!"


	16. Chapter 16

Henry's call to Emma had been diverted to voicemail and as she stood outside Finnegan's, attempting to call him back all she could get was an engaged dial tone and she wondered if he were leaving a message. She started to storm down the road when suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder spin her around and her eyes met Regina's anxious expression.

"Emma?" Regina whispered with a slight slur. So many questions encompassed into two syllables.

Emma looked down at the phone in her hands which was still attempting to dial Henry. Regina glanced down and looked back to Emma with a frightened expression, "Henry? Is everything okay?"

"I don't know," Emma replied softly.

Suddenly a purple mist surrounded Emma and she felt her stomach lurch as if she were on an old roller coaster ride at a theme park, abruptly falling in a shaky and shuddering movement. She briefly closed her eyes in an attempt to regain her balance and when she opened them again she realised that both her and Regina were now stood in the garden of the Mayor's house. Regina looked around in displeasure and Emma wondered if the alcohol had somehow affected Regina's targeting skills and rather than landing them in the house they had landed by the garden shed around the side of the property.

Regina set off towards the front of the house and Emma quickly pulled herself together and followed her, both of them glanced at Regina's car which was loudly beeping and lighting up the street intermittently as the alarm blared. With a wave of the hand Regina used her magic to silence the car and hopped up the step to the front door and again waved her hand to send the door flying open.

David had been standing in the hallway and spun around to see the two women running in, he looked confused and disorientated and a line of blood was falling down the side of his face. Beside him was a light fixture which had fallen from the ceiling, clearly hitting him as it fell to the ground and broken glass from the light fitting was everywhere.

Henry came running down the stairs, "Mom, did you feel it? Did you feel it?"

Regina fell to her knees and Henry ran into her arms as Emma ran up the stairs to check on David.

"What are you talking about, Henry?" Regina asked as she leaned back and smoothed his hair away from his face and examined him for any sign of injury.

"The earthquake!" Henry said excitedly.

"Are you okay, buddy?" David asked with a worried frown as he gave Emma a reassured pat on the arm and staggered closer to Henry, "I tried to get to you but.."

He turned around and indicated the heavy light fixture and with a dazed expression touched the side of his face and looked at the blood on his fingertips. Regina took one last look at Henry and was satisfied that he wasn't injured and stood up and looked at David's injury with a concerned frown. She touched his elbow and gently turned him to face her and raised the palm of her hand to his hairline.

David winced in apprehension as a small glow emanated from Regina's fingers and healed the gash in his hair, "come and sit in the kitchen," Regina ordered, "the wound is healed but the blood needs to be cleaned up."

With a small nod David slowly walked into the kitchen with Regina a step behind him, only pausing briefly to look at the light fitting that was smashed into thousands of pieces on the floor.

Emma walked over to Henry, "you're okay?"

"Yeah, it was so cool, everything was shaking, did you feel it?" he enthused.

Any cocky response about the world moving for her died on her lips as she wondered if kissing Regina had really made her miss something as enormous as an earthquake occurring. Sure the kiss was amazing and she was drunk but she felt for sure that she would have felt an actual earthquake shaking the building. Henry was going on about the earthquake and how cool it was when something he said caught Emma's attention.

"What was that?"

"The car started beeping," Henry said again.

"No, before that.. the light?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, this bright light, it seemed to come from down here, must have been when the light fell," Henry pointed to the broken light and that's when Emma realised Henry was in his Iron Man pyjamas with nothing on his feet in a hallway covered in broken glass. She quickly lifted him up and carried him to the stairs and safely deposited him a couple of steps up, "stay here until I get all this glass cleaned up, where's there a broom?"

Henry pointed across the hallway to a door next to Regina's office, "in the cupboard.."

Emma carefully crossed the hallway, glancing into the kitchen to see Regina cleaning the blood from David's hair and face with a damp cloth. Part of her wanted to laugh that even a heartless Regina who was smashed on cocktails was still willing to help the man who had attempted, though failed, to save her son in the light of a natural disaster.

She opened the door to the cupboard and quickly located the broom and started sweeping some of the glass fragments towards the middle of the room. There were some pieces in front of Regina's office so she started to sweep those away and gently pushed the door open to see if there was any glass on the carpet of the office. As the door open she gasped and took a step back, the room looked like a bomb had gone off inside it. Broken glass and paper was strewn everywhere and all the furniture had been knocked over as if by some blast of energy.

She was pleased that Henry hadn't noticed her reaction and quickly reached forward and closed the door again and quickly began to clear the glass into a big pile in the middle of the hallway.

"Henry, run upstairs and get your slippers," she said, "I think I've gotten most of it but I don't want to take the risk."

He nodded and bounded upstairs and Emma walked into the kitchen to see Regina rinsing out the cloth she had been using to clean the blood.

"I was just getting some water," David said, still clearly in a bit of shock, "and suddenly this shaking started, it was so fast and I then everything was shaking so much. I ran to get to Henry but the light must have fallen.." he looked at the light and all the glass that Emma had swept up, "I'm suppose I'm lucky it wasn't worse."

Emma nodded and looked over at Regina who seemed to not want to make eye contact with the blonde.

"We should probably get to the station," David stood up, "other people will need our help."

He looked anxiously at Emma as if wondering why she was still standing there, "Emma?"

"I think this was.. a localised.. event, we didn't feel the earthquake at Finnegan's" she said carefully, hoping that Regina would catch her meaning.

David looked around and nodded, "we should start with this street then," he walked across the hallway and saw Henry coming down the stairs, "hey, are you okay?"

Henry started talking to David and Emma quickly crossed the kitchen to stand beside Regina, "it wasn't an earthquake, something in your office blew the fuck up."

Regina turned to stare at Emma in shock and through her drunken haze Emma could see Regina putting all of the pieces together and finally understanding set in and her mouth fell open with shock.

"We can't let them spread the word about an earthquake," Emma said through clenched teeth.

"What do you propose, Miss Swan?" Regina muttered as she looked at the two males talking about what had happened.

"You know what I'm suggesting," Emma said quickly, "glamour them, wave your hand and make them forget."

"Glamour? You've been watching too much True Blood," Regina shook her head, "you're actually telling me to remove memories from your father and son?"

"You watch True Blood?" Emma asked in surprise before shaking her head, "we'll talk about that later, yes, make them forget, quickly, we need to cover this up or people will wonder what the hell is happening here and we know what happens when the natives wonder what you're up to!"

Regina looked at Emma before nodding and strutting into the hall, "boys," she announced and Henry and David looked at her and she raised her hand and spun it gently until purple mist left her fingers and drifted towards them, "there was no earthquake, Henry, you should go to bed, nothing happened, you didn't call Emma, there was no earthquake.. off you go."

Henry nodded sleepily and turned and slowly walked upstairs and Regina turned to David, "David, there was no earthquake, the light did not fall and you were not injured. I came home and you left the house, everything was normal.." Regina went to turn away before she paused and looked at him again, "and my lasagne was better than Snow's, now go home.."

David nodded and slowly walked through the still-open front door and down the pathway.

Emma stood beside Regina, "really?"

Regina looked at Emma with a wicked smiled, "my lasagne IS better."


	17. Chapter 17

"I'm going to text Snow to let her know we left the bar," Emma announced once Regina had closed the front door. She'd been surprised when Regina had simply walked to the door to close it rather than using magic. Emma started typing out a message on her phone and Regina stormed past her and into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water from the door.

Regina struggled with the bottle cap for a few moments before she realised Emma was standing in the archway looking at her. She met the blondes eyes, "well, as you can see, Miss Swan, Henry is fine, you can go home now.. or back to the bar.. whatever.."

"Stop with the Miss Swan crap, we're well beyond that," Emma said with a sigh as she watched Regina struggle with the bottle cap.

"You may well say we are considering you had your tongue in my mouth a few minutes ago, completely uninvited I add!" Regina said heatedly as she strained to open the water bottle.

"Look at you, you're drunk as a skunk, you can't even open this," Emma said as she snatched the bottle from her hands and removed the cap and thrust it back in her hand.

Regina took a long gulp of water and downed half the bottle in a few seconds before looking at Emma with a murderous glare, "has it not occurred to you that I just applied a lot of magic getting us here and healing your father and that I might just be spent from that? Must everything be lowered to some base component?"

Emma was about to deliver a feisty reply of her own when she noticed that Regina's hand was lightly shaking where she held the bottle of water and she seemed unsteady on her feet. Before she had a chance to say anything Regina was on the move again and crossed the hallway to approach her office, she opened the door and let it gently swing open and looked at the destruction within with shock and a despondent shake of the head. Emma followed her into the room, "what happened?"

"I.. I don't know," Regina replied as she knelt down to pick up a couple of books held them to her chest protectively. She walked around the wreckage of the room and lifted up a small, wooden side table which seemed to be in one piece and placed her water bottle and the books on it.

"Was it magic?" Emma asked softly.

Regina slowly nodded and continued her slow and steady examination of the room, she approached the fireplace and bent down to pick up a photo frame that had smashed on the floor and stood up to examine the damage. With a melancholic sigh she grazed her hand across the photograph and purple mist began to repair the scratches on the image but suddenly Regina gasped and dropped the frame to the floor and stumbled into the wall. Emma was by her side in an instant and holding her up, "whoa, careful, there's glass everywhere.."

The lack of an immediate sarcastic comeback left Emma even more worried for Regina and she quickly reach behind her and with her free hand righted an upturned tub chair. She saw the chair had a thin film of dust in places but didn't seem to be coated in glass so she helped Regina into the chair and crouched down to look her in the eye, "what do you need? Shall I get your water?"

Regina carefully shook her head, "no, I.. just need rest.."

Emma got the feeling that Regina didn't mean to speak in such a subdued tone nor did she mean to trail off into silence, rather the exhaustion had simply taken her over but she seemed to be fighting it as she struggled to keep her eyes open. The blonde stood up and looked around the room before looking back at Regina with a worried gaze, she wished she knew more about magic so she would understand what was happening and how to fix it. She considered, not for the first time, that as Saviour she wasn't really up to speed on a lot of the finer points of her situation and that she should probably spend some time studying.

She turned around and righted a low coffee table and the sofa before picking up some of the larger broken pieces of furniture and décor and moving them to one side of the room. She looked at the large desk that had sat imposingly in front of the window; it was now in two large pieces as if it had been split by a mighty explosion. Regina looked at Emma and shook her head, "don't.." she whispered.

Emma ignored her and took a step closer to large of the two pieces and examined it.

"Miss Swan.." Regina tried again and Emma held up her hand to silence the older woman as she peered over the top of the upturned section of furniture. And there she saw it; Regina's heart. It was lying on the floor in amongst scatter papers, broken glass and splinters of furniture and it was pulsing between a deep, rich red and a white glow.

Emma turned to look at Regina who seemed to be struggling to stand up, "d-did your heart cause all of this?"

"Miss Swan.." Regina started.

"Did your heart cause this?!" Emma shouted at Regina in barely concealed rage.

Regina stood up and held onto the chair like it was a lifeline and attempted to draw herself up to her full height in an attempt to be eye to eye with the furious woman.

"Answer me!" Emma shouted.

"Shh," Regina whispered tersely, "Henry.."

"Is lucky he isn't dead!" Emma hissed back, "did you know your heart could.. could.. explode like this?"

"Of course not," Regina spat, "I wouldn't have endangered my son!"

"Then what the hell happened?" Emma asked as she started to shift the large section of desk to be able to get closer to the organ.

"All hearts are stored in special containers, enchanted boxes," Regina explained, "they absorb the energy a heart produces.. it should have been safe! The only way this could have happened was if the box was open.. Which it wasn't!"

As Emma pulled the wooden table top away she saw an open and empty wooden box with intricate carving lying discarded on the floor. She reached down and picked it up and showed it to Regina, "is this the box?"

Before Regina had a chance to answer Emma spoke again, "is it.. is it safe for me to pick up your.. God I can't believe I'm saying this.. is it safe for me to pick up your heart?"

Emma saw a flash of distress cross Regina's face and at the very same moment the heart started to imperceptibly tremble. Emma watched the heart for a moment before turning to Regina who seemed to be trying to control her emotions and swallowing down heavy breaths.

"You're.. you're doing that," Emma said as she pointed to the heart in confusion.

"The heart," Emma started to talk it through out loud, "the enchanted heart dulls the sensations, the emotions that you feel, but those emotions are in the heart.. the box absorbs the energy, the emotion.."

Emma looked around the destruction of the room with her mouth open as she took in the enormity of what she was about to say.

"This.. happened when.. when I kissed you," she whispered as she looked at Regina with amazement.

Regina opened her mouth to speak, to deny, to shoot down, Emma recognised and quickly added, "and it's glowing white and that is light magic, not dark.. it's.."

"Don't say it," Regina said with a tired expression.

"It's true love.." Emma said through a wide grin as she put her hands on her hips and stared at Regina in defiance.


	18. Chapter 18

"Not true love!" Regina said with determination.

"Uh huh, definitely not dark magic, not evil," Emma smiled as she held the empty enchanted box in her hand and looked from Regina to the heart and back again, "its light magic, isn't it?"

Regina turned away and lowered herself back into the chair and defiantly looked at the fireplace to ignore the blonde.

"Regina.." Emma started as her grin became even wider, "do you.. have feelings for me?"

With further intensive examination of the fire surround Regina continued to ignore Emma.

Emma chewed the inside of her cheek cockily and strutted closer to Regina, "do you have feelings for me?"

Regina's head quickly spun to face Emma and with rage answered, "yes, right now I loathe you for mocking any feelings I might have had for you, I realise it was just a joke, a drunken game to you but you don't get to come into my home and mock me, judge me! Go home, Emma, just go home!"

Emma's face fell and she was about to reply when she saw the tell-tale purple mist surround her and felt the racing sensation of being teleported. The sight of an angry brunette waving her hand to dismiss the blonde was slowly replaced by.. darkness. Complete and utter darkness. Emma put her hands out in front of her and felt a solid wall in front of her, she turned to her left and was presented with another wall. Her eyes had begun to acclimatise to the darkness and she now released a small shaft of light could be seen from what looked like the bottom of a door, she hesitantly reached out and after a few moments of fumbling found a door handle and twisted it. The door opened and she blinked as she took a step out into the hallway of the Mayor's house, she turned around to confirm her suspicions before marching heatedly back into Regina's study.

Regina sat slumped in the same chair with her head in her hands and looked up in surprise when Emma stalked back into the room, "is putting me in the closet some kind of a joke?!"

The brunette looked confused though a small face of amusement crossed her face before she replied, "I thought I sent you home, apologies, magic is.. different here and I am very weak after all the.. events of the evening."

Emma folded her arms and looked at Regina as she counted to five in her head to calm herself down, "I'm sorry, I wasn't mocking you, I was surprised.."

"So I could see," Regina said as she got to her feet, leaning on the mantelpiece for support, "I don't know what came over me, I have never had feelings like that before, of course.."

Emma frowned but decided to remain quiet to let Regina speak.

"I know it's unnatural, wrong," Regina whispered as her eyes flickered to the ground and she hesitated to go on, "it was those damn cocktails I suppose, I've never.."

"Hold on a second," Emma stared at Regina in shock and Regina looked up with concern, "unnatural? What are you talking about?"

Regina opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out and then Emma noticed the floor was starting to shake ever so gentle and she looked over to the heart that was still lying on the floor.

Emma held her hands up, "okay, calm down, everything is just fine," she said slowly as she looked back up at Regina and could see the older woman was struggling to keep her emotions in check, "Regina, I think you need to put your heart away before it blows the whole house up.. can you do that?"

Regina nodded and gently walked over to the heart and picked it up from the floor and then bent down to where Emma had dropped the box when she was transported into the closet and carefully placed the heart in the box and closed the lid with a loud click. Emma released the breath she was holding and nodded.

"Okay, good, now.." Emma took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling, "I'm not great with all this emotional stuff.."

Regina snorted a laugh as she stood up, "I just put my heart in a box!"

Emma laughed gently, "I just.. I need you to you know that having feelings for a woman is not unnatural or wrong, I don't know what the rules were back in the Enchanted Forrest but I don't exactly see many same sex couples in Storybrooke but that doesn't mean it's wrong. I know that in a lot of ways the old world is just that, old," Emma ran her hand through her hair as she contemplated everything, "you live in a modern, vibrant world with people of different cultures able to do whatever they desire.."

Emma knew she was probably overselling it a bit and that there was still a hell of a lot wrong the world and not everyone was freely accepted but she knew she was on the brink of something big with Regina and she didn't small minded views to prevent the woman from actually finding some happiness, and if that happiness was with Emma then that was all the better.

".. I-I have feelings for you, Regina.."

The brunette could not have looked more shocked as she stood in the middle of the destroyed office and stared at Emma like she had never seen her before.

"I don't know what you think about that but.. I don't really care either.. they are my feelings, I can feel whatever I like. I'm sorry I kissed you without your permission, that was wrong and, yeah, I did it because I was jealous of Ruby.. but the feelings have been there for a long time.. I've had feelings for women before but I've never acted on them. Not because it's wrong but because it was the wrong person or the wrong time.. I don't know if that will end up being the same story here but I just.. I just wanted you to know."

Emma could see Regina's exhaustion was fast catching up with the brunette and she smiled, "I don't want you to talk about this now, I think you've had a hell of a lot to drink and you've exhausted yourself with magic this evening and you need to rest and because I don't want you to poof yourself into your apple tree I'm gonna help you get upstairs just so I know you're safe, is that okay?"

Regina looked to the floor before licking her lips and looking up at Emma and slowly nodding, Emma smiled a bright smile and Regina bent down to pick up the enchanted box before slowly crossing the room to where Emma was standing.

"Do you want me to carry that?" Emma said pointing to the box but Regina shook her head and clutched it tightly to her chest.

"No, I.. I want to.." Regina started.

"It's fine, you don't have to explain.." Emma smiled and they both walked out the office, Emma firmly closing the door behind her to prevent Henry from seeing it the next morning.

She caught up to Regina who was already beginning to slowly climb the stairs while still clutching the box and deep in thought with her brows knitted in confusion. Emma looked at her and sighed, "look, I probably shouldn't have.."

"The box must have been open," Regina whispered, ignoring Emma as she slowly took one step at a time up the long flight of stairs.

"Sorry?" Emma asked as she could barely hear the brunette.

"The box," Regina paused on the stairs and looked down at the blonde one step behind her, "for the heart's power to have not been captured by the box, it must have been open."

Of course Emma had considered this but she was hoping that the exhaustion would allow Regina to sleep before the thought had occurred to her.

"Yeah," Emma sighed and looked at Regina's face which was deep in thought.

"It was one of two people," Regina said quietly and Emma nodded with trepidation at what Regina would say next. Chocolate eyes rose to meet green ones, "and I just erased both their memories, we'll never know what happened here."

Emma hadn't considered that and tilted her head to one side as she took that information in, "er, yes, you're right.."

Regina nodded and turned and continued her long, tired trek up the stairs and Emma quickly fell into step behind her. Regina walked down the upper hallway before pausing and then turning on her heel and walking past Emma the way she had just came. Emma looked at her with a raised eyebrow as she wondered what Regina was up to. The brunette opened a bedroom door that was already slightly opened and popped her head in to check on Henry, after a few moments she closed the door again and passed Emma again and opened the door at the end of the corridor to her own bedroom.

Regina crossed into the room and Emma hesitated on the threshold as she debated what to do next. Regina turned to look at the blonde and gave a small smile, "I'm here, safe.." she whispered.

Emma smiled, "yes, you are.. I'll, I'll be heading home. Can we talk more tomorrow morning?"

Regina nodded, "come back for brunch?"

Emma beamed happily, she had no idea what Regina was thinking but at least she wasn't being kicked out permanently which is what she was sure Regina would do.

"Eleven?" Regina continued when Emma didn't answer.

"Yeah, sure," Emma quickly said, "eleven.."


	19. Chapter 19

Emma seemed to arrive back at the apartment a few minutes after Mary Margaret and gave her mother a small, tight smile in the hope that not too much would be said about her disappearing act earlier that evening.

"Everything okay?" Mary Margaret asked kindly.

Emma nodded, "yeah, sorry for leaving like that.."

Mary Margaret shook her head, "no need to apologise, I know you must have had your reasons, just know that if you need to speak with me.. I'm here for you."

A sense of relief washed over Emma and she smiled.

"I brought your jacket home.. I'm making tea, do you want some?" Mary Margaret asked as she pulled a mug off of a shelf and hesitated to get another one.

"No, I think I'm just going to head up," Emma said as David walked tentatively into the kitchen and said, "I'll have some tea.."

Mary Margaret didn't even make eye contact with him as she made her own tea and glided past him, "well you know where the kettle is," she snapped as she sat at the dining room table determined not to make eye contact with him.

"Look, I'm sorry," David started.

"Maybe you can call Regina, she could make you some tea, would probably be so much better than my tea!" Mary Margaret huffed and Emma had to hide a smirk as she pointed towards the stairs, "er, I'm gonna head up, I'll see you both in the morning.."

Neither said a word to her and David sighed, "I'm sorry, Snow, I don't know why I said that about Regina's lasagne, it just.. kinda slipped out.. I didn't mean anything.."

"Well, night then," Emma said as she made her way up the stairs with a wide grin as she continued to hear David's beseeching tones.

She entered her bedroom and closed the door behind her and flopped on the bed with exhaustion as she started to recount the events of that night. To say it had been a roller coaster of an evening would have been a huge understatement to say the least, her mind raced from scene to scene as the alcohol and the exhaustion wound together in her mind.

Emma was fairly positive she could have killed Ruby for getting Regina so drunk and draping herself over the older woman like a whore, she had always known that Ruby had a crush on Regina but she had no idea that Ruby would be so brazen given half a chance. Even now her anger flared up at the memory of the touches Ruby and Regina had shared while sat next to each other, a lingering hand as the drinks menu got passed around, a delicate stroke on the arm as Ruby supposedly admired the softness of Regina's couture.

The anger had exploded within Emma in the ladies room at Finnegan's at Regina's complete lack of understanding of what Ruby was up to. She couldn't decide if Regina had been so drunk she hadn't seen the signs or if she genuinely didn't think Ruby was hitting on her. Either way the exasperating lack of understanding on Regina's part had spurred Emma into providing her with physical evidence of what Ruby desired from Regina in lieu of simple words. The results had been electrifying and even now Emma's heartbeat quickened and her breath caught as she remembered how she had pushed Regina against the tiled wall. At first the brunette hadn't responded to the kiss at all and Emma had hoped it was shock rather than revulsion and was proved right as she opened her mouth and felt Regina's tongue tentatively dance with her own.

Then she remembered the fury that had coursed through her body when the kiss was interrupted by the vibrating of her mobile phone in her back pocket, just like the vibrating that was present now. Emma blinked and it took her a few moments to realise that her mobile phone was ringing and it wasn't simply a drunken memory of earlier incidents.

She pulled her phone out and saw Regina's name on the screen of her phone and smiled happily as she answered in a soft voice, "hey.."

"Hey yourself!" Ruby's voice drawled down the phone.

Emma went from luxuriously laying on her bed to up on her feet in half a second flat, she looked at the screen again to confirm that she had seen Regina's name and then pressed the phone to her ear again and stuttered, "R..Ruby?"

"Yeah, can you swing by the diner tomorrow morning?" Ruby asked casually as if her calling from Regina's personal mobile was nothing out of the ordinary.

"What the hell, Ruby?" Emma shook her head.

"Whoa, calm down, I just want to give you Regina's phone and bag, she left them at the diner when you two mysteriously disappeared," Ruby gave a small laugh, "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"No!" Emma squeaked, "no, of course not.. erm, yeah, sure I'll come by in the morning.."

"Cool, I didn't want to ring Regina, obviously I have her mobile and I didn't want to call the house in case I woke Henry," Ruby said.

"Oh, yeah, thanks," Emma shook her head in confusion, "I would have thought you'd want to deliver it yourself.. after tonight.."

Ruby laughed, "I only did that to get you to act on your feelings, Sweetie!"

Emma opened her mouth to say something but found that nothing came out.

"Em, you still there?" Ruby asked.

"Er, yeah, sorry, I'm here.." Emma replied.

"I'm sorry," Ruby said, "I just knew you two needed someone to bash your heads together and when I saw how friendly and nice Regina was being I just thought it would be a great opportunity to make you see what you were missing," Ruby laughed, "sorry, we're still friends, right?"

Emma smiled, Ruby was trouble and there was some questions over her methods but Emma certainly couldn't complain about the results.

"Yeah, we're still friends," Emma laughed, "just.. you know, back off or I'll hurt you.."

They shared a laugh and Emma arranged to meet Ruby the next morning to pick up Regina's things. Emma looked at the clock and realised that it was approaching midnight and she quickly got ready for bed while her mind swam with images of Regina Mills pressed up against other walls with her mouth hesitantly accepting a kiss and her bewildered chocolate eyes staring back.

Emma hadn't lied to Regina, she had previously had crushes on women and had never acted upon them but that didn't mean her body and imagination hadn't filled in all the gaps. The blonde hated labels, they'd followed her for all of her life, orphan, ex con. Labels weren't exactly positive when it came to Emma Swan so she just contented herself with being whatever she wanted to be which was why she would never actively identify herself as bisexual but she knew in her heart of hearts that she found both sexes equally attractive for different reasons. She'd wondered if she was more prone to fall in love with a personality rather than a physical body but she knew the heat that ran through her body when she held Regina's body close against hers was nothing to do with a fixation on her personality.

Soon after Emma climbed into bed in her long sleeved pyjama top complete with sweat pants because damn it was getting cold. She felt wide awake but knew she had to get to sleep, she had to be on top form to deal with Regina the next day. She had no idea how the brunette coped with a hangover and how she would cope with all the revelations that had come up, she suspected there would be trouble ahead and for that she'd need to be ready.


	20. Chapter 20

"Wow, look what the cat dragged in!" Ruby laughed as she leaned lazily on the counter at Granny's diner and watched Emma delicately sit on a stool.

"Don't even.." Emma said as she squinted at the bright light in the restaurant, "coffee, please?"

Ruby had already turned around and was pouring black filter coffee into a mug and gently placed it on front of Emma. The blonde gratefully took a small sip of the drink and sighed happily before looking at Ruby with disgust, "why do you look.." she waved her hand, "like that.."

Ruby laughed as she looked down at herself with confusion, "like what?"

"Like you haven't drunk half the town's alcohol supply last night, which I know you did," Emma sighed.

"Because I live with Granny," Ruby whispered, "and I learnt very quickly how to cover up a hangover!"

"Wow, I think I just found a positive for being an orphan," Emma laughed and then held her hand up to her forehead, "ow, too soon.."

Ruby pushed the mug of steaming coffee a little closer to Emma and leaned in with a grin, "when's the next girls' night? That was awesome!"

Emma stared at Ruby in disbelief, "give me a little time to get over the last one, eh?"

Ruby pouted, "well.. at least tell me what had you two lovebirds running off?"

Emma shook her head lightly, "sorry, I can't, it was nothing fun though.."

"So nothing happened?" Ruby looked disappointed until she caught the way Emma's head ducked down and she suddenly became more interested in her coffee, "something DID happen!"

"Shh," Emma said as she looked around at the other customers but luckily they all seemed to be more interested in their own conversations and meals.

"What happened?" Ruby whispered excitedly, "come on, tell me.."

"No!" Emma looked scandalised that Ruby thought she would kiss and tell. Literally.

"Oh my God," Ruby smiled, "something happened, what was it?"

"Ruby," Emma chastised and continued to look around the diner, "shh.."

"Oh my God, you kissed," Ruby's eyes went wide with excitement, "who kissed who? What was it like?"

Emma held her hands up, "I don't know how you're doing that but you need to get out of my head.."

Ruby grinned that Emma had just confirmed the kiss and Emma's head snapped up in surprise that she had been cornered so easily, "oh, no, no, Ruby.." she warned and Ruby's eyes flashed with mischief.

"I won't say a word," Ruby raised her hands with a smile, "your secret is safe with me, as are any other juicy secrets you might want to share.. just make sure I'm your maid of honour.."

Emma rolled her eyes and swallowed the rest of the coffee, "I'm not even going to dignify that with a response, where's Regina's bag?"

Ruby grinned, "she came in this morning to get it."

"What? How did she know? Why didn't you tell me?" Emma quizzed the young waitress.

"She assumed that I'd taken it home and I must have forgotten to let you know that there was no reason for you to come in here and tell me that you totally tongued the Mayor," Ruby winked as Emma glared at her with a stern expression, "and she looked great, like no hangover at all.."

Emma leaned over the counter and whispered in a low voice, "I wonder what Granny would say about that video of you that was uploaded to YouTube.. would be a shame if she had to know about that.."

Ruby's eyes sparked with fear and then she smiled, "I'm impressed, Sheriff."

"Why thank you, Miss Lucas," Emma smiled, "do we have an understanding?"

Ruby nodded and Emma left the diner with a roll of the eyes and a wide grin, Ruby really was something else but she was also a good friend and Emma knew she meant to harm she just liked to live her life vicariously through other people.

Emma stuck her hands in her pockets and started to walk down the main street towards Regina's when she suddenly came to a dead stop because a cane was being held out in front of her at chest level.

"Ah, Sheriff Swan," the owner of the cane seemed satisfied that he had stopped her in her tracks and lowered his cane back to the ground.

"If you're looking for a place to keep that cane, Gold, I have a couple of awesome suggestions for you," Emma quipped.

"A large amount of magic was discharged last night," Gold ignored her, "I imagine a lot of damage would have been caused."

"I'll keep an eye out," Emma said as she made to continue on her way.

"I would have thought the Sheriff would have been more concerned by a destructive burst of magic devastating the town," Gold called after her.

Emma stopped and sighed before slowly turning around and looking pointedly up and down the street, "doesn't look devastated to me.."

"Not yet, Dearie," Gold said as he placed his cane centrally in front of him and leaned on it heavily, "Regina is an extremely powerful woman.. and an extremely unstable one. Her heart needs to be under control or the next time the town really will be devastated."

"Are you accusing the Mayor of something, Mister Gold," Emma asked with her hands on her hips.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Sheriff," Gold sneered, "just passing on some friendly advice which is in everyone's best interests. Just look at what happened the last time Regina got upset," he waved his hand around to indicate the entire town, "she's had a long time to simmer down and the discharge yesterday was small in comparison to what would happen if she were to get.. shall we say.. angry."

Emma wondered if Gold had sensed the light magic or had any idea as to the cause of the magic discharge from that night before, "it's being dealt with," Emma said slowly.

"And the price?" Gold asked with a smile.

"What price?" Emma sighed wondering why the man seemed to revel so much in speaking in tongues.

"All magic.." he started.

".. comes with a price, yeah, I know," Emma interrupted, "what's the price?"

"I don't know," Gold said, "I don't make the rules, I just repeat them," he sneered, "but that price is coming for young Henry."

Emma took a few steps forward until she was right up in Gold's face, "what does Henry have to do with this?"

Gold leaned back a little as he smiled, "have you not figured it out yet, Dearie? Henry took the heart, he performed dark magic.. and he'll have to pay the price."

Emma grabbed his throat with her hand and held him tightly, "you did this!"

"No," he whispered as his airway began to close, "YOU did this."

She wasn't in the mood to play the blame game but she knew she wanted answers, "you're going to fix this!"

"Alas, that would be the Saviour's job," Gold smirked as his face became more and more red.

Emma realised that a few people across the street had stopped to stare at the Sheriff throttling a citizen and pushed him back a little, "stop speaking in fucking riddles, how do we fix this?"

"A heart so powerful is a danger to the town, it either needs to be back where it belongs or controlled by someone with light magic. Someone like.. I don't know," he pretended to think before pointed at Emma, "..you."

"I am not going to control her heart," Emma stared at him with defiance.

"Then you have your answer, back it goes!" Gold said with a swoosh of his hand before he tilted his head and looked at her, "unless.." he paused and jab a finger in the air as if he had just had an epiphany, "it can't be put back.."

It took everything in Emma's power to not knock him out where he stood and her hand slowly formed and unformed a fist as she shifted from foot to foot, "can a broken heart be put back?"

Gold seemed surprised but pleased that she was finally coming to the point, "no, it would be too much for the mortal body to take, putting a broken heart back in your chest.. well, it's as painful and as stupid as it sounds."

Emma stared at him in horror, "does Regina know that?"

"I'd say not," Gold said with a flourish, "despite everything she's been through she's not actually had a broken heart, until now."

"Why are you telling me this?" Emma demanded.

Gold rolled his eyes and looked around in incredulity, "maybe, I don't want the Evil Queen to die, at least not just yet. Maybe I'm giving you the information you need to save her life. Maybe she's recently discovered that her heart is too powerful to be contained in an enchanted box and is considering.. putting.. it.. back."

Emma felt her blood run cold as her eyes met with Gold's and she understood the implications of what he was saying, "I need to control Regina's heart.."

"She finally has it," Gold rolled his eyes, "either you control that heart or it kills everyone in this town or.. it kills Regina. Your choice."

Emma didn't need to hear any more, she turned and started to run towards the Mayor's house and as she sprinted she could hear Gold's voice shout after her, "and there's still the price to be paid!"


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes**:

One, final, update for today as the last one was a cliffhanger and I like a happy ending, I'm sappy like that. Hope you all enjoy and thank you for all your wonderful comments and PMs!

* * *

><p>Emma pounded her fist on the door continuously and was seriously considering breaking the door down when an angry looking Regina answered the door and looked at Emma in surprise.<p>

"Has my door done something to offend you?"

Emma rushed in and held Regina by the upper arms, "are you okay?"

Regina leant away from Emma's grasp, "what's wrong?"

"Are you okay?" Emma pleaded Regina to answer her question as she stared into her eyes and over her face to detect any hint of something being amiss.

"I'm fine, what is going on?" Regina asked as she took a step back to escape Emma's grip.

"Where is your heart?" Emma asked, "is it safe? Has anything else happened?"

"Other than you attempting to break down my door and manhandling me? No," Regina folded her arms and regarding Emma cautiously, "why?"

"Gold," Emma breathed as she suddenly realised she was panting so hard from the exertion of running that she couldn't actually speak properly any more. The relief of seeing Regina standing in the hallway, alive and well, was enough for the adrenaline to wear off and Emma bent forward as she panted for breath.

"Damn it, Regina, I thought you were dead.." Emma said through heavy gasps.

Regina raised an eyebrow and folded her arms, "and why would I be dead?"

Emma stood up straight and took a few deep breaths before she began, "a broken heart cannot be put back in the body, it will kill you, Gold told me. He also said that the enchanted box is not powerful enough to contain the magic in your heart. He said I need to control your heart, something about light magic.."

Regina sneered, "so that explains it.."

Emma had seen that look before and it never ended well, "explains what? Regina? Wait," Emma held her hands up to calm the brunette.

"Your behaviour yesterday, pretending you have feelings for me, just to get me to trust you so you can control my heart!" Regina glared at her, "was this the plan all along? God, to think I trusted you," she shook her head and then waved her hand and Emma felt herself spin and suddenly she was by the town line, Regina had transported her as far away as she could. She stood for a couple of seconds and stared at the line on the ground as she took a few breaths before patiently turning around and starting to walk back towards the town.

She reached into her pocket and got her phone and dialled Regina's number and waited a few moments before she heard the brunette answer, "what?"

"Hi!" Emma said casually, "I'm suddenly taking a long walk so I thought I'd call you, you know, catch up. It will take me about an hour to get back into town and you're welcome to spend all of that shouting at me and threatening me and that's fine because I know you've got a lot of anger right now but I need you to know that I have not done anything to betray you, I never would."

She heard a laugh down the phone but no words were spoken. But then she hadn't hung up and Emma knew that was a good sign.

"Okay, so you want me to talk, I get that. I'm sorry that went so badly.. I should have thought about what I was doing and what I was saying but I was so worried about you that I just ran on adrenaline.."

Emma paused and took a deep breath before continuing, "I.. Gold.. he was there and saying stuff and I got scared. I don't want to control your heart, honestly Regina, I can't think of something more terrifying than being responsible for someone like that. We both know I'm not good at taking responsibility.."

Emma stopped in the hope that Regina wouldn't be able to resist a jibe at her but when none came she carried on talking, "I.. I don't know, he said all this stuff about the power of your heart and that it could devastate the town, he said that it couldn't be controlled and that it needed to be back in you or someone else, he suggested me, needed to control it. I asked about a broken heart and he said it couldn't be put back, he said it would kill you.. And then I had this image in my head that right at that very moment you were trying to put it back and I ran to get to you to stop you.."

More silence came and Emma looked at the screen to check she was still connected and she was, "last night.. was intense," Emma laughed, "but it was all true, for me at least. That kiss kept me awake for hours last night and I meant every word I said."

Emma sighed, "you once told me that villains aren't supposed to have happy endings but I'm doubting that Saviour's do either," she looked up at the sky as it started to gently rain, "so, it's raining now too.. suppose that could be you doing that, so, just so you know.. it's working.. I'm walking miles back to town. In the rain. Oh and your poofing is much better when you're sober, it felt like I was on a log flume last night but today it was just like a little spin. Oh and I'm hungry because I skipped breakfast. Stupid, eh?"

She heard an exhale of breath, almost like a laugh escaping from the brunette on the other end of the line.

"So, yeah, walking, in the rain, hungry.. Being the Saviour is actually a big pile of crap. But you know what," Emma grinned a goofy smile, "that kiss, God, Regina.. did you feel it too? Well, you must have, you don't have an office left.. but wow, I.. I've never felt like that from one kiss. I've always been drawn to you, since that first day, you were stunning when you ran from the house when I brought Henry back. Then you were a total bitch so I kinda hated you but then I got to know you.. and then I REALLY hated you," Emma laughed and was pleased to hear a small laugh on the end of the line.

"Once the curse broke and I found out more about you, Regina, not the Queen, not the Mayor.. just Regina.. I knew you were something special. I never in a million years thought you would even look at me twice, in fact I was pretty sure you were going to kill me. And you tried, figures.. but that aside.. I got to know you and I kinda think I fell in love with you, even if I didn't really know it or understand it myself.."

Emma felt the rain getting harder and wiped it from her face with her free hand, "and I know that things are different where you're from and I know you said you thought it was wrong and.. what was it you said? Unnatural? Well, that's just bull, because love is powerful, you guys and your curse taught me that and love can't be confined, it can't be for some and not for others. By the way the rain is like really great, I can barely see now, so, yeah, well done.. Anyway.. we're all capable of love and we're all worthy of love and sometimes a female Sheriff can find a hot, female Mayor irresistible and there is nothing wrong with that."

Suddenly Emma felt disorientated and in the next instance she was back in the hallway of the Mayor's house, still soaked through to the bone but completely unaware of the fact as Regina placed her hands on either side of Emma's face and leaned in to kiss her.


	22. Chapter 22

The kiss was soft and gentle, explorative and unsure and Emma revelled in every single second of it as she lowered her phone to her side and tentatively reached for Regina's hip with her free hand. She placed her hand gently, mindful of the fact that she was utterly soaking wet and not wanting to do anything that may anger the older woman and prematurely end the breath-taking kiss.

"Mom?"

Regina broke away quickly and took a step back from Emma and delicately wiped a finger around the corners of her mouth to clear up any stray lipstick. Emma glared up at the stairs above her with misery as she could hear their son loudly hammering down the stairs towards them.

"We're here, Henry," Regina said quietly, her voice soft with a barely perceptible quiver.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Henry asked in shock as he saw Emma.

"Nothing, we were ju.." Emma started mentally grasping for excuses.

"It's not even raining," Henry said in awe and then he turned to look at Regina, "did you do something?"

"Henry!" Emma admonished, "it was a localised storm, you see how dark it is outside?"

Henry looked confused towards the window, it wasn't exactly bright out but it wasn't dark either, "erm, I guess?"

A particularly loud splash echoed throughout the hallway and Emma looked down to see a large pool of water was assembling at her feet as the water ran from her clothes and her hair. The sound seemed to cause Regina to wake up from her trance and she took a step forward towards Emma, "Henry, go and get two large towels from the linen cupboard."

Henry nodded and set back off up the stairs as Regina took Emma's phone out of her hand and safely stashed it in her pocket away from the wet clothes. She then took hold of the zip of Emma's closed leather jacket and slowly unzipped it, Emma realised she was holding her breath as Regina's dark eyes watched the zipper reveal the soaking wet light grey sweater that was hidden underneath.

Once the jacket had been opened Regina helped Emma to remove it and then took a shaky step back to open the hallways closet and hang it on a clothes hanger. Emma released the breath she'd been holding and shivered a little at the cold air mixing with wet clothes. Regina hung the jacket and turned to face Emma but immediately blushed and looked down at the floor with sudden interest and Emma realised that her sweater was sticking to her skin and leaving very little to the imagination.

Emma quickly removed her boots, which were so wet they contained a good amount of water in the bottom, and put them to one side and then did the same with her socks and put them in the boots. She looked up and Regina still hadn't moved, "it's okay, you can look," Emma grinned.

Regina looked up and her eyes made immediate contact with Emma's breasts and she flushed and looked away and again and Emma bit back a smile, "you know you could just wave your hand and I'd be dry again," Emma pointed out as she gathered up her hair and wrung it onto the floor.

While apparently straightening an already perfectly level picture on the wall Regina whispered, "I promised Henry I wouldn't use magic.."

Emma nodded as she heard the boy hammering back down the stairs, Regina met him at the bottom of the stairs and whispered some instructions to him and he raced off up the stairs again after handing the folded towels to Regina.

She approached Emma while studying the towels intently and handed her one and then placed the other on the floor to mop up the water that had formed there. Emma unfolded the unbelievably soft towel and wrapped it around herself and took in the soft scent of apple blossom fabric conditioner. She heard Regina whisper something but she didn't quite catch it so she turned around and looked at the older woman who was moving the towel around the floor with her foot to mop up water, "what was that?"

Regina looked at her with a flash of annoyance but upon seeing Emma's confused face she sighed and muttered again, "I said that I'm sorry.."

Emma knew she should have replied but she found she was so taken aback by Regina's words that she didn't immediately think of anything to say and then time dragged on and it then seemed inappropriate, almost like it would be perceived to be dishonest, to say that it was okay.

"Henry is getting you some clothes," Regina said, "you can change and dry off in the downstairs bathroom.."

Regina started to walk across the hallway and showed Emma the door to the bathroom and they both turned to see Henry bounding down the stairs with some folded clothes. He handed them to Emma with a wide grin, "we're having croissants," he grinned from Emma to Regina happily.

"We are?" Emma asked in confusion.

"Yes, brunch, remember?" Regina looked at Emma pointedly who had obviously forgotten the actual reason she was due to come over in all the excitement.

Emma nodded and glanced up at the ceiling noticing that the broken light from the night before was now fully repaired and hanging safely from the ceiling again.

Regina realised what she was looking at and took the clothes from Henry and gave them to Emma, "Henry, you may play on your games console for thirty minutes and then come and help lay the table."

Henry didn't need to be told twice and ran back up the stairs for the third time with as much energy as he'd had the first. Regina did her best to not make eye contact with Emma, "I'll be in the kitchen, let me know if you need anything and I'll wash and dry your clothes.."

Emma was about to reply but Regina had already left and Emma grinned as she stepped into the bathroom to dry off and get changed.


	23. Chapter 23

Emma looked at her reflection in the mirror one last time, her hair was almost dry and she'd lost the drowned rat look from before. She wore a white silky shirt and a pair of jeans from Regina's wardrobe, both are a little looser than she's used to but she appreciates being out of the wet clothes. Realising it wasn't going to get any better she sighed deeply and stepped out of the downstairs bathroom and made her way into the kitchen where Regina was fussing with various plates.

"I thought you'd gotten lost," she commented wryly as she stepped towards Emma and took the wet clothes from her, "I'll put these on to wash, I'll be right back."

Emma nodded gratefully and watched as Regina left the room before she stepped back out into the hallway and looked up at the light. Magic still surprised her, the light had been in hundreds of thousands of piece the night before with fragments everywhere and now it was as if nothing had changed. She wondered exactly how it worked, she'd often thought about the curse and if Regina had constructed every element of it or if some of it was just left to chance.

She realised that Regina was stood behind her and spoke up, "how's it done?"

"What do you mean?" Regina asked.

Emma turned to look at the brunette, "fixing the light, how's it done?"

"Oh," Regina replied, clearly surprised that Emma was interested, "well, normally you would take the parts and visualise them back together again but in the case of something as complex as that it's easier to retrieve it from another time, a time when it was in one piece."

Emma blinked, "you went back in time?"

"No," Regina smiled, "that light is from a previous time, last week in fact.."

Emma looked back up at the light, "so, that," she pointed, "is from last week? Did you bring it here?"

"No, it's still in last week," Regina said, "when you look at that light you are looking at the light from last week."

"So," Emma looked at Regina, "it's like a bubble of time, I'm seeing last week?"

Regina nodded, "fairly accurate, why the sudden interest in magic?"

Regina turned and walked towards the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door and pulled out a baking tray with some dough on it.

"I don't think I have the luxury of ignoring it any longer," Emma admitted, "like, Gold.. he knows about last night, about the.. he called it a discharge of magic.. from your heart. How does he know that?"

"You know how some people may experience a headache when a storm is due?" Regina started as she unwrapped the dough from its Clingfilm tomb and scattered some flour on the worktop.

She glanced up at Emma nodded, "if you have magic," Regina continued, "you sense a change in the atmosphere, little things do unnoticed but anything like.. what happened last night.. will be picked up by any users of magic within Storybrooke."

"Is he right? He said if it happened again it could destroy the town," Emma asked as she watched Regina pull a rolling pin out from a drawer, "he said your heart was too powerful for an enchanted box to withhold another discharge."

Regina looked towards the stairs to check that Henry wasn't around, "I don't believe he is right, my heart cannot be that powerful, as much as I'd like to think it is," she added cockily and then sighed, "it should be easily contained by an enchanted box."

"Is there any way we can test that theory?" Emma asked without thinking.

"Do you have something in mind, Miss Swan?" Regina raised an eyebrow and grinned as she thought back to the previous evening and the circumstances leading up to this very conversation.

Emma frowned before understanding dawned on her and she smiled, "well, you did kiss me just now and I didn't hear any explosions.."

"Indeed," Regina said as she began rolling the dough, "I think we're safe on that front, the box is holding the heart perfectly well."

"I think we need to be sure," Emma smirked, "for the sake of the town.."

Regina smirked, "we'll talk about that another time," she looked up at Emma with a genuine smile that reassured Emma that she was serious.

"For now," Regina sighed, "we need to figure out why Gold wants you to control my heart, that's been his game from the start."

"Well, he told me that it would be in his best interests if.." Emma hesitated, "someone else controlled your more.. unstable.. impulses.."

Regina laughed as she turned the dough and started rolling in another direction, "well, that is true."

"But then why me?" Emma asked, "I'm not going to stop you from hurting him, hell, I'd hold your bag while you did it."

Regina folded the dough and considered this, "it has occurred to me that Gold must have known that," her eyes flicked to the stairs to check the boy was not there, "Henry's actions would break my heart."

"He told me that it would kill you if you put a broken heart back inside you," Emma added.

"The burst of energy from the heart was unusual," Regina sighed and wiped her hands on a tea towel and looked up at Emma, "I think the breaking of the heart allows more energy to be discharged from it."

"So, Gold wanted your heart to be broken so that energy.. what.. could power his shop? Free electricity?" Emma hated that Regina was again being used as a chess piece in Gold's games.

"I don't know," Regina said honestly, "it's all a theory, I'm working on it."

"The safest thing would be for your heart to be back in there," Emma said with a vague point at Regina's chest.

Regina nodded, "that's not going to happen any time soon," she took a knife and started cutting the dough into pieces and placing them on a baking tray.

"I thought.. things were getting better?" Emma asked with a frown.

"It takes a bit longer than this to mend a broken heart, especially when the underlying problems still exist," Regina said as she placed the baking tray in the oven.

"What do you mean?"

"Henry," Regina sighed, "Henry is better, much better, but he still thinks of me as the Evil Queen and that isn't going to go away any time soon.. just fifteen minutes ago he saw you soaking wet in the hallway and asked me what I did!"

Emma smiled, "but you did do it.."

Regina rolled her eyes, "that's irrelevant, he immediately blamed me."

Emma laughed, "so you're angry at him for being right?"

"No," Regina wiped down the kitchen surface, "you know what I mean.."

"I do, but trust needs to go both ways," Emma replied, "you can't expect him to stop thinking of you doing bad things if you are actually doing bad things.."

Regina smirked, "I was perfectly justified.."

"I hadn't done anything wrong," Emma gave a disbelieving laugh, "you just overreacted and poof.."

"I have trust issues," Regina said quietly.

"No shit," Emma muttered.

The silence stretched on until Emma finally nods, "we need a plan, if you don't think your heart is going to be repaired enough to put back then we need to find somewhere safe for it. The office isn't going to cut it."

Regina nodded in agreement, "I can put it in the crypt I just.. wanted it close, so I could keep an eye on it."

Emma nodded, "I understand, I wouldn't want to let my heart out of my sight.."

"Maybe I should let you take it," Regina muttered.

"No way," Emma held her hands up, "I don't want it, I can't keep a house plant alive there's no way I'm having your heart!"

"Why would you have Mom's heart?" Henry asked casually as he walked into the kitchen.

"Damn Henry," Emma sighed, "you need a bell or something."

"Emma isn't having my heart, Henry, don't worry," Regina said softly.

Henry nodded and gathered some cutlery and placemats, "how was last night?"

"Fine," Regina said as she started fidgeting with things in the refrigerator.

"Yeah it was good," Emma smiled and nodded.

Henry started to set the table, "sounds.. fun," he joked.

"What happens at girls night, stays at girls night," Emma winked at him and he smiled.

"So what are we doing this afternoon?" Henry asked as he placed cutlery on the table.

"You and Emma are spending the afternoon together, I have a boring meeting," Regina told Henry, "with Mister Gold," she said as her eyes flicked to meet Emma's.

"Cool, what are we doing, Emma?" Henry asked before looking at Regina again, "are we having dinner together later?"

"Of course," Regina smiled, "it shouldn't take too long."


	24. Chapter 24

The front door to Gold's shop flew open and Regina stormed in with a wide grin and a gleam in her eye. She raised her hand and the door closed behind her, she placed her hands on her hips and exaggeratedly shouted, "shop!"

Gold appeared from the back room and slowly hobbled into the shop, "I was wondering when you'd finally turn up, Dearie."

"It won't work, you know," Regina assured, "I know what you're up to."

"And what might that be, Your Majesty?" he queried as he took his traditional position behind a glass display case at the end of the shop.

"You want to bring him back," Regina explained, "you want to use a time catching spell to find your son in the past and bring him back to the present. I've been reading up on broken hearts and the power they contain and there are very few spells that need that particular kind of magical energy but a time catch through a portal, that would be one of them," she lazily drifted around the shop looking at the collected trinkets as she went, "obviously you'd never sacrifice your own heart and.. well," she looked at him with a pointed stare, "we both know the Blue Fairy is useless, so you're left with little old me."

Gold grinned, "you're almost right.. except I don't want to bring Bae here, I want to send me to him," he used both hands to indicate two locations changing places.

Regina frowned, "you want to travel back in time," she laughed, "through a portal? There's not enough magic in Storybrooke for that."

"Not yet," Gold said with a finger pointed up to the sky, "but there will be."

Regina stalked to the display case he hid behind and splayed her hands on the glass top as she stared at him, "tell me!"

"Your poor little broken heart," he sang before a grin crept over his face and he opened a wooden cabinet behind him and reached for a white teacup with a small chip in the rim, "some people might say this teacup is broken but then some might be more specific and say it's simply chipped."

Realisation hit Regina like a brick and she tried to mask her expression as she stood up and took a step away, "my heart isn't broken.." she whispered.

"No, Dearie," Gold smirked, "not yet.."

"You knew that if Henry took my heart it would start a process, a crack," Regina breathed.

Gold smiled and took a deep, satisfied breath, "you know, the thing about you, Regina.. you've spent your entire life being manipulated by those in a position of power over you and hated by, well, everyone else. That heart of yours is full to bursting point, it's just cracked at the moment but when it breaks.." he grinned, "and believe me, it will.. I'll be ready to harvest all of that energy and it will be more than enough to travel back. Ticket for one, I'd love you to join me but.. well, you'll be dead."

"And it will destroy the town," Regina whispered, she looked up at him, "Henry.."

"Well, that is a paradox, will Henry be dead because the blast of energy kills him.. or will he never have existed because you and I never meet and the curse is never created?" Gold smiled as he looked up and consider it, "can never quite wrap my head around that one, needless to say, the results will effectively be the same."

"All magic comes with a price," Regina muttered.

"Yes, in this case Henry's price really is rather high," Gold nodded, "now, if you'll excuse me, I have a business to run. Got to keep myself busy while we wait for whatever fate has in store for you that will eventually break your heart," he spat the last words out with venom.

Regina stood up straight and stared him in the eye, "this is not over," she raised her hands and with a purple mist disappeared from the shop.

* * *

><p>Emma loved the BLT sandwich from Granny's, probably a little too much. She'd discovered long ago that she couldn't eat it in the diner because the pleasurable noises she made and the amount she stuffed in her mouth per bite were just not suited for public display. Which was why she always took her lunch back to the Sheriff's station and devoured her lunch alone.<p>

It was just as she had taken an enormous, extremely unladylike, bite from her sandwich that Regina magically appeared in front of her with a concerned look on her face that quickly turned to an amused one as she watched Emma attempt to chew down the sandwich quickly in order to be able to speak.

"Oh, don't let me interrupted your lunch," Regina drawled, "did you have to unhook your jaw to get all that in there?"

Emma made a face but her mouth was so full she couldn't reply and quickly tried to chew and swallow down the food. After what seemed like forever Emma swallowed, "thanks for the warning, please.. come in!"

"I didn't exactly have time to waste, something has come up, where is Henry?" Regina looked around, "and why are you at work?"

"So you didn't transport yourself to this building, you transported yourself to where I am?" Emma asked, still trying to wrap her mind around the concept of magic.

"You have magic, I can sense your magic and hone in on that, anyone without magic I'd have to know where they are.." Regina answered, "where is Henry?"

"He is with David at the stables, just after you left David called and asked if Henry wanted to help muck out some stalls and he did, so I thought I would clear away some paperwork," Emma replied, "what's the rush?"

"Gold," Regina sighed, "I know what he wants."

"Okay, I'm assuming I'm not gonna like this?" Emma asked.

Regina started to pace the Sheriff's office as she explained, "Gold wants to get back to his son, to do so he plans to harvest an enormous amount of magical energy and use it to send himself back in time through a portal. He wants to correct a wrong but if he does that he will never have a need to create the curse with me, in fact he is the cause of most of the reasons why I wanted to cast the curse in the first place. Without him I don't create Storybrooke."

Emma cleaned her fingers with a napkin and stood up, "okay, I'm not liking it so far, how does he intend to do this?"

"A broken heart, especially a broken heart with.." Regina sighed and looked around the room to try to find the word she was looking for, "history, bad history, releases an enormous amount of energy."

"Like last night," Emma agreed.

"No," Regina countered, "my heart isn't broken, not fully, it's cracked but not broken."

Emma's mouth fell open and she stood still while she processed this information, "so.."

"So," Regina continued, "Gold knew that Henry taking my heart would be the start of the breaking of my heart, he was counting on it, now he is waiting for whatever happens next that will actually break it."

Emma stared at Regina and then stuttered, "s-so, what, what do we do now?"

"You need to take my heart, Emma," Regina confessed.

"What?!" Emma cried, "no, no, we discussed this, I can't.."

"You have to," Regina insisted, "you need to have it, one of two things is going to happen. Either my heart is somehow repaired and I put it back or.."

Regina paused and Emma winced, "this bit I'm really not going to like, am I?"

"Or," Regina continued, "my heart starts to break in which case you have to crush it before Rumpel can use the power."

Emma looked at Regina like she was looking at a ghost, "you.. you want me to kill you?"

Regina nodded sadly, "I can't let anything happen to Henry, if it comes down to it and my heart is in the process of breaking I need to know that you will stop Rumpel and the only way to can do that is by crushing the heart."

"You make it sound like I'm screwing up a piece of paper!" Emma shouted, "we're talking about your heart, Regina!"

"I'm well aware what we are discussing!" Regina hissed back.

"No, no, there has to be another way," Emma protested, "there must be some other way.."

"Of course the master plan isn't to kill me," Regina sighed, "it's in case anything goes wrong, a failsafe."

"We need a better plan B because if it comes to it.. I don't think I could do that, even if everyone's lives depended on it.." Emma objected honestly.

"Well, what do you suggest?" Regina asked as she put her hands on her hips and glared at the blonde.

Emma looked down at the floor as she considered the situation and Regina sighed in annoyance, "shh, I'm thinking," Emma admonished.

"Can't we just.. I dunno.. lock up Gold?" Emma asked after a while.

"Locked up, or even dead, if my heart breaks the explosion will be enough to wipe out the town, whether or not Rumpel is there to harvest the energy."

Emma started to pace as she considered the situation and, after what seemed like an eternity, she snapped her fingers and pointed at Regina, "there's no magic beyond the town line!"

Regina frowned, "so what?"

"If you can teach me how to poof, transport, whatever.. I can take your heart over the town line.."

"Wonderful!" Regina enthused, "thus killing me instantly but adding the interesting dynamic of potentially killing everyone in the town if you can't poof yourself to the correct location within a very short window of time.."

Emma frowned.

"An enchanted heart cannot live somewhere without magic," Regina pointed out as if talking to a child.

"What about you?" Emma asked.

"What about me?" Regina sighed.

"What if you crossed the line, if you left Storybrooke?" Emma asked.

Regina considered this, "my leaving the town would stop the heart from going into meltdown, it would.. but I couldn't.. I wouldn't be able to get across the line.."

Emma waved her hands, "whoa, slow down, if your heart was about to break and you left Storybrooke what would happen to your heart?"

"It would pause and would begin to become more stable," Regina replied.

"What would happen to you?" Emma asked hastily.

"I'd survive for a short amount of time, it would be as if my body was having a heart attack, which it would be.. but if I crossed back into town my heart would start beating again," Regina nodded, "but the problem is getting across the line."

"How so?" Emma asked.

"I could poof myself to the line but I wouldn't be able to control my body to cross, my heart would not allow my body to take that step over the line, someone would have to push me," Regina looked at Emma meaningfully.

"Why do we always end up at me killing you?" Emma snapped.

"This is a less extreme form," Regina reasoned, "and there's a reasonable chance I'd live.."

"Oh great!" Emma mocked, "well, as long as there's a chance, eh?"

Regina looked at her with sad eyes, "I didn't ask for this.."

Emma sighed, "I know but neither did I.. you're asking me to do something I don't know I can't do, hurt you."

"You said yourself, it is plan B," Regina pointed out with a grim smile.

"You've told me before that fixing your heart will be hard, maybe even impossible," Emma reminded her.

"I will do whatever I can to fix my heart," Regina promised, "I need to let go of old grudges, deal with issues I have buried for years, I need to cleanse my heart of any possible trauma but in order to do that I need to know there is a plan for if I fail.. or I'll just fail anyway. I need to know, that if it comes to it, if my heart starts to break you will do what needs to be done."

"Take you to the town line," Emma nodded with wide, frightened eyes.

Regina nodded, "and I need you to have my heart, not to control me, but to be ready in case you need to take action."

Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Regina, I need you to know that I don't want this, I'll do it but dammit you need to know I don't want this."

Regina nodded and held out her hands and in a cloud of purple mist appeared the enchanted box, she placed the box down on the desk. Regina took a deep breath and mumbled some words that Emma couldn't hear or understand and suddenly the box glowed brightly before returning to normal.

"I have placed a spell on the box," Regina explain, "you, and only you, will be able to open the box and see the heart. You will be able to check on the crack and if it is getting better or worse," she opened the palm of her hand and a leather band appeared and Regina pointed at Emma's wrist.

Emma tentatively stepped forward and allowed Regina to put the dark band on her wrist, "this will tell you what is happening when you can't be near the heart, if it is dark then the heart is at rest and there has been no change, if it glows white then there is a positive change, if it goes red.. well, then the crack is getting worse. But, and this is critical, if it pulses red then it is breaking and you have literally half a minute to do what you have to do."

Emma stared at the band and nodded firmly, "I understand, white good, dark normal and red.. danger."

"Can your mother and father look after Henry tonight?" Regina asked.

"Sure, why?" Emma replied.

"Because we need to teach you how to use your magic, how to poof," Regina sighed, "and we better start now.."


	25. Chapter 25

"So," Emma sighed, "let's get on with it.."

Saturday wasn't exactly going as Emma Swan had planned, from having her BLT sandwich devouring session interrupted to discovering that she was now entrusted with saving the town, yet again. However this time it was not a curse that was the threat, it was Regina's heart. A heart that seemed to have a mind of its own and contained enough power to destroy the town, as well as transport Gold back in time.

Not for the first time Emma idly wondered what she would have been doing a couple of years ago on a Saturday in Boston, before she even knew Storybrooke existed. Probably cleaning her awesome, modern apartment. Maybe tracking down a case. Definitely not learning about magic so she could zap her way across the town in the event that the Mayor's heart went supernova. Plan B sucked, Emma hated every last bit of it and had fully decided to invest all her energy into Plan A, helping Regina get over the pain in her heart and healing the crack that had formed.

She glanced at the leather strap on her wrist that Regina had put there, it still hadn't changed colour and Emma briefly wondered if it did actually work. Part of her wanted to cross the kitchen and push Regina up against the refrigerator door and kiss her senseless just to see if the strap changed colour. But Regina would unquestionably not respond well to that, if her ten minute speech on the drive to the Mayor's house was anything to go by. The most adorable thing about the confrontational, argumentative powerhouse that was Regina Mills was that she stuttered and repeated herself when she was nervous.

As Regina had poofed her way to the Sheriff's office she was forced to sit in Emma's yellow Bug for the drive back to Mifflin Street. She'd long since learned to not make any comments about Emma's pride and joy, it had only taken an eye roll and the beginning of a tirade about the vehicle and Emma had shut Regina down quickly and without mercy. Regina knew the Bug meant a lot to Emma so she never commented but that didn't mean that she didn't hold on to the seats for dear life each journey they took together.

This particular journey Regina decided to speak to Emma about the situation between them, she'd used air quotation marks no fewer than seven times when using the word situation and it was all Emma could do to nod and pretend she was in agreement rather than burst out laughing at Regina attempting to organise emotions into an orderly system. Like a true politician she spent the first minute of the conversation explaining the situation and her understanding of it, she admitted that she did have some form of feelings for Emma and Emma felt herself bursting with an unfamiliar mix of pride and lust. Regina had spoken for a while after that but Emma had no idea what she had said as she was too busy turning over the words in her head as she drove, Regina said she had some form of feelings for her. It was enough.

By the time she had tuned back in Regina was into the part of the speech that spoke about the problems with the situation. Trust Regina to skip so many steps ahead to killing the thing before it was even allowed to take its first breath. Regina spoke about Henry and how he may or may not feel about it, then onto Snow and Charming and finally, the whole town. Yes, Regina was concerned what the entire town might think about Emma and hers situation. But when Emma looked like she was going to comment Regina resolutely put her hand in the air to silence her and said that she knew these were considerations but not roadblocks, more air quotations, and that she just wanted Emma to understand the complexities of their situation. Air quotations.

In the thick of the speech Regina pointed out that her heart was unstable and until they knew they could make Plan B work there would be no more investigating their situation. It was then that Regina really got flustered as she spoke seriously about a cessation, her words, obviously, to kissing, hugging, touching and any other provocative, more air quotations, actions. She made it clear that they would only discuss the situation once she was satisfied that Emma had mastered the basics of transporting herself, the heart and Regina. In other words, Emma had thought with a sigh, Emma wasn't going to be satisfied until Regina was. Something that Emma somehow figured would be a common occurrence in any relationship, sorry, situation, they might find themselves in.

They pulled up outside the Mayor's house and Emma turned off the engine as she turned to Regina and said with incredulity, "are you honestly telling me that I can't even kiss you again until I have learnt how to teleport?"

The blush from Regina was adorable as she muttered, "yes, and you'll be keeping your hands to yourself."

Regina may have been a politician but that didn't mean that Emma didn't know how to game the system, she agreed, half-heartedly, to Regina's demands and told her that she agreed with all the, well made, points in her speech. Internally Emma had given herself 24 hours to master transporting, after that.. well, all bets were off.

Which was why Emma was so anxious to get started now they sat in the living room with Regina leafing through a number of spell books. At Emma's demand she rolled her eyes, "get on with it?"

"Yes, let's start, I'm ready to learn.." Emma pushed.

"It's not quite that simple," Regina said as she paced in front of the fire place with a book in her hand, "I know you law enforcers like to kick down a door and ask questions later but here we're doing this my way."

"What door?" Emma looked around with a frown.

"The doors.." Regina sighed, "never mind, we'll get to that, take off your jacket."

"Erm, I'm fine thanks," Emma said pointedly at Regina's demand.

"I assume you have an emotional connection with the jacket, you always wear it," Regina said with her hand stretched out for Emma to give her the item of clothing.

"Well, yeah.." Emma started.

"I don't care about the sentiments, we need to use it to ground you," Regina said as she opened and closed her hand to hurry the blonde up.

Emma shrugged out of the jacket but before she handed it to Regina she asked, "you're not going to do anything to it are you?"

Regina frowned and then shook her head, "no, it's just to keep you safe."

Emma nodded but still reluctantly handed the jacket to Regina and the brunette placed it on an armchair and waved her hand over the top of the jacket while reading an incantation from the book she held. Suddenly the jacket glowed before returning to normal and Regina turned to regard Emma, "when you.. transport you can end up anywhere, it will be within the town limits as that's where magic resides but the town is big and you could easily get into trouble. That's why you need a safe haven, somewhere to return to in times of danger. Your jacket is intimately known to you and I have just bound it to your magic so wherever it is you can be. It's easier than attempting to picture a building or a room or a location that could change over time."

Emma nodded her understanding and looked warily at the jacket, she wanted to be wearing it but she understood why Regina had picked it.

"Transporting is like running down a corridor and skidding where you want to stop, it's very easy to under or overestimate where you are going to actually land. There are a few seconds before the mist clears and you appear that you can change your mind and return to your safe haven," Regina explained, "do you understand?"

"Sure, it makes sense," Emma replied as she stood up, "so, how do I actually move, magic is emotion so do I try and wish it? Think about where I want to be?"

"Yes!" Regina smiled, "of course, you wish upon a star and with a dash of belief and a dusting of love you too can transport," she smirked, "just like magic!"

Emma pulled a face, "right, enough with the sarcasm, eh?"

"Magic is emotion but it is so much more than that, it's about waking the power within you and controlling it," Regina said as she stalked around the living room, "you need to feel it and then control it."

"Okay," Emma nodded, "how do I feel it?"

"That's different for everyone," Regina admitted.

"How do you feel it?" Emma asked.

"It's hard to say, when you learn multiplication you learn a method and then remember it and after practice, you just know that three sevens are twenty one, you don't know how you know but you do, you just pull it from your mind when you need it."

"Right, that's not super helpful," Emma said.

"I know," Regina looked apologetic, "there is one thing that Rumpel once told me, it didn't help me but it might help you?"

Emma nodded, "worth a shot.."

"Magic is a feeling inside you, like a show you are putting on, you've probably noticed that I wave my hands and Rumpel twists his wrists when we perform magic, you don't have to but a lot of people do. Adds a bit of class to proceedings," Regina laughed, "but Rumpel did initially try to get me to find my magic but movements like that."

Emma nodded and laughed, "sure, I get it, like this?"

Emma snapped her fingers and suddenly a white mist poured from her hand and she paused in dread and whispered in fear, "Regina?"

Regina quickly stood beside Emma and put her hand behind the blonde's back and held her waist, "we'll go together, think somewhere, the toll bridge, and see if you can move us there."

"Okay," Emma nodded with a fearful expression, "thinking about the toll bridge."

"Don't just think about the location, control your magic, tell it where you want to go," Regina explained to her and Emma was becoming dizzy with the prospect of Regina holding her side and breathing instructions in her ear.

"Control your magic," Regina repeated, "it's right in front of you, you can see it, it is very real."

The mist increased and Emma held her breath as she suddenly felt a familiar movement, like the rush of a roller coaster, she could feel Regina beside her and a few seconds later they were somewhere else. Emma didn't really notice where as she was too busy trying to prevent herself from fainting or throwing up, or both. She was grateful for Regina's arm around her as the brunette held her steady, it's okay, take a second," she whispered in her ear. Emma closed her eyes and panted until the sickening feeling passed and after a few moments she nodded that she was well enough to stand and Regina took a step back to allow her up.

Emma looked around her surroundings and sighed in annoyance, "the mines?"

Regina laughed and Emma looked at her with a curious expression.

"I just thought you'd be happy you managed to do it at all, but instead you're disappointed in yourself," Regina pointed out, "are you always this hard on yourself, Miss Swan?"

Emma let the title go and shrugged, "I want to get it right.."

"You did very well," Regina nodded with a small smile as she examined the area.

"Not really, we're in the wrong place," Emma pointed out.

"But we're in the right direction," Regina smiled at Emma, "from my house to the bridge, you have to pass here. Remember what I said about skidding down a corridor?"

Emma looked around and realised where she was geographically and understood that the bridge was not too far away.

"You simply stopped too soon because you felt ill and like you were losing control," Regina pointed out, "for a first attempt that was very impressive."

Emma shied away from the compliment before looking at Regina with an uneasy expression, "are you sure it wasn't just you doing that?"

Regina laughed, "what good would that do us?"

Emma shrugged, "just checking, so.." she looked around, "I.. I did this? I got us here?"

Regina nodded, "you did."

Emma nodded, "good, then hold on because I'm going to get this right!"


	26. Chapter 26

Emma kicked a stone in anger, she had never been so easily affected by travel sickness. She could ride roller coasters, travel at sea, read in the car, all those things that made some people feel sick and she never felt a thing. But transporting was making her seriously queasy and there had been a couple of close calls where she had nearly been physically sick. Of course she tried her best to hide this from Regina who had held her upright and given her space after each of the five jumps she had made but when the brunette started regarding her with a raised eyebrow and the odd worried glance Emma began underplaying how bad she felt.

"It takes practice," Regina called out from the bridge at Emma's retreating form as she thought Emma's anger was caused by frustration at not being able to transport to the correct location rather than the sickness that was overtaking her.

"You're getting better but it is probably time to rest," Regina called again.

"No, I have this," Emma spun around with a determined glare.

"I.." Regina folded her arms and sighed, "I'm not shouting.."

Emma looked over at the bridge where Regina stood and realised that she had crossed quite a distance in her earlier mood when she had stormed away. She raised her hand to transport back to Regina but the brunette shook her head, "walk, Miss Swan, you have legs."

The blonde lowered her hand with a sigh and stomped back towards Regina like a petulant child.

When she arrived Regina look in the sighing blonde with her untamed hair and bored expression and smiled to herself, sometimes she could really see what was nurture and what was nature.

"You are getting tired," Regina said firmly, "we need to stop and let your magic reserves recharge."

Emma blinked in confusion and looked around, "I'm fine! Look, you said we needed to get this sorted so let's get it done!"

She turned around and raised her hand to source some more magic with which to transport but Regina stepped forward and wrapped her gloved hand around Emma's wrist and gently lowered it, "not today, you need to rest."

The petulant child looked like she may make a reappearance and Regina held up her hand to prevent any further words from escaping the blonde's mouth, "the last journey will be an important one, the safe haven. I want you to take us back to the living room, back to your jacket, in one go. This should be considerably easier than what you have done before. I need you to do this one alone and I need you to get it right so I know.."

Regina drifted off and Emma looked at her with boredom born from being told what to do, "you need to know what?"

"I need to know you'll be safe," Regina muttered under her breath before releasing Emma's wrist and stepping back, "I'll go first, you follow, okay?"

Emma had barely managed to nod when the brunette disappeared in a cloud of purple mist, she smiled to herself at the thought of Regina worried for her safety before taking a deep breath and focussing on her jacket. She pictured it in her mind and raise her hands and snapped her fingers.

The bridge faded away to be replaced by Regina's living room complete with her red leather jacket exactly where Regina had placed it on the arm chair. This was the first jump that Emma had successfully completed, the location was perfect and she smiled up at the brunette who was stood in front of the fireplace with a pleased grin on her face.

Just as Emma was about to speak a wave of intense sickness came over her and she placed a hand over her mouth and ran to downstairs toilet just in time to empty the contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl. She wretched again and felt her stomach clenching again as she kneeled over the bowl and used one hand to support her weight and the other to hold her hair out of the way.

A few seconds later Regina rushed in through the still open door and quickly crouched beside the blonde, her hand reaching up and gathering the soft golden locks and holding them gently away from harm as her other hand rubbed Emma's upper arm with reassurance.

Emma slowly stopped heaving and Regina breathed a sigh of relief but this quickly vanished when she realised Emma was crying, "Emma?"

The blonde shook her head gently but seemed unable to move as more tears tracked down her face. Regina pulled the blonde back from the toilet and held her steady in front of her as she placed a hand on either cheek of Emma's face and looked at her intently, "are you okay?"

Emma nodded an unconvincing affirmative as more tears fell down her face and Regina let out a small laugh, "liar.."

It was enough to make Emma laugh through the tears and Regina turned to the vanity unit and plucked a few tissues from a box there and handed them to Emma wordlessly. The blonde took them gratefully and wiped the tears from her eyes and dried her cheeks and blew her nose before smiling shyly at Regina, "sorry.."

"Don't be sorry," Regina admonished her, "are you okay?"

"Yeah," Emma admitted as she looked down at her hands in her lap, which were busily worrying the tissue into an unrecognisable mush, "I just.. I'm emotional.."

Regina silently watched the blonde in an indication that that wasn't going to cut it and Emma sighed and continued, "no one.. has ever been there, comforted me, when I've been sick.. It just suddenly hit me that this was the first time."

"Oh," Regina uttered in surprise, "I see, well, I'm sorry if I intruded.."

Emma looked up quickly and smiled, "no, I'm glad you were there, it was nice to have some company," she laughed, "probably not for you!"

Regina grinned, "it is exactly not how I expected to spend my evening."

Regina took the tissue mush from Emma's hands and placed them in the bowl and flushed as she stood up and looked down at the mess of blonde hair sitting on the floor, "why did you not tell me you felt sick?"

Emma bowed her head in embarrassment, "I just.. wanted to get it right.. I didn't want to stop."

A hand reached down in front of her face and Emma took it and allowed Regina to help lift her to her feet. Once she was eye to eye with the older woman she nodded a small smile of thanks but Regina continued to stare at her in concern, "you should have told me.."

"I'm not good with admitting defeat," Emma smiled.

"Or weakness," Regina added with soft annoyance.

Emma nodded her agreement, "I'm sorry.."

Regina finally stopped staring at Emma's face in concern and gestured to the vanity unit beside her, "there's a toothbrush and everything else you'll need to clean up, take your time and I'll prepare something to eat, something gentle for your stomach."

Before Emma could reply Regina was leaving the bathroom and closing the door behind her and Emma let out a deep sigh. She turned to the mirror and sighed again when she looked at her reflection, she looked a mess. Emma had always been blessed with a natural ability to look good, she didn't need to spend hours applying make-up or fussing with her hair, it just happened. But she'd also noticed that when it stopped happening it did so in a big way. She quickly found the toothbrush and opened the packaging and applied some toothpaste and happily started to clean her teeth, mouth and tongue. After that she washed her face and tried to tidy her hair when her mobile phone rang, she pulled the device out of her pocket and saw Mary Margaret's name.

"Hey," she answered with a smile.

"Hey," Mary Margaret answered happily, "David told me that you want us to take Henry tonight and you didn't know if you'd be back tonight? I just wanted to check you're okay?"

Emma smiled at the motherly concern in her tone, "yeah, I'm fine, we're dealing with that thing, we have a plan but we obviously don't need Henry seeing, especially as it involves magic."

"Good idea," Mary Margaret agreed, "he wants to call you both before he goes to bed, is that okay?"

"Yeah," Emma nodded as she looked in the mirror and continued trying to sort out her hair, "Regina is going a bit stir-crazy not having him here so she'll love that."

"How is she?" Mary Margaret asked honestly, worry evident in her tone.

"She's.. well, she's Regina," Emma smiled, "she's dealing with it, in her own way, but she's doing good."

"Okay," Mary Margaret replied, "if you need us to do anything then let us know, we want to help if we can."

"Thanks, I really appreciate that," Emma smiled.

"Henry will call you about half eight if that's okay?"

"Yeah, that will be great," Emma stopped fiddling with her hair as she decided she'd done all she could do without having a shower.

"I love you, Emma," Mary Margaret whispered.

Emma blinked in surprise, Mary Margaret had said the words before but they always felt so deep and heartfelt that they made Emma shocked at the sheer emotion they held and delivered, "I.. I love you too," she said as she hung up.

"What did that onion ever do to you?" Emma quipped as she stepped into the kitchen where Regina was slicing the unassuming vegetable with near chef-like precision.

"One made my cry once," Regina replied easily as she turned and placed the chopped onion into a frying pan.

The easy banter both surprised and comforted the blonde, even though Regina had definitely been thawing lately she still kept up an ever-present wall between her and everyone, even Henry to a lesser degree. Regina obviously had a sense of humour but it was often dark and bitter and usually used to put others down, Emma had often suspected it was a protection method. She'd used it herself over the years when she was in and out of the foster system, don't let anyone close and then you won't miss them when they leave you, or hurt you, or both. The difference was that Emma had learnt to control that part of her and she knew that she couldn't survive alone in this world but Regina seemed to require some convincing.

"What are you making?" Emma asked as she looked around at the ingredients.

"Chicken soup, with freshly made bread," Regina replied as she stirred the onion and checked on the contents of a large pot that was also on the hob.

Emma grinned and the smallest of laughs fell out, which she immediately regretted when Regina turned around and stared with a questioning look, "what?"

"I'm sick and you make chicken soup?" Emma questioned with a smile, "that's adorable.."

"It most certainly is not adorable," Regina answered with a huff as she turned around to stir the large pot, "you require something soothing though filling, it's not my fault that chicken soup has been tainted as ill-people food. Besides, this is freshly made and not the canned rubbish you have no doubt become accustomed to."

"I've never eaten it," Emma admitted with a shrug.

Regina turned slowly around and stared at the young blonde, "you have never, ever, eaten chicken soup?"

"Nup," Emma said, feeling a little more awkward now that Regina was looking at her like she had grown a second head, "obviously never had it as a kid.."

"Why obviously?" Regina frowned before quickly adding, "I know that you didn't have the best of times as a child but surely one of your foster families could manage some soup?"

Emma's lips parted as she considered a reply but she soon closed them again and a frown crept across her face before she finally muttered, "I don't want to talk about it.."

Regina looked like she wanted to say something but thought better of it and turned to attend to the soup again, "in which case may I honestly say this will be the very best chicken soup you have ever eaten," the brunette said with satisfaction.

"You're a great cook, I'm sure it would be even if I'd previously eaten gallons of the stuff," Emma said with a smile as she pulled up a bar stool and sat at the kitchen island, "by the way, could you please give my mother your lasagne recipe? For some unknown reason David keeps going on about it and it's making MY life miserable."

"No," Regina said simply with a sly smile.

"Oh come on, why not?" Emma sighed.

"Because, I don't want to," Regina huffed like a child and Emma wondered if that was where Henry had gotten it.

"Regina," Emma said slowly.

Regina spun around and pointed a wooden spoon at Emma accusingly, "every morning, every single morning, I go out to my car and there's.. there's.. bird poop on it. Every morning. It's only happened since the curse broke, since Snow White had rediscovered her talent for speaking to birds, a little suspicious if you ask me!"

Emma stared at Regina in silence for a few seconds before bursting out laughing, Regina rolled her eyes and looked away with a shake of the head.

"Do you seriously think my mother has instructed.." Emma laughed, "has instructed birds to poo on your car every morning? Seriously? My mother?"

"She's not as sweet and innocent as she makes out," Regina huffed, "sneaking around the Enchanted Forrest, stealing, killing.. and they call me evil.."

Emma carried on laughing, "so, you think someone who is, according to you, a thief and a murderer, is sending birds to poo on your car?"

"Yes!" Regina cried as she turned around again, "now stop laughing."

Emma bit her lip as she tried to stop laughing and watched Regina shook her head as she continued making the soup.

"How do you change the colour of the mist?" Emma asked.

"What?" Regina asked with confusion.

"Your mist is purple, mine is a boring white, how do I get.. I dunno.. orange or something?"

Regina turned around and looked at Emma with a shake of the head, "you're quite ridiculous.." she muttered as she ignored her.

"I am not!" Emma argued.

"Oh, you are," Regina replied tersely, "especially if today is anything to go by!"

"Are you angry with me?" Emma asked with confusion.

Regina ignored her and started to pour the onion into the larger pot angrily.

"Oh my God, you're angry at me, what did I do?" Emma folded her arms in exasperation.

"What did you do?" Regina laughed as she put the lid on the pot and transferred the frying pan to the sink, "you were sick and you didn't tell me! You took a risk with your life, anything could have happened, I thought you were a little dizzy but you made yourself physically sick!"

Emma looked at the back of the woman who was clearly refusing to turn around and face her, "I.. I'm sorry.. I didn't think it mattered.."

Regina spun around and Emma noted silently that there were unshed tears in the woman's eyes, "didn't think it mattered? You were transporting yourself, you could have ended up in a tree, in front of a moving car.. why on earth didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to get better at transporting!" Emma yelled as she stood up from the bar stool.

"By keeping going even though it was making you ill?" Regina asked with confused eyes.

Emma swallowed down her sarcastic reply and put her hands on her hips and looked down at the ground, "you, you and your speech in the car.." Emma started in a quiet voice, "you said that you wouldn't want to investigate," she used air quotations, mainly to annoy Regina, "our situation," more air quotations, "until I mastered it!"

Regina's face softened in confusion, "you.. you carried on even though you felt sick? Because you wanted.. us.. to.." Regina drifted off, no air quotations was going to help her finish that sentence.

Emma looked up and nodded, "yes, I want to know what we have here, I want to know how you feel," she sighed, "I knew you wouldn't want to discuss it until I'd become some kind of transporting savant so I wanted to.. you know.. nail it!"

Regina smiled softly, "nail it?"

Emma blushed wildly and looked down, "er, yeah, the transporting thi.. look, that's why I did it. I'm sorry. I didn't know I was that ill until the end, I just pushed myself a bit far, I should have told you I was struggling but.. well.."

Regina nodded, "okay," she considered her words, "you need to eat but then I think we should talk about our sit.. about us. Agreed?"

Emma nodded a happy yet nervous nod, "yes, I'd like that.."

Regina hesitantly smiled, "then you better set the table."


	27. Chapter 27

Emma moaned in sheer delight and she closed her eyes to revel in the unfathomable pleasure she was feeling, "oh my God, Regina," she whispered.

Regina smirked with satisfaction.

"Where have you been my whole life?" Emma asked breathlessly.

"I did tell you my chicken soup was good," Regina pointed out as she popped another piece of bread into her mouth and watched Emma scooping another mouthful of soup from her bowl with a spoon and staring at it with wonder.

"Amazing," Emma whispered as she ate another bite and moaned again.

Emma was on her second bowl and had engaged in two handed eating, something Emma often did when her meal was so delicious her hands subconsciously picked up food. She usually ended up eating whatever one hand offered while the other stood parked and waiting for her to swallow before piling some more food in. In this instance it was a spoon in one hand and pieces of bread in the other and Regina had to wonder where the slim woman managed to put all the food she seemed to consume.

"I used to make chicken soup for Henry every Thursday throughout the winter," Regina said as she sipped from a glass of white wine she had poured herself, Emma had declined any alcohol due to her stomach still feeling slightly sensitive.

"Why Thursday?" Emma queried.

"He used to have mathematics on a Thursday afternoon, two sessions in a row and then maths homework on top of that, I started making chicken soup as something he could look forward to and something we could drink while I helped him with his homework," Regina smiled as she remembered the long evenings she would spend trying to explain calculations to her son.

Emma swallowed down more bread and soup and then looked up, "okay, I'm gonna ask something, and you might think I'm being rude, but I'm not.. just a question.."

"Spit it out, Miss Swan," Regina said with a roll of her eyes.

The gentle tone took the bite out of the formality and Emma smiled, "I'm assuming you didn't learn mathematics in the Enchanted Forrest, especially not the curriculum here.. how did you help Henry with his homework?"

Regina frowned, "I learnt it," she said as if it were obvious, "I would get his text books for the next term at the start of the academic year and I would study them after he went to bed."

Emma smiled and Regina continued to look confused, "what?"

"Henry was very lucky to have you," Emma said honestly, "I can't thank you enough for everything you did for him."

Regina blushed and stood up to clear her plate, "nonsense, it was nothing.."

"I may have been placed with a string of bad families but I know what a good family looks like, I know what good parents look like and even most of them wouldn't think to study their kid's lessons in advance in case they had any questions," Emma said as she snatched a little more bread and dropped it into her soup as Regina had shown her.

"Well, it wasn't entirely selfless, a brush up on certain skillsets helped the Mayor's office run more efficiently too," Regina replied as she stacked the dishwasher and attempted to keep herself busy to avoid eye contact with Emma who was looking at her while swirling her spoon about the soup bowl to soak the bread properly.

"Right," Emma laughed and shook her head at Regina's apparent inability to take a compliment.

Emma's phone vibrated on the table top and Emma answered it, "hello?"

Regina turned around to look at her with eagerness, knowing it was Henry calling, "hey, Henry," Emma said with a smile at Regina, "do you wanna speak to your Mom first?"

Emma's heart clenched at the way Regina didn't make a move but stood still looking like she was expecting to be disappointed but with hope written all over her face.

"Sure, Kid," Emma said with a smile and held the phone towards Regina, "for you.."

Regina crossed the kitchen quickly and took the phone gratefully, "Henry? How are you?"

Emma quickly finished her soup, she had been waiting for Henry to call so she could get that out of the way and onto the chat they both knew they were putting off. She loved her son but she really didn't want a phone call from him to disrupt anything important.

"Oh, she made lasagne did she?" Regina smirked as she walked out of the kitchen to take the call in the other room.

With a shake of the head Emma got up and started clearing her own dinner things away, she could hear the distant sound of Regina's rich, soft voice asking Henry about his day and laughing. It suddenly felt so domestic and so right. Usually the second anything started to feel domestic Emma would be out of the door, or even further and out of the state but somehow this felt right to her. It felt like home. She easily placed her items in the dishwasher and wiped down work surfaces as if it were her own home and when she was satisfied that the kitchen was in the impeccable condition Regina would expect it she picked up her glass of water and Regina's wine glass and took them both into the living room and placed them on the coffee table.

As she turned around Regina was back, "I love you Henry, I'll see you in the morning," she said and handed the phone to Emma, "he wants to talk to you.."

Emma took the phone and Regina left the room to go upstairs, "hey, you okay?"

"I'm good," Henry's happy voice came back down the phone, "is everything okay there? Is Mom okay?"

Emma smiled, "did she sound okay?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Henry admitted.

"She's fine, I promise."

"Why are you staying there?" Henry asked and Emma could mentally picture his face looking up at her with that questioning furrowed brow.

"We're working on something, something to do with your Mom's heart," Emma said honestly, "we just thought it would be best if you stay there tonight, you know?"

"Yeah, I get it," Henry replied, "anyway, I gotta go, I love you."

"I love you too, Henry, can you put Mary Margaret on?" Emma asked.

"Sure, g'night," Henry said.

"Goodnight, Henry," Emma said and waited for the phone to be transferred.

"Emma?" Mary Margaret's voice came on the line.

"Hey, weird question," Emma said with a look into the hallway to check that Regina wasn't there, "Snow White speaks to birds, right?"

"Oh yes, I love speaking with birds, they are so free and so.."

"And willing to poop on Regina's car?" Emma asked.

"What? No, of course.. no! Absolutely.." Mary Margaret stuttered.

"Uh-huh," Emma laughed, "maybe we could hold back on that? What do you think?"

"Does she know?" Mary Margaret hissed fearfully.

Emma smiled, "she suspects, but let's not give her any more ammunition, eh?"

"Okay, I'll talk to them," Mary Margaret said.

"Great, okay, I better go, night, Mary Margaret," Emma said as she saw Regina coming down the stairs.

"Goodnight, Emma."

Emma hung up the phone and placed it on the coffee table as Regina entered the living room hesitantly.

"I brought your wine in," Emma said and pointed to it.

"Thank you," Regina said as she wrung her hands as she stood in the doorway, "can I get you anything? Tea? Coffee? Maybe not coffee, it's a little late for such caffeine.."

Emma held up her hand, "I'm fine, please, come in and sit down.."

Regina walked into the room and sat on the edge of the sofa and stared at the coffee table in silence. Emma regarded her with a shake of the head, "it's not the Principal's office, Regina, relax.."

"I find it hard to relax when we could possibly have an argument in the next few minutes," Regina muttered, still staring forward.

"Why would be arguing?" Emma laughed.

"Because that's what we seem to do," Regina said with a tilt of the head, "I admit I may start some of it."

Emma bit her lip to prevent from saying that Regina did indeed start most of it and instead nodded her head, "well, I don't intend to argue with you so.. try to relax a little, please?"

The older woman shifted a little in her seat to at least give the impression of sitting more comfortably.

Emma looked at her with a raised eyebrow and sighed, "well, that's a start.."

"I'm completely wrong for you," Regina spurted out suddenly.

Emma smiled, she'd been wondering how to start the conversation but it seemed Regina was steaming in as she usually did.

"Okay, why do you think that?" Emma asked patiently.

"I'm the Evil Queen, you're the Saviour," Regina said as she looked at Emma with a sad smile, "you're good, I'm bad. And I'm a woman, I have no experience of this, and little experience anyway," she added the last part so quietly Emma almost didn't catch it.

"Oh come on, Regina," Emma laughed, "I've seen some of those outfits from the Enchanted Forrest, I don't believe you were all that innocent!"

"Believe what you will," Regina muttered, "I have only ever had.. intimate knowledge.. of one person and.. well, it was a terrible experience."

Emma's mind swum with that information and so many questions until she realised she was staring at Regina in disbelief. Regina's face blushed deeply and Emma knew she had to act quickly and she swallowed thickly, "who?"

"Leopold," Regina whispered, "your grandfather," she added.

"Your husband? Snow's father?" Emma questioned softly as she saw Regina's hand begin to tremble slightly.

The brunette nodded, "I was practically a child when the marriage was arranged.. and.. and all he wanted from me was a child in return. And he wasn't pleased when I didn't provide one.."

Regina shook the memory away and looked at Emma with tears in her eyes, "anyway, now you know."

"And there's never been anyone else?" Emma asked, still in shock.

"No, Graham was a façade," Regina said as she understood the unasked question that hung between them, "he was built into the curse, for company, a warm shoulder, a warm body, but nothing.. intimate happened between us. I didn't want it."

Emma sat in silence as she angrily contemplated what she was hearing, to know that her grandfather had upset and hurt the woman in front of her in such a way was extremely hard for her to hear and process.

"Once Leopold was dead I knew it wouldn't be long before the suitors arrived and.. I didn't want to show any weakness," Regina continued as she stared into the distance, ".. so I developed a wardrobe and an appearance, confident in myself, in my body, enough to stop any rumours that might crop up in the realms."

Emma nodded her understanding, it was a good plan, she'd been taken in by it herself.

"So," Regina said with renewed energy, "as I said, I'm completely wrong for you. Damaged and broken, you deserve more, Emma," she reached her hand out to where Emma's sat scrunched on her knee and gently squeezed it, "I appreciate your attentiveness but, as you can now see, it would never work and you can be free of it now.."

Green eyes blazed with humour as she realised Regina sounded like she was letting her know she hadn't got a job offer, Regina's face was sincere and a grim smile that didn't match the sadness in her eyes shone brightly in the dimly lit room.

"I'm sorry, I have no idea what you think any of that matters to me," Emma said with a confused look, "I'm.. honoured that you trusted me to share your story with me, I know that took a lot and I appreciate your trust and honesty. But I don't see why it would make a difference to how I feel about you."

Regina frowned with confusion and a little fear, "I just explained to you, I'm.. broken.. inexperienced.. you deserve more.."

"I want you," Emma interrupted as she held the hand that Regina had offered to comfort her with and gently stroked it with her thumb, "and I can take all the time you need, I'm not making any demands, I'm not expecting anything from you other than what you are willing to give and when you are willing to give it. But I'm not going anywhere, I want this, and I'm pretty damn sure you do too."

The look on Regina's face made it clear to Emma that she had not planned for any contingency should her dismissal conversation not go according to plan and Emma jumped on the opportunity, "you kissed me, twice, you returned my kiss at Finnegan's and you poofed me here and kissed me.. you can't tell me you don't feel it too!"

Regina's eyes darted around nervously and Emma could see the internal workings of her mind presenting every single reason why not to do this and mentally calculating every single scenario where she could get hurt.

"Henry.." Regina whispered.

"Oh no," Emma said firmly, "you don't get to play the Henry card. This is about you. And me. No one has the right to stop us being together should we choose it, not a single person. Anyone who truly cares for us will accept it and Henry.. he's an amazing kid and he'll carry on as always, if he can cope with everything else he can cope with us being together."

"You want to be together?" Regina asked in shock.

Emma looked at her with surprise, "yeah," she resisted the urge to add the doh, "that's why we're talking about this.."

"You actually want us to be together?" Regina clarified, "I thought.. this was.. well.."

The blush said what Regina couldn't and Emma laughed, "Regina, if I just wanted to scratch the itch I'd have found someone for that purpose."

Regina looked scandalised, whether it was Emma's colourful turn of phrase or the inference and Emma took the opportunity to scoot closer to her as she still held her hand softly in her own. She brought her face closer to Regina's and paused, waiting to see what the brunette would do and giving her the power to stop anything she wasn't comfortable with. Regina just seemed to stare at Emma in a mix between confusion and lust, her tongue gently licked dry lips and Emma felt a familiar clenching in stomach at the sight of it. Emma decided immediately that hesitant, shy Regina was the most adorable thing she ever saw and smiled as she leaned in to capture a kiss from this rare creature that only the privileged few managed to see.

Regina's eyes fluttered closed as if of their own volition and Emma pressed her lips to Regina's soft and plump mouth. Neither of them could tell who moaned and who gasped as their mouths met but both moved their lips softly and gently to meet the other again. Emma reached her free hand up to cup Regina's face lightly and the other hand remained intertwined with Regina's in her lap.

Regina leaned into the kiss and quickly started to intensify the pressure her lips were putting onto Emma's and the blonde responded in kind. Regina opened her mouth and swiped her tongue softly across Emma's lips to gain entrance which she happily gave. Their tongues danced together and Regina let go of Emma's hand in her lap and grabbed at her side, taking a fistful on the blonde's sweater in her hand as if to ground herself. Emma brought her newly freed hand up to cup the other side of Regina's face and deepened the kiss as if her life depended on it.

Suddenly Regina pulled away, her eyes opened and she stared at Emma while heaving out deep, panting breaths. Emma felt dizzy from the passion of the kiss and the sudden loss of it and blinked to clear her mind as she looked at Regina's face trying to seek out what had happened. The blonde still held Regina's face gently in both her hands as she searched her face for a clue, "what's wrong, are you okay?"

"This isn't a trick is it?" Regina panted, "some ruse, something to attempt to mend my heart, or take my heart or break my heart, or some deception that.."

"Whoa," Emma whispered gently as her thumbs stroked Regina's face gently, "calm down," she breathed gently, "this is not a trick, this is just you and me, no agenda, I promise."

They stared at each other for a while as Emma wondered if Regina was about to end everything or if she had managed to convince her of her intentions.

"A..and," Regina stuttered, "you know.. I need time? I can't.."

"All the time you need, you lead the way, no expectations," Emma promised seriously.

Regina nodded and reached her hands up either side of Emma's face in a mirror image of how Emma was holding her and threw herself into another kiss.


	28. Chapter 28

**Attention**:

**Please note the change in rating, I have upped this to an** **M** because this chapter has basically descended into smut. There's no plot in this one but there are sexual references and they will probably continue so if this offends you then I advise you to not read.

* * *

><p>Years of being a mother to a curious young boy had trained Regina's hearing well and the knocking on the front door had her going from fast asleep to wide awake in a split second. The same could not be said for Emma who only woke up because Regina had sat up so quickly and disrupted her sleep.<p>

Despite being conscious it was clear that Regina's brain was still rapidly attempting to catch up as she stood by the sofa looking around in absolute astonishment. She looked down at her crumpled clothes, her open blouse and the button and fly on her trousers were open which meant she was absently holding them up with one hand as she attempted to put the pieces together on the details on how this happened.

"What's going on?" Emma said sleepily and rubbed her eyes. She was covered with the blanket up to her stomach but above that she wore only a black lace bra, her clothes in a pile on the floor by the sofa. Lipstick lightly stained her mouth, her hair was all over the place and her lips looked deliciously swollen. Regina swallowed hard and was about to speak with another burst of loud knocking shattered the silence in the living room.

Regina waved her hands and in a second her outfit was replaced by a burgundy dress, sheer tights and black high heeled shoes. Her make-up was perfect and her hair was beautifully styled, she looked at Emma, "do not get up," she said fiercely, "lay there, do not speak, do not move!"

Emma didn't have time to reply as the brunette strode towards the hallway so she just laid her head back and smiled to herself. Although the downstairs of the Mayor's house was open-plan the sofa she found herself on had a high back which faced the hallway and would prevent any onlookers from seeing her. So, rather than worry about anything, she laid back and let her mind slowly fill in the gaps of what had happened the night before.

On the opposite end of the scale Regina was panicked and rushed to fling the door open to see Henry and Mary Margaret stood on the doorstep looking confused.

"Er, Emma said to drop Henry off after breakfast," Mary Margaret hesitated as she pointed to Henry as if to demonstrate the reason for her being there.

"Oh," Regina nodded as Henry stepped past her and started to take his muddy boots off in the hallway, "I was in the garden, I didn't hear the door. Emma has.. popped out for breakfast.."

"Okay," Mary Margaret smiled but looked at her feet as if she had something on her mind but didn't know how to approach it.

"Is there something else?" Regina asked, her pulse racing at what might possible come next.

"I.." Mary Margaret hesitated, "look, I know you and I haven't really.." she looked at Henry, "been friends.. but we're kind of family now and, well," she paused and Regina could feel blood rushing in her ears in panic.

"Spit it out, dear," Regina attempted to sound bored as she kept an eye on Henry putting his winter outer clothes in the closet.

"Your lasagne recipe," Mary Margaret suddenly said, "I.. was.. well I was wondering if you'd share it with me?"

"Absolutely, I'll drop it off later today," Regina said with a smile of pure relief as she held onto the door that was now supporting most of her weight on shaky legs.

Mary Margaret beamed with happiness, "oh, thank you, Regina, that's really nice of you!"

Henry closed the closet door and Regina looked from him to Mary Margaret, "yes, well, thank you for taking Henry.."

Mary Margaret nodded happily and said goodbye to them both and Regina quickly closed the door with a sigh of relief before looking at Henry.

"Are you okay?" Henry asked with a puzzled frown.

"Yes!" Regina said quickly, "I mean, yes, of course, I.. I'm just tired."

"Did Emma keep you up late?" Henry said as he started to climb the stairs into the hallway, "trying to help with your heart?"

Regina found herself completely tongue-tied and simply nodded her head as she stared at him.

"Cool, can I play on my game?" Henry asked.

"Of course," Regina looked at him with relief, "you go upstairs and when Emma gets back we'll all do something together today, how does that sound?"

Henry started to climb the stairs but then turned to look at Regina, "will you tell me what's been going on? I'm not a kid, you know, you can tell me what is happening.."

"Absolutely," Regina smiled, "I promise that when Emma gets back we will all talk, but you go up and play on your game for now, okay?"

Henry regarded her curiously for a few seconds and Regina gave her best calm expression in reply and eventually he turned and climbed the stairs, she waited until she heard the slam of his bedroom door before she sagged against the wall.

"Can I get up now?" Emma asked as she looked over the back of the sofa at Regina with a cocky grin.

Regina pushed herself away from the wall and rushed to Emma, "get up, get dressed," she said hurriedly, "we.. we need to, to clean up and.. you need to, get some clothes on.."

Emma laughed and stood up to allow the blanket that had been covering her legs to fall to the ground. Regina had crouched down to pick up a cushion that had fallen on the floor and realised she was looking straight at Emma's bare, toned thighs and she swallowed hard as she slowly gazed up her body to notice that the blonde was only wearing her bra and panties, both black lace and both decidedly skimpy.

She quickly looked down at the floor again and Emma grinned to herself as she picked up her discarded jeans and started pulling them on, "you know, you were almost as eager to get them off last night as you are to get them on again this morning," Emma commented casually.

Regina blushed heavily, "I.. I don't really remember much of last night, I'm still in shock from waking up down here."

"We were both exhausted," Emma said, "both from the magic lesson and.. well.. afterwards."

Regina picked up other items of discarded clothes and handed them quickly to Emma as she looked towards the stairs in concern every few seconds.

"Do you always get ready in the morning with magic?" Emma asked, "it seemed to come to you very naturally.."

"No," Regina said as she set about plumping up sofa cushions, "I usually prefer to not use magic but, in a moment of panic like that it does come in use.."

Emma finished putting on her top and looked at the rattled brunette with a small smile, she grasped her by the arms and turned Regina to face her and smiled as she said, "calm down, it's okay, no one knows. Not that I would care if they did."

She leant in and placed a chaste kiss on Regina's lips, "I'm going to quickly freshen up and then I'm going to go upstairs and have a chat with Henry," she manoeuvred Regina until she was sitting down on the sofa, "you take a while to catch your breath and chill out, okay?"

Regina nodded and was pleased when Emma bent down and captured another quick kiss before leaving her to her thoughts. She took a deep, calming breath and closed her eyes in an attempt to relax. Before long her memories of the night before took over her thoughts and she remembered how the frantic kisses had turned into a desperate need to feel each other's skin.

To her surprise the whole thing had been started by herself, she pulled Emma into an endless, breathless array of kisses that seemed to slowly intensify and then calm before building up again. Regina had never thought that she would engage in a make out session, that was for teenagers and not for Mayors. But once her lips had touched the soft lips of the Sheriff she hadn't been able to stop herself.

After what had seemed like hours she found something building up inside her, a frantic desire to do more, to claim and to capture and to explore. She'd finally extracted her hands from Emma's golden hair and lowered them to her sides but before long she was lowering them just enough to push the top up and run her hands along the skin she could underneath. She'd gasped into the kiss when her fingers felt the soft, warm flesh there and she started to run her hands up and down Emma's sides, grazing over the sides of her bra while still maintaining endless kisses that fell into one long one.

She pulled Emma closer to her and wrapped her hands around her back, under her top, and ran her flat palms all over the blonde's muscled back. It was then that she realised that Emma was carefully and precisely holding her by either her face or her shoulders, thoughtfully not doing more than Regina may feel comfortable with and while Regina would normally have been grateful for that fact right now she wanted to be touched, she wanted to feel Emma's touch.

She wrenched away from Emma's lips for a few moments and stared into stormy green eyes and huskily whispered, "I want you to touch me.. my skin.."

Emma didn't need telling twice and nodded quickly before her hands quickly sought out the buttons of Regina's blouse and started to unbutton them with remarkable speed. Their eyes met and they exchanged an unspoken agreement and Regina sighed as the blouse fell open and Emma held her narrow waist and gently caressed the skin there before grazing her hand up her sides. Regina let out a gasp of breath at the intimate touch, of course she'd been touched before but never with such gentleness and such reassurance.

At the gasp Emma's eyes searched Regina's face for any hint of discomfort and when Regina gave her a shy grin a flash of desire passed through green eyes and Emma leaned Regina backwards to lay her down and placed her mouth against the brunette's neck and started to scatter light but wet kisses across the area. Regina writhed delightfully under Emma as the blonde reached up and gently held Regina's full breasts through the black bra the older woman still wore.

"Oh, Emma," Regina had whispered at the firm but kind touch and Emma gently held and massaged at Regina's breasts through the material of the bra. Emma trailed kisses around Regina's neck, collar bone and chest as Regina arched her back to somehow get closer, to get more as her frustration grew.

Suddenly she was clawing at Emma's top and throatily breathed, "off, please.. off.."

Again Emma didn't keep her waiting and sat up on her knees as she straddled Regina's hips and shrugged off the top in an instant, Regina's hands went straight to her bra covered breasts as the brunette attempted to recreate the pleasure she had just felt for Emma.

Emma threw her head back in pleasure and revelled in the feel of Regina's warm hands exploring her body, "Regina," Emma breathed, "we need to slow down.."

Regina's hands paused and she removed them from Emma as if she had been burnt, "am I doing something wrong?"

Emma couldn't help but let out a small laugh as she looked down at the adorable, panicked face staring up at her, "no," she reassured, "you're doing something a bit too well.."

Another flash of blush crept up Regina's cheeks and she smiled, "oh.."

"Yes," Emma grinned, "oh."

"Sorry?" Regina grinned with a questioning tone.

"Oh, don't be," Emma said as she placed a hand on the sofa cushion either side of Regina's face and lowered herself down to capture another delectable kiss. As before the kisses grew in intensity and before too long Regina had wrapped her arms around Emma's back and was pulling her down in her need to feel skin on her skin. Emma shifted herself so she lowered herself onto the brunette, wrapping her hands under Regina's head and cradling it gently as she lazily enjoyed their tongues dancing together.

Regina shifted a few times and after a while Emma broke the kiss, "are you okay?"

"Your jeans," Regina whispered, "they are digging into me.."

"Easily solved," Emma said with a devious grin as she quickly jumped up and stood beside the sofa and pulled her jeans and socks off in one go.

Regina stared at Emma and subconsciously licked her lips as she quickly stood up and turned Emma around and pushed her down onto the sofa where she'd been laying. Emma yelped in happy surprise at the turn of events and smiled as Regina quickly climbed on top of her body.

"I have no idea what I'm doing," Regina smiled timidly as she settled her body on top of Emma's.

"Could have fooled me," Emma gasped as she felt Regina shift her body until Emma parted her legs slightly to make way for one of Regina's legs.

Before she had time to speak again Regina seized another kiss and roamed one of her hands over Emma's almost naked body. As the kiss deepened Regina shifted her body in pleasure, rubbing gently against Emma and causing familiar fireworks to spark in Emma's body. Regina removed her mouth from Emma's and started to work her way down the blonde's chin and neck with happy, hungry kisses. Emma rolled her head back in pleasure and tried to regain some semblance of control, she wrapped her arms around Regina's back and was slightly disappointed that the brunette still had her blouse on which prevented her from reaching skin.

Regina shifted her hips again and her still clothed thigh came into contact with Emma's panties and Emma gasped at the feeling that shot through her body. In an effort to calm the older woman's movements she lowered her hands from Regina's back to her hips but the opportunity was too good to miss so she moved her hands back and grabbed Regina's ass and moaned in satisfaction, she'd obviously wanted to do that for a long time.

Regina lifted her head up from the kisses she was depositing along Emma's neckline and chest and moaned in pleasure, "do that again," she whispered and shifted her thigh again making Emma moan as well. Emma gripped Regina's ass and massaged the flesh and suddenly felt Regina raise her body up and reach a hand down between them. Emma paused for a second, wondering what the brunette was going to do but then the material of Regina's trousers suddenly became more slack and Regina brought her hand back up to grabbed Emma's breast through her bra and whispered, "under.. under the trousers."

Emma slid both her hands under Regina's trousers and grabbed and moulded her ass and Regina curved her back slightly in pleasure, pressing her thigh against Emma's pantie-covered core and Emma arched heavily from the sofa as she cried out in desire. Regina looked at Emma with a questioning gaze and watched as Emma let out a shaky breath, "Regina.." she warned.

Awareness suddenly dawned on Regina and she experimentally pressed her thigh up towards Emma again and smiled in satisfaction and wonder as the blonde closed her eyes and arched off of the sofa, "Regina.." she breathed again, warning the brunette.

Again Regina pressed her thigh up and this time Emma lost control and grabbed hold of the brunette's hips and pulled her down and pressed her own hips up and began rocking against Regina in an uneasy, frantic rhythm for a few moments before realisation seemed to return to her and she stopped and let out several heavy breaths. Emma shifted how she was laying so Regina was no longer able to brush against her and groaned, "not like this.. we have to slow down or.. or I'm not going to be able to.."

A satisfied smirk came over Regina's face and she laid her head to Emma's chest and listened to the pounding heart beating beneath the skin, "take a few minutes to recover yourself, Sheriff," Regina whispered.

Regina opened her eyes and felt the familiar blush burning her cheeks, the previous night had been intense and she wasn't surprised they had fallen asleep on the sofa but she had to ensure that never happened again. Her heart may be contained in an enchanted chest but it still couldn't take that kind of shock.

"Hey, you're awake," Emma's voice was soft, "I looked in half an hour ago and you were dead to the world.."

Emma placed a tray containing a cup of coffee and a croissant she had found in the kitchen on the coffee table in front of Regina and the brunette looked up and her and smiled, "I was just recollecting.. events.."

"Oh," Emma smiled, "hence the red cheeks?"

Regina looked away with a small smirk.

"No regrets?" Emma asked honestly as she sat on the arm of the sofa and looked towards Regina.

"One," Regina said quietly and turned to looked at Emma's face which was filled with concern, "I regret stopping moving my thigh.."

Then it was Emma's turn to blush.


	29. Chapter 29

"I'm, er, gonna speak to Henry then," Emma said as she blushed at Regina's comment and pointed her thumb over her shoulder.

Regina smirked and nodded as she leaned forward to get her coffee, "we'll need to talk to him," she pointed out.

"Yeah, I know," Emma sighed, she knew they couldn't keep Henry in the dark, he was a bright boy and he'd figure out something was going on sooner or later, "what do you think he'll say?"

Regina shrugged her shoulders, "he's Henry, he probably knows.." she said and took a sip of her coffee.

Emma nodded her head in agreement, "I'll go talk to him and then we'll both come down.."

"Yes, by all means have your secret discussions," Regina said before another sip of the hot coffee.

Emma stopped mid turn and looked at Regina, "hey," she whispered but when Regina didn't acknowledge her she sighed, "it's not a secret discussion, Henry.. he.. he just doesn't always believe you when you say you're fine, because most of the time you're not."

Regina didn't answer and continued to stare off into the distance and Emma raised her hand to reach for the older woman's shoulder but as she did she noticed the leather band on her wrist had the slightest red tinge to it. Emma stared at the band and felt her heart pounding in her chest as she considered what this meant, it was a clear and visual indication of how damaged the relationship between Henry and his mother actually was, in Regina's mind at least. Emma swallowed hard, pleased that Regina hadn't noticed the change in the band and the fact that she now literally had her deepest emotions on show.

"Henry loves you and he wants to be sure you're okay and with everything that has been happening lately he needs that extra reassurance, he wants to do everything he can to make sure you are okay," Emma explained softly, "I just know that you both worry and neither of you are great at talking about what is on your mind, I'm just a go-between."

Emma watched as the colour of the leather dimmed back to the original colour and breathed a silent sigh of relief. As Regina turned around to look at her Emma quickly tugged her sleeve over the band.

"I.. just wish he'd talk to me," Regina said softly.

"I thought things were better?" Emma questioned.

"They were, they are," Regina admitted, "but I suppose it's impossible to turn back the clock.."

Emma nodded, "yeah, but you can create something just as good, just try to open up more, okay?"

Regina gave a small smile and nodded, "I will, off you go but don't be long," she said as she picked up the plate with the croissant.

Emma left the room and Regina heard her climbing the stairs. She took a bite of the croissant and started to reminisce about how things were before Henry got the damn fairy tale book from Mary Margaret but as she felt the anger begin to boil she closed her eyes and took a few deep and calming breaths. She knew it didn't take too much to awaken the other side of her personality and some days she struggled to push those thoughts aside, especially during some of her more lonely days.

She heard Emma's voice calling her, she sounded frantic and jumped to her feet just as Emma got to the bottom of the stairs.

"He's gone, he's not upstairs," Emma said breathlessly.

Regina closed her eyes for a second and Emma watched her silently until Regina opened her eyes again, "he's not in the house.."

"Where is he?" Emma cried.

"I don't know," Regina said with distress, "he went up to his room.. he must have come down again when you were in the kitchen and I was asleep.."

"Let's go," Emma said as she ran down the stairs to the hallway closet and started putting on her boots.

"Go where?" Regina asked as she did the same.

"Find him, it's what I do," Emma said with a determined nod.

* * *

><p>"Mister Gold!" Henry screamed as he ran through the front door of the shop.<p>

Gold quickly appeared, "Henry, you shouldn't be here," he admonished.

"You tricked me!" Henry shouted as he ran over to the man and flailed his arms in an attempt to hit him which was easily thwarted by Gold holding him at arm's length by placing a firm hand on his head as the young boy swung little fists around.

"I did, Henry, I did," Gold sighed, "but not quite how you think."

"I trusted you!" Henry shouted as tears streamed down his face, "I trusted you and you lied to me, you made everything wrong!"

Henry slowly started to wane and Gold released his hold on his head, "it's darkest before dawn, my boy," Gold said as Henry sniffled and wiped his eyes.

"It's darkest when your Mom is gonna die," Henry sniffed sadly.

"She's not going to die, Henry," Gold said softly and Henry looked up at him with tear-filled eyes as he whispered, "I don't believe you anymore.."

"Come through to the back," Gold said as he turned around walked through to the back room of the shop. Henry begrudgingly followed and Gold pointed to two armchairs that were in the corner facing each other, "sit down, Henry."

Henry bit his lip as he looked at the chairs and then at the man in front of him, eventually his curious nature won out and he sulkily sat in a chair and watched as Gold sat in the other one.

"When you came to me," Gold said gently, "you asked me to teach you how to take your mother's heart, correct?"

Henry swallowed and nodded slowly.

"And what did I say?" Gold asked.

"That that is dark magic," Henry whispered.

"And?" Gold said as he theatrically cupped a hand to his ear.

"That I shouldn't do it," Henry said, slightly louder this time.

"Right, but you insisted, didn't you?"

Henry nodded and looked down at his hands in his lap.

"Henry, you may not know me very well but I never go back on a deal, it's kind of my thing," Gold said, "sometimes it's difficult to see that your part of the deal is coming true."

"It's not though, my Mom's heart.." Henry started to argue.

"Is exactly where you wanted it to be," Gold said with a smile, "I think you'll find that the Saviour now has Regina's heart. As you desired."

"But I just wanted Mom to be happy, that was the deal," Henry pleaded, "you promised that you would make my Mom happy and that people wouldn't be afraid of her anymore, that she'd be good."

"And that is the deal with have, Henry," Gold said sincerely.

"But all magic comes with a price," Henry muttered angrily.

Gold leaned back in the chair and regarded Henry with a thoughtful look before leaning forward, "Henry, can I trust you with a secret? Quite possibly the biggest secret of them all?"

Henry slowly nodded, distrust still evident in his face.

"I.. manipulated your mother, Regina, I created the Evil Queen within her. I took every single good thing and turned it bad for her. I took every single bad thing and amplified it to make her suffer, do you know why I did that, Henry?"

Henry shook his head and Gold could see anger flare in his eyes at hearing this honesty from the older man.

"Because I needed her to be the Evil Queen, only your mother could cast this curse, only your mother could get us all where we are right now. I needed to be with my son, you see my son is the most precious thing to me. More precious than all the items in my shop, all my property and wealth. And then I met Belle and I realised that I had changed, the man who spent all that time moulding Regina into the Evil Queen to be with his son.. he is still a part of me but that's exactly it, a part of me. There's another part of me that wants to be right here, with Belle. Do you understand, Henry?" Gold stared into Henry's eyes as if to attempt to transfer his meaning.

"There's two parts of you?" Henry offered.

"Yes, Henry, exactly," Gold smiled, "my abilities from the old world allowed me to see into the future, but the images are hazy and incomplete. I always saw the curse being cast and your birth mother breaking that curse and then I saw myself reunited with my son. But I can see differently now and I know what I need to do and it's more difficult than I imagined but that's where our needs are aligned, Henry."

Henry looked at Gold intently, hanging off of every word, desperately trying to understand.

"I realised that I couldn't have everything I wanted and I wasn't destined to do so, not as one man, I needed to let part of myself go. Literally. I needed to keep a part of me here and create another me and send him where he needed to be."

"Like cloning yourself?" Henry provided.

"Sort of, yes," Gold smiled, "but the clone, the one that's going to be with my son, he can't travel back in time here because that would change too much. If I went back and changed time, I wouldn't be here with Belle now. Do you see? I can't have both, not in this world."

Henry nodded a vague understanding.

"So, the clone me has to go to another world, back in time before I became the dark one, to allow that part of me to live the life I should have lived. With my son. When you take a part of yourself and send it away, across lands and across time, it heals a part of you that is left behind. I need that part of me healed so I can be with Belle and so I can right a wrong."

"But what does this have to do with my Mom?" Henry frowned.

"Well, that's part of the wrong I have to right, Henry," Gold admitted, "what I did to Regina was one of the worst things someone can do to another living soul, even worse than death. But, in order to correct it I need magic, I need the strongest magic there is from the strongest force of magic there is."

"Isn't that you?" Henry asked.

"I wish it was, but it's your mother, her heart, her emotion, is what gives her that power and I needed you to break it," Gold explained softly.

"But why?" Henry asked as his anger began to build again.

"So Emma could fix it," Gold said, "what's the most powerful magic?"

Henry frowned for a second before he looked up at Gold with confusion, "true love?"

Gold nodded, "getting your mother to admit her love for the Saviour was going to be the biggest challenge, she doesn't trust well and she certainly is afraid to love again. I needed a situation to be created that would bring Regina and Emma together. The power of true love healing the most damaged heart in the realm, which also happens to belong to the most powerful sorceress, that will be what creates the power I need to fix everything."

"Emma and Mom are true loves?" Henry asked with a frown, "they hate each other.."

"There's a fine line between love and hate, but you're right they did dislike each other for the longest time which was why this deal had so many layers, and why you had to believe I'd lied to you, I'm sorry Henry."

"But, why couldn't you just get them to kiss or something?" Henry asked.

"Because your mother needed to suffer, her heart needed to reach breaking point and she needed to have a reason to try to fix it," Gold explained, "your mother is under the impression that I want her heart to break in order to harvest the energy. She also thinks that when I do that it will destroy the town, that's a powerful motivation for her to work on fixing her heart."

"Why can't you just tell her the truth?"

Gold looked at Henry and smiled, "do you think your mother would have wanted to fix her heart without suitable motivation?"

Henry shook his head, "no.. so.. really," Henry said as he pieced everything together, "you're like, the good guy in all this?"

Gold laughed, "no, I'm manipulating everyone to get what I want," he smiled, "but that's just who I am."

"But Mom will be happy?"

"Yes, once she admits her love for the Saviour and her heart is healed she will be happy, she will have that much sought after happy ending," Gold sighed, "but you have to keep this a secret Henry, if your mother suspects any of this the whole deal could be destroyed. Your mother has a hard time trusting people and if she knows that she is being played then, well, then no one will get their happy ending."

"And she'll die?" Henry whispered.

"No," Gold shook his head, "your mother may believe that her heart breaking will cause destruction to herself and the town but in reality it will only cause her sadness and make it harder for her heart to be healed. She can be redeemed, Henry, that is what you wanted after all?"

"What about the price?"

"Well," Gold leaned forward, "you performed dark magic and you paid the price."

"How?" Henry frowned.

"You broke your mother's heart, in your case, the deal was the price and you paid it in full. You suffered greatly," he leaned forward and wiped a tear from Henry's cheek, "and you still do, that's the price, but it will pass."

"So, what do I do?" Henry queried.

"You love your mother, like you do now, but you need to show her. She needs to feel it. And, soon enough, you'll have the family you wanted."

Henry smiled, "thank you, Mister Gold."

"Oh, don't think me yet, there's one more price to pay," Gold sighed.

Henry frowned and was about to ask what he meant when he heard the shop door open and could hear the sound of heels and boots running into the shop and heard his name being called by his panicked mothers.

"Oh," Henry said with wide eyes.


	30. Chapter 30

Gold may have been the Dark One but he wasn't stupid so he decided to push Henry through the doorway into the shop before showing himself, he didn't want to be on the receiving end of either worried mother.

Regina fell to her knees in relief and held out her arms as Henry ran towards her and threw himself into a hug, "I'm fine, nothing is wrong!"

After a couple of seconds of being crushed by his mother's strong embrace Henry felt her release him from the hug and grab him by the shoulders and push him back a step so she could examine him fully to check he was all right.

Stormy brown eyes quickly scanned the boy's face and settled on his red-rimmed eyes and tear stained cheeks. She raised her hands to his cheeks and gently wiped the wetness away with her thumbs.

"I'm okay, Mom," Henry implored, "let's go home, please?"

Regina fought the part of her that wanted to step up to Gold and break his neck for making her son cry and stared into Henry's pleading eyes with a questioning frown.

"Please, Mom.." Henry whispered.

Emma was stood beside the pair, staring daggers at Gold who simply bowed his head and looked at the floor in an attempt to not exacerbate the situation further.

The door to the shop opened and the bell announced a new arrival and everyone looked up to see Belle arrive with a wicker basket slung over her arm, "oh, hi!"

Belle clearly hadn't picked up on the thick atmosphere in the shop and stepped in and closed the door behind her, "it's getting cold out there," she commented as she placed the basket on a counter top and started to remove her gloves, "great to see you two again, girls' night was so much fun!"

Regina stood up and placed her hand on Henry's shoulder and pulled him to her side protectively, "it was certainly interesting," Regina nodded, "we were all just leaving.."

"Oh, okay," Belle said as Regina started to exit the shop leaving Emma to stare at Gold for a few more seconds before turning to follow Regina and Henry from the store.

"We'll have to arrange another night out soon," Emma smiled at Belle as she left.

"Definitely, let's not leave it a month this time," Belle smiled back and closed the door behind the three before turning to Gold and sighing, "what did you do, Rumple?"

Gold tried to look offended, "me?"

"You," Belle said as she picked up her basket and walked towards him with a meaningful look.

"The boy came in here to speak with me," Gold muttered with a wave of the hand, "his mothers' aren't exactly happy that he did so."

Belle frowned, "what did Henry want to speak to you about?"

"Just some matters of the heart," Gold replied cryptically with a small smile.

Outside the shop Regina pulled Henry to one side, "Henry, I thought we'd spoken about you running away?"

Emma stood beside Regina with her hands on her hips and glared down at the boy, "you scared us to death, Kid!"

"And what were you doing speaking to Mister Gold?" Regina asked as she still had an iron strong grip on Henry's upper arm.

Henry struggled in the grip, "you're hurting my arm, Mom."

Regina snapped her hand away, "I.. I'm sorry, Henry, you just scared me so much.."

Henry nodded, "I'm sorry, I.. I won't do it again.. really.."

"You better believe it!" Emma said heatedly, "you can't keep doing this.."

Regina placed a hand on Emma's upper arm to silence her as she continued to look at Henry's grief-stricken expression. She bent forward and placed her hand under Henry's chin to bring his face to hers and ensure he was listening, "you're grounded for a week, okay?"

Henry nodded his understanding, relieved that his Mom wasn't going to force him to discuss what had happened and was effectively letting him off of the hook.

Regina gave a small smiled and kissed him on the forehead before standing up, "right, let's go home, Belle's right, it is getting cold.."

Henry nodded and silently started walking down the road towards Mifflin Street and Emma and Regina fell into step a little way behind him.

"What do you think happened in there?" Emma whispered as she pointed her thumb back towards Gold's shop.

"I don't know but Henry clearly doesn't want to talk about it and wanted to assure us that he is fine, so I'll have to assume he is fine," Regina sighed as she put her hands into her jacket pockets to warm them up.

Emma nodded, "I don't know how you can be so calm, I was a wreck.."

"I'm used to it," Regina muttered sadly, "at least now he wants to come back to me.."

Emma didn't know how to respond so they walked the rest of the way in silence. She desperately wanted to go back to Gold and throttle him until he told her everything he said to Henry, she wanted to know why Henry went there in the first place. She could feel her skin crawling with the need to do something, the need to be in control. She realised, not for the first time, that this lack of control was what Regina must feel all the time especially when it comes to Henry. Emma decided to have a chat with Henry in a day or so when all this had blown over.

They arrived back at the house and Henry stepped into the hallway and started to take off his shoes, "Mom?"

"Yes, dear?" Regina answered as she removed her coat.

"Are you gonna take my games console away?" Henry asked shyly.

"No," Regina replied softly, "but I don't want you to play on it today, I want you to spend some time with Emma and I instead."

"Cool," Henry's eyes lit up, "what are we going to do?"

Regina shrugged, "well, it will be something in the house, I can't very well ground you and then take you to Granny's for lunch or to the stables."

"I think he should clean the house," Emma said with an evil grin.

"Clean what?" Henry asked, "it's like a hospital in here.."

Emma looked around and realised that he was spot on, there was never a single thing out of place, not a single speck of dust in the house. She looked at Regina with a raised eyebrow, she'd never seen the woman cleaning beyond the kitchen worktops. Regina turned and hung her coat in the closet, "how about we play a board game? You used to like that one with the mouse and the cage?"

Henry made a face as he handed her his coat, "I'm too old for that now, Mom," then he smiled, "I have a cool game on my phone we could all play, it's about getting to know each other."

Regina looked at Emma who nodded and said, "sure, we can give it a go."

"Cool, I'll go and get my phone," Henry said as he ran upstairs excitedly.

Emma watched him run off with a smile, "why does he not take his phone with him?"

"Because then I could track him, he's your son," Regina said with a smirk, "coffee?"

"Yes please," Emma said as the two women walked towards the kitchen, "so, why is your house always so clean?"

Regina got three mugs from the cupboards and began making coffee and hot chocolate, "because I loathe untidiness?"

Emma laughed, "let me rephrase that, how is your house always so clean?"

Regina looked up at Emma with a scandalised look, "why, Miss Swan, I don't know what you might be implying!"

Any comeback Emma might have had was lost as Henry ran into the kitchen with his phone, "it's cool but I've never had anyone to play it with.."

He started pressing buttons on his phone and Regina and Emma shared a sad look at the fact the boy still had no friends in his life.

Henry showed Emma the screen, "so you can choose which question set you want, I can't choose adult because of the phone settings," he assured the blonde as he could see the way she was looking at the screen, "and then you shake the phone and it randomly picks a question for you to ask, cool, huh?"

"Very," Emma smiled as Regina slid a cup of coffee towards her.

"Let's all sit in the living room," Regina suggested, "I made you some hot chocolate as it was so cold and you didn't take your gloves or your scarf with you."

Henry ran happily into the living room and Emma looked at Regina with a raised eyebrow, "you're spoiling him.."

"I'm happy to have him home, I'm certainly not spoiling him," Regina sniffed as the two women entered the living room and placed the drinks on the coffee table and each took a spot on the sofa. Henry was sat in what Emma had come to think of as his armchair shaking the device.

"Okay, so, shall we go clockwise?" Emma said, "I'll ask your Mom, she'll ask you and you ask me?"

Henry nodded, "I'll start!"

Regina curled her legs underneath her and her feet touched Emma's thigh through the tight jeans she wore and she sighed quietly at the touch.

"Emma," Henry started officially, "would you rather wear jeans or chinos?"

"Jeans," Emma said simply.

"Oh come on," Regina cried, "that's not fair!"

"It's random, get over it," Emma said as Henry slid the phone across the table to her.

"Just shake it and you'll get a new question," Henry said.

"Right, Regina," Emma said as she shook the phone and then looked at the screen, "are you a morning person or an evening person?"

Henry laughed and Regina shot him a glare before evenly answering, "evening."

"She's really not a morning person," Henry laughed and Regina snatched the phone from Emma with a roll of the eyes, "Henry.. Star Wars or Star Trek?"

Henry frowned as he considered this and cocked his head to the side, bringing a finger up to tap his lips as he weighed up the options.

"Come on, Kid," Emma laughed.

"They are both good in different ways," Henry explained as he went back to his thinking before nodding, "Star Trek."

"Care to elaborate on why?" Regina asked with a curious smile.

"Star Trek usually teaches you a lesson about people which is pretty cool, and there's like way more of them," Henry said as he accepted the phone off of his mother.

He shook the phone and read the question on the screen, "Emma, would you rather ride a horse, ride a bike or drive a car?"

"Drive a car, definitely!" Emma laughed.

Emma took the phone and shook it while smiling at Regina who was looking at the blonde from over the top of her coffee mug. Emma looked down at the screen, "Regina, you've been invited to a fancy dress party, what would you go as?"

Regina paused and considered this for a moment, "the Evil Queen, I have the outfits," she smirked at Emma and held her hand out for the phone.

Emma smiled softly and handed the phone over to Regina who shook the device before sighing, "Henry, who is your hero?"

Regina was already leaning over to hand Henry the device believing the answer to be a foregone conclusion when he suddenly replied, "you."

Her eyes snapped up to meet his, "me?"

"Sure," Henry shrugged and took the phone from her and shook it.

"C-can you tell me why?" Regina asked in astonishment at his casual response, "I mean, don't you mean Emma?"

"No, you're my hero," Henry replied obviously, "Emma is the Saviour, she's a hero, she's the hero but she's not my hero, that's you."

"Why?" Regina whispered in shock.

"Because you've been through so much and despite everything you're trying to be good and you love me more than anyone else could possibly love anyone, even when I don't deserve it," Henry explained plainly.

Regina placed the mug on the table in front of her and crossed to kneel in front of Henry, "you always deserve my love, Henry, always," Henry reached forward and wrapped his arms around Regina's neck and embraced her powerfully.

Emma reached her hand up to wipe away a tear that had fallen from her eye and as she did she noticed the leather band on her wrist was started to glow white and she smiled to herself before quickly pulling her sleeve back down to cover the band.

Regina sat back down and smiled shyly at Emma as she did and Henry shook the phone and coughed, "right.. Emma!"

"Yes," Emma smiled at him, "give me your best question!"

"What is your biggest fear?" Henry asked dramatically.

Emma frowned and looked off into the distance as she thought about it.

"Spiders? Snakes? Ghosts?" Henry questioned excitedly.

"Nah," Emma said, "I'd have to say, losing you.."

Henry rolled his eyes, "boring!"

"Sorry, Kid, when you become a parent you change a lot, trust me!"

Henry slid the phone over and picked up his mug of hot chocolate.

Emma shook the phone and read the question before shaking it again.

"Hey, no cheating," Henry said.

"I'm not," Emma replied, "it didn't change question first time, Regina, Christmas or Halloween?"

"Christmas, because it's Henry's favourite holiday," Regina smiled and took the phone from Emma, their eyes met briefly as Regina tried to ascertain if Emma was telling the truth. She shook the phone and looked at Henry.

"Ha," she laughed, "how often do you make your bed?"

Henry blushed, "well.. never.."

"What?" Emma asked, "you always make it when you stay with me."

"What?" Regina looked at Henry in surprise.

"You always do it for me so I don't need to," Henry shrugged, "Emma never did it.."

"Well consider this morning the last time I make your bed!" Regina huffed and handed him the phone.

Henry shook the phone, "Emma, would you rather read a paper book or on an electronic device?"

"Paper, it's easier to get involved in the story, looks great on a bookshelf and it's more of a sense of achievement when you finish it," Emma nodded.

"I didn't know you liked to read?" Regina questioned.

"There's lots you don't know about me," Emma winked, "we should play this more."

Emma picked up the phone from the table where Henry had slid it to her and shook it, "Regina.." she paused as she read the question and then looked at the brunette, "do you prefer winter or summer?"

"I like both but winter is more atmospheric, more cosy," Regina answered and plucked the phone out of Emma's hand. Before she shook the device she glanced down and saw the question on the screen actually read 'have you ever been in love?'

Regina blinked as she looked at the screen and then pressed a button to close down the application, "Henry," Regina said, "I have a question for you that's not in the game."

"Okay," Henry said as he looked nervously from one woman to the other.

Regina took a deep breath and looked at her son with a smile, "Henry, what would you say if Emma and I were.. more than friends?"

Henry frowned, "like best friends? Or.. or like girlfriends?"

Regina blushed but held her gaze at Henry, "girlfriends," she said simply as she analysed his face for any hint of a reaction.

Henry beamed happily, "that would be so cool, I'd get to see both of you all the time, that is if Emma's moving in? Is she moving in?"

"Er," Regina blinked in surprise as she turned to look at a smiling Emma, "it's.. well, it's rather a new development, we're not really that.. we hadn't thought that far ahead."

"Maybe in the future, Kid," Emma winked at him, "but you're okay with us seeing each other, yeah?"

"Yeah," Henry smiled, "I just want you to be happy, both of you," he looked from one woman to the other and grinned, "just don't get all gooey when I'm around, okay?"

"Deal," Emma said as Regina appeared to be a little too flustered to answer.

"So, whose question is it now?" Henry asked.

"I think we're done for now," Regina said, "as your grounded I think you really ought to wash the car as you have been promising for the last two weeks."

"Aww, Mom," Henry sighed, "I hate all that bird crap."

"Henry!" Regina admonished him for his language and Emma hid a smile behind her hand.

"Okay, okay," Henry said as he stood up and took his phone from Regina's outstretched hand.

"Kid, what's the name of that question game?" Emma asked as she pulled her own phone out of her pocket.

Henry swiped his thumb across the screen of his phone and said "I'll send it to you.."

"Thanks," Emma said as Henry left the room.

"Why do you want that?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just want to get to know you better," Emma smiled, "and I'm interested to see what those adult questions are about.."


	31. Chapter 31

Three days had passed and Regina was well and truly fed up with Henry being grounded, she loved her son more than anything in the world but she really just needed him out of the way so she and Emma could get back to practicing magic. As well as other things. That's not to say it hadn't been great to see him and spend so much time with him, they had caught up on movies, cooked together and Regina had even mastered most of the Nintendo Lego games that Henry had.

But while Henry had been grounded Emma had been working so Regina hadn't seen her at all in three days and was feeling the separation more than she had expected. Which was one of the reasons why she had started playing console games with Henry, the long hours between eating dinner and going to bed were dramatically reduced if she spent time playing games with him.

So, for the third evening in a row, Lego Batman and Lego Robin were happily bouncing around a Lego Gotham scene on the television screen in Henry's room while Henry laid on his belly on the floor and Regina sat on the edge of his bed beside him.

"Get him!" Henry cried out as he mashed at the buttons on the control pad before sighing as Robin lost yet another life.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Regina sighed, she'd been busily changing her characters outfit while Henry had charged ahead in an attempt to defeat the boss without her.

"I'm dead," Henry muttered.

"Serves you right, you should wait for your mother," Regina teased gently.

"Careful, I'm not there yet," Henry said as his character raced to get to where Regina's Lego Batman was about to engage the boss.

Regina ignored him and charged into the battle and expertly pressed series after series of buttons until the boss exploded into hundreds of tiny Lego pieces.

"How do you do that?" Henry asked with a shake of the head.

Regina put on a gruff voice and whispered, "I'm Batman."

Henry laughed, "don't do that!"

Regina smiled and glanced at the clock, it was fast approaching Henry's bedtime, "Henry.." she began as she pondered how to say what she was planning.

"Yeah?" Henry said, still engrossed in the game.

"You know it was wrong to run off, don't you? And certainly wrong to see Mister Gold without letting me or Emma know?"

Henry's thumbs stilled over the controller as he wondered if he was about to get a delayed grilling from his mother, "yeah.."

"Good," Regina nodded, "then I think we should consider this as enough time served."

Henry paused the game and turned to look at her with an open mouth, "I.. I'm not grounded anymore?"

"No," Regina replied, "but if you ever do anything like that again I will ground you for a month and there will be no early release, you will be forced to.. dust the attic!"

Henry smiled, "I won't run away again, I promise."

"Good, now," Regina stood up and placed her controller back in the charging station and watched as Lego Batman went to sleep on the screen, "time for bed."

Where some nights Henry would attempt to stretch bedtime out a little he decided he was on a winning streak and jumped up and turned off the console and the screen and rushed to the bathroom to quickly get ready.

While Henry brushed his teeth and prepared for bed Regina busied herself in her bedroom, deciding on her outfit for tomorrow. She normally left that until the morning to see how she felt but she decided she wanted to do something constructive, something to kill some time before bed. She briefly wondered what Emma was doing before shaking her head to disregard the thought.

"Mom?" Henry stepped into her room with a paperback book clutched to his chest.

Regina turned to look at him, "yes?"

"I know I said I'm too old," Henry said quickly, "but would you read to me before bed?"

Regina smiled at the omission of the words 'bedtime story' and nodded her head to the book he held, "of course, what would you like me to read?"

"Charlie and the Chocolate Factory," Henry said as he turned the book around and showed Regina the bright cover.

"Roald Dahl," Regina said as she took the book from him, "I didn't know you had this?"

"It's Emma's," Henry said as Regina opened the front page to see childlike handwriting had inscribed, 'Property of Emma Swan' followed by capital letters 'HANDS OFF'. Regina smiled, "so I see.."

"She said it was her favourite book when she was growing up, her favourite teacher read it to the class and that's the actual book," Henry said with obvious pride at being entrusted with such a valuable possession.

"Well with such a glowing review we better read it together," Regina smiled and put her hand on Henry's shoulder as they both walked back to his room. Once in the room he turned a nightlight above his bed on and turned the ceiling light off before quickly climbing into bed and pulling the duvet up around him. Regina sat on the bed next to him with her legs out straight, crossed at the ankles as she opened the book and started to read, "These two very old people are the father and mother of Mr Bucket. Their names are Grandpa Joe and Grandma Josephine.."

Regina read for almost an hour before Henry started to fall asleep, she picked up a bookmark from the bedside table and placed it at the start of the chapter so he didn't miss anything from the story and stood up from the bed. She leaned over and kissed his forehead and adjusted the duvet to ensure he was comfortable before leaving the room, remembering to leave the door slightly open.

Crossing the hall with the book still in her hand she entered her own bedroom and picked up the phone from beside her bed and quickly dialled a number from memory.

"Sheriff's office," Emma's voice came over the line.

"How is your evening going, Sheriff?" Regina smiled as she continued to read the book, somehow unable to pull herself away from the narrative.

She could hear the smile in Emma's tone, "better now I'm talking to you.. I, I meant to call.."

"I know," Regina cut the blonde off quickly, "we've both been busy."

"Yeah," Emma said, "how's Henry?"

"He's well, I have ended his punishment as of this evening," Regina told her as she shouldered the phone to turn the page of the book.

"Already?" Emma laughed, "I didn't figure you'd be a light touch!"

"Usually I'm not but I know he is remorseful," Regina said before adding, "and besides, punishment is no fun when the punished is so pitiful and downtrodden."

Emma laughed and Regina smiled at the sound, "wow," the blonde sighed through a smile, "you're a piece of work, aren't ya?"

"Indeed I am," Regina agreed, "the other reason for the termination of Henry's detention is that it is severely hampering your training."

"True," Emma agreed, "I take it you haven't mentioned that to Henry?"

"No," Regina admitted, "I'm not relishing the possibility that he may return to his previous feelings towards me.."

"I'm sure he won't, a lot has changed since then and if we were to explain it to him.."

"I think we should keep it between us, until we know that you can harness your magic correctly," Regina suggested, "then we could show him so he can see for himself. Until then magic is just a malicious force.."

"Okay," Emma agreed, "so, I'll get to see you tomorrow?"

Regina couldn't help but smile at the eager tone, "yes, when suits you?"

"Any time," Emma said quickly.

"Don't be rash, you're working until late tonight, correct?" Regina pointed out.

"Yeah, until two in the morning," Emma sighed with frustration, "erm, can we meet at lunchtime?"

"Of course, would you like to come here, I could make you some breakfast, I presume you'll be eating breakfast foods for lunch?" Regina asked.

"That would be heaven," Emma admitted.

There was a short silence between them, a comfortable silence where they both knew the other was there even if they were not engaged in conversation. It was easy and relaxed.

"What are you wearing?" Emma asked cheekily with a hint of a giggle.

"Miss Swan," Regina admonished with a roll of the eyes.

"You're smiling, admit it," Emma laughed.

"No," Regina chuckled.

"Is Henry asleep?" Emma asked.

"Yes, he asked me to read to him, your Roald Dahl book, I'm reading it now actually.." Regina admitted as she turned another page.

"I love that book," Emma said, "there's something about it that always calmed me. It was during a time with a particularly harsh foster family when school was really like a safe haven for me and there was this teacher, Mrs Willis, she was really kind and she sorta knew what I was going through. She used to read Charlie and the Chocolate Factory to us, a few pages a day, right at the end of the school day. We'd all sit there in silence and she'd read out loud to the class as she walked around the room and I remember thinking that if it all ended up okay for Charlie then it would end up okay for me. I used to get anxious at the end of the school day, knowing I'd have to go back to that house, that family. But when Mrs Willis started reading that book it somehow calmed me down."

Regina lay the book in her lap with a finger holding her place as she listened to Emma's voice.

"When we finished the book I told her how much it had meant to me, I was very quiet in school so I think she was surprised that I even had a voice. She gave me her copy, said that I should always be able to pick it up and read a passage or two and know that everything would be okay. It was the first time someone had given me a gift for no reason, just because. Anyway, I have no idea why I'm telling you this, I'm sorry, it's late and I'm tired.. you don't need to hear my sob stories.."

"Not at all," Regina said quietly, "I'm honoured that you told me, and it is a very good book, I'm engrossed."

"Where are you up to?"

"It's Charlie's birthday," Regina said, "w.. would you like me to read to you?"

"Yes," Emma whispered and it was so heartfelt that Regina felt her eyes gloss over with tears.

She quickly brushed them away as she returned to the start of the chapter and began to read, "'Happy birthday!' cried the four old grandparents, as Charlie came into their room early the next morning.."


	32. Chapter 32

At exactly twelve o'clock Regina heard the knock on the door that signalled Emma's arrival, a smile crept onto her face at the knowledge that when she had told Emma to come over between twelve and one Emma had taken the earlier option. And Regina was very glad that she did.

She quickly crossed the hallway and checked herself in the mirror before opening the door and letting out a sigh of relief that Emma was finally there.

"Hey," Emma said with a shy smile.

Regina smiled and stepped to one side and gestured for the blonde to enter the house. Emma walked in and the second Regina closed the front door and turned around she felt herself being gently pressed up against the wooden door by Emma's warm body. A second later she felt Emma's lips upon hers in a gentle but possessive kiss. Regina quickly wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck and Emma placed her hands on the brunette's hips.

Emma intensified the kiss and Regina gently pulled back with a shy smile, "..the oven.." she said but blush in her cheeks made Emma wonder if Regina was still a little uneasy about the display of affection. Emma smiled and took a step back, "sorry for grabbing you like that," she grinned, "I've been thinking about you all morning."

Regina bowed her head, "I know I've been giving you mixed signals," she whispered, "I-I don't mean to do so, it's just a little new to me.."

"You don't have to explain," Emma smiled reassuringly, "we'll move at whatever pace you want."

Regina looked up at Emma with a thoughtful tilt of the head, "what did I do to deserve your kindness?"

"What did I do to deserve yours?" Emma countered.

Regina pursed her lips and smiled, "breakfast will be ready in a few minutes," she said as she walked towards the kitchen and Emma followed her.

"Cool," Emma smiled, "what are we having?"

"Muesli," Regina said with a serious expression until she saw Emma's face crumple, "of course I haven't made you muesli," she smirked, "I'm making eggs benedict."

Emma's face lit up again, "wow, you're spoiling me.."

"Yes, I am," Regina agreed with a nod.

"I have something to show you," Emma said as she leaned against the kitchen island with a self-assured smile.

Regina raised her eyebrow and Emma casually raised her hand and snapped her fingers together and then splayed open her palm and a ball of white light appeared. She manipulated the light to get bigger and smaller and then closed her palm until it disappeared then she snapped her fingers again and a red apple disappeared from Regina's fruit bowl and appeared in Emma's hand.

"Impressive," Regina said as she stirred a large pot of boiling water, "but be careful, magic is different here, it's not endless."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked as she took a bit out of the apple.

"Magic has a tendency to suddenly run out here, it's not like the old world," Regina frowned as if this fact was an irritation to her, "use it sparingly."

"I have to practice," Emma pointed out.

"Yes, but don't be frivolous," Regina countered as she cracked some eggs into the pot of water.

"I've been practicing transporting," Emma said and Regina spun around to face her with a shocked expression.

"You were transporting without me?"

"Yes, I wanted to surprise you," Emma flinched at Regina's harsh tone and put the apple down on the worktop.

"What if something went wrong?" Regina said angrily.

"It didn't," Emma put her hands on her hips defensively.

"Pure dumb luck," Regina huffed.

"Hey!" Emma frowned, "I thought you'd be pleased! I'm doing this for you!"

"You're doing this so you can get into my pants!" Regina countered.

Emma fumed silently, staring at Regina as if daring her to say something else. Regina stared back at Emma stubbornly. Emma shook her head and then snapped her fingers and disappeared in a mist of white leaving Regina standing in the kitchen alone.

Regina spun around and turned the oven and the hob off with a sigh and started to walk away from the kitchen when suddenly she gasped and stumbled. Something was wrong, she could feel a force of magic in the town and it was struggling, in an instant she knew Emma was in trouble and she quickly summoned her magic to locate the blonde and transported herself to the scene as quickly as possible.

She found herself in a clearing by the woods surrounding the town, she shivered at the cold wind and snow that the recent weather front had brought in. She wore a black suit skirt with a white blouse and she immediately felt the cold weather wrap around her but there was another cold, an icy shudder that seemed to quickly encompass her whole body and caused her to violently tremble. She looked around the clearing, everything was white due to the snowfall but she recognised that she was by the lake to the north of the town.

"Emma!" she cried out as she looked around before looking at the frozen over lake with horror, "Emma!"

There was no chance she would be able to see through the ice and into the lake and walking on it was out of the question. She raised her hands and directed her magic towards the large expanse of ice and concentrated with all her power as her magic created a heat that thawed the ice, despite the cold she felt a couple of beads of sweat fall down her face at the sheer exertion. After a few tense minutes she noticed hand punch through a weakened layer of ice in the middle of the lake and she quickly redirected her magic towards the hand. A second later Emma's body was flying through the air after being plucked from the icy lake water and crashed into Regina, sending them both tumbling to the snowy ground a few metres from one another.

Regina groaned at the pain the collision had caused and stood on shaky legs before her knees gave out and she crashed to the ground again. She quickly picked herself up, "Emma? Emma are you okay?"

"C..cold," Emma stammered as she lay shiver on the ground while looking up at Regina with sorrowful eyes.

Regina fell on her knees next to the blonde and took a few deep breaths, "I-I'll," she started but she was clearly exhausted, "g-give me a second," she whispered as she panted for breath.

"I-I'm s-sorry," Emma stuttered as her body shivered.

"Shh," Regina smiled as she scraped cold, wet hair from Emma's face before waving her hand and summoning the purple mist around them. When the mist cleared they were in Regina's bedroom, Emma laying on the bed and Regina standing beside her.

"I need to get you out of these clothes," Regina said as she leaned forward and unzipped Emma's knee-high boots and quickly removed them.

"S-sorry," Emma whispered again as she started to close her eyes.

"None of that," Regina said and shook the blonde by the shoulders until green eyes met hers, "stay awake, I need your help to get you out of these clothes and into a warm bath."

"G-get the p-person out of the w-water," Emma stammered as Regina started to remove her soaking wet socks, "a-and into a w-warm environment."

Regina hesitated for only a second before undoing the button on the blonde's jeans and unzipping them, she gently pulled them down and inched them off Emma's body,

"R-remove the c-clothing only if it can be done with a min.. m-minimum of m-movement of the victim's b-body," Emma continued, "d-do n-not m-massage the extremities."

Regina threw the jeans to the floor and started to unbutton the thick woollen shirt Emma wore, "I remember, we were on the same first aid course," she said soothingly.

"I-immediately attempt to rewarm the v-victims body c-core," Emma carried on as if her life depended on reciting the information but she didn't seemed to be telling Regina, more distracting herself by focussing on something else, "i-if available, place the p-person in a bath of h-hot w-aater at a temp.. temp.. t-temperature of..of.."

"One hundred and five to one hundred and ten degrees, I know, Sheriff," Regina smiled as she finished unbuttoning the shirt and gently lifted Emma up to feed her arms out of the sopping material.

"I-it is important that the v-victim's arms and l-legs be kept out.. out of the w-water to prevent," Emma breathed as Regina threw the shirt to the floor and lifted the undershirt she was wearing up and over her head and threw that down to.

"After drop," Regina completed.

"A-after d-drop can be f-fatal," Emma whispered as she finally made eye contact with Regina.

"Very good," Regina placed a gently kiss to Emma's forehead and leaned over to bring the other half of the duvet over the blonde who was now just in her bra and panties. She was still freezing cold and laying in some cold water but Regina knew the warming process couldn't be too fast and she also knew it would take some time to fill the bathtub.

"I will be right back, stay awake," Regina said firmly as she quickly crossed to the en-suite bathroom. She turned the taps on full and watched the bath start to fill up, her magic was vastly depleted after defrosting the lake and she struggled to stand up straight. The water seemed to trickle slowly into the bathtub and she took a deep breath and waved her hand and a second later it was full of warm water. She fell backwards against the tiles and slid to the floor, closing her eyes and willing some strength back into her body. Magic was different here and she hated it.

After a few seconds she pushed herself to her feet and quickly crossed back into the bedroom and walked over to Emma whose eyes were fluttering closed.

"Sheriff Swan," she barked and was pleased when green eyes flew open, "come on, you've not finished this first aid course yet, we need to get you into the tub."

She threw the duvet to one side and pulled Emma's dead weight towards her, she kicked off her heels and then pulled the blonde to the edge of the bed and looped one arm over her shoulder and pulled her to her feet.

"Regina?" Emma whispered as they stumbled towards the bathroom.

"Yes?" Regina asked, terrified that Emma's skin felt like ice to the touch.

"I-if n-nothing else is available, a r-rescuer may use.. use their own b-body heat to w-warm a h-hypothermia victim.." Emma stammered and then gave a small smile.

"You weren't in the water long enough to get hypothermia," Regina grinned, happy that Emma was falling back into her normal joking traits, "and a bath is available but as you say, we need to keep your arms and legs out of the bath for a while."

Emma's chin smacked down against her chest, which Regina took to mean her nodding and they entered into the steam filled bathroom. Regina climbed into the bath first with no regard for her tights and pulled Emma over the edge of the tub gently and lowered her into the warm water. Once she was laying down Regina lifted her legs up and balanced them on the edge of the bath before doing the same with her arms.

Once she was satisfied she stepped over Emma and out of the bathtub and opened a cupboard to pick out several towels and placed them on the heated towel rail.

"Regina?" Emma mumbled through half-closed eyes.

"Yes?" Regina answered.

"Am I grounded?"

"Very much so," Regina smiled.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes**: Thank you all for your lovely comments and messages, cannot believe I have 29 reviews - should I run a competition? Give out cookies? I don't know, this is new to me! For those of you who are asking if the "get to know you" app for a couple of chapters ago is real .. there may be something similar but the app in this story is made up. And by the way, I'm CurvyPragmatist over on Tumblr as well so feel free to follow me there.

* * *

><p>The gentle murmuring of voices played as a steady background music as Emma's unconscious mind started to flicker back to life. She tentatively tilted her head from side to side to release some of the pressure in her neck and realised that the pillow beneath her head was sinfully soft. Beginning to realise she was in a bed and there were voices above her she flashed back to a time where she was hospitalised as a child but this somehow felt different, the voices above her were soft and not shouting and the bed below her was soft and not hard.<p>

Her eyes started to flicker open and she looked up at a chandelier which glittered brightly in the gently lit room. She tilted her head to the side and saw Mary Margaret sat beside the bed in a Chesterfield chair chatting with Henry who was perched on the edge of the bed. Her head was thundering so she couldn't make out what was being said but the fog was quickly clearing when Mary Margaret looked at her with a relieved expression.

"Oh, Emma, thank God! Henry, go and get your mother," the dark haired woman said as she got out of the chair and sat on the edge of the bed and stroked Emma's face fondly. Henry smiled happily and ran out of the room noisily.

"Is she mad?" Emma asked with a guilty face.

Mary Margaret laughed, "she said she was disappointed so I imagine you're in for a rough time.."

Emma sighed, "what time is it? Why are you here?"

"Well it's six o'clock in the evening," at Emma's panicked look she quickly added, "and David is taking your shift at the station tonight. And I'm here because Regina told me what happened and I was worried about you."

Emma took a moment to digest this information, Regina had reached out to Snow, she must have been worried or wanted company.

"Miss Swan," Regina's throaty voice emerged from behind Mary Margaret, "good to see you finally decided to wake up."

Regina stood beside Mary Margaret with a stern look on her face, "you Charming's are all trouble," she muttered.

At Emma's confused expression Mary Margaret spoke up, "I also fell in a lake.. Regina waded in and saved me."

Regina stiffened at the memory, "well, Leopold wasn't around and I couldn't let his pride and joy drown," she mumbled but paused when Mary Margaret gently put her hand on the older woman's forearm.

"I was being a brat and not doing what I was told, I was hopping on stones on the side of the lake and I slipped on one and hit my head, I must have lost consciousness because I just went under, the next thing I remember was struggling to breath," it had obviously been a while since Mary Margaret had thought of the event and her eyes glazed over as she trailed off.

"Yes, well," Regina bristled, "now you have an inkling of how I felt.."

Mary Margaret nodded her understanding, it was going to take a long time to fix the relationship between them but the fact that Regina was willing to talk, even if it was sarcastic, was better than trying to kill her.

Henry stepped forward and smiled hesitantly at Emma, "you're okay though, right?"

Emma nodded, "I'm fine, just need a bit of rest and something to eat and I'll be back to normal."

"God help us all," Regina muttered under her breath.

"Mom said you magicked yourself under the ice?" Henry frowned.

"I explained to Henry that we have had to practice your magic," Regina added, "you know, for your police work."

Emma nodded, pleased Regina was at least telling Henry some of the truth, "yeah, I'm just not a good study, I wasn't paying attention and.. I dunno, it all went a bit wrong."

"But Mom's gonna help you, right?" Henry said looking from Emma to Regina hopefully.

"Yes," Regina said firmly.

Emma nodded her agreement, "yes, I'll stick with my teacher from now on, don't worry."

Henry smiled and looked towards Mary Margaret expectantly.

"Oh, right, yes," Mary Margaret said as she stood up and looked from Regina to Emma, "I'm going to take Henry back to the apartment and let you two talk."

Emma's eyes flashed with fear, her mother was going to leave her alone with Regina. A clearly very pissed off Regina.

"See you tomorrow, Emma," Henry said with a smile as the two left the room and Mary Margaret said something about showing themselves out. Emma looked at the closing door and then her eyes flicked to Regina who crossed her arms and stared at Emma.

"Soo.." Emma started but stopped as Regina raised her hand to silence the blonde as she listened for the sound of Mary Margaret and Henry walking down the stairs. The tell-tale sound of the front door closing echoed up the stairs and Regina's face contorted to anger.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

Emma winced, she'd be on the receiving and a few of these but this was the first time the brunette towered over her while she lay in her sickbed.

"Practicing magic without me being there? And then disappearing like that? I was worried sick!" Regina waved her arms in fury, "I just got through punishing a ten-year-old boy who has a penchant for running away and now I can see entirely where he gets it from! Except you have no excuse as you're, supposedly, an adult!"

A few come backs swam through Emma's mind but she wisely remained silent.

"You're lucky I could find you!" Regina spun around and started to pace the room and Emma edged up the bed to sit up as she watched the brunette stalk the length of the room at the end of the bed, "do you have any idea how much magical energy it takes to thaw an entire lake?" Emma opened her mouth but Regina replied, "a lot, nearly everything I had! It's a miracle I was able to get us both back here! Do you have any idea how close to death you were? Probably not because you were incoherent, do you even remember me putting you to bed?"

Emma stared at Regina and for a second had a real understanding of the Evil Queen's terrifying reign over the old world, no one would have argued with this. No wonder Henry was so well behaved.

"Well?!" Regina cried out.

Emma blinked as she realised an answer was actually expected from her this time, "I'm.. sorry?"

Regina's face fell and she shook her head in disbelief and stormed out of the room, "Regina, wait, Regina!" Emma called after her but the brunette was gone.

Emma sighed and shook her head, "that could have definitely gone better," she mumbled to herself as she pushed the luxurious duvet from her and noticed she was dressed in a pair of silky slate grey pyjamas which she clearly didn't own. She stepped out of bed and noticed she had a pair of white, fluffy bed socks on as well and the thought that Regina owned such a thing made her smile. She sat on the edge of the bed and looked around the bedroom, she couldn't see any of her clothes or belongings and on the bedside table sat a glass of water which she drunk half of in one gulp.

As she drank the water she noticed the leather strap on her wrist was glowing red and she felt her heart clench that she had hurt Regina to that extent. It was a new feeling for Emma, being so important to someone that she had that kind of power to hurt them. She took a deep breath and stood up tentatively to see how she was feeling, a couple of sways and some aching muscles told her that she was going to be just fine.

She walked into the hallway and looked around as she tried to ascertain where the brunette had gone but the sounds of pots and pans being angrily manoeuvred in the kitchen gave Emma a good idea of where she was. Emma held onto the bannister rail as she descended the stairs, not wanting to anger Regina even more by crashing down the stairs in her scandalously fluffy though dangerously slippery socks.

Regina had her back to Emma as she entered the kitchen so Emma took over a white sock and waved it around as she said, "truce?"

Regina turned around and noticed the sock and shook her head sadly, "you'll get a cold foot."

"Then agree to the truce and I can put it back on," Emma said softly.

"If I must," Regina muttered as she continued to clatter about with saucepans.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked as she replaced the sock.

"Cooking dinner, you told Henry you needed to eat, and you haven't eaten all day," she said plainly.

Emma smiled, "after everything I've done you're still cooking me dinner?"

"Yes," Regina nodded with her back still to Emma, "some Evil Queen I turned out to be, saving the Saviour and then preparing her dinner."

"I'm not the Saviour, I'm just a stupid woman, who makes dumb decisions," Emma said as she walked around the kitchen island so she stood behind Regina.

"Well, I won't disagree," Regina replied as she stepped towards the refrigerator, still keeping her back to Emma.

"I won't do something like that again, I just.. I just got mad, I thought I'd done something good, something you'd approve of and then.. it all went wrong but it was totally my fault," Emma sighed as she leaned back on the worktop, "I'd.. I'd missed you! We went from sleeping together, kinda," she saw Regina stiffen and smiled, "to not seeing you for three days. I just wanted to make sure that when I saw you again you'd be proud of me, that I'd done something you'd be happy with. But I sorta messed that one up and then we fought and then I ran, well, poofed, should have ran instead. I'm sorry, really very very sorry and I will never, ever do anything like that again."

Regina placed some ingredients on the worktop, still refusing to face Emma.

"And I will do anything to gain your trust again," Emma added softly as she took a hesitant step forward and placed a gentle hand on Regina's shoulder. She felt the brunette tense under the touch and she softly pulled her around to look at her face. Regina's eyes fell to the ground in the hope that if she didn't make eye contact then Emma wouldn't notice that she was crying, she wouldn't see the weakness.

Emma pulled the stubborn brunette into a silent hug and Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's back and pulled her tight to her body, "I thought you were gone," she whispered, "I thought I wasn't strong enough to save you."

"I won't put in that position again," Emma assured as she stroked Regina's hair delicately and waited for soft tears to subside. They stood like that for a few minutes as Regina gathered herself and Emma enjoyed the feeling of comforting the older woman as she looked over her shoulder at the ingredients on the worktop and excitedly asked, "are you making burgers?"


	34. Chapter 34

Regina pushed herself away from the blonde with an exasperated laugh, "yes, I'm making burgers."

Emma fist pumped and Regina looked at her in surprised, "what was that?"

"A result," Emma said with finality before looking around the worktop, "can I help?"

"No, you may not," Regina said, "you're still recovering from your foolhardy exploit."

"I feel fine," Emma said as Regina gently pushed the blonde out of the way and pointed to the dining table in the kitchen for her to sit down.

"Hmm," Regina muttered without conviction.

Emma rolled her eyes as she knew she'd not convince Regina otherwise and started to look around the kitchen as she remembered their fight in this room just six hours earlier. She'd had some time to think about the quarrel and was debating how to bring up a subject that she wanted to clear up.

"Regina," she started before she'd really had time to analyse the best thing to say.

"Yes?" Regina asked as she seasoned the raw burgers on the counter.

"I didn't practice transporting on my own just to get into your pants," Emma said simply, "although I am technically now in your pants," she said with a smile as she looked at the pyjamas she was wearing.

She noticed Regina pause briefly before carrying on cooking, "I don't wish to dredge up old arguments."

"Neither do I," Emma admitted, "but I do want you to know that that is not the reason why I did it."

"Very well," Regina said noncommittally.

"Nothing I do is just to get into your pants," Emma continued honestly.

"Must you keep saying that?" Regina spun around with a salt grinder in her hand like a weapon.

"You said it!" Emma countered.

"I'm wishing I never did," Regina sighed and turned back to continue seasoning the food.

Emma chewed at her bottom lip rather than speak as she debated how best to phrase what she wanted to say.

"You must think we're all oh so quaint," Regina mumbled as she started to peel potatoes in the sink.

"What do you mean?" Emma frowned.

"We're very different, the residents of Storybrooke, you probably consider us very old-fashioned with our.. candles and latrines," Regina said with a sigh as she expertly peeled and washed the potatoes, "although we have adjusted to this world and these times there are some things that remain.. deep-rooted in our nature, things that you probably think of as.. prudish.. like a distaste for.." she paused as she considered an example, "sex before marriage for instance."

Emma smiled, "well I haven't seen much prudish behaviour from Ruby.."

"She's a commoner," Regina pointed out, "and a werewolf. The nobles, and even many non-nobles, around here are.. inexperienced and.. out of touch, or so you would probably think anyway."

"I get that you want to take things slow, that you have questions," Emma tried.

"That's precisely it!" Regina spun around, "I do have questions but I can hardly ask them, I'm a Queen!"

Emma laughed, "what has that got to do with anything?"

Regina turned around and began to hack into another potato.

"Okay, that was one of those times when I said the wrong thing, even I saw that one," Emma said with a wince, "Regina, you can ask any questions you like, I won't feel any differently, I won't judge you."

"You.. you have expectations, that I cannot fulfil."

"I have no expectations of you!" Emma implored.

"You don't even know you have them, we're from different worlds, Emma," Regina said as she threw a piece of potato into the sink with frustration, "I can't discuss this," she leaned heavily on the sides of the sink.

"Okay, let's leave it, we don't need to talk about it now," Emma said calmly, "continue savaging your potatoes and we'll park that discussion for another time. I don't want to fight any more today."

Regina released a sigh and nodded, "neither do I," she turned and gave a small, sad smile before returning to her food preparation.

"Soo," Emma looked around to pick up on a new thread of conversation, "what have you been up to? Spending time with Henry?"

"Yes," Regina was pleased to be back onto solid ground with a topic she could cope with, "his being grounded is usually a torturous experience for the both of us but this time he seemed to genuinely want to spend some time with me."

"He mentioned you're beating him at Lego Batman," Emma smiled as Regina looked displeased that her guilty pleasure had been ousted by her son.

"Well, I have to keep an eye on him somehow, I thought best to engage with him on his own terms," Regina said as she started to cook the burgers and the fries.

"Of course," Emma laughed as she looked around the room before her eyes landed on her phone, "cool, you found my phone.."

"Yes, I went back to the lake to retrieve it," Regina explained, "it was water logged but it's repaired now."

Emma smiled at the way Regina didn't explain how it was repaired, just that it was, "thank you," she said sincerely as she picked up the phone and started scrolling through screens. She looked up at Regina with a thoughtful expression before looking down at her phone again and thinking, "hey, do you mind if we have some wine tonight?"

Regina turned around with a hesitant expression, "I'm not sure that's wise, with what hap.."

"Oh I'm fine!" Emma laughed, "I think it will be nice for us both to relax a little, don't you?"

Regina seemed to consider this before nodding her head and pointed to the wine rack, "you'll have to choose, I wouldn't know what vintage one would serve with burgers."

"Snob," Emma muttered as she looked at the different bottles with interest, she knew precisely nothing about wine but she did know that if she wanted Regina to open up and talk more about what was clearly bothering her it needed to be strong. She looked at different bottles and when she came to a Zinfandel with a 15.5% alcohol content she smiled to herself and pulled it from the wine rack and searched for a bottle opener. As she held the bottle opener over the cork she looked up at Regina and then down to the bottle, she wanted to loosen the brunette up a little to help her talk about whatever issues she was bottling up but she didn't want to cross any line with her either.

"You know, I think a glass of wine is a good idea," Regina's voice interrupted Emma's soul-searching, "it will be nice to relax," she said as she turned and smiled at Emma.

Emma nodded and with a pop released the cork from the bottle.


	35. Chapter 35

As soon as Emma had poured Regina a glass of wine she felt guilty and considered that maybe getting the brunette drunk would be a bad idea. But it was too late to go back now and Emma was certainly not going to let Regina know what her initial plan had been so she decided to forge on. Emma devoured three burgers, with buns and huge amounts of the homemade fries while Regina demurely ate one burger, no bun, with a salad and before long they had both finished their respective second glass.

While Regina was nothing like what she had been at Finnegan's after attempting to drink a cocktail rainbow with Ruby, it was clear that she was feeling the alcohol as her reactions appeared to slow, her speech almost slurred and her eyes began to glaze. Emma sent Regina into the living room to relax while she cleaned up in the kitchen, part of her had hoped that Regina would simply fall asleep after the exhaustion of the day. But part of her really wanted to get to the bottom of what was worrying the older woman and to have an open and honest discussion about what was going on between them. She'd figured out a way to quiz Regina but the method she had used to relax the brunette was weighing heavily on her mind and promised herself that she wouldn't do anything that could be in anyway construed as taking advantage of Regina.

She looked around the kitchen and saw that the room was clean and snatched her phone from the table and walked into the living room. When she arrived Regina was pouring apple cider from an ornate cut glass decanter into two equally beautiful tumblers.

"I thought we'd try the new batch of cider I made last month," Regina said with a smile and Emma nodded with wide eyes as she repeated an internal mantra to herself to be on her absolute best behaviour.

"Sounds great," Emma said and took the glass with a smile and sat in an armchair, deliberately not on the sofa next to Regina. She took a sip of the cider, it was delicious and it gave her a bolster of courage as she looked up at Regina and held her phone up, "want to play that getting to know you game?"

Regina took a sip of her drink and nodded, "why not?"

"Cool, do you want to go first or should I?" Emma asked as she held her phone aloft.

"You begin," Regina waved her hand.

"Okay," Emma shook the phone, "ah, a boring one, what's your favourite colour?"

"Dark blue," Regina said and impatiently reached her hand out for the phone.

Emma handed her the phone with a staged huff and Regina smugly shook the phone, "aww," she mocked in a faux sad voice, "have you ever been in love with someone who didn't love you?"

"Yes," Emma said seriously and took the phone back and shook it to select another question. She looked at the screen and laughed and shook it again.

"What was that one?" Regina asked curiously.

"It was something about travel," Emma rolled her eyes and read the new question, "if you could meet one historical figure, who would it be?"

"Walt Disney," Regina answered quickly.

"Why?" Emma laughed at Regina's dark expression.

"To give him a kick," Regina replied as she snatched the phone back and shook it, "what is your favourite book? Well that's ridiculous, I know that, we discussed it just the other night!"

"Well it doesn't know that, does it? But thank you for asking," Emma smiled sweetly, "it's actually Charlie and the Chocolate Factory."

"This is boring," Regina announced and threw the phone into Emma's lap, "I'm not exactly getting to know much about you."

"Well," Emma hesitated and took a deep breath, "we could, and this is entirely up to you, but we could have a look at the adult questions?"

Regina looked up from her glass and frowned, "what would that consist of?"

"I would guess they would be sexual questions," Emma said carefully, the truth was she'd already checked and she knew that was exactly the style of questions in the adult category.

Emma had expected an outright dismissal and maybe even a telling off but Regina seemed to be considering it, "I have an idea," Emma said, "as this is a personal area and there may be things we don't wish to discuss, how about we each have three passes? We can pass on any three questions with no comments, does that seem fair?"

"I'm not sure," Regina mumbled as she stared at her drink.

"Okay, why don't we start with you just asking me some questions, until you get a feel for it and then you can decide?" Emma pushed gently.

Regina consider this for a moment before holding her hand out. Emma smiled and pressed a couple of buttons on the phone to select the female adult questions and handed the device to Regina who shook the phone while taking a big sip of cider before looking at the screen.

"Timely," she smiled, "do you sleep in pyjamas, underwear or nothing at all?"

Emma breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn't one of the really intense questions right off, "oh, well, normally I sleep naked in the summer and in pyjamas in the winter."

Regina nodded and shook the phone again, she looked at the screen and her eyebrows raised to meet her hairline as she read and reread the questions before shaking the phone again to refresh the question.

Emma grinned, "problem?"

"I wasn't about to say that," Regina gulped as she read the new question and a blush crept up to her cheeks, "well, remember that you wanted to play this game, Miss Swan," she coughed delicately to clear her throat as she asked, "have you ever engaged in intercourse outside?"

Emma laughed, "does it actually say that?"

"Yes, of course," Regina said and turned the phone so Emma could see it.

"It says sex," Emma pointed out.

"I'm not a hoodlum," Regina replied, "and you seem to be evading the question."

Emma laughed again, "yes, I have had sex outside," she answered without breaking eye contact with Regina.

The blush on Regina's cheeks remained firmly in place as she quickly shook the phone again, "when did you lose your virginity?"

"When I was sixteen," Emma replied and smiled as Regina shook the phone again, "erm, are you going to answer any questions, Regina?"

"Oh," Regina paused as if realising what she was doing and understanding the imbalance, "I'm.. I'm not.. sure.."

"How about, we shake the phone and we both answer the same question and we both get our three passes if we don't wish to answer, it would be more fair then," Emma negotiated.

Regina nodded, "very well.."

"But no judging each other," Emma pointed out quickly, "on either side.."

"Agreed," Regina nodded, ever the politician. She shook the phone and looked at Emma with a blush and a smile, "are you a screamer?"

Emma laughed out loud, "er, yeah, I guess I am, sometimes."

Regina shook the phone again.

"Regina?"

"Yes, Dear?"

"Aren't you going to answer that question?"

"No, I'll pass on that one," Regina said as she looked at the next question, "how many sexual partners have you had to date?"

Emma looked up and squinted as she counted in her head, she tipped her head from side to side as she mentally listed them before nodding that she was satisfied she had them all, "twenty three."

Regina coughed and at Emma's raised eyebrow she shook her head, "I.. I'll pass on that one."

Emma nodded with a knowing smile as Regina shook the phone again, "have you ever been tied up? During sex, I presume they mean," Regina added helpfully.

"Yeah, sure, lots of times," Emma laughed but then wondered if she was oversharing as Regina's blushed worked its way down her chest.

Regina nodded and shook the phone before Emma said, "er, Regina?"

"Oh, I'll pass on that one, Dear.." she said casually as she looked at the question and hesitated, she seemed torn between reading the words and hearing an answer and eventually gave Emma the phone, "I'm bored of reading them."

Emma took the phone and read the question off of the screen, "okay, when was the last time you masturbated?"

"After you," Regina said with a distracted wave of the hand.

"Well, as we're being brutally honest and all," she rolled her eyes, "yesterday."

"Yesterday?"

"Yes, yesterday," Emma repeated with a grin.

"When yesterday?" Regina asked before she knew what she was saying.

"Just yesterday," Emma grinned, "what about you?"

"What about me?" Regina asked with confusion.

Emma looked at the screen and read verbatim, "when was the last time you masturbated?"

"I'll pass, next question," Regina said.

Emma paused, "I think you're out of passes, Regina.."

"No, I've only used one," Regina said.

"No, I'm pretty sure you've used all three," Emma pushed.

"No, you're wrong," Regina replied.

"No, I'm right, the first one you passed on was are you a screamer, then you passed on how many sexual partners you've had.." Emma started listing on her fingers.

"One, I've had one sexual partner, there you go I now get another pass, yes?" Regina said quickly.

"Well, yes, but that's not technically how it.. why won't you answer this question, it can't be more embarrassing than me, unless you're doing it now," Emma gave Regina a reassuring smile.

Regina looked anywhere but at Emma before she seemed to sigh and give up, "I've.. never.." she searched for the word but found she couldn't use it, "done.. that. Happy?"

Emma tried to hide her surprise, "well, yeah, I'm happy but I can see why you're not.."

"Miss Swan!" Regina berated.

"You mean, you've.. never.." Emma asked again.

"No, a lady doesn't," Regina said simply.

Emma opened her mouth but closed it again and then considered something, "do you know what masturbating is?"

"Yes, of course I do!" Regina cried out.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed," Emma placated Regina, "but you answered the other question so you get a pass back.."

Emma shook the phone and smiled at what she saw, "oh God, do you watch porn?"

Emma rubbed the back of her neck and grimaced a bit, "remember we said no judging.. yeah, I watch some porn now and then. You?"

"Never," Regina said scandalised, "I mean.. not that there's.. I'm not judging.. I mean.."

"I get it, let's move on," Emma shook her head with a smile and shook the phone again, "oh, more repetition," Emma said, "have you had sex outside, yes, and you no doubt haven't, moving on.."

"Actually I have," Regina said quietly.

"Oh, right," Emma said as she hadn't been expecting an answer.

"I didn't want to lose my pass," Regina explained.

Emma shook the phone and looked down at the question and hesitated a second, she looked up to see Regina was picking a piece of lint from the sofa so hadn't noticed her momentary lapse. She looked at the brunette and spoke up, "where do you most like to be kissed?"

Regina looked up and smiled, "on my neck," she said and pointed to the spot, "it's always been my most sensitive place."

Emma smiled as she mentally filled away that information.

"Where do you most like to be kissed?" Regina asked innocently and Emma felt terrible for the crude image that flashed across her mind and the blush that crept up her cheeks.

"Erm, my, neck, as well," Emma said with a smile and hoped Regina was too drunk to properly catch her comment, "I'm just going to go to bathroom."

Emma hopped up and left the living room and Regina reached over and picked up the phone, she looked down at the question and frowned. The question wasn't what Emma had asked her, it read 'Have you ever had sex with a person significantly older or younger than yourself?' She stared at the question and smiled to herself, Emma had protected her from that question but she had also given her an idea on how to game the system. She turned around to check Emma wasn't around and quickly started shaking and reading questions in order to get some suggestions on what to ask the blonde when she returned.

She heard Emma in the distance so she placed the phone back where Emma had left it and as the blonde entered the room so picked up and the phone and shook it, "I'll ask some questions now, if you like?"

"Sure," Emma smiled.

"How important is sex to you?" Regina asked quickly enough for Emma to doubt that it was a question she had read.

"Well," Emma said in order to gain a little bit more thinking time, "it is important to me but it's by no means the most important thing to me. Sex, for me at least, is about mutually sharing pleasure so in the way I would.. I dunno, give my partner a back massage because I loved them and wanted them to feel pleasure.. I would want to have sex with them."

Regina seemed to be processing this so Emma took a slow sip of her cider as she allowed the brunette to file the information before asking, "I think I have an idea of your answer but, how important is sex to you?"

Regina shrugged, "a marital duty? Important if you wanted to remain alive.."

Emma swallowed a lump in her throat down at the throwaway comment Regina casually spoke.

Regina shook the phone again, "have you ever forced yourself sexually on a person?"

Now it was clear to Emma that Regina was not reading from the screen, she had gone through the application several times and that question had never come up. She swallowed hard as Regina stared at her in a silence, awaiting an answer.

"Never," Emma said with sincerity, "never have and never would."

She knew the answer but she wanted to play Regina's game as best as she could, "you?"

"No," Regina replied softly and Emma understood the concept of the information someone omits being more powerful than what they say.

"Have you ever had sex with someone of the same gender?" Regina asked, she hadn't shaken the phone which gave Emma a small shiver at how affected she must have been by the previous question.

"No," Emma answered honestly and Regina looked at her with a frown, "really?"

"I've kissed and fooled around a little but I've not had sex with another woman," Emma explained.

Regina nodded, "well, you know my answer to that," she shook the phone and a grin spread across her face at the question that showed up on the screen which led Emma to believe she was going to get a real question this time.

"If your boss promised you a promotion in payment for a night with them, would you agree?" Regina grinned at Emma.

"Are you offering?" Emma laughed before waving the thought away, "no, no, erm, well.. it depends.. usually, no, a promotion isn't worth selling yourself. But, if my boss was hot then.. well, if it's win-win."

Regina blushed and looked down at the phone screen.

"What about you?" Emma asked.

"Who'd be in a position to promote me?" Regina laughed, "the joys of being at the top!"

She raised her glass and Emma brought her own glass up and they chinked a silent toast. Regina shook the phone and looked at the screen, "have you ever had a threesome?"

Emma actually blushed and Regina's interested was piqued, "well, erm, yeah, once," the blonde admitted, "and we know you haven't so let's move on.."

Regina hesitated for a second and Emma's heart plunged as she hoped to whatever greater power there was that Regina hadn't been involved in some unwanted threesome.

"What is a threesome?" Regina eventually asked.

Emma's eyes widened and she opened her mouth before closing it again, "it's.. It, well, it is when three people have sex, with each other, at the same time," Emma explained and felt the heat from her cheeks growing and growing.

"How on earth does that work?" Regina asked with interest.

"That's not a question from the app," Emma said pointedly and pointed to the device in Regina's hand.

Regina pouted and shook the phone, "do you use toys? What does that mean?"

Emma looked at her with a frown, "are you being serious, I can't tell any more.."

Regina hadn't even heard Emma as she looked at the app with a frown, "has this gone back to the children's questions?"

"It means sex toys," Emma explained with her head in her hands.

"There are toys for sex?" Regina looked up from the phone.

"Okay, I think it's time for bed," Emma said as she plucked the phone from Regina's hand.

"It's nine o'clock," Regina said with a glance at the clock on the mantelpiece.

"I'm tired and we're both a little drunk," Emma said, "don't you think?"

Regina considered this and slowly nodded, "you do need rest after the day you've had.."

"Exactly," Emma said, "erm, where are my clothes?"

"They are drying, why?" Regina asked with a frown.

"Well I can't walk home in your pyjamas," Emma laughed.

"Oh," Regina put her glass down and stood up looking slightly embarrassed and Emma realised she'd put her foot in it. Again.

"Of course, let me find you something.. I had assumed you would stay," Regina said as she walked towards the utility room off of the kitchen, she paused and spun around, "obviously I intended to sleep in the guestroom!"

"I don't want to turf you out of your room," Emma said, "I could take the guestroom as long as you're sure I'm not imposing?"

"Not at all," Regina said quickly, "it would be quiet without Henry being here anyway.."

"I just don't want to be a bother, I've already wrecked your day," Emma laughed.

Regina smiled at Emma, "I'd like you to stay."

The two women set about cleaning up the downstairs of the house before heading up the stairs and turning the lights off behind them. Regina showed Emma the guestroom and they said a polite goodnight to each other as Regina retreated to her own bedroom. Emma closed the door and let out a long breath, it had been so hard not to kiss Regina goodnight, especially as she got the impression that Regina would have more than welcomed it. But she decided that after the alcohol and the revelations during the course of the evening Regina needed some space to digest everything that had been said and know that Emma was not expecting anything from her and certainly wouldn't force her to do anything she didn't want to.

She swallowed down the memory of a couple of Regina's concocted questions and what they implied, she wanted to go back to the Enchanted Forrest and find her grandfather's body to resurrect him so she could kill him with her bare hands. Somewhere in her mind she knew it was a different time and a different world with different rules and ethics but that didn't calm her much as she imagined what Regina had been through during her marriage. She hoped that the conversations they had had that night would go somewhere to helping Regina to deal with the past and start to construct a better future, with Emma.


	36. Chapter 36

Emma wasn't entirely sure what woke her, it could have been the small shaft of light from the hallway coming in under the door. It could have been the fact that the duvet felt more tightly restricted around her slim body, like a weight was pinning it down somewhere. It could have been that sixth sense she had developed, that feeling everyone gets when they realise they are being watched. Maybe it was a selection of all three but Emma jolted awake like a gunshot had gone off and quickly backed up the bed until her back was pressed against the headboard as she stared into the darkness and willed her eyes to adjust to whatever threat lurked.

Slowly a shadow emerged and she began to realise that someone was sitting on her bed, about halfway down and just staring into the distance. Emma felt her heart racing as she fought to remember where she was and what could possibly be happening. Her eyes began to adjust and she took in the familiar form of Regina Mills, dressed in pyjamas that matched Emma's but in a darker ink blue.

"Regina!" Emma cried out, "what the hell are you doing? You scared me to death!"

Regina didn't move, didn't even jump at the break in the silence and the only sound was Emma pulling in deep breaths to try to calm herself.

"A-are you okay?" Emma finally asked.

"Apologies for frightening you," Regina replied softly.

Emma wondered if the brunette had been crying by the sound of her strained voice and reached over to turn on the lamp on the bedside table. As soon as it flickered to life Regina raised her hand and extinguished the light source and they were back in darkness.

"I.. I would prefer the dark," Regina explained and Emma nodded and wondered whether she should reach out to comfort the older woman.

"I was eighteen," Regina whispered before swallowing and then continuing in a slightly louder tone, "when I married Leopold."

Emma opened her mouth to speak but didn't want to stop Regina from her confession so closed it again and listened silently.

"I later found that my mother had orchestrated the entire thing. Suffice to say, she manoeuvred me into the position of power and wealth that she had always craved for herself. I was young, naïve more than anything, I'd grown up alone and never spoken with other girls about.. boys.. sex. I was mentally and psychologically so much younger than eighteen. And my mother did nothing to prepare me, she didn't care about educating me on those subjects, she spent all her time crafting the perfect lady. Preparing a Queen."

Part of Emma wanted to stop Regina, to tell her that she didn't need to speak of things that made her uncomfortable. But then she wondered if Regina had ever spoken about her past, maybe getting it all out in the open was a good thing.

"My mother spooked Snow's horse, she knew I'd rescue the pathetic creature. Imagine, my whole descent into the Evil Queen was started by my mother's unwavering belief that I would save a child in danger.." Regina gave a half-hearted laugh and Emma felt her breath clench in her chest at the knowledge she had always been privy to but never actually fully considered.

"With Snow happy at a new maternal figure in her life my mother knew that Leopold would propose. But she also knew that, although he was older than my own father, he wanted a son. He wanted a Prince to look after Snow when he was gone. It was a different time," she waved her hand as if to dismiss anything that Emma might say at the sexist comment.

"So, once we were married.. he.. he started coming to my bed chambers. We slept separately, at first, while we got to know each other," Regina seemed lost on the memory and Emma again fought the urge to comfort her.

"I had no idea what was happening, he.. he took the lead.. it hurt and I cried out a lot at first. His touch became rough during those times, I.. well, I retreated into myself. It never lasted long but it was long enough to leave me in terror of him."

Emma could feel her hand ball into a first and she tried to control her breathing because she knew lashing out at an inanimate object now was really not a good idea.

"A few months went by and.." Regina looked at Emma with a knowing face, "no baby. So he redoubled his efforts, talk was started around the kingdom, mainly focussed on him and his age. Which didn't please him, obviously. That was when he started coming to my bed chambers at random times of the day, sometimes drunk, sometimes frustrated."

Regina turned away again, "more months and no baby, he moved me into his bed chambers then," she let out a shuddering breath, "and that was when I really understood what a prisoner I was. I read everything I could about babies, I thought if I knew about babies then I would somehow be granted one and then he would be happy and leave me to live I moderate peace," she laughed, "as you can probably tell, no baby."

"Regina.." Emma whispered but the brunette raised her hand to silence her.

"The gossip around the kingdom had made me understand the strength of gossip, mostly how it could eat at power. A king who was thought impotent in his bed was considered weak, luckily Leopold was considered a kind, peaceful man but if our kingdom had any enemies we would have been in trouble. When I.. killed Leopold, when I became the Evil Queen.. I did terrible things, I really did, but I also played a character."

Regina turned to look at Emma as if trying to beg her understanding and forgiveness with her eyes, "I ensured that the people knew the Evil Queen was sexual person, I dressed the part and I acted the part. Sex seemed to instil fear and respect, so I made it part of the character. Eventually I heard rumours about why I had yet to take a lover, so I took lovers, all for show. I would kiss them and pull them into my bed chamber in full view of my guards and then I would send them to sleep before anything happened. It frightened me, probably one of the few things that did frighten me during that time. But having a man near me in that way instantly took me back to how I felt when Leopold would.." she trailed off and looked away.

"That's how it happened with Graham, the Huntsman at the time," she said carefully, knowing that this was sensitive for both her and Emma, despite her previously mentioning the situation with him briefly, "I pretended to take him as a lover, it was easier to pretend to have one plaything, especially as I had his heart. We developed a pattern, never going further than I would allow and the spells I cast on him left him with the knowledge of us having sex but in reality he was asleep and I would clean the bathroom or something."

Emma let a laugh slip and when Regina turned to regard her she apologetically covered her mouth. Regina smiled despite herself and continued, "the curse continued that pattern. As Mayor I needed people to know I was.. involved. It prevented rumours as well as other approaches.."

The silence stretched on and Emma assumed that Regina was done with her tale, "thank you for telling me, I know that wasn't easy for you."

Regina nodded as she looked off into the distance, "it wasn't, but I wanted you to know I appreciate your own honesty and candour. And I thought you needed to know.. what you're getting involved with," Regina turned to look at Emma, "if you still wish to get involved with me, that is?"

Emma nodded, "your history won't change my feelings but it will help me to understand.."

"Well," Regina cut off and stood up, "I should let you get back to bed," she looked around the room hesitantly, "goodnight, Miss Swan."

The brunette quickly left the bedroom, clearly having had enough for one evening, "goodnight, Regina," Emma called after her softly.


	37. Chapter 37

Emma sat up in bed for a few seconds as she took in what had just happened, the information Regina had willingly imparted, the look of the broken woman, the time of night, the darkness of the room. She felt like she had been shocked into immobility but then she shook her head as she cleared the fog and started to wake up properly.

"Oh hell no," she mumbled to herself as she threw the bed covers back and quickly exited the bed and rushed towards the doorway and flung the door open only to be blinded by the bright light of the hallway.

Regina paused at the sound of the blonde stumbling into the hall, her hand was on the doorknob to her bedroom as she frowned at Emma curiously.

Emma squinted at the light she was unaccustomed to and tried to focus her eyes and her thoughts, she'd ran into the hallway with no real plan on what to say, "I.." she hesitated before deciding that honesty was clearly the best policy, "I don't want you to be alone.. after talking about that, I mean.."

Clearly that wasn't what Regina was expecting as she stared at Emma with a questioning gaze.

"We can sit up, downstairs, or up here," Emma looked around in confusion as she knew she was rambling, "but I think you need sleep, and I know I do, and.. I just want to be with you, no expectations."

Regina slowly nodded but didn't move, her hand was still outstretched towards the doorknob and she looked waveringly at Emma as if pleaded with her to take control.

Emma smiled so brightly Regina thought it was starting to overtake the hallway lighting, "good, so, sleep?" Emma asked gently.

Regina nodded again but still remained motionless.

Emma's smile grew, "so, my room or yours?"

It seemed to be the right answer as Regina released the doorknob and turned to face Emma as she nodded her head towards the guestroom Emma had just fallen from. Emma realised that Regina wanted her to enter the room first so she walked into the room and climbed back into bed whilst looking up at the door to see Regina turn off the light in the hallway.

As Emma's eyes adjusted to the lack of light she heard more than saw as Regina crossed towards the bed and climbed in and quickly wrapped the duvet around herself before turning onto her side, away from Emma and laying silently.

"Would you like me to hold you?" Emma hesitated.

"No," Regina whispered, though not unkindly, "not at the moment."

"Okay," Emma nodded into the darkness, "in that case I'm going to put a pillow between us in case I roll around in the night. But if you change your mind just get rid of it, I'd love a cuddle," she finished cheekily to lighten the mood and was pleased to hear Regina's soft chuckle.

She grabbed a pillow and placed it under the duvet between them and turned to face it with her eyes open as she tried to adjust to the light. Emma had no intention of going to sleep just yet, she wanted to ensure that Regina stayed there and got some rest before she would even consider going to sleep.

Emma didn't consider herself a very tactile person, it had taken a while for her to get used to Henry's constant hugs. But now she had a better understand of what Regina had been through in her life it was very hard for her to hold back and not offer the woman some comfort in the best way she knew how, through touch.

As a child growing up in the foster system Emma had never had access to many reassuring, affectionate embraces but she certainly knew the strength of them. Henry was a hugger and to Emma that meant that Regina had instilled that in him. Emma couldn't imagine Cora had been particularly affectionate towards anyone and certainly not towards Regina, she wondered what Regina's father had been like and wondered if he had ever offered comfort, support or safety to Regina when she was growing up.

Regina sighed softly and Emma detected a change in her breathing pattern and smiled at the understanding that the brunette had drifted straight off to sleep. Emma knew that sleep wouldn't come to her so quickly so instead she daydreamed about how she was going to move forward with Regina now that she knew what she knew. Moving slowly was definitely the key and Regina obviously had concerns about sex and about Emma having expectations of her so she needed to prove to Regina that she was looking for more than just sex.

Emma thought back to the night they had fallen asleep on the sofa together and smiled at the recollection of Regina's dark eyes as she played with with Emma's body as if it were her new favourite toy. She had felt the delicious heat from Regina's body and at no point had the older woman seemed uncomfortable or pulled away from her. Emma took that to mean that Regina was interested in some form of sexual activities, it was just a matter of ensuring she felt safe and that she was in control.

It was then that Emma suddenly remembered the extra dynamic to this particular relationship, Regina's heart. She hated that the heart remained out of Regina's chest and she hated the danger the organ posed and her part in the plan in case another energy surge was created. She desperately wanted Regina's heart to be fixed and for it to be put back where in belonged. She was terrified of something going wrong and Regina's heart going into meltdown and Emma having seconds to transport to Regina and then transport the both of them to the town line only to have to push Regina across that line, effectively triggering a heart attack in Regina's heart-free body.

Magic was weird. Emma wasn't sure she'd ever get used to the insanity that seemed to lurk around every corner in Storybrooke, nothing was ever simple.


	38. Chapter 38

Emma woke up to find herself hugging a pillow, something which she hadn't done in a number of years. As she disentangled herself she started to remember what had happened earlier that morning and looked around the room in disappointment. She realised that Regina had woken up before her and had left the room leaving Emma to wonder on the brunette mood.

She sat up and stretched her neck and shoulder muscles to relieve some of the tension that had set up home over the course of the evening. That was when she noticed a pile of familiar looking fabric sat on a chair with a piece of paper on top. She hurried over and noticed that her clothes she had been wearing the previous day where dried and folded, including her underwear which Emma thought was adorable having never seen folded socks, panties and certainly never a folded bra. Below her clothes was a fluffy white towel, initially Emma wondered if this was Regina's way of dismissing her from the house but she the inclusion of the towel was surely a sigh to stay. She hesitantly picked up the folded piece of paper and read the handwritten note that Regina had left for her.

Here are your, now dry, clothes as well as a towel. Please feel free to use the shower in the bathroom (turn right, second door on the right) where you will find some toiletries and your toothbrush. I am picking up some groceries and will be back soon. Do not leave. You are still grounded.

Emma smiled and rubbed her index finger along the words of the note. Relief flooded her as she realised Regina wasn't mad or frightened, she hadn't run away she was just getting some shopping. The sound of Emma's mobile ringing pulled her from her thoughts and she picked her phone up from the bedside table and answered it.

"Hey, Mary Margaret," she answered as she sat on the bed.

"Hey," she could hear the young woman's smile in her voice, "how are you feeling today?"

"I'm great, completely recovered," Emma said quickly, "how is Henry?"

"He is with Ruby at the diner, he is helping her develop a new flavour of milkshake, I didn't want to bring him to you this morning in case you were still feeling unwell."

"Probably a good idea, I just woke up," Emma laughed.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Mary Margaret's tone turned to worry and Emma rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Yes, Mom," she teased, "seriously, I'm fine, I wasn't in the water long enough to get hypothermia or anything, just damn cold!"

"I was so worried when Regina called," Mary Margaret admitted, "thank goodness she was there to save you.."

"Like mother like daughter it seems.." Emma commented.

"Yes, I'd nearly forgotten about that," Mary Margaret said as she recalled the time she herself had fallen into a cold lake, "of course I was much younger than you," she laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, rub it in why don't you?" Emma said.

"Are you sure practicing magic is a good idea?" Mary Margaret asked quietly.

Emma sighed, she didn't want to tell her everything as she didn't want her to worry, but then she also didn't want her to think she was just playing with magic for laughs, "I was stupid to do it alone, I suppose I just wanted to impress Regina but now I know I will only practice when she is around."

If Mary Margaret had thought it was odd that Emma was trying to impress Regina she certainly didn't say anything, "okay, well, you know best," Mary Margaret said and Emma could see the nod that accompanied that statement in her mind's eye.

"Who's at the station?" Emma asked as she realised that David couldn't possibly still be there after all this time.

"No one, David put the number onto redirect here and he's having a nap," Mary Margaret said.

"Okay, thank him for taking my shift for me," Emma said, "when he wakes up can you tell him I'll take over at the normal time?"

"Sure, as long as you're up to it?"

"Absolutely," Emma said, "anyway, I better get going.."

"Yes, me too, I'll see you soon," Mary Margaret replied.

Emma hung up the phone picked up her clothes and the towel and followed Regina's instructions towards the bathroom. The bathroom was spotless and considering how many rooms and especially how many bathrooms the house contained Emma was now fully convinced that Regina either cleaned the house using magic or there was some kind of dust force field in place to keep the house clean.

She reached into the shower cubicle and turned on the tap and adjusted the temperature, while she waited for the water to warm up she looked at the range of toiletries that were lined up on the counter. This was clearly a bathroom for guests but it seemed that Regina had left a number of items out for Emma's use, the thought made her smile.

She picked up a couple of bottles and placed them in the shower tray and then shrugged off the pyjamas and placed them on the towel rail and stepped into the warm shower. The shower was far superior to the one in the apartment and she revelled in the feel of the pulsating jets falling on her head and onto her shoulders. She couldn't' remember the last time she has enjoyed a shower that much and closed her eyes to get lost in the wonderful sensations.

"Are you okay?"

Emma jumped and spun around to see a vague outline of Regina through the steamed up glass of the shower cubicle. Her heart was racing at the sound of the brunette's voice and it was then that she began to realise how long she has spent in the shower.

"Emma?" Regina asked again, her voice hitched with concern.

"I'm fine, sorry," Emma replied quickly as she turned around so her back faced Regina, she was pretty sure the condensation on the glass would prevent Regina from seeing her but she did so anyway.

"I'd been calling you for some time," Regina said hesitantly.

"Sorry, I was just enjoying the shower, I must have zoned out a bit," Emma said, "I'll be another ten minutes.."

"Okay," Regina said but she didn't make an attempt to move and Emma looked over her shoulder to see the brunette looking away from the shower glass but clearly not sure what to do next.

A grin spread across Emma's face and she shut off the shower, turned around and opened the shower door, "unless you wanna join me?"

The noise of the door opening made Regina turn around and her eyes bulged as she looked at Emma's naked body, drops of water snaking their way down the perfectly sculpted muscles. Emma stood stock-still and allowed Regina to stare at her, loving the way the brunette swallowed hard as her eyes quickly flicked past Emma's crotch and up her flat, toned stomach to stop at her breasts. It was then that Emma realised that this was probably the first time Regina had seen a woman completely naked, aside from in the mirror.

"Muffins.." Regina whispered distractedly.

"Excuse me?" Emma laughed loudly.

Regina shook her head and raised her eyes to make contact with Emma's, "I'm heating English muffins.. for brunch.." she said with her eyes full of yearning.

"Well," Emma leaned on the frame of the shower with a grin, "why don't you wave your hand and turn the oven or the toaster or whatever off and then you can join me.."

Regina's cheeks flared in a blush and Emma snickered kindly, "you don't have to," she winked, "we can always save it for later?"

Regina nodded resolutely, "yes, I-I'd like that, but we.. we need to eat, you'll be going back to work soon I assume?"

Emma nodded her agreement.

"Right, yes, then, well, we.." Regina stumbled before gesturing with her hand in an attempt to help the right words come forth from her lips, "we mustn't dally in showers!"

Emma bit her lip at the turn of phrase, "no, indeed we mustn't," she hid behind a smile as Regina nodded, clearly pleased that Emma was agreeing with her but missing the gently teasing as she turned and left the bathroom, "ten minutes," she called behind her as she closed the bathroom door.

Twelve minutes later Emma was dressed and running down the stairs, "sorry, am I late? Sorry!"

Regina had just finished plating the eggs benedict that she'd previously planned as she said, "why are you apologising if you're not even sure if you're late?"

"Err," Emma said, "because I assumed I was.. I usually am."

Regina pushed a plate towards Emma for her to take to the dining table and nodded, "yes, your timekeeping skills aren't the best."

Emma picked up the plate and looked at it with excitement, "I always think it's best to keep people waiting, builds the suspense."

Regina rolled her eyes and picked up her own plate and walked around the kitchen island and they both sat at the table and started to eat.

"Mary Margaret rang earlier, Henry is with Ruby at the diner, I'll drop in and get him and bring him back here before I go for my shift," Emma said as she looked at the brunch with delight, turning the plate from side to side as if deciding where to begin the attack.

"I've already seen him," Regina said, "Miss Lucas is going to drop him off in a couple of hours. Though you have reminded me that I promised your mother my lasagne recipe.."

"So you did," Emma laughed, "how charitable of you!"

"It was a moment of weakness, I was terrified she and Henry would walk in and find you.." Regina pointed at Emma with her empty fork, "well, find you!"

"Half naked?" Emma questioned.

"More than half," Regina smirked as she speared another piece of egg.

Emma swallowed a mouthful of food before looking up at Regina, "about last night.."

"No," Regina shook her head and pointed at the plate of food in front of Emma, "eat your food and go to work, I don't want another day to be tainted by those memories."

Emma nodded but continued anyway, "I just wanted to say thank you for sharing with me and I want you to know that you can tell me anything and if you want to know anything about me then you just need to ask."

Regina looked glanced up at Emma with a tiny smile gracing her lips before she nodded and firmly replied, "eat your food."


	39. Chapter 39

The front door to 108 Mifflin Street opened and a confused looking Regina Mills looked almost disdainfully at the person stood on her porch.

"Emma isn't here," she declared and closed the door again before Mary Margaret even had a chance to speak.

Mary Margaret paused for a moment in surprise before knocking on the door again and waiting for Regina to answer. This time the older woman looked completely perplexed as she raised an eyebrow at the younger woman.

"I'm here to see you," Mary Margaret smiled as she worried her hands in front of her.

"Why?" Regina asked in bewilderment.

Mary Margaret smiled despite the tense situation, "I wanted to talk."

"Did Emma put you up to this? Or Henry?" Regina asked as she continued to block entry into the house.

"No, I.." Mary Margaret started.

"Is this about the lasagne?" Regina asked in exasperation.

"No," Mary Margaret said, "I just want to talk to you.."

Regina looked the younger woman up and down as if debating what on earth the real purpose of the visit might be before finally, slowly, taking a step to one side and allowing the young woman in. The snow had really started falling and there was a distinct chill in the air. Despite having easily survived living in the forest through several tough winters as Snow White, Mary Margaret seemed to bundle herself up against the cold. Regina wasn't even sure if she was actually underneath all the winter clothing or if it was just a talking head on a pile of waterproofs and woollens.

"Do feel free to take twenty or so layers off, if you're staying, which you seem to think you are," Regina muttered as she pointed at the closet with disinterest, "we do have central heating. I will make us tea."

Mary Margaret smiled at Regina's sarcasm as she left for the kitchen, it was good to see that some things never changed. She took off her long scarf, gloves, waterproof jacket, fleece, hat and fur-lined boots and placed them all neatly in the closet. If having Regina as a step-mother had taught her one thing it was that cleanliness was essential and she briefly wondered how Emma managed to achieve repeat invites to the house considering Emma's aversion to tidying.

A few moments later Mary Margaret joined Regina in the kitchen, "can I help?"

Regina nodded and pointed at a tray of cups and saucers, milk, sugar, a variety of teas and shortbread biscuits, "could you take those into the living room?"

Mary Margaret nodded, "absolutely," she picked up the tray and carried it into the other room and set it down on the coffee table and waited for Regina to bring another tray with a teapot of hot water on. Regina prepared two cups of tea, somehow remembering exactly how Mary Margaret liked her tea and before long both women were sipping from their teacups with a heavy silence hanging in the air.

"Well, you might as well get on with it," Regina said pointedly, "whatever you have to say you might as well say it."

"Oh, yes, sorry," Mary Margaret said as she put her teacup back into the saucer, "the thing is," she paused as she considered her words carefully. She always considered her words carefully when speaking to Regina since she knew the older woman wouldn't give her any opportunity to backtrack if she misunderstood her intentions.

"The thing is," she repeated and Regina rolled her eyes at the delay, "Henry told me about you and Emma.."

Mary Margaret paused and Regina looked confused, "what about Emma and I?"

"That you're seeing each other," Mary Margaret completed as if it were obvious.

"And you're here to.." Regina started, the tone in her voice becoming as frosty as the icicles hanging from the windows outside the house.

"To tell you I'm really pleased for you both," Mary Margaret smiled happily.

Part of the smile was because she was genuinely happy for the two of them but the other part was seeing the look on Regina's face as she switched from building anger to sudden shock. Henry had told her about Emma and Regina's announcement the previous night and, after the initial surprise wore off, she was ecstatic at the news. The Saviour and the Evil Queen, ex-Evil Queen, it was perfect. Emma would bring Regina back to the loving person Mary Margaret knew she was, the person she'd met all those years ago. The mother she could have had if things had been different.

"Pleased?" Regina finally spluttered out.

"Yes, I think it's wonderful!" Mary Margaret smiled and picked up a biscuit, "you're perfect for each other."

Regina snorted a laugh at that, "well, that's questionable!"

Mary Margaret bit into a biscuit and frowned, "what do you mean?"

"I would hardly say we're perfect for each other," Regina said, "and why aren't you.. seething with rage or something?"

Mary Margaret laughed, "why would I be seething with rage?"

"She's your daughter!" Regina announced as if she thought Mary Margaret was in such a state of shock by the news that she was in a state of deep denial and confusion.

"Yes," Mary Margaret agreed, "technically she's your step-granddaughter if you want to be picky.."

Regina ruffled her nose at the thought, "no, I think I'd rather not.."

"If you two got married then you'd go from being my ex-step mother to my daughter in law," Mary Margaret smiled as she drew imaginary lines in the air as she mentally mapped out the union, "Henry would.. would Henry be anything different?"

Regina just stared open-mouthed at the young brunette who was happily mapping out the new family tree, "I suppose," Mary Margaret considered, "if you consider that Henry is your son then he'd technically be my step-brother, as well as my grandson! And, as your son, and Emma's son he is his own uncle!"

Mary Margaret laugh stopped as she saw the continuing shocked look on Regina's face.

"But that's all irrelevant," Mary Margaret quickly said, "I just wanted to let you know that I know and I'm really pleased and I want us all to have dinner together, as a family, in a couple of days."

"A family dinner?" Regina whispered, still recovering from the shock that the conversation was even happening.

"Yes!" Mary Margaret clapped happily, something Regina hadn't seen her do since she was a young child, "it will be so great to have us all together, I'll cook, not lasagne, obviously!"

"I'm not so sure this is wise," Regina said firmly.

"Why not?" Mary Margaret's face fell.

"We are still very early on in this.. whatever it is we have.. I don't wish for Henry to get too used to the idea," Regina shook her head sadly, "we can't all be matched to our true love, sometimes things aren't that simple."

"Who's to say that Emma isn't your true love?" Mary Margaret asked with a confused expression.

Regina snorted another laugh, "you and the true love marketing machine is really quite something but you forget that not everyone can be Snow White and Prince Charming."

"True love isn't unique to us," Mary Margaret replied determinedly, "true love doesn't just happen, you have to work at it. Just because you are with your true love doesn't mean that things will be easy!"

"It seems pretty easy for you two," Regina pointed out as she picked up her nearly forgotten tea.

"It may seem like that to you from the outside," Mary Margaret conceded, "but we work hard at it, we argue like any other couple but we're both committed to each other."

Regina listened to this with interest, she'd always thought that the two's relationship simply happened and was perfect in every way so it was fascinating to hear that that wasn't necessarily the case.

"I love David, with all my heart," Mary Margaret explained seriously, "but sometimes I was to smack some sense into him," she laughed.

Regina smiled at that, "but you have something that other people don't have."

"Belief," Mary Margret said with a decided nod of the head, "I believe that we're meant to be together, I believe that, no matter what happens, we'll always overcome any obstacle put between us. I trust him with my life and he trusts me with his. It doesn't mean we don't disagree and even fight sometimes and I'm under no illusions. I know he isn't perfect but he is perfect for me. We work at true love, it's magic but even magic doesn't mean you don't have to work at a relationship."

Regina seemed to consider this as she looked at Mary Margaret with wonderment, "when did you get so wise?"

Mary Margaret laughed, "I suppose we've all had to grow up quickly and do a lot of soul-searching through our lives."

Regina nodded and a comfortable silence sat between them until the older woman spoke again, "I'll admit I never thought I'd have your blessing."

"You do, one hundred percent," Mary Margaret confirmed, "I want us to all be a family, we're stronger together."

Regina put her teacup down and looked at the floor as she gathered her thoughts, "I.." she looked up, a serious expression on her face, "I'm not good with love, you know that. I can't promise that I won't hurt Emma, not on purpose, of course, but.."

"I think you are good with love," Mary Margaret interrupted, "there may have been problems with Henry when he found out he was adopted but there was no doubt how much you loved him. In fact, you are one of the most loving people I know," she gestured around the room, "this curse wouldn't have happened if you didn't feel love so deeply."

"But look what I did with that love," Regina sighed sadly.

"That's in the past," Mary Margaret said, "and that's another reason why I think you and Emma will be good for each other. You both have a lot of love to give and you've both been through really rough times.."

"What does David think of this?" Regina asked suddenly.

"He'll come around," Mary Margaret said as she sipped her tea and look at the wall with sudden interest.

"He is against it," Regina said resolutely and put her cup down and folded her arms.

"Not exactly," Mary Margaret admitted, "more, confused.. he's very old fashioned."

Regina smirked, "yes, so am I.."

"He wants Emma to be happy and it's obvious that you do that," Mary Margaret nodded, "he'll just need to adjust to the idea. Oh gosh, is that the time, I'm sorry but I need to go!"

Both women stood up and Mary Margaret practically launched herself into Regina and embraced her, after a moment of hesitation Regina put her arms around the younger woman and returned the hug.

When Mary Margaret stepped back she beamed happily, "I'll speak with Emma about the details for dinner, okay?"

Regina nodded and walked Mary Margaret towards the hallway where the brunette started reassembling her winter outfit. Regina had to smile at the sight of the woman growing in size before her very eyes, by the time she was done she was practically unrecognisable. Mary Margaret stepped towards Regina and gave her another hug but all Regina felt was padding and then she left.

As soon as she closed the door the house phone rang and Regina answered it, "Mayor Mills."

"Oh thank God!" Emma's voice came down the phone, "I'd been ringing your mobile but there was no answer."

"It's upstairs, is everything okay? Is Henry okay?" Regina panicked.

"Yes, yes, I'm ringing to ask if you're okay!" Emma cried, "this leather band is glowing white so brightly it's blinding me! What is going on there?"

Regina smiled, "everything is fine, I just had a visit from your mother."

Emma paused as she seemed to consider this, "okay.. and everything is okay, yeah? You're not happy because you killed her or something, right?"

Regina laughed, "everything is fine, we had a nice conversation and.. I think we're on the way to salvaging our relationship.."

"That's really great news," Emma said with a sigh of relief, clearly the tension of not being able to contact Regina had caused a lot of stress, "anyway, I have to go, I'll call you later though, okay?"

"I look forward to it," Regina smiled as she hung up the phone.


	40. Chapter 40

David stepped into the Sheriff's office and looked around for Emma, his eyes finally found the blonde sitting back in her office chair with her feet on the desk and fast asleep. He smiled as he looked around the room with an evil grin and then loudly announced, "Good evening, Madam Mayor!"

Emma jolted and fell off of the chair before picking herself up and dusting herself down and looking around the small office. It wasn't until she saw David laughing that she rolled her eyes and sighed at him, "very funny, David.."

"You should have seen your face," he laughed and brought his hands up to his eyes and demonstrated them popping open before pretending to fall on the floor.

"You're a real adult, you know that?" Emma tried not to laugh but his amusement was infectious, she sat back in her chair and gave him a wary look before looking at the paperwork that had sent her off to sleep.

"How are you doing?" he asked as he wiped a couple of tears away from his eyes, "feeling better?"

"Yeah," Emma nodded, "I'm exhausted though, don't tell Mary Margaret though.. or Henry.. or Regina.."

"Is being tired a big secret?" David asked as he sat on the edge of the desk and looked at her with a worried expression.

"Oh God," Emma sighed, "now you're doing it!"

"Doing what?" David asked.

"Worrying," Emma replied with a sigh, "that's what people around here seem to do, endlessly worry about stuff. Usually me."

David laughed a little before he took a deep breath, "so, erm.." he paused and Emma looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"So, erm?" Emma said, "that sounds serious.."

"No!" David put his hands out as if to calm her, "not serious, well, I don't know, it could be.. but not like that.."

"Just say it, David," Emma sighed.

"Henry told me about Regina. About you and Regina. Seeing each other. Like.. a relationship," David said awkwardly.

"Well that's one person off of my Christmas card list," Emma muttered and looked back down at the paperwork in front of her.

"He didn't mean to, he said something accidentally and then it came out," David admitted which subdued Emma's annoyance at her son telling her parents about her relationships, "I just wanted to.. well.. er, say congratulations!"

Emma's pen came to a stop as she slowly looked up at him, "congratulations?"

David realised that was probably a ridiculous thing to say and put a hand to his head as he thought about what he was trying to get across to his adult daughter, "no, er, that was wrong, well.. yeah, congratulations, as in I'm happy for you!"

Emma looked at him with an incredulous expression, "you're happy for me, you are happy that Regina and I are in an relationship?"

"Yes!" David nodded, happy that he seemed to be back on track.

"Right," Emma raised her eyebrows, "well, thank you for that, it was.. it was good to talk."

David didn't pick up on Emma's sarcasm and smiled, "yeah, I'll admit I was concerned at first but after me and Mary Margaret talked about it.."

"Wait," Emma's head snapped up, "Mary Margaret knows?"

"Yeah," David nodded, "she spoke to Regina this morning.. welcomed her to the family and everything. Oh, that reminds me, we're all having dinner in a couple of days, Regina said yes."

"What?" Emma threw her pen down and held her hands up to stop David from talking, "rewind a second, you and Mary Margaret both know about Regina and I?"

"Yeah?" David looked worried that he had somehow said the wrong thing which seemed to happen to him a lot.

"And you're both okay with it?" Emma frowned.

"Yes.." David wondered briefly if Emma was having some delayed effects from being in the icy lake the previous day.

"And Mary Margaret went to see Regina, her ex-arch nemesis, who has tried to kill her several times before, to ask her out to dinner? To celebrate our relationship?" Emma asked as she frantically tried to get everything organised in her mind.

"Yes, actually, it's funny," David said as he remembered something, "I was talking to Snow earlier and she said that her and Regina had worked out that, if you two got married, Henry would be his own uncle, isn't that something?"

Emma felt all her breath leave her lungs as she stared at David in shock, "Mary Margaret.. and Regina.. were talking about us getting married?"

"Yeah and Snow said that Regina would, now let me get this right," he looked up as he tried to remember the conversation, "Regina would go from being Snow's ex-step mother.."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Emma interrupted, she didn't need to have an exact picture of how her family tree might start to resemble a plate of spaghetti, "they were talking about marriage?"

"Er, yeah, they must have been.." David said, clueless as to why Emma was questioning this.

"And what did Regina say to that?" Emma panicked.

"I don't know," David shrugged, "nothing, I guess.." he frowned as he thought about something, "no, I can't remember what Regina would be, you'll have to ask your mother. Oh and I'm supposed to ask you if Regina is still allergic to seafood?"

"Er," Emma blinked in confusion at the amount of information being thrown her way in such a short space of time, "I.. I don't know."

"That's okay, Mary Margaret will ask," David said, "are you sure you're feeling okay, you're looking a little pale?"

Emma shook her head, "I'm.. I'm fine, sorry, just trying to get caught up on everything."

"There's one thing that I didn't file paperwork on," David said with a sigh, "I didn't think it was a good idea to document it.."

Emma frowned, "what?"

"Stewie Duncan, the groundskeeper at the cemetery, he called last night because he chased off some teenagers who had spray-painted the Mills vault.."

Emma couldn't help but get to her feet, "what?!"

"He chased them off, but it was dark and he couldn't identify them, by the time I got there they were long gone. I looked for evidence but there was nothing except what they sprayed on the crypt," he got his phone out of his pocket and brought up a couple of pictures he had taken and handed the phone to Emma.

She took it and scowled at the picture of graffiti sprayed on the walls of Regina's family vault, she held the phone in a deathly tight grip, "any ideas who did this?"

"No, Stewie said there were four of them, but in the dark they were just shadows, he thinks they were teenagers, most likely boys.."

Emma handed the phone back and was grabbing her coat, "where are you going?" David asked.

"I have to clean that up before Regina sees it," Emma said as she opened her desk drawer to look for her car keys.

"It's fine, Stewie and I did it last night," David said.

Emma looked at him with relief and nodded, "thank you," she whispered.

"Whatever I may have thought of Regina in the past, no one deserves to see that," David replied.

Emma threw her keys back into the desk drawer and kicked it shut with anger before flopping into her chair.

"There have been a couple of other acts of vandalism," David continued, "one at the cannery and one in the alley behind Gold's we'll catch them, don't worry."

"Okay, this is our priority," Emma said, "I've seen this kind of thing before, someone starts tagging and then someone else joins in and then they start writing propaganda, we need to nip this in the bud and definitely keep it quiet," she looked up and smiled, "good thinking on not reporting it."

David nodded, "well now I think you need to go home and rest, you've had a hectic few days."

"I have a couple more hours yet," Emma said as she nodded her head towards the station clock.

"You're dating the boss," David winked, "and I'm here to take over, go on, off you go!"


	41. Chapter 41

Emma left the Sheriff's office and aimlessly started to walk down Main Street. It wasn't until she left the office that she realised she had no idea where she was going. It was early evening and usually her stomach would be demanding to be fed by now but it had been an odd few days and the revelation that her parents now knew about her burgeoning relationship with the former Evil Queen she was leaving her feeling quite off balance.

She had always thought that she was looking for a place to call home and had gone to the lengths of convincing herself, and those around her, that that was the reason for her nomadic existence and her tendency to run. That she was searching for the one true place to call home. But now Emma felt that spark, that fear in the pit of her stomach, that urge to climb into her Bug and drive and drive until she was far enough away that she would just forget about everyone in Storybrooke.

But she knew she couldn't, she had responsibilities, she was the Saviour and no one was about to let her forget that fact. She shivered at the thought as well as the chill from the small flurry of snow that she was caught up in and wished, not for the first time, that she'd invest in a warm winter coat rather than the red leather jacket that she clung to like a second skin.

Her mind was swimming with so many thoughts, so many questions that she felt for sure her brain was going to cave in on itself. She was now walking out of the town centre and into a residential area along the main road that led out of Storybrooke, she had no idea where she was walking or why she was walking in the terrible weather front but in the absence of any better plans she continued to walk.

Ignoring the ringing mobile phone in her back pocket she started to think about what Regina had told her about Leopold, her grandfather, Snow's beloved father. Her hands balled into fists at the thought of what Regina had gone through in those years married to the awful man, but she knew that if Regina hadn't married Leopold she would never have cast the curse. Emma had never been a fan of science fiction movies and the whole idea of alternate universes gave her a massive headache but she knew that if Regina hadn't cast the curse then Emma's entire life would have been different. Yes she would have had a loving family but she would have been a different person and Henry wouldn't have existed.

It was that conflict that Emma couldn't reconcile in her mind, she wanted Regina to have cast the curse but she didn't want the older woman to have suffered. But those two things were intertwined so tightly they couldn't be split apart and Emma felt guilt at the knowledge that if she had a magic wand and she could take away all of Regina's pain, she wouldn't. She felt sick at the thought. She was supposed to be the Saviour, supposed to be good but she wouldn't commit that kind of a selfless act.

And then there was the possibility of them all going back to the Enchanted Forest, it seemed the fairies in the convent were looking for ways back and even Whale was investigating a way to travel between realms. Emma had never been to the Enchanted Forest but she was damn sure that she didn't want to go there either, the whole idea of being thrown back into the dark ages and living in a cold castle shook her to the core. But she also knew that, if the opportunity came up, her parents would want to return, to rebuild a life there. Emma wondered if Regina would want to go back and what about Henry.

Her phone rang again and she continued to ignore it, she was on the edge of the town now, passing some of the farm houses on the far end of town. The snow was getting a little heavier but by now her hands were so numb she didn't really care anymore. She looked up and thought how pretty everything looked, how peaceful and perfect with the thick layer of snow covering the land for as far as she could see.

She wanted to walk further into that perfect world but she knew that it would all change soon enough. Once the temperature changed or the sun came out it would all start to melt to slush and what she thought was perfect would be ruined again. She stopped in her walking and stared into space as the realisation hit her; she ran because she didn't want to watch the change. She was frightened that her perfect situation, her home, her friends, her family would somehow leave her.

"Emma?"

She turned around to see where the hesitant voice was coming from and saw Regina standing behind her with a confused expression on her face.

"Emma? Are you all right?" Regina asked as she stared at the distressed and lost looking blonde.

"I don't want to lose everything," Emma sniffed and realised for the first time that she must have been crying for a while as the cold weather had now frozen the moisture to her face.

Regina wore a black long coat, black leather gloves and a scarf and she twisted her hands together in front of her body in obvious concern for the younger woman, "let me take you home," Regina whispered as she took a few steps closer to the blonde.

Emma took some steps back, "no, don't poof me, I don't know where home is, I don't know where to go.."

With a nod Regina unbuttoned her coat and removed it and quickly took a few steps towards the blonde and wrapped it around her like a throw, "home is wherever you want it to be," she reassured as she rubbed Emma's back through the material and smiled at her.

Emma looked at Regina's knee-length burgundy dress and went to take the coat from her shoulders, "you need your coat back.."

"No," Regina said firmly as she held the coat on Emma's shoulders, "you need it more, you're freezing, this is becoming a very common occurrence.." she smiled softly, "talk to me, tell me what's wrong.."

Emma ducked her head down, "I dunno," she mumbled.

"Okay," Regina chuckled, "any clues would be gratefully accepted right now.."

"I.. I dunno, I guess I kind of realised that.. that I was happy, I have a good life here. I have you and I have Henry and.. I've found my parents and they are pretty great," Regina made a face but wisely didn't speak as Emma started to gesture wildly, "and everything is going pretty well and I've never had this before and whenever I've got close to having something good.. I-I've run away before it could all go wrong, so it couldn't break me, but I've left it too long and I've not run and now I can't run because that would break me just as badly but I know it can't stay perfect, it's all gonna go wrong.. It has to. And I'm not supposed to think like this because I'm the damn Saviour!"

Emma dissolved into tears and Regina clutched the blonde to her and stroked her back soothingly with one hand and gently cradled her head with the other.

"I'm not going to make promises I can't keep," Regina whispered, "I'm not going to say it will all be fine, I'm not going to promise that things won't go wrong.. we both know that would be a lie," she moved her hands to Emma's face and forced the blonde to look her in the eye, "but I can promise you that you can lean on me whenever you need me, you may be the Saviour but even the Saviour needs a holiday."

Emma's lip trembled as she tried to hold her tears back and her breath shuddered as she attempted to calm her breathing.

"You deserve to be happy, Emma," Regina leaned in close to the blonde to make sure she was getting through to her, "there are a lot of people here who love you and care for you in Storybrooke. You won't lose everything. You need to stop running."

Emma have a small nod before another sob escaped her mouth, "I'm sorry.."

Regina pulled her into a hug, "don't be sorry, you've been under an enormous amount of pressure, you were bound to have a little meltdown eventually," she laughed as she stroked the blonde's long locks.

The sound of a mobile phone ringing made Regina pull back and get her phone from the coat that was covering Emma's shoulders.

"Hello?" Regina answered while one gloved-hand stroked Emma's face softly, "yes, she's with me, Mary Margaret, we lost track of time but she'll be on her way shortly, she's just helping me with some paperwork."

Emma suddenly remembered that she'd promised Mary Margaret that she'd go to the apartment for dinner that night and she looked at Regina with worried eyes but Regina just smiled back.

"Yes, I'll let her know," Regina said as she hung up the call, "you have dinner plans with your mother, as I can see you now recall. Snow called Henry asking if he knew where you were, that was when I started to call you myself."

"I can't let her see me like this," Emma mumbled.

"No, shall I poof us back to mine and you can compose yourself?" Regina offered softly.

Emma just nodded slowly and Regina raised her hand and the purple mist descended around them to disappear a few moments later as they found themselves in Regina's bedroom.

Regina pointed towards en-suite bathroom, "go and freshen up, take your time," she said gently and started to leave the room.

"Regina," Emma whispered and the brunette turned around to look at her.

"Sorry," Emma shrugged slightly, "I guess now you can see what a mess I am.."

Regina smiled, "good, you were seeming a little too perfect," she winked, "as long as you're my mess, that's all that matters."

"All yours," Emma breathed with a small smile.


	42. Chapter 42

Emma picked at her food and stared into the distance.

"It's awful, isn't it?" Mary Margaret sighed as she put her own fork down and continued to examine the printed off instructions she had received from Regina that afternoon, "I'm sure I followed every step but.."

"It's great," Emma replied faintly.

"Is it as good as Regina's, though?" Mary Margaret asked with a frown.

"I.. I don't know, I guess?" Emma answered as she picked up another bite.

"Maybe I should have used fresh Oregano.." the brunette mused as she turned the sheet of paper over and read the other side. She glanced up at Emma and frowned, the blonde was definitely out of sorts and had refused to admit anything. Not for the first time, Mary Margaret wished that she knew her daughter better and that she had raised her from a baby so she would know all the ticks and mannerisms that Emma presented.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Mary Margaret hesitated, she knew she'd probably pushed this topic as far as she could and she didn't want to annoy Emma and make her leave.

"You wouldn't understand," Emma sighed.

Mary Margaret smiled, this was new and the first time the blonde had admitted that anything was wrong rather than simply avoiding the question.

"I'd like to try, I can't say I'll have the right answers but at least sharing your thoughts might help," Mary Margaret offered.

Emma seemed to consider this for a long time and Mary Margaret waited patiently as Emma attempted to put together a random stream of thoughts and fears into a cohesive sentence.

"I.." she started before letting out a deep breath, "I just feel like.. like there is so much pressure, right now," she put her fork down in the now cold lasagne, "good pressure in some ways.."

Mary Margaret looked at her with an encouraging and yet blank expression as she clearly had no idea what the blonde was saying but didn't wish to discourage her.

Emma sighed and thought again, "I spent a lot of time looking for somewhere to call home, somewhere safe where I could feel loved.. and even love someone in return. Every time I got close I, I panicked and I ran away. I didn't want to feel that pain when I was rejected or when something went wrong and broke up the perfect little home life, do you have any idea what I'm saying?" Emma smiled sadly.

Mary Margaret gave a small nod, "I have some idea what you mean.."

"Now I'm the Saviour," Emma held up some jazz hands as she said the word, "and everyone has these expectations of me and I'm kinda settling into a routine, I have a job which I love, I have Henry back in my life, I have you and David, I have Regina.. but I'm just.."

"Waiting for the other shoe to drop," Mary Margaret nodded.

"Exactly!" Emma cried out, "if this was anywhere else, with anyone else, I would have run away by now but.. I just have too much to lose and.. and it really scares me.."

"But that's how you know it's worth fighting for," Mary Margaret smiled as she reached across the table and grabbed Emma's hand, "being scared of losing everything reinforces just how important it must have been to start with."

Emma's eyes glazed with unshed tears as she whispered, "but I don't think I'm strong enough to lose everything I've got here.."

"Then fight for it," Mary Margaret said resolutely, "in the past you have stopped anyone from getting close and when they did you ran away.. maybe it's time to fight for what you have, to stand up and say 'I deserve this, I deserve to be happy'"

Emma quietly nodded as she considered these words.

"But know this, I am never letting you go again, wherever you decide to be is where I'll be," Mary Margaret said steadfastly, "we can be a family anywhere, as long as we're together."

Emma smiled and Mary Margaret began to understand that her initial suspicion that Emma was concerned about her family choosing to return to the Enchanted Forest was correct. Emma let go of Mary Margaret's hand and picked up a napkin and delicately dabbed the corners of her eye in an attempt to dry them without smudging her mascara, "sorry, I don't know what got into me, I'm an emotional mess."

"Love does funny things," Mary Margaret commented as she stood up and started to clear the plates away from the dining table.

"Love?" Emma stuttered.

"Yes, love," Mary Margaret frowned as she put the dishes on the counter, "you and Regina.."

Emma stared at Mary Margaret in shock for a few seconds and the corner of Mary Margaret's mouth curled into a smile, "you only just realised, didn't you?"

"I love her," Emma whispered in shock.

"Yes, I really think you do," Mary Margaret grinned.

"Oh my God, I've sort of said it but I don't think.." she glanced up, "I don't think I'd actually admitted it to myself.."

Mary Margaret looked like she was holding back from clapping her hands with joy. Although she would never have opted for Regina as her daughters potential true love she just wanted Emma to be happy and if that was Regina then that was good enough for her.

"I love Regina," Emma whispered, still in shock.

"Yes," Mary Margaret said with glee.

"I.. I do, I'm.. I like, I love her," she looked at Mary Margaret with shock and a little fear in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Mary Margaret frowned in concern.

"What if she doesn't love me?" Emma panicked.


	43. Chapter 43

It was every parent's nightmare, the scream that cut through the night and jolted them awake in a haze of fear and confusion. Sadly Regina was no stranger to Henry's screams in the night as he had suffered with night terrors as a child after creeping downstairs one evening to watch television and seeing a terrible horror movie by accident. For months afterwards he would have nightmares and awaken in the middle of the night calling out for Regina in-between shuddering breaths.

No matter how many times it happened Regina always felt her blood run cold at the sound and rushed towards his room in a blind panic, fearful of what she would find behind the door. The relief of him being physically well was forever short-lived by the helpless look of terror on his tearstained face. Sometimes he was sat up in his bed, wide-eyed and panting for breath while other times he was still asleep as he called for her, his body thrashing about wildly.

It had been a few years since Henry had screamed out for his mother in the middle of the night which was why the panic hit her so hard, even without her heart as she threw her bedroom door open and ran towards Henry's bedroom so fast she nearly tripped.

She opened the door and the light from the hallway flooded in and she saw him sitting up in bed, sweat and tears running down his face as he tried to control his breathing. In a second she was sat on the bed next to him and holding him in her arms, rubbing his back in calm circles. He grabbed hold of her so tightly she was briefly worried he may break something and she began to consider how they were in an odd place between his childhood and becoming a teenager. But right now he was a small boy looking for comfort from him mother and, despite his recent growth spurt, she recognised just how young he really was.

"It's okay, Henry," she whispered soothingly.

"You.." he stammered through heaving breaths, "you were gone.. it was horrible.."

"I'm right here," she squeezed him tightly before returning one hand to the gentle circles that she knew had soothed him ever since he was a baby.

"But you were gone, you died," he said in a sad whisper as his breathing started to return to normal, "you hated me and then you died.."

"I could never hate you, Henry," Regina pulled back and held his face in her hands, "I love you and there is nothing you can do to change that."

"Even take your heart?" he whispered sadly.

"Even take my heart," Regina confirmed with a small smile, "nothing is going to happen to me, unless you finally manage to take my life with a random shoe on the stairs."

He laughed despite himself, "sorry," he mumbled.

"I'll think about it," she winked and pulled him into another hug, "do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head quickly, he'd never been one to dwell on the content of his nightmares, preferring instead to move on with distraction instead.

"Okay," Regina said slowly, "but if this is bothering you then you might feel better talking about it.."

Henry seemed to still within her arms as if he was considering saying something but wasn't sure.

"You can talk to me about anything, Henry," she whispered into his messy hair as she placed a kiss there.

"I.." he started but paused again before speaking again, "is your h-heart, is it still broken?"

Regina was glad that Henry was cuddling her and therefore couldn't see her saddening expression, "yes, I'm afraid it is," she said quietly.

"Is it getting better?"

Regina smiled and kissed his hair again, "yes, it is.."

"Does it hurt?" Henry asked almost so quietly she didn't hear him.

"No, I don't feel it at all," Regina replied softly, "I would only feel it if it started to break again, which it won't."

Henry nodded and seemed to consider this before he approached his next question, "you.. you don't seem very different, not like you were at first.."

Regina nodded and sat back a little, "I'm trying very hard to act normally for you.. I know that at first I was different and that worried you."

Henry nodded and took a deep breath, "is it because of Emma as well?"

Regina frowned, "what do you mean, Henry?"

"Because you love Emma," he pressed, "because you're happier.."

Regina started to speak but Henry just smiled a lopsided smile that reminded Regina so much of his birth mother, "it's okay, you don't have to admit it if you don't want to," he grinned, "I know anyway."

Regina smiled back, "oh really? You think I love Emma?"

"Yeah," Henry grinned mischievously, "it's obvious."

Regina raised an eyebrow in an unspoken question and Henry rolled his eyes, "it's obvious because you don't have your heart so your emotions are supposed to be less, you're not supposed to feel as much.. but you feel more, you're happier and everything, so," Henry sat up on his knees as he continued his theory, "you must be really happy, like double happy or something and that's because you must love Emma."

Regina looked down at the bedspread and smiled before looking up at him, "how do you know it's not because I love you, because I'm happy to have you home again?"

"Sure, that's probably a part of it," Henry nodded, "but I still think I'm right."

Regina bit her bottom lip and looked at Henry with a serious expression, "Emma and I are.. working a few things out but there's no guarantee that we'll.. that we'll be together, as a couple. I don't want you to be disappointed in me.."

Henry reached forward and threw his arms around Regina's neck and whispered into her hair, "you won't disappoint me, Mom.. I promise."

Regina wrapped her arms around him and held him tight, "I know you want Emma and I to be together but I don't know if it's possible, it's very early days and there is a lot of history.."

Henry leaned back, "like when she used a chainsaw on your apple tree?"

"Yes," Regina rolled her eyes at the memory of the impetuous blonde hacking a large branch off of the tree.

"And when you tried to poison her?"

Regina looked down shamefully as she recalled Henry's still body lying in the hospital bed.

"It's okay, Mom, I know that wasn't you, that was the Evil Queen," Henry smiled.

Regina frowned, "but I am the Evil Queen, Henry."

"No," Henry shook his head, "you were but you're not anymore, now you're my Mom."

Regina didn't know what to say so she rose to her feet, "and as your mother I needn't remind you that you have school tomorrow."

Henry sighed and nodded as he fidgeted getting back into bed, pulling the duvet up around him and smiling up at her.

"Goodnight Henry," she bent down and kissed his forehead, "I love you."

"I love you too, Mom," he said as he closed his eyes and snuggled in under the duvet.

Regina exited his room and shut the door until it was almost closed and walked back towards her room. She turned off the hall light and walked into her bedroom only to come to a complete stop and held her hand up to her chest in shock at the fact that Emma Swan was sitting on the edge of the bed with a guilty expression, apparently waiting for her.

"Er, hi," Emma said with a small wave.


	44. Chapter 44

Regina stared at Emma in alarm, her hand still above where her beating heart would have been racing if she'd actually had it in her chest.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Regina hissed as she quickly stepped into the room and closed the door behind her, "you scared me to death! And I thought we spoke about you using magic to transport without me?"

Emma just smiled at Regina as the older woman seethed in her adorable light grey tartan pyjamas.

The blonde held her hands up to calm the irate brunette and softly said, "okay, firstly, I'm sorry for scaring you. I wanted to see you and you weren't answering your phone, I didn't want to ring the doorbell as that would have woken Henry," she took a breath as Regina folded her arms in displeasure but nodded for her to continue, "secondly, I didn't transport here.. I.. well, erm, I climbed up.."

"What?!" Regina cried out before quickly covering her mouth and listening for any sounds from Henry's room before spinning round to face the blonde, "you did what?"

"I climbed up," Emma said with a thumb pointing to the large double doors behind her.

"Those doors are locked," Regina said with a frown.

"Yeah, well," Emma said with a shrug.

"And what were you thinking, scaling the outside of the house like that? Are you a monkey now?" Regina looked at her in shock, "it's freezing cold, and icy! You could have fallen to your death!"

"Are you always this dramatic when you've been woken up in the middle of the night?" Emma questioned with an innocent smile.

"Do you always break into people's bedrooms in the middle of the night?" Regina countered with her arms folded again.

"Only yours," Emma smiled, "I wanted to see you.."

Regina glanced at the clock on her bedside table, "at two thirty eight in the morning?"

"I do my best thinking at night," Emma said.

"If this is your best thinking then I'm rather concerned," Regina huffed.

"Where were you?" Emma said as she indicated the door with a nod of her head.

"Henry had a bad dream," Regina replied with a sigh, "he is okay now.."

Emma frowned but nodded her head in understanding, "I'm sorry, I.. wow, I'm messing this up.. this seemed like such a great idea.."

Regina seemed to take pity on the blonde and sat on the edge of the bed, beside Emma but with space for at least another two people between them, "are you okay? Is this about earlier?"

"Yeah.. kinda," Emma admitted.

"Am I going to have to rescue you from a wintery scene again?" Regina smirked.

"No, I'm done with that now," Emma grinned, "I just.. I wanted to come here because I kinda had a revelation.."

Regina raised her eyebrow, clearly concerned that it wouldn't be a good discovery.

"It's nothing bad," Emma said before looking down at her feet which were dangling off of the bed, "at least I don't think it is."

"Okay," Regina said slowly, "do you want to get on with it before I really start to worry?"

Emma rolled her eyes, "wow, romantic, Regina.."

Regina stared at her in surprise and queried, "are you being romantic?"

Emma stood up and folded her arms and Regina shook her head apologetically, "I'm sorry, that came out wrong, I'm sorry.."

Emma stood in the dimly room with her arms folded and her head down and mumbled something so soft Regina didn't hear.

"I didn't catch that?" Regina frowned.

"I said I'm," she sighed, drew her chin even closer to her chest and closed her eyes, "in love with you.."

Emma stood like a statue frozen in time for what felt like ages as she waited for Regina's response, either a laugh or a denial, maybe even a dismissal. But nothing came. She swallowed hard and kept her eyes tightly shut and wondered if her magic had the ability to let the ground swallow her up.

Eventually she opened one eye and looked at the brunette who was still sitting primly on the end of the bed, her legs crossed and her hands interlinked in her lap as she looked, pointedly, at something with a soft grin, "I don't think I need to actually say anything.."

Emma frowned and looked down at where Regina's eye line was and she noticed the leather bracelet on her wrist was glowing a fierce white, the brightest Emma had seen it glow. She raised her hand and looked at the bracelet in disbelief with her mouth open before noticing that Regina had stood up and was stood right in front of her.

"But," Regina whispered softly, "as we can't all wear our heart on our sleeves, or someone's wrist, let me say that Emma Swan, I'm in love with you too."

Emma felt relief course through her body and let out sigh of relief as she laughed, "oh my God I thought I was going to explode into a million pieces then," she said as she reached her arms out and stepped towards the brunette.

Regina also let out a laugh of relief as she stepped into the embrace, "I can't believe you came here in the middle of the night, climbed up my balcony and broke into my bedroom.."

"Too much?" Emma grinned into Regina's soft hair and wallowed in the feel of the soft and warm embrace and the smell of expensive perfume.

Regina adjusted the embrace so she was face to face with Emma and placed a soft kiss on the blonde's lips, "will you stay?"

Emma nodded and breathed, "yes.."


	45. Chapter 45

Regina smiled and disentangled herself from the blonde, "I just need to.." she indicated the bathroom and Emma nodded. As Regina closed the bathroom door she leant against it and beamed for a few moments as she let the excitement of what had just happened, and what was about to happen, settle in. Emma Swan had said she loved her, she had felt for sure that Emma was going to say something terrible like she was leaving or she had changed her mind but Regina was beginning to realise that that voice was her old insecurities and a voice that couldn't be trusted. Listening to that voice led to madness.

She pushed herself away from the bathroom door and quickly approached the large mirror that hung above the sink and looked at her reflection, she sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair in an attempt to style it but without it looking too styled. She didn't want Emma to think that she had hidden in the bathroom in order to catch her breath, gather her thoughts and tame her sleep-mussed hair, even if that was the truth.

She cast an eye over her outfit and rolled her eyes at what she found, flannel pyjamas would simply not do. She tilted her head to one side as she considered her options and wondered what Emma would like. With a wave of the hand she was wearing a white lace chemise which had a plunging neckline and rested just above the knee, she looked at her reflection for a second before shaking her head and waving her hand again. The next outfit was black, her favourite clothing colour, and consisted of a two-piece bra and panties selection with black suspenders and black high heeled shoes. She turned to the side and evaluated this look but frowned, if the other look had appeared too innocent then this was definitely too far in the other direction. She waved her hand again and again and assessed an entire lingerie catalogue worth of outfits, each seemingly not quite right until she paused with her hand in mid-air. It was a simple satin nightdress with spaghetti straps that showed off enough cleavage to be, hopefully, enticing but not enough to be considered overconfident. It hugged her figure in the right places but couldn't be considered tight and its lace edges fell around mid-thigh level. No suspenders, no garter belt and no heels, just bare legs and feet and she took a deep breath and nodded to her reflection.

She turned to the door and placed her hand on the doorknob and paused for a moment as she debated the entrance, she always loved an entrance. She put a confident smile on her face and opened the door and leaned on the doorframe in a way she had once seen in a movie and looked around the empty room. The empty room. She frowned and looked at the balcony door and was pleased to see it was still closed. She strutted angrily into the middle of the room with her hands on her hips and a confused expression on her face. When she noticed the bedroom door was slightly open and a small light coming from the hallway she marched to the door and threw it open, with a look around the darkened hallway she noticed that the light was coming from the guestroom and stalked down the hallway and flung the door open.

Emma had taken off her leather jacket, knee-high boots and her jumper and was wearing a white tank top and dark blue skin-tight jeans and spun around at the sound of the door being swung open. She took in Regina's attire and swallowed hard, "Regina.." she whispered.

"What are you doing in here?" Regina whispered angrily.

"You said stay!" Emma protested but then realisation dawned on her, the lingerie, the anger in Regina's eyes, "oh! You.. you meant.. you meant stay.."

Regina approached the blonde with her hands firmly on her hips and a blaze of fury flashing through her eyes, "we'd just declared our love for each other," she hissed, "and I ask you to stay.. what the hell did you think I meant?!"

"The last time I stayed; I stayed in here," Emma put her hands on her own hips and squared off to the brunette.

"Well, I think this time is a little different to the last time, don't you?" Regina asked with a tilt of the head, "are you always this obtuse?"

"Hey!" Emma hissed back, "actually I am sometimes a little slow on the uptake, especially in stressful situations!"

Regina blinked, "that's.. that's very honest of you.."

"Yeah, well, I love you now so I get to tell you the flaws," Emma said righteously.

Regina smiled and lowered her hands, "well," she laughed, "let me be a little clearer for you, Saviour," she licked her lips and enjoyed the way Emma watched the tongue drag its way across her mouth, "I want you to stay, in my bed, and pleasure me. Has that cleared up any misunderstandings?"

Emma nodded, "yeah," she squeaked before shaking her head to clear away the confusion, "that's crystal clear.."

Before Regina could smirk like Emma knew she wanted to, the blonde closed the gap between them and possessively grabbed hold of Regina and pulled her in close and kissed her. This wasn't a gentle kiss like the previous ones, this was passionate and Emma's tongue forced entry into Regina's mouth immediately and her hands roamed against the satin material. As quickly as it had begun Emma ended it by taking a step back and was more than satisfied to see Regina's eyes cloud over with lust and confusion.

"You don't get to make all the rules," Emma winked, "your Majesty."

Emma felt insanely pleased with herself that she had managed to get the upper hand back from Regina as the brunette began to fumble for what to say next. Emma smiled and took Regina's hand and stood close to her and clicked her fingers, a second later they were stood beside Regina's bed in the master bedroom. Regina waved her hand and the bedroom door closed and the key turned in the lock, she flicked her wrist again and the curtains closed and the bedside lamp dimmed to provide a romantic light.

"We make a good team," Emma grinned as she pulled Regina close and kissed her neck in the exact spot that Regina had pointed out to her previously and was surprised when the older woman gasped loudly.

Emma pulled back and smiled, "you have to keep the noise to a minimum if you don't want certain people to wake up."

Regina nodded her understanding and tugged at the tank top, "I want this off," she ordered, "I want to see you, all of you, this time.."

With a nod the blonde guided Regina to sit down on the edge of the bed and took a couple of steps back and slowly peeled the tank top away from her toned body to reveal a red lace bra. Regina stared at her with a hunger and anticipation in her eyes and Emma slowly undid the belt buckle and then undid each of the three buttons on her jeans to expose a pair of matching red lace panties. She quickly removed the jeans and her socks and Regina stared at the scrap of material covering Emma's pussy as she realised that they weren't panties at all, it was a thong.

Emma took a couple of steps forward and quickly climbed up on the bed and pushed Regina backwards until she was laying down and then straddled her hips. Emma leaned down and whispered in the older woman's ear, "would you mind helping me to get this bra off?"

Regina nodded quickly and her shaking hands reached around the Emma's back and unhooked the clasp.

"Thank you," Emma breathed sensually and sat up, applying a small amount of pressure to Regina's hips as she did so, and rolled her shoulders so the bra straps fell down her arms and she pulled the bra off and threw it to the floor.

Regina let out a shaky breath as she stared at Emma's freed breasts and Emma quickly captured the brunette's hands and pulled them up to her chest and placed one on each breast and squeezed her hands over the top of Regina's hands, letting out a small moan as she did so. Tentatively Regina squeezed them again and Emma threw her head back with a sigh.

"I.." Regina snatched back her hands and whispered helplessly, "I don't know what to do.."

Emma smiled and looked down at Regina, "whatever you like, just pretend you're pleasuring yourself.."

Regina blushed furiously and Emma frowned, "Regina?"

"I.." she turned her head away in embarrassment and her cheeks flared an even brighter red.

"You've never pleasured yourself," Emma whispered as understanding finally hit her. She quickly shook her head, not wanting to spoil the moment and cause Regina any further awkwardness, "it doesn't matter, it will make it even more special.. for both of us."

Regina looked up at her and hesitantly smiled as she looked at Emma to see if the blonde meant what she was saying, when she saw Emma's smiling face she nodded eagerly.

"The most important thing," Emma said as she traced a single finger along Regina's jawline, "is communication. We're all different, you'll like something's that I don't and vice versa, feel free to tell me what you want and what you don't want. I'll do the same," her finger paused on the brunette's chin and she looked at her seriously, "and if at any point you want to stop then just say and that will be fine."

Regina nodded resolutely and her eyes fell to Emma's breasts again and Emma picked up Regina's hands and placed them on her breasts, "now," Emma started, "I like a firm touch, but that's just me, feel free to squeeze them," Regina did so immediately, harder this time and Emma threw her head back in pleasure, "oh God, Regina," she whimpered.

Regina massaged both breasts in her hands and watched as Emma writhed above her with her head thrown back in pleasure, "tell me what else," she whispered.

"Er," Emma tried to find a coherent thought in her brain, "the nipples, pinch them?"

Regina did so, hard, and Emma gasped and arched her back, pressing her breasts towards Regina's skilled and unforgiving hands.

"God, yes," Emma whispered.

"Too hard?" Regina questioned with a touch of concern in her tone.

"No, just.." Emma whimpered, "just right.."

Regina alternated between massaging the breasts and pinching the nipples, she varied the pressure of the touch and mentally mapped each of Emma's responses and built an understanding that the blonde liked feather-light touches as well as hard fondles.

"Your.." Emma whimpered as Regina entered a phase of the lightest touches across Emma's breasts, "your mouth? Please?"

Regina pulled her hand back and a moment of confusion crossed her face before sitting up and leaning the blonde ever so slightly back and attaching her open mouth to her left breast. The response was instant and Emma's arching in pleasure nearly threw Regina's mouth off so the brunette had to hold her firmly in place with her arms.

With open mouthed kisses, licks and the occasional bite Regina's mouth became well acquainted with Emma's left breast before moving quickly to the other one. Emma started to grind her hips in time with the motion and pressed her pussy towards Regina's flat stomach, the movements became faster and less synchronised until Emma pulled herself back and smiled at Regina's confused face.

"I don't know how you do it but you are too good," she smiled as she shuffled off of Regina and kneeled beside her as she got her breath back. As she did she noticed the leather band she still wore was glowing white and Emma held up her wrist for Regina to see and the brunette smiled and blushed in response. The clasp of the band had become knotted so Emma smoothed it with her fingers and Regina moaned and her eyes fluttered closed.

"Regina?" Emma panicked, "are you okay?"

"Y-yes," Regina replied with a small smile, "quite all right.."

"What was that? Did I do something to your heart?" Emma frowned as she looked at the leather bracelet like it was suddenly an enemy.

"No, nothing like that," Regina shook her head, "it seems when I enchanted the bracelet I allowed two way communication, that.." she blushed, "that touch felt.. very pleasurable.."

An evil grin developed across Emma's face and a wicked look flashed in her eyes, "pleasurable, eh?"

Regina nodded slowly.

"Pleasurable where?" Emma queried.

"I don't know, it was all over.." Regina started but she threw her head back and let out a deep, throaty moan when Emma brought her arm up to her face and slowly ran her tongue across the bracelet.

Emma bit her lip at the image before her eyes, "Regina?"

"Yes?" Regina answered as her eyes flickered open to reveal a deeply sexual expression.

"I want to see you, may I?" Emma requested as her eyes flicked to the black nightdress.

Regina nodded and sat up and Emma quickly took the base of the gown and pulled it up and over Regina's head and threw it behind her with abandon. They knelt on the bed, facing each other and stared unabashedly at the naked flesh that was on display. After a full appraisal from each other their eyes met and they both crashed towards each other in a passionate kiss, each bringing their hands up to intermittently hold the other's face or run fingers through the other's hair.

Emma wrapped her hands around Regina's back and lay the brunette down on the bed as they continued to kiss, she shifted one of her hands to gently cup a breast and Regina sighed into her mouth through the kiss. Emma experimented with different pressures and movements and learnt what Regina seemed to prefer by the way she gasped, sighed or arched her back into Emma's willing hand. After endless playing she held the side of the breast and gently swirled her thumb around the nipple in a light but fast movement and grinned as Regina tore her lips away as she let out a shuddering groan as she threw her head back. At the same time Regina was bucking her body to get more contact and Emma's thigh had slipped between Regina's and Emma could feel Regina hastily thrusting her hips as if they were desperate for contact but with no idea why.

Emma lowered her face and captured the other breast in her mouth and swiped her tongue in circles around the nipple and smiled as Regina started bucking gently as her breast and her pussy came into contact with Emma's body. When Regina started to moan a little louder Emma released her breasts and rose up a little to whisper, "shh, quietly.."

Regina nodded her understanding and Emma shifted back into her position and felt moisture on her thigh, lots of it. She moved her leg experimentally and felt that Regina's pussy was soaked and she smiled to herself before saying, "I'm going to try something else, okay?"

Regina looked up in confusion as Emma lifted her body up from hers and edged down the bed and positioned herself on all fours in between Regina's legs, she lowered her body and brought her mouth to Regina's pussy and the older woman blushed a deep shade of red as she hid her face with a pillow she managed to grab from above her head.

Emma licked her lips with desire and placed her open mouth softly over Regina's pussy and softly brought her lips together in a kiss. The result was instantaneous, Regina immediately changed the purpose of the pillow from protecting her from the embarrassment of Emma seeing her blushes to crushing it into her face to muffle a scream of pleasure. Emma grinned and run her tongue up the entire length of Regina's pussy, staggered at how much wetness she found there. Her tongue danced around Regina's entrance but she avoided going inside as she wanted the brunette's permission before doing so and she was in no position to speak as she writhed and moaned above her.

Emma's tongue grazed over Regina's clit once, twice and then she returned to delicately flicking Regina's labia with her tongue. As she moved her tongue over the clit again Regina threw the pillow to one side and a hand grabbed the back of Emma's head and attempted to guide her. Emma quickly understood that Regina was relishing the feel of Emma's tongue swirling around her clit and Emma alternated between gentle licks and slightly rougher kisses that pulled the clit into Emma's warm mouth.

Regina's other hand found its way into Emma's hair and she alternated between laying down with her back arched and leaning forward as she panted with exertion at the pleasure her body was going through as she watched Emma's face working between her legs. Her hips were thrusting frenetically and every single breath was coming out as a pant interspersed with moans of pleasure.

Suddenly Emma could feel Regina's clit harden beneath her tongue and her pussy was clenching and twitching.

"What.. what's happening?" Regina cried out.

Emma quickly assembled the facts and realised that Regina had never experienced an orgasm before and was probably panicking at why her body was losing control in the way it was. There was no way she could comfort the woman like she needed from this position so she quickly sat up and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

She gave Regina a reassuring smile as she sat with the headboard behind her and her legs wide open and pulled Regina into an identical sitting position between her legs. She held Regina tightly and pulled Regina's back to her front and nuzzled her hair, "trust me, just let go.." she whispered as she snaked one of her hands down to Regina's stomach.

"Let go of what?" Regina whispered.

"You'll know when it happens," Emma replied.

Emma dipped her two fingers lower and swirled through the folds and covered her fingers in Regina's wetness before locating the still-throbbing clit and starting to move in a gently circular rhythm. Regina bucked against her and Emma's other arm held her tightly to her body. Regina moaned in pleasure and dipped her head to the side and Emma took the opportunity to kiss Regina's neck, causing more gasps of pleasure from the brunette.

Emma continued swirling her fingers around and around, taking her queues from the way Regina's body was rocking against her and from the panting of Regina's breath.

"Shh," Emma whispered with a soft laugh as Regina loudly whimpered and bucked hard against Emma's hand. But Regina didn't seem to be able to control herself as she became louder with moans and gasps so Emma moved her free hand to gently cover Regina's mouth, "okay?" Regina nodded and Emma applied a little pressure to keep some of the noises muffled as she sped up the movement of her fingers.

Suddenly Regina came undone, her body shook violently and she doubled forward and cried out a long scream that was luckily smothered by Emma's hand. Emma's other hand continued to guide Regina through her orgasm and the brunette writhed and shuddered for a few moments before she became still and the only sound in the room was her fast breaths. Emma gently pulled her back into her embrace and kissed Regina's hair as her head lulled forward.

After several moments Regina turned in Emma's arms and looked up at her with heavy lidded eyes, "that.. was.." she whispered.

Emma just nodded, "yes," she looked at the brunette's exhausted expression, "I think you need to get some rest after that.."

Regina seemed too tired to argue which was a rare sight and she simply nodded but made no attempt to move. Emma rearranged the both of them until they were under the covers and she was spooning Regina's slightly smaller frame, in a matter of seconds she could feel Regina's body fall into a drained slumber.

Emma clicked her fingers and the bedside light dimmed to nothing and she smiled as she wrapped her arm around Regina and closed her eyes.


	46. Chapter 46

Emma mashed the keypad of her controller frantically before sighing, "I'm dead. Again."

Henry laughed, "you're really bad at this.."

"Why do I have to be Robin?" Emma complained as she wrapped Henry's duvet around her to keep out some of the cold creeping in through the slightly open window.

"You could be Alfred?" Henry offered.

"No, thanks, Kid.." Emma shook her head as she glanced at Henry's bedside alarm clock. It was six fifty in the morning and she'd been playing LEGO Batman with Henry for the last hour. A weather alert on her mobile phone had woken her up to inform her that a large snowstorm had encompassed Storybrooke overnight and that all public buildings would be closed.

Emma had wanted nothing more than to stay in bed with Regina but she knew that calls would start coming in soon and she had to at least be dressed and ready to go to work in case she was needed so she had quietly crept out of bed and searched for her clothes on the floor. As she grabbed her clothes she realised that her red thong was completely ruined after the activities the night before so she opened a few drawers to find a pair of panties she could borrow from Regina. On the third drawer she opened she smiled affectionately at the crisscross divider she found within the drawer, a little storage space for each pair of panties and each pair of socks and thought, not for the first time, that Regina was scarily domesticated for a former Queen.

She grabbed a pair of panties from the middle divider and looked around the floor with a frown before remembering that the rest of her clothes were still in the guestroom. She tiptoed across the room and unlocked the door and opened it, being very careful to quietly close it again behind her. In the darkened hallway she quickly rushed to the guestroom and got dressed and pulled on her boots, a memory of the night before crossed her mind and she smiled at the recollection. It had taken a while to get to sleep as she held a spent Regina in her arms and mentally congratulated herself for bringing Regina to climax despite having no previous experience with a woman. But she'd also secretly hoped that Regina would awaken and offer to take care of Emma in return but after a while Emma had drifted off to sleep herself.

She left the guestroom and started to walk down the hallway, she was deciding whether to go downstairs and get some much needed coffee or whether to wake the sleeping brunette and see if she could convince her to engage in some early morning fun. She paused outside Regina's bedroom and reached her hand out to the doorknob.

"Mom?" Henry's sleepy voice sounded from behind her and she turned around to see Henry looking up at her in his Batman pyjamas, "what are you doing here? How did you get in?"

Emma smiled as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening, "Regina gave me a key, for emergencies," she lied easily and quickly added, "so I came to tell you that there is no school today, because of the snow."

Emma had expected Henry to do the normal thing a child would do upon hearing about a Snow Day and started jumping for joy but instead he stared at Emma and whispered, "were you going to wake Mom?"

"Er, yeah?" Emma frowned as she wondered what would be so terrible about that.

"Don't do it," Henry hissed in exactly the same tone he had used all that time ago when he was desperately trying to convince Emma that Regina was in fact the Evil Queen, "she's not good in the mornings, especially not this early!"

"Oh come on," Emma laughed, "she can't be that bad.."

Henry shook his head with wide eyes, "please, Emma.."

Emma bit her lip to prevent the laugh from falling from her mouth as she turned to him and nodded, "okay, what time does she normally wake up?"

"Her alarm goes off at seven," Henry said as he turned and walked into his room, "but you don't wanna talk to her until at least half seven."

With a frown Emma had followed him wondering what exactly Regina was going to be like in the mornings.

"Emma, pay attention!" Henry said, bringing Emma out of her musings and back to present time where her LEGO character had again been killed and was in the process of exploding into hundreds of little pieces.

"Sorry.." she mumbled, "can't we go back to Mario Kart, I'm really good at that!"

Henry was about to reply when he heard the click of a door opened in the hallway and his eyes grew as wide as possible. A few moments later his bedroom door flew open to reveal Regina looking like someone who was only a third awake at best, she had a slate grey satin robe tied around her waist and she looked in confusion from Henry to Emma.

"Sorry to come by unannounced," Emma said quickly, "I had a call this morning to say the school was shut so I came by early to tell Henry," she looked meaningfully at Regina and hoped she'd be lucid enough to play along.

"Oh.. I.. I see," she stumbled with a confused expression, "I just.. I.."

Emma realised she had panicked when she woke up to find Emma gone and mentally kicked herself for not ignoring Henry and waking Regina up despite his dire predictions.

"Actually, do you have any socks I can borrow?" Emma asked, "I got mine soaked when I walked over here this morning.."

"Oh, yes, of course," Regina said, seemingly understanding, "Henry, breakfast will be ready in half an hour," she said as she left the room.

Emma handed the controller back to Henry and quickly followed Regina into the master bedroom, closing the door behind her. Regina was exploring her underwear drawer, "I don't really have many socks," she commented with a frown, "but I'm sure we can find something.."

"Regina, I don't need a pair of socks," Emma laughed, morning Regina was delightfully bewildered, "I haven't even been outside."

Regina continued to stare at the drawer, "a pair of my panties are missing," she pointed at the gap in her pristine collection.

"Yes, I had to borrow a pair," Emma said as she crossed the room and cuddled Regina from behind, "mine were ruined.."

The mirror above the chest of drawers allowed Emma to see Regina's confused frown before a rush of comprehension and, finally, a deep blush crossed her face. Regina turned in the embrace and kissed Emma softly on the lips, "thank you," the brunette said seriously, "last night was.. more than I could have ever imagined."

"Good to know I've still got it," Emma grinned.

"You do, and I want it again, now," Regina smirked as she started to back Emma up towards the bed.

"We can't.." Emma whimpered as Regina started to pull at the belt looped through Emma's jeans, "Henry will hear us.. and I need to go into work.."

Regina happily ignored the blonde and Emma stilled her hands with her own, "I want nothing more than to continue with what we started last night but we need to wait.."

Regina sighed and Emma began to realise that morning Regina was also stroppy Regina, "so, when?"

Emma took a step to the side to put a bit of space between the two of them in case her paper-thin will power dissolved, "well, Henry is going to be home all day, and then we have dinner with David and Mary Margaret and then Henry is here and then I'm at work.."

She stopped talking as Regina's expression turned from mildly irritated to a much more recognisable shade of anger, "this is ridiculous," she turned around and marched towards her closet and started pulling clothes for the day out and throwing them onto a nearby chair, "I'm a thirty sev.. one," she quickly corrected, "year old woman, I should be able to have sex when I want."

Emma bit her lip to stop from laughing but Regina caught her expression, "what's so funny?"

"Nothing," Emma replied, "anyone ever told you that you're quite different in the morning?"

"I have been told that I'm not a morning person," Regina frowned, "what has that got to do with anything?"

"You're pretty cranky," Emma admitted.

Regina stared at her before turning back to her wardrobe and seemingly taking the criticism on board before she looked at Emma with a softened expression, "I'm sorry.." she said quietly, "I was very worried when I woke up alone, I thought you had changed your mind, I thought I'd done something wrong."

Emma quickly crossed the room and took Regina in her arms and held her tight, "I'm so sorry, I went to get dressed and I'd planned to come back in but then Henry caught me. I hadn't meant to abandon you in the morning like that, I know that was a shitty thing to do.."

"Language.." Regina whispered.

"Sorry," Emma rolled her eyes, safely away from Regina's line of vision, "but you absolutely did nothing wrong and I absolutely have not changed my mind."

Regina gave a small nod of understanding before she seemed to want to say something but hesitated, despite not seeing her face Emma could feel the tension in the brunette's body through the embrace and asked, "what?"

"Nothing," Regina said quickly, too quickly.

"No, go on, say it," Emma said softly and kissed Regina's hair, she didn't let go of the older woman because she knew that eye contact would shatter any chance of Regina actually saying what she was struggling to voice.

"Was.. was I.. okay?" a tiny voice asked.

Emma pulled away from the hug and took Regina's face in her hands with as much gentleness as she could, "you were amazing, more than okay, perfect," she placed a small kiss on Regina's lips before whispering, "if I had my way I'd take you to bed again right now and I wouldn't come up for air for days.."

Regina's face had an uncertain quality to it and Emma frowned, "what else?"

Regina closed her eyes, as if by not seeing Emma right in front of her she would somehow be able to conjure up the strength she needed, "you.. you didn't.. I didn't pleasure you."

"Oh you pleasured me all right," Emma laughed and Regina's eyes flew open, "you may not have given me an orgasm but you pleasured me.."

"That was an orgasm.." Regina said as if putting the pieces together in her mind, "then I need to give you an orgasm."

Emma laughed again and Regina frowned, "sorry," Emma smiled, "well, yeah, I'd love you to give me an orgasm but that's really not the be all and end all of sex.."

"Oh surely that's just something you say to someone who is bad at sex," Regina huffed, "I'll give you an orgasm, how do I do it? Do I need to do it with my tongue, like you did?"

Emma felt her face flush, she wasn't ready to have this conversation and not end up in bed, "well, er, that's one way.. look, why don't we talk about this another time? There's no rush and I know I'm going to be busy today and then we have dinner with my parents.."

Cute Regina left and Emma mentally waved goodbye as morning Regina took her place, "very well, I'm going to shower and get dressed, will you stay for breakfast?"

Emma was about to answer when her mobile phone rang and she looked at the screen, "I.. I'm sorry, I have to go.."

"Duty calls," Regina muttered before shooing the blonde out of her way, "go, I'll speak with you later today."

She paused as if suddenly remembering something and then turned to Emma and kissed her gently on the cheek, "have a good day at work," she said with a nod before walking into the en-suite bathroom and closing the door behind her.


	47. Chapter 47

Two hours later and breakfast had been consumed by both Regina and Henry and a small amount of LEGO Batman was played by the two until Regina told Henry she had to do some work. Henry was more than used to Regina working, either at the Town Hall or from her home office so he didn't think it was unusual.

Regina walked into her downstairs office and stood in the doorway and cast a critical eye over the room, she had nearly repaired all of the damage caused by the energy surge from her heart. It had taken a lot of magic and a lot of time but it was nearly back to its former grandeur aside and she crossed over to take a seat at the large, now intact, desk that sat in front of the window.

Storybrooke had always been a town stuck in time and Regina had been surprised at the speed at which the world outside of Storybrooke changed. Twenty eight years within the Enchanted Forest would not look much different but the same amount of time here seemed like day and night in their dissimilarities. It had been up to Regina to bring in new technologies and introduce them to the town, as Mayor, and the only person who could leave Storybrooke, she was the only person who could see changes and bring them to the town. She'd never been interested in technology but when a seminar on hospital technology seemed the only way to stem her boredom she had realised how woefully out of date Storybrooke General had become in just two years. Being a town with nearly endless resource allowed her to easily deck out the hospital with the newest equipment, in the same year she had upgraded technology in Town Hall and introduced the very first computers. Unfortunately no one took to the computers so typewriters were brought in to replace them and the computers were locked away in a basement somewhere.

Being the only person who could introduce technology, and having no interest in it, meant that Regina wasn't that great with computers, nor was she that understanding of the Internet. Over the years other people seemed to grasp and even master these new gadgets but Regina learnt just enough to get by. Truth be told she only ever used email as it was quicker, and quieter, than fax. And she only really used the laptop she owned because it was expected of her.

However, Regina liked to consider herself an unflappable expert at, well, everything. She was the Queen and the Mayor and therefore she had cultivated an image of complete confidence. Which was why she hated when she didn't know something. Like how to give Emma and orgasm. This had to be remedied immediately and, with a lacking of knowledge in that particular area, Regina decided to research the topic.

As soon as her laptop came to life she opened a browser window, went to Google and typed in 'how to make my girlfriend', she paused, this Mr Google seemed to have some suggestions. Happy? She'd done that. Love me? Also a tick. Want me? No problems there. Come? Come where? She shook her head and typed in 'orgasm' and hit search.

Three and a half million search results came back in half a second and she started to look at the answers Mr Google had for her. She frowned. Some of these appeared to be directed at men. With a nod she looked at a result that had instantly caught her eye 'Give her an orgasm in fifteen minutes'. Fifteen? She was hoping for more like five, what would take so long? She decided to click the link and read more. She frowned, the article seemed to suggest that she would need to purchase something called a stimulator and something called lube but Emma hadn't used either of these things. The article also heavily referred to using her penis, Regina rolled her eyes and returned to her search results.

Regina noticed a few answers referred to a 'big O' and wondered what that was, maybe a rapper, they seemed to have some strange names. Maybe rappers were good at delivering orgasms. Clearly her search result was flawed. She cleared her search bar and started again by typing 'woman giving woman an orgasm' and hit search. These results seemed a little more helpful, Regina zoned in on a medical sounding site. She started to read and was pleased that the first sentence informed her that even a generation or two ago many women didn't have orgasms, that meant she wasn't that far behind on this new trend. The science behind the orgasm and the medical data on the vagina fascinated Regina but she blinked when she read that some women even ejaculated liquid. Apparently it was a very small minority of women who could do this, she wondered if she could, or if Emma could, of if Emma would like it or find it unpleasant. It seemed there was so much more to this orgasm thing than she was lead to believe.

It seemed that women were very different to men and needed so much more than men did in order to achieve this magical orgasm. Regina began to realise that Emma must indeed be very skilled to have brought Regina to orgasm so quickly and easily. She read the rest of the article and, although she'd learnt a lot she didn't feel that she had a great understanding of exactly how to give Emma an orgasm. This was getting quite frustrating. She went back to Google and typed in 'show me exactly how to give a woman an orgasm' and hit search forcefully.

These search results were different again, she scrolled down and saw one that offered knowledge on how to make a woman squirt on demand, Regina had no idea what that was but assumed it was a euphemism so picked up her solid silver fountain pen and a piece of notepaper and wrote 'squirting?' before returning her attention to the laptop screen.


	48. Chapter 48

Emma had a love/hate relationship with the good people of Storybrooke. The fact that they were fairy tale characters made them both sweet and kind and dumb and irritating at the same time. She had spent the entire morning dealing with all kinds of ridiculous problems. A Snow Day was supposed to effectively shut down the town, only people on emergency business should have been out and about but Emma know that the residents wouldn't stand for that. No, they needed to overcome anything that was in their way, snow included. And this led to a ridiculous amount of pointless phone calls to the Sheriff's office including fifteen people slipping on ice and needing medical attention, two people falling into the frozen lake, the grocery store being emptied of all supplies and eleven damaged vehicles as apparently people don't know to not attempt to drive on ice.

Despite her town-issued winter wear, she was freezing. Her waterproof boots were indeed waterproof but not when she waded above the top of them, allowing icy water into them. Her thick coat, gloves and scarf had also been covered in snow that had turned into freezing water and she squelched her way into the Sheriff's office, happy that the heating was on full and she'd be able to get changed into dry clothes.

Upon arrival she saw Regina sat in the visitor chair by her desk and she frowned, "Regina?"

The brunette turned around, she had a pensive look on her face.

"Is everything all right?" Emma asked, "is Henry.."

"Henry is playing with the other children in the park, Mary Margaret is supervising, I came to talk to you about a very pressing issue," Regina said with all the formality of Mayor.

"Okay, I just need to get out of these wet clothes but I am listening," Emma said as she removed the long, soaked scarf and hung it on the radiator below the window.

Regina nodded and pulled out a folder and a notebook from her large handbag, "I have been researching orgasms and it's a minefield, I don't mind telling you!"

Emma spun around, "you've been doing what?"

"I'm going to write to Google," Regina said, ignoring Emma's question, "it was very difficult to find the information I was looking for and I was constantly sent on wild goose chases and was subjected to some very disturbing websites."

Emma kicked her boots off and sighed, if she was going to insist on living with a load of fairy tale character she should probably start getting used to this kind of day.

"Firstly, did you know there are several different types of orgasm?" Regina said as she flipped through pieces of paper, "although no one seems to agree how many, some says four, some say eleven! Some say you can have an orgasm without even being touched, I'm not sure I believe that but I bookmarked the website so we can have a look at that later."

"Oh, good," Emma said with a roll of the eyes as she wrung her socks out on the floor.

"Some women fake orgasms," Regina said as she shook her head, "I don't think we need to explore that.."

"Agreed," Emma said with an official tone as she started to undo the many fastenings on her thick coat.

Regina pulled out a print out of a flowchart, "this covers all the steps we need on the way to an orgasm," she held out the paper towards Emma and the blonde paused in her removal of her jacket and snatched the piece of paper from her hand, "I think it would be useful for you to review and maybe circle anything you consider to be of particular importance, maybe grade them in order or preference?"

Emma looked at the flowchart and raised her eyebrows as she gave a nod, "yup," she agreed, "I'll get right on that," she turned around and fed the chart into the industrial shredder behind her.

"Emma!" Regina cried as she stood up and countless documents fell to the floor.

The blonde ripped at the few remaining fastenings of her coat to get the wet garment off, "look, I know you've been researching this, and your intentions are sweet, but you're turning this into some kind of town project. Have you assigned a budget and a timescale?" Emma laughed and saw Regina blush as she kicked a couple of pieces of paper out of Emma's sight.

"Right," Emma shrugged off the coat and tossed it on the floor, "what's wrong?"

Regina sighed and tilted her head away and Emma opened a metal locker and produced a towel and started to dry her hair, "I've literally got all day," Emma said with a smile.

The brunette glanced around the room to check they were alone before flopping back into the visitors chair, "I can't do it.."

"Can't do what?" Emma questioned with a frown.

"Any of it!" Regina cried, "you should see some of the things I've seen this morning, I am writing to Google, I'll never be the same again. Did you know that some woman can have multiple orgasms, some women can eject liquid from.. from down there," she whispered, "and then there's this whole world I didn't know existed, there are toys shaped like penises and there are these things that vibrate," she stood up and paced the room, "there are .. m-machines, machines that have intercourse with women! Apparently I could be considered a MILF and some people," she whispered even lower, "some people enjoy penetration.. elsewhere! Some people call it double penetration, as in at the same time!"

Emma picked out some clothes from the locker and threw the towel onto the radiator and was about to reply when Regina carried on, "some people invite other people into their bedroom, threesomes, or foursomes or.. something called a gangba.."

"Regina," Emma interrupted.

"And then there's the question of shaving, do you or don't you? A-and do we need a strap-on? I watched an educational video that said I need to find your g-spot and then another said something about the a-spot.. I can't even find Boston without my sat nav!"

"Regina," Emma walked over and grabbed the older woman by the arms, "relax, calm down," she directed her towards a chair, "sit down."

She sat down and looked up at Emma with confused, sad eyes and Emma sighed and sat on the corner of her desk, "okay, first things first, you know how I'm not allowed to transport without you?"

Regina frowned but nodded.

"You're not allowed to look at anything related to sex on the Internet without me, okay?" Emma said seriously and Regina nodded her understanding.

"Sex," Emma sighed as she looked around the room wondering how to explain this, "sex is a big part of people's lives. But we are all very different so there are a lot of different types of sex to cater to different tastes. Like ice cream.."

"I saw that video too, that will never come out of those sheets," Regina huffed.

"Like ice cream," Emma continued, "comes in many different flavours, for different tastes. You try what flavour you like and you find your favourites. But there is no pressure, no one is expecting you to do anything you don't want to do, okay?"

Regina eventually nodded when she understood that Emma wouldn't continue until she had.

"Sex is an exploration of the person you love," Emma smiled to herself happy that she came up with something that sounded pretty good, "you fool around and find out what the other person likes, as I said to you we are all different and some things you like, I won't and vice versa."

Regina nodded again and Emma continued, "I appreciate that you wanted to be good at this straight away but sex doesn't work like that, there's no manual online on how to make Emma Swan come," she paused, "is there?"

Regina shook her head, "if there was I wouldn't have discovered what Hentai was, I thought it would be educational, like for children.."

"Anyway," Emma sighed, "we will do this together, no more online research.. and no worrying, I promise you that it will all be fine.. besides it's been so long it won't take long.." she muttered.

Regina nodded, "I apologise, I panicked.."

Emma slid off of the desk and gathered Regina's paperwork, "it's fine, I can understand why. Just, no more research," she picked up a couple of grainy printed pictures of women and swallowed hard as she felt her pussy clench in response.

"That's something called sixty-nine, I thought that we could explore it but I suppose we should do as you say and.." Regina started before Emma thrust all the papers into her hands.

"No! No.. sixty-nine is," she coughed a little, "is good, we'll try that, we can't let all your time researching go to waste.."

Regina smiled and placed all of the paperwork back in her bag before looking at Emma, "you're a complete mess," she frowned, "is this what we pay you for? Strolling around the station, half dressed?"

Emma stared at her with a flash of anger before she recognised that Regina was smirking ever so slightly, "get out, before I lock you up!"

Regina held her hands up in surrender and smiled over her shoulder as she left the office.


	49. Chapter 49

At exactly six o'clock that evening Emma arrived at 108 Mifflin Street and knocked on the door. She smothered a yawn behind her hand as she waited for either of the inhabitants to answer. It had been a particularly long and draining day due to the snowstorm, luckily the forecast was for slightly warmer weather and Emma hoped she would be able to get some long deserved sleep soon.

The door swung open and Henry stood before her in his winter clothes, "today was awesome!"

Emma smiled tiredly, "was it, Kid?"

"Yeah, I got to level twenty two on my game and then I played in the park with some of the other kids and it was pretty good, we built a snowman and we used snow shovels to sled down the hill."

"Cool," Emma grinned as she looked up and saw Regina appear from behind the door as she tugged on the zip of one of her boots.

"It was apparently so incredible that it will be spoken about at length," Regina sighed.

"You should have been there," Henry turned to Regina, "where did you go anyway?"

"To speak to Emma about official business," Regina mumbled as she picked up her bag and glanced in the mirror to check her appearance before turning and ushering him out of the door.

"What's Mary Margaret making for dinner?" Henry asked Emma as he stepped out into the cold.

"No idea," Emma said, "I didn't think to ask."

"I hope it's not lasagne again," Henry sighed, "she's been feeding me and David lasagne for ages now."

Regina clicked the door closed and Henry ran down the path and Emma tilted her head to look at Regina with an accusing look, "did you give Mary Margaret the real recipe?"

"Of course," Regina looked affronted but there was something else in her eye.

"Spit it out," Emma said as the two women followed Henry down the path and towards the town.

Regina huffed as she admitted, "I told David that my lasagne was better than Snow's, it doesn't matter how she makes it. As long as he believes it is hers he will still think mine is better. I could make mine with sawdust. I need to undo the spell."

Emma laughed, "could you do it soon? Mary Margaret is driving herself insane with it and everyone else is getting sick of lasagne and David, well he tries to lie but he can't, so he is in the doghouse."

"I'll speak with him tonight," Regina nodded as she took in the tired expression on Emma's face, "how was your afternoon?"

"Long," Emma answered.

"I see," Regina sighed and put her hands in her pockets as she watched Henry scooping snow from various fences.

"I'm sorry," Emma apologised, "I'm just really tired and.. I'm kinda worried about dinner tonight."

"Why are you worried?" Regina questioned.

Emma raised an eyebrow and looked at Regina, "well.." she started obviously.

Regina smiled and nodded, "ah, yes, well, I promise I'll be on my best behaviour."

Emma nodded her appreciation, "I just want it to go well, you know? I don't think I can stand anything going wrong.."

"It will be fine," Regina assured her, "I have already spoken with Mary Margaret and she was pleased about the union, if someone terrifying with her representation of our family tree."

"Yeah, Henry told me this morning that, if we got married, I'd go from being Mary Margaret's daughter to being her step-mother!" Emma shook her head, "possibly step-mother-in-law, we didn't really linger on the point.."

"I see," Regina said distantly and turned her head to look at the other side of the street.

Emma knew she had said something wrong, "is everything okay?"

"Of course," Regina smiled and Emma, too weary to fight, smiled back.

Henry had run ahead and opened the street door and was already in the building leading to the Blanchard apartment so the two women hurried to catch up with him and to get out of the cold. When they got into the building they heard Henry knocking on the door and David's voice welcoming him in.

"Are you on your own, Buddy?" David laughed.

"The old ones take longer to get here," Emma called up from a floor below.

"Speak for yourself," Regina huffed.

David stood on the landing and waited for them nervously but with a big smile on his face and as Emma got to the top step he gave her a big hug.

"Er, thank you," Emma said with confusion as she'd only seen him a couple of hours before.

He smiled and nodded at Emma before seemingly taking a deep breath and giving Regina a similarly heartfelt bear hug. Emma could see Regina's shocked expression over her father's shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. Emma turned to enter the apartment and heard Regina ask David for help with her coat, she grinned as she was also quite sure she heard the name a famous baked pasta dish being mentioned.

"Hey," she said to Mary Margaret who was showing Henry what was for dinner and enlisting his help in stirring a sauce.

"Hi," Mary Margaret beamed before looking confused, "where's Regina?"

Regina stepped into the room with David closely following with her coat and her scarf and gloves in his hand and started to hang the items up, "David was assisting me with my coat," she said, "I.. pulled a muscle in my shoulder."

"Oh no," Mary Margaret looked horrified so Regina held her hands up.

"It's nothing a little bit of rest won't heal," she replied.

"Mary Margaret made a béarnaise sauce," Henry said excitedly.

Mary Margaret blushed, she knew her culinary prowess was not up to Regina's level but she had really tried to go all out in order to impress the brunette but also didn't want to be seen to be trying too hard.

Regina raised an eyebrow, "very impressive, I've often failed at attempting to make béarnaise sauce," she admitted.

"Oh," Mary Margaret smiled, "I've tried a few recipes but I have found one that's fairly easy and very tasty! I'll give you the recipe!"

Regina seemed genuinely pleased and David rubbed his hands together, "drinks, anyone?"

"Nothing alcoholic for me," Emma quipped, "if I have a sniff of alcohol I'll fall asleep in the.. what are we having?"

"Grilled chicken," Mary Margaret replied as she took a look through the glass oven door, "I'd like some wine."

"Sure, er, red or white with chicken?" David asked with a confused expression.

"White," both Regina and Mary Margaret said at the same time.

"I'll have a beer, like usual," Henry said seriously and burst out laughing as Regina threw David a shocked expression. At the sound she turned and have Henry a look, "I'll get you later," she promised.

"Please, take a seat," Mary Margaret gestured to the dining table and chairs as she quickly moved about the kitchen, "I'll be serving the starters in a few minutes."

"Starters?" Emma questioned as she and Regina sat next to each other, facing the open plan kitchen.

"Battered, fried camembert," Mary Margaret nodded as she picked up some plates from a sideboard behind her.

David approached the table and poured some white wine into Regina's glass and whispered, "you need to come over here more often.."

Regina blushed and Emma took her hand underneath the table and squeezed it in reassurance.

David poured another glass, opposite Regina and then placed the bottle in the middle of the table and pointed at Emma, "juice? Water? Milk?"

"Milk," Emma nodded with a smile and Regina looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I love milk," she shrugged, knowing that it was considered a childish drink.

Regina smiled and nodded as she made a mental note to get more milk in at home.

Before long Mary Margaret had served up a delicious starter and they had all taken their seats at the table, Mary Margaret opposite Regina and David opposite Emma with Henry at the head of the table in between his mother and grandmother.

Emma and David tucked into the food like it was their last meal on earth and Regina looked from the woman to the man and nodded, "now I see where it comes from.."

She hadn't intended it as a joke, more an observation, but Mary Margaret burst out laughing as she nodded her head, "right? It's uncanny!"

Regina sipped from her wine glass, "it's as if they feel someone will steal the meal in front of them.."

"I know," Mary Margaret smiled, "he used to be worse!"

"Hey!" David objected between mouthfuls.

"You did, you'd eat the table and not notice," Mary Margaret rolled her eyes and cut another piece of food and ate it delicately.

Henry looked from Mary Margaret to Regina, "Grandma eats like you do," she pointed out.

The two women looked at each other with a touch of hesitation before Mary Margaret answered, "probably because she taught me to be like a lady.."

Mary Margaret smiled at Regina who simply inclined her head.

"Didn't your real Mom, Queen Eva, teach you?" Henry pushed.

"Henry," Regina warned softly.

"It's okay," Mary Margaret answered, "she died when I was young, she raised me but it was Regina who turned me from a child into a lady."

Henry nodded his understanding, "did you want to be a lady?"

Mary Margaret laughed, it was a perfectly innocent question from someone who had no experience of her world, "it didn't matter what I wanted, I was born to a king and a queen and my path was mapped out for me."

"What was your dad like?" Henry asked and Emma watched as Regina stiffened.

"Oh, he was a kind and considerate man," Mary Margaret beamed.

Emma almost choked on her food and Mary Margaret looked up, "are you okay, Honey?"

"Yeah," Emma coughed, "just something in my throat.."

"Excuse me," Regina rose quickly, "I just need to use the bathroom.."

Before anyone could say anything Regina had excused herself and locked herself in the bathroom.

"She's probably a little uncomfortable talking about him, consider what she had done to him," David pointed out.

"Henry," Emma announced, "would you pleased get me my cardigan? I left it up on the bed.."

"Sure, Emma," Henry said and quickly ran up the metal staircase towards the bedroom.

"She's uncomfortable because that marriage was hell for her," Emma said quietly to the two remaining adults, "I know he was your father," she looked at Mary Margaret, "but she was a young woman and he was an old man with.. well, with a wish to give you a little brother if you catch my drift."

It took a few seconds for the penny to drop and when it did Mary Margaret's usually pale complexion turned to complete white as she asked in a hushed whisper, "what do you mean?"

"I mean he tried very hard to get you a little brother, often.. forcefully," Emma said quietly as she looked from the bathroom door to the stairs to check no member of the Mills family was able to overhear, "I know you have great memories of your father and I'm sure he was a great man to you and to his people but to his wife he was.. well, he was a monster."

David nodded his understanding, "I can't say I ever considered it but now you put it like that it does make sense, we'll avoid the subject."

David squeezed Mary Margaret's hand and she nodded silently as Henry bounded down the stairs with a cardigan and threw it at Emma's outstretched hand, "thanks, Kid."

Henry took his chair the same moment Regina exited the bathroom and Emma could see there was a slight glistening in her eyes so she decided to distract attention from the brunette, "Grumpy tells me that they may be putting the rest of the Christmas lights up tomorrow, he promises to wear the harness this time."

"Don't know why I bother allocating a budget for health and safety in this town," Regina muttered as she took another small bite of her starter.

"Can we go and watch it again?" Henry said as he looked one Mom to the other in anticipation.

"Sure," Emma replied, "I'll find out what is happening and we'll make some plans, if that's okay with you, Regina?"

Regina nodded but she was clearly distracted by their earlier conversation.

"So, I hear you allowed my son to sled down a hill on a snow shovel," Emma asked Mary Margaret with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, yes, well," Mary Margaret blushed, "there were plenty of adults supervising, and it's not a very big hill!"

"It was awesome," Henry insisted.

"Did you have a go?" Emma asked Mary Margaret with a smile.

Mary Margaret looked panicked, "no, of course not," she said as she stood up and started clearing the plates.

"Are you sure you don't want to reconsider that answer?" Emma laughed as she got her phone out of her pocket.

Mary Margaret looked up and blushed, "oh, she recorded it didn't she?"

"If you're asking, did Ruby film you getting about the snow shovel and moving about twenty centimetres before you fell on your butt and slid the rest of the way screaming.. then yeah.." Emma grinned as she accessed the video and Henry and David ran around the table to stand behind her as she pressed the play button. Regina leaned over and watched the shaky footage and before long they were all laughing as Mary Margaret blushed with her head in her hands on the kitchen worktop.

An hour and a half later dinner and dessert had been consumed and any awkwardness had long gone as the newly formed family sat at the dining table and talked and laughed. Emma couldn't believe she had been worried about this, it was perfect and if she could have this every day she totally would. But then she knew that everyone was making a supreme effort to keep everything civil so every day might be pushing it, maybe every week.

"Erm, I have something to say," Emma announced shyly.

"Oh no," David laughed, "sounds bad.."

"Well, it depends on your point of view, I think it's good," Emma said with a smile.

Everyone looked at her and she blushed as she quickly said, "you all know I'm good at running away from things, from people, well, I wanted to stop that. Now I'm here with you all, I really want to put some roots down.. so I'm moving out," she said to Mary Margaret and David and watched as their faces predictably fell.

"I love living here but, you guys need your space and I need mine so I'm going to look for my own apartment," Emma nodded and looked around at three shocked adult expressions and one smiling Henry, "don't all speak at once.."

"Do I get my own room?" Henry asked excitedly.

"Er, yeah, I hope so!" Emma grinned, happy that someone seemed pleased at her big news.

David was next to find his tongue and speak, "we'll miss you, obviously, but it's a small town so we'll see you all the time, right?"

The last word seemed a little like an order and Emma laughed, "absolutely!"

"That is good news," Regina finally spoke softly before taking a sip of wine.

Emma looked at Mary Margaret who looked like she was about to cry, "but you're my little girl.." she laughed.

Emma laughed as well as the two women stood up and walked around the table to embrace, "you better visit, like all the time!" Mary Margaret said through the hug.

"I will, you know I can't cook," Emma laughed and tried to remove herself from the bear hug, "jeez, I'm not going tonight, don't worry!"

Mary Margaret let her go and walked into the living room to dry her eyes with a tissue and Emma took her seat again. During this time Henry had whispered something in Regina's ear and Regina had shaken her head and smiled as she quietly said, "I told you.. nothing.."

"What are you two whispering about?" Emma asked with interest.

"Mom won't tell me what she is getting me for Christmas," Henry pouted.

"I told you, I'm getting you nothing," Regina smirked.

"Mooooom," Henry whined, "you're lying.."

"Maybe," Regina admitted.

Henry looked at Emma, "does she lie to you?"

Emma laughed and looked at Regina with a tilt of the head, "you know, I don't know, my superpower is hazy when it comes to Regina."

Regina laughed at the notion of Emma's superpower and Henry smiled, "I bet she uses her magic," he laughed, "she probably makes you.." he gestured with his arms as he laughed, "clean the whole house and then makes you think she cooked you diner instead and you're hungry and wondering why you smell of bleach!"

Mary Margaret sat down again and joined in the laughter.

"Oh, well, we all know what you'd do if you had magic!" Regina reached over and tickled Henry as the two laughed.

"Sounds like she's protesting too much," Emma grinned and winked at her parents.

"Yeah, totally, I wondered why I saw you cleaning the gutters on Mifflin Street the other day," David laughed.

Regina let go of Henry and turned to Emma with a smile and took her hand in one of hers and waved the other releasing a small cloud of purple mist, "what was that?" Emma asked with a grin.

"A truth spell," Regina said, "I can't lie to you. If you ask me a question, starting with my name, I have to tell you the truth."

Emma looked at Regina with a surprised smile and was completely speechless at the generosity of the act.

"Test it out, Emma!" Henry said with a smile.

"Erm, okay," Emma thought for a second, "Regina, when you told me the other day that you were thirty one, was that a lie?"

"Yes, I'm thirty seven, well, technically I suppose I'm sixty five," Regina said quickly before wincing at the truth coming from her mouth,

Emma laughed and smiled but Henry spoke up with a confused frown, "but that's not a big secret.."

"It is for a lady," Mary Margaret laughed and winked at Regina who simply blushed and had another sip of wine.

Emma let out a tired yawn and a few moments later Henry did the same and Regina smiled and rolled her eyes, "like mother, like son," she sighed.

"Sorry, as I said, long day," Emma said with a pout.

"Henry, go and get your things," Regina said as she stood up and delicately wiped at the corners of her mouth with a napkin, "Snow, that was delicious, thank you so much for cooking."

"Oh, you don't need to go yet," Mary Margaret smiled.

"Both our children need to get to sleep," Regina grinned.

"Yes, oh yes! Did Henry tell you that I worked out, if you two get married," Mary Margaret looked at Emma with an amused smile, "you'd go from being my daughter to being my step-mother!"

"Yes," Emma rolled her eyes, "hilarious.."

David had picked up Regina's coat and was helping her with it when Emma realised that darkened look from earlier was back but she couldn't fathom out exactly why. Henry quickly got his winter clothes on and hugged his grandparents goodnight before hugging Emma and making his way impatiently down the stairs.

Regina hugged Mary Margaret and David and thanked them for a wonderful evening and Emma held the door open for her and said she wanted to quickly talk to her. Emma's parents set about tidying the table as Emma stepped out onto the landing with Regina and said, "the truth spell was very kind but if you want to take it back then I fully understand.."

"Why would I want to take it back?" Regina asked with a frown.

"Just in case, I won't think any less of you if you change your mind, you know, once the alcohol has cleared.." she winked.

Regina nodded with a confused expression, "very well.. I'll keep it in mind."

"Okay, but I want to use it now.." Emma said and Regina laughed and gestured for her to continue, "you seem bothered about the family tree stuff that Mary Margaret brought up, are you?"

Regina shook her head but Emma didn't believe her and then suddenly realisation dawned on her and she smiled, "Regina," she started as she recalled the rules of the spell and Regina seemed to visibly deflate, "are you bothered about the family tree stuff that Mary Margaret brought up?"

"Yes," Regina said immediately.

"Why? Regina, why? And don't make me say it all again," Emma sighed.

"Because everyone is pointing out how ridiculous it would be for us to get married and I'm afraid it might put you off the idea of us ever having a permanent relationship," Regina said quickly.

Emma blinked and took a step back, "oh, right, yeah I can see that.." she conceded, "but that's not how I feel, I have a messy family tree anyway, the fact it's starting to resemble a snakes and ladders board is really not an issue for me."

Regina smiled with relief and Emma stepped forward and embraced her, "you need to tell me these things, not bottle them up or wait for me to ask a question in a certain way while you're under a truth spell," Emma laughed.

"I know," Regina whispered into soft curls, "I'll try to be better.."

"Mom, come on!" Henry yelled from downstairs and the two women separated.

"I should go," Regina nodded down the stairs and looked hesitantly from the partially closed door to Emma. Emma understood that the brunette didn't want to share a passionate kiss just outside the apartment and nodded as she took a step forward and placed a gentle kiss on Regina's cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Emma said softly and Regina smiled as she turned around and made her way down the stairs.


	50. Chapter 50

A gentle knock on Regina's bedroom door sounded and Regina tore one eyelid apart and glared at the bedside alarm clock to see it was seven fifteen. She turned over so she was laying on her back and let out a long yawn before calling out, "come in, Henry.."

The door opened and Henry entered the room with a happy smile and climbed up onto the bed and sat beside Regina, "Mom.."

"I'm not telling you what you're getting for Christmas," Regina mumbled, still half asleep.

"It's not that," Henry said as he pulled back the duvet cover and laid down beside her, "it's about Emma.."

The name was enough to wake Regina up and she turned onto her side so she was facing Henry and brushed some hair away from his face, "what about Emma?"

"I don't want her to look for an apartment," Henry said sadly.

"Ah," Regina nodded, Henry was a very resilient child but he had his routines and Regina knew that he didn't appreciate change, "well, I'm sure it will be for the best, like she said she needs more space away from Mar.. from her parents, "Regina corrected, "and you'll get your own room, well, another room."

"I don't want another room," Henry complained, "it's hard enough now.."

"What are you saying, Henry?" Regina frowned, "don't you want to sleep over at Emma's?"

"I want her to live here," Henry said sadly, "then we'll all be together.."

"Oh," Regina said, flustered at the thought, "well, it's, it's a little early in our relationship for Emma to move in.."

"But we have, like, four spare rooms," Henry said, "can't she have one of them?"

Regina smiled, "it's not that simple I'm afraid, Henry.."

"Why?" Henry asked with a sad face.

"Because adults have stupid rules," Regina said, "but, I'll.. I'll ask Emma and we'll see what she says," a large grin started to form on Henry's face and Regina added, "but don't expect too much, okay?"

"Okay, thanks Mom," Henry said as he kissed her cheek and jumped out of the bed.

Regina rolled over and picked up her mobile phone and sent Emma a quick text asking if she would like to come over for lunch with her and Henry. She didn't expect the blonde to be awake so she placed the phone back in the bedside table and got out of bed, issued another long yawn, and headed for the shower.

Across town Emma was wide awake and lying in bed staring at the ceiling as she had been for the past forty minutes as her mind unhelpfully filled with images of Regina. She felt exhausted but all her treacherous brain seemed to want to do was reminisce. She'd woken up with a start because she was reliving the real-light nightmare where she'd responded to Henry's emergency call only to find him and Regina on the kitchen floor, his heart in her chest, his fingers clutching her heart. She knew that that particular image would stay with her for a long time to come and it still sent a shiver of cold panic down her spine at the very thought.

She'd fast-forwarded to the previous night and the dinner they shared as a family, everything was perfect and Regina was not only on her best behaviour but had given her the gift of a truth spell, right in front of her parents. It was an amazing gift of trust and openness and, even if Regina wouldn't admit to it, Emma knew it was a huge step for the private woman who found it so difficult to trust.

It hadn't been long before Emma's thoughts turned to sex, the night they had shared and the adorable fact that Regina had researched how to pleasure Emma, probably scarring her mental psyche at the same time. She mentally pictured Regina surfing the Internet and stumbling across pornography and before Emma knew it her hand was between her legs and she was shocked at the wetness she found there. She closed her eyes and bit her lip as she started gathering up the wetness on her fingers and twirling them around her clit. It had been a long time since for Emma and the night with Regina had taken her right to the edge before the older woman had enjoyed her first ever orgasm and then fallen into a deep sleep. Not that Emma could begrudge her that, Regina didn't know the supposed rules when it came to sex and nor did Emma expect Regina to immediately reciprocate. Truth be told Emma had prepared herself for a long sex-free period while Regina got used to the idea of intimacy between them but that was, fortunately, not to be.

The quiet sound of a text arriving made Emma snap her hand away from her clit and reach for her phone with a frustrated sigh. She read the text and smiled, she quickly texted Regina back to say she'd definitely be there for lunch before putting the phone down and preparing to count the hours until midday. But then she considered something and the corner of her mouth turned upwards into a grin and she grabbed her phone again and quickly called a number.

"Hey," Ruby's voice came down the line immediately, she always had her phone in her apron when she was working the early shift.

"Hey, can you talk?" Emma asked as she sat up in bed and rubbed her eye with the back of her hand.

"Sure, whatcha need? Breakfast to go?" Ruby asked.

"No, more a personal request.. you know how you were all over Regina and now you owe me a favour?" Emma smiled sweetly.

"I don't recall the owing you a favour bit," Ruby laughed, "but sure.."

Emma grinned, "could you take Henry for a few hours this afternoon? Grumpy is going to be putting the lights up in the town and I would kinda like.."

"Some alone time with Regina, absolutely!" Ruby agreed instantly.

"Really?" Emma asked, puzzled at how that was so easy.

"Sure! I want you two together, you're adorable! What time should I pick him up?" Ruby asked.

"Around one thirty? From Regina's place.." Emma asked.

"Sure, I'll keep him out until dinner, should give you lovebirds plenty of time.." although Emma couldn't see Ruby's face she somehow knew she was wiggling her eyebrows.

"Thanks Ruby, I'll see you this afternoon.."


	51. Chapter 51

Emma parked the Bug outside the gate to 108 Mifflin Street and took a couple of deep breaths to calm her nerves, she hoped Regina wouldn't be too angry at her for getting rid of Henry for the afternoon without consulting her. She had assumed that Regina would be fine with it but now the time was getting closer she wondered if it was the right thing to do.

Something caught her eye and she looked out of the car window to see Henry had opened the front door and was frantically waving at her to hurry up. She smiled and exited the car and walked up the path.

"Come on, Emma!" Henry called out.

"Yeah, yeah," Emma replied with a smile as she hopped up onto the porch and Henry pulled her into the house.

"Quickly," he said as he tried to help pull her jacket off.

"What's the rush?" Emma frowned.

Henry threw her jacket, scarf, gloves and hat into the open closet door and kicked it shut and grabbed her arm and dragged her up the stairs. When he suddenly turned towards the living room instead of the kitchen Emma nearly lost her balance and she laughed, "what is going on?"

They came to a skidding stop in the living room where Regina was standing beside the fire with a slightly nervous look in her eyes. Emma swallowed, there was a possibility this would not be good news.

"Please, sit down," Regina said as she gestured to a chair.

Emma looked at the two of them, something was definitely up but she sat in a chair and eyed them suspiciously.

"Henry, after you," Regina said with a nod and Emma watched as Henry took a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket and unfolded it.

"Emma," he said and looked up at her to check she was listening, "thank you for coming over for lunch, before we eat we have something we wanted to ask you."

Emma looked at Regina with a frown and Regina smiled and nodded for Emma to listen to what Henry was saying.

"You are very important to both of us and we wanted you to know that we want you in our lives," Henry looked up with a smile, he was clearly giddy with excitement, he looked down and continued, "that is why we want you to come and live with us here."

Emma's eyebrows shot up and she directed a surprised look to Regina who simply nodded as Henry continued, "we know that you have found it hard to settle down in the past but now you are planning to stay here in Storybrooke we think it would be great if you lived here with us, as a family."

Tears began to fill Emma's eyes and she smiled as Henry quickly took a few steps forward and plucked a tissue from the box on the coffee table and handed it to her before hurrying back to his position, "you do not need to make a decision now but please know that when you are ready, we want to welcome you to our home. Where you will find a room or a bed waiting for you," Emma smiled at Regina as she understood the wording to mean a room of her own or a shared bed with Regina.

"Mom," Henry nudged Regina and the brunette took a step forward with a blood red envelope and handed it to Emma.

"For whenever you might be ready," Regina said with a smile and bent down to kiss Emma's cheek softly.

Emma opened the envelope to see a key and looked up at the mother and son who were looking at her expectantly.

"Wow, erm," Emma stumbled, "this.. this is amazing and.." she laughed, "totally unexpected."

"Henry and I discussed it this morning," Regina explained as she took a seat beside Emma on the sofa, "I did explain to Henry that you may not wish to move in with us but we agreed to make the offer so it's there for you."

"I wanted to put the key in your sandwich," Henry smiled.

"Hence the ceremony here instead," Regina explained with a roll of the eyes.

"Thank you," Emma said as she sniffed and took Regina's hand and squeezed it tightly, "thank you both. I.. I need some time to process this.."

"Of course, we don't expect any answers now," Regina smiled, "let's go and eat lunch," she suggested as she stood up.

Henry rushed towards the kitchen and Emma stood and grabbed Regina's hand, "do you mean this?"

Regina nodded, "of course, I wouldn't offer if I didn't, we both want you in our lives, in our home. I'd like you to consider it your home. But I don't want you to feel pressured, you can move in tonight, next week, next year or never.."

Emma threw her arms around Regina's neck and embraced the woman with a powerful hug, "you have no idea what this means to me.."

Regina tightly returned the hug and they stood like that for a few moments before the sound of Henry's voice pulled them from their thoughts, "oh, gross," he muttered as he had stepped back into the room to see what the delay in lunch was.

The two women stepped apart and Emma laughed, "if I move in there will be a lot of that, Kid.."

Henry rolled his eyes and turned away.

"So, what's for lunch?" Emma asked as Regina made a move towards the kitchen.

"Well, since I saw you salivating over that BLT from Granny's I thought you should try mine, it's much better," Regina said with a wink.

"Of course it is," Emma replied with a laugh.

They prepared lunch together, each taking an important role in the creation of the sandwiches and then Henry set the table while Regina and Emma plated up and prepared drinks. They ate while Henry shared stories about his adventures in the snow the previous day and how fun the dinner was. He occasionally commented that Emma should move into the house but Regina stared him down each time he looked like he was pushing.

As they were cleaning the plates the doorbell rang and Emma looked at the clock on the wall to see that it was half past one. Henry was happy to have a distraction from doing the dishes and ran to open the door and Emma looked at Regina and said, "so, funny story.."

Regina raised an eyebrow and Emma laughed as she said, "that's kinda gonna be Ruby coming over to take Henry for a few hours.."

"Mom!" Henry came running in with Ruby in tow, "Ruby says that Grumpy is putting the rest of the Christmas lights up now, can I go and watch, Ruby says she'll take me, please!"

"It's no problem," Ruby smiled at the two women, particularly Regina who seemed to have no idea this was about to happen.

"Erm, yes," Regina stumbled, "just make sure you take some warm clothes."

"Yeah, Henry," Ruby laughed, "wrap up warm, we might be out for a while," she winked as she walked down towards the front door after Henry.

Regina looked at Emma and Emma winced for a second as she wondered if she was in trouble or not, "you, wait here," Regina ordered as she marched down the hallway and started giving instructions to both Henry and Ruby. Emma decided the best course of action was to finish the washing up and clean the kitchen. After a few minutes she heard the front door close and the clicking of Regina's heels as she returned to the kitchen.

Emma turned around to explain why she hadn't told Regina but the second she turned around Regina's lips were on hers and she was pinned against the kitchen sink by Regina's warm body.

Regina leant back, "so, funny story.." she whispered and Emma looked at her with a curious smile, "I also asked Miss Lucas to come over and take Henry for the afternoon.."

Emma laughed, "when did you call her?"

"Yesterday afternoon, after my.. research.." Regina admitted.

"I called her this morning and she didn't mention a thing," Emma exclaimed with a laugh, "I'm going to have words with her.."

"The result is the same," Regina said as she wrapped her arms around Emma's waist, "we're alone.."


	52. Chapter 52

Regina waved her hand and Emma felt the distinctive rushing feeling and a second later they were both in the master bedroom. Regina waved her hand again and the curtains closed, the door closed and locked and the bedside lights illuminated a warm glow in the room.

"This," Regina said silkily and Emma gulped as she realised she was no longer in a locked room with adorable Regina, or even morning Regina.. no, this was erotic Regina.

"This," Regina said as she pushed Emma backwards so she fell onto the bed, "is about you, so, you're going to have to tell me what you like."

Regina took a few steps back and Emma pushed herself up onto her elbows as she watched as Regina waved her hand, a moment later her understated black trousers and white shirt combo had vanished and in its place was a dark blue opaque basque with matching suspenders and stockings and high black heels, "something blue?" Regina asked.

"Or something more innocent?" she asked as the outfit changed to a slightly transparent white lace basque.

"Or is red your thing?" Regina asked as the outfit changed to a red silk camisole with matching panties.

Emma looked like she was going to short circuit and Regina smirked in satisfaction that she was getting the blonde hot and bothered.

"Or something that needs no imagination?" Regina whispered as the outfit changed to a high-legged bodysuit which was made solely of lace and almost completely see-through fishnet material, she had kept the black heels.

"Oh my God," Emma breathed and Regina lowered her hand and asked, "do we have a winner?"

Emma's mouth was dry so she simply nodded and Regina smiled, "good," and strutted to where Emma lay on the bed and knelt down in front of the bed, "you're overdressed, Miss Swan," Regina purred as she started to remove the thigh high boots. Emma wasn't listening, she was looking at Regina's body through the almost non-existent lingerie.

After Regina finished pulling off the books she stood up to undo Emma's jeans but as she did Emma reached up and pulled her down on top of her body and kissed her while running her hands over her back and sides before grabbing her ass and moaning softly into the kiss.

Regina sat up on her knees, straddling the blonde, "this wasn't part of the plan," she chastised gently.

"Well, if you don't let me in on the plan, how can I follow it?" Emma replied with a lustful look at Regina's body towering above her,

"The plan," Regina said as she raised her hand in the air to summon her magic, "was to get you undressed but clearly you're going to misbehave so I'll need to take the shortcut," she waved her hand and Emma suddenly felt the cool air of the bedroom against her hot skin and realised she was dressed only in her black bra and panties, both with lace trim.

"That's cheating," Emma complained with a lopsided grin.

"Oh hush," Regina whispered as she looked straight down at Emma's toned stomach that always seemed to draw her attention like a magnet.

In the moment of distraction Emma brought her wrist to her mouth and licked the leather bracelet and was pleased when Regina surged forward with a groan of pleasure, "Emma," she gasped.

But Emma wasn't about to stop there and continued to dance her tongue along the bracelet interspersing wet kisses on the fabric and enjoying the sight of Regina writhing above her. As Regina raised her hand Emma grabbed hold of it and rolled the two of them over so she was on top of Regina and grinned down, "nah-huh, no magic.."

"I want to pleasure you," Regina breathed, "why are you making it so difficult?"

Emma laughed softly, "pleasuring you pleasures me," she placed a kiss on Regina's neck before whispering in her ear, "and you can't wear an outfit like this and not expect me to go completely wild with desire for you."

Regina's breathing became laboured as Emma continued to kiss, lick and suck at that sensitive spot she'd divulged during their little question and answer session. She knew she could not compete with the blonde when it came to strength but cunning and the element of surprise had always been tricks of her trade so she writhed her body in pleasure a couple of times to build up momentum before finally rolling their two bodies over again.

The sound of Emma's laughter made her smile and she pinned the Saviour's arms above her head with a satisfied smirk.

"Great view," Emma winked as she looked straight up at Regina's breasts which were barely covered by the fishnet lace material.

Regina responded by sliding one of her legs in between Emma's and pushing her thigh up to meet Emma's core like she had done on their previous two encounters.

Emma bit her lip and moaned softly, "let me touch you.."

Regina let go of Emma's hands and placed one hand by Emma's head to carry her body weight and the other on Emma's cheek as she kissed her. Emma returned the kiss with growing passion as her arms roamed Regina's body and started to pull at the delicate fishnet material, "you.." she whispered through kisses, "look great.." she grabbed at the material, "but I want.." she tugged with frustration, "to touch you.."

Regina nodded into another kiss and a second later the lingerie was gone and Regina's warm, naked body pressed into Emma's. With the material gone Emma could feel Regina's wetness coating her thigh and shuffled a hand down to cup Regina's pussy.

Regina reared up, "you are so naughty," she laughed as she grabbed Emma's hand and pulled it away.

"And you are soaking wet," Emma said as she licked a finger that had managed to capture some of Regina's wetness. Regina blushed for a second before staring at the damp patch on Emma's own panties, "you're one to talk," she smirked as she pulled the panties quickly down Emma's long legs and threw them on the floor.

Regina paused as she looked at Emma's folds and Emma lifted one leg in the air and brought it down on the other side of Regina to give the brunette a better view and better access. Regina hesitated for a moment before shuffling forward on her knees and reaching her hand out to explore. Emma closed her eyes and leaned her head back as she felt Regina's fingers investigate. As they hesitated around Emma's opening she whispered, "you can go inside if you like.."

A second later she felt Regina's index finger begin to enter and she moaned with pleasure and the knowledge that Regina was now inside of her. The finger entered all the way and gently felt its way around before Emma started to gently rock her hips, "please," she whispered.

"Tell me what you want," Regina whispered softly.

"Two fingers, and move your fingers in and out," Emma said quickly, her voice full of need.

Regina gently but quickly removed her index finger and quickly returned with two fingers and Emma arched her back and moaned softly. Regina shifted her position slightly and began to slowly pump her fingers in and out of Emma's pussy, curling her fingers slightly when they were deep inside and Emma started to moan as she reached out to either side of her body and grabbed at the sheets beneath her.

"F-faster," she whispered and Regina immediately picked up the speed, "fuck, oh God, yes! Don't stop!"

Regina grinned and pumped her fingers even faster in and out of the blonde who was writhing on the bed with her back arched as she grasped at the sheets as if to tether herself down. Regina looked at Emma's body and licked her lips before her eyes settled on her fingers rapidly moving and she grinned. She leaned forward and placed her head above Emma's soaking pussy and reached her tongue out as far as possible and grazed it over Emma's clit.

"Fuck! YES!" Emma cried out as her body started trusting in an attempt to meet Regina's pumping motion but Emma was too far gone to time correctly so she simply thrashed around. Regina grazed Emma's clit again and was pleased when each time she seemed to ratchet up the pressure and on the sixth time she heard Emma scream as she gripped the sheets with all her strength as she writhed on the bed and her legs began to shake uncontrollably. Regina kept pumping her fingers, sure that Emma would tell her to stop if she wanted her to. It seemed to last for a long time and suddenly Emma's body went limp and Regina paused her thrusting and slowly removed her fingers to check she hadn't killed the blonde.

"Emma?" Regina questioned gently.

"That was incredible," Emma whispered through heavy breaths.

Regina smiled with smug satisfaction and looked down at her come-covered hand with fascination, she sniffed the wetness on her fingers and darted her tongue out to take a tentative taste. Emma had thrown her arm over her eyes and was attempting to control her breathing when Regina decided she had enjoyed the taste enough to get some more of it, from the source. The brunette leaned forward and placed her mouth over Emma's soaking wet lips and dragged her tongue all the way up its length.

Emma moaned loudly in surprise and delight, "oh, Regina," she whispered as Regina explored every fold and every part of Emma's pussy with her tongue. After a few moments the brunette decided she was in for the duration and laid on her front in between Emma's legs and grabbed hold of the blonde's thighs and pulled them apart to give her better access. She could see Emma's pussy was twitching, either from the previous orgasm or from anticipation at what was about to happen so she gently tapped her tongue at her entrance and was pleased when Emma moaned loudly raised her hips to meet Regina's mouth.

Regina held onto Emma's hips tighter and held her in position as she straightened her tongue and drove it into Emma's entrance, her eyes flicked up to see Emma arching from the bed in ecstasy and she picked up the pace as she pumped her tongue in and out of where her fingers had been buried moments before.

Emma's breath was hard and paced with the thrust of Regina's tongue and she brought one hand down and gently placed it on top of Regina's head as if uncertain if that was okay, even in her current state of mind.

Suddenly Regina removed her tongue and pressed it gently but firmly onto Emma's clit and the response was imminent, curse words laced the air above her and the hand in her hair clenched slightly and Emma's hips anxiously began to twitch.

Regina had no idea what she was doing, all her preparation had flown out the window, but she knew exactly what she wanted to do and it seemed to be exactly what Emma needed her to do. She licked her tongue around Emma's clit, changing the speed and firmness of her tongue as she moved. Emma's clit jerked happily in response and Regina could feel the small nub changing in shape the longer she played with it. She drowned out the sound of Emma begging her for release and concentrated on the sensation of Emma's clit changing beneath her tongue. The taste of Emma had suddenly gotten stronger and Regina wanted more and more of it and picked up the pace and the intensity of her exploration.

Suddenly Emma let out a scream and her entire body grew taught for a few moments until it started shaking hard and she started panting breaths in order to stop from passing out. Regina was fascinated by the way Emma's pussy quivered as she continued sucking and licking at Emma's clit while aware that Emma's toned thighs were trembling around her ears.

"Regina," Emma gasped but Regina wasn't listening and continued manipulating the hardening nub beneath her tongue, it was as if the skin beneath her tongue was straining for release and Regina wanted to provide that release.

"Oh," Emma cried, "oh God," as if the understanding that Regina wasn't about to stop had suddenly occurred to her. She continued to cry out for her deity and Regina surmised that Emma would have been thrusting her hips in that now recognisable rhythm if Emma actually had any strength left, which she apparently didn't.

Regina used her tongue to tease and entice Emma's clit from its hood and lapped at it quickly and gently as she could feel something strong building beneath her. Emma brought her other hand to Regina's head and now both hands played in the brunette's soft locks. Regina kept the pace going as if subconsciously knowing exactly what she needed to do and a few minutes later Emma was shuddering again and crying out, "Regina, Regina, Regina," over and over again as she reached another climatic peak that she didn't even know was possible.

The feel of Emma's clit throbbing under her tongue was one Regina knew she would never get tired of and she gently kissed the nub and sat up on her knees and looked down at Emma's. The blonde was covered in sweat, her hair was all over the place, she was still wearing her bra and she was staring at Regina like she didn't believe she was real.

"W-wow," the blonde stuttered.

"Indeed," Regina smirked, clearly enormously pleased with herself, "I think I'm all paid up.."

Emma raised herself onto her elbows and started to control her breathing, "if I do move in.." she breathed, "I'll be dead in a few days.. I'll go happy but I can't survive that.."

Regina laughed, "maybe a safe word is required?"

Emma grinned as her eyes started to roam Regina's naked body until her eyes stopped at Regina's breasts, "you're beautiful," she whispered.

"I'm up here," Regina drawled.

"Not talking to you," Emma said as she launched herself forward and captured Regina's breast in her mouth and pushed the older woman onto her back.

Regina squeaked in pleasure and Emma lavished attention on both breasts and shifted her body so she straddled Regina's. Emma decided she wanted to teach Regina a lesson in control and showered her upper body with kisses, licks and grazes of her teeth and grinned to herself as Regina's hips started to gently buck.

"Everything okay?" Emma asked sweetly as she licked Regina's nipple.

"T-touch me," Regina whispered.

"I am touching you," Emma smiled.

"Touch me.. there," Regina said and bounced her hips up to meet Emma's crotch.

"Soon," Emma said as she moved to the other breast and sucked hard on Regina's nipple causing the older woman to moan out loud.

"Now," Regina hissed, "please.." she added in desperation.

Emma moved one of her knees and gently parted Regina's legs and trailed a hand down the brunette's stomach before dipping her hand down and then looking at Regina in surprise, "you're soaked.."

Regina gave her an exasperated look as if that information was both obvious and redundant and Emma realised that Regina was probably making up for lost time. She ran her hands gently over the trimmed hair and looked up at Regina with a soft smile, "tell me what you want.."

Regina hesitated for a moment and Emma continued, "do you want me to go inside or stay outside?"

"O-outside," Regina said with a blush and Emma nodded, "that's fine," she assured, "now, do you want fingers.. or my mouth.."

"Your m-mouth," Regina affirmed and Emma smiled and nodded as she dipped her head and placed her tongue on Regina's outer lips.

"God, Regina, you're soaked," she whispered between strokes of her tongue.

"I'm sorry," Regina whispered.

Emma looked up sharply, "don't apologise, this is exactly how it should be," she insisted, "I'm pleased that I can make you this wet.."

Regina gave a small, shy smile and Emma grinned lopsidedly before deciding to wipe the smile completely off of the brunette's face and proceeded to hungrily eat at Regina's pussy like there was no tomorrow. Regina cried out in pleasure and tosses her head from side to side as Emma held her hips tightly and firmly dragged her tongue over Regina's sensitive spots. Regina's arms were lying beside her when Emma noticed a purple spark of electricity emerge from the fingers on Regina's right hand. She paused, "what.. what was that?"

"I don't know," Regina breathed as she looked at her hand with heavy-lidded confusion, "it wasn't anything particular.."

Emma smiled as she assumed it must be a by-product of Regina's enjoyment and quickly returned to smothering Regina's clit with all the attention it deserved and more. Regina's arm flopped on the bed once more as she tightly closed her eyes and focused on the feelings and sensations that Emma's expert tongue was bringing out in her.

Suddenly she could feel that familiar building in her stomach and her hips started to roll as if they had a mind of their own, her pulse started to race and her breath started to come in short, sharp bursts and she knew she was supposed to do something or say something about now but it was just out of her reach.

Emma held onto Regina's hips tighter as the brunette started to tremble away from her touch and suddenly Regina sat up on her elbows and told Emma in a very matter of fact tone, "Emma, I'm coming."

Emma looked up at Regina's determined eyes and nodded her understanding trying not to giggle at the phrase that still sounded slightly foreign on Regina's tongue. Regina nodded her satisfaction that the message had been relayed and began to come undone, flopping back onto the bed with purple sparks occasionally fizzing from her right hand.

A few hours, a lot of sleep and some cuddling later and both women were in the kitchen cooking dinner and awaiting the return of Henry and Ruby. Regina had been paranoid that Henry would take one look at them and immediately know what they had been up to but Emma had reassured her that it would be fine.

Regina continued to fuss with her outfit and her hair as she set the dining table and looked around the room nervously for anything that might be out of place.

"Relax," Emma laughed as she put glasses on the table, "he's ten, he doesn't know and even if he did he wouldn't mention it anyway.."

Regina was about to reply when the doorbell rang and she froze like a deer caught in car headlights. Emma smiled, "I'll go, you cook and try not to look suspicious."

Emma answered the door and Henry rushed in, "it was great, they are finishing tomorrow morning, can we go back in the morning?"

"Whoa there, hello," Emma said as he ran behind her and started removing his winter boots.

"Can we, please?" Henry begged.

"Erm, you'll have to check with your Mom but I don't see why not," Emma said and laughed as Henry tore up the stairs in search of Regina.

"So," Ruby bit her lip before casually asking, "how are you?"

"Great," Emma smiled, "and how are you?"

"Oh, I'm good," Ruby grinned, "not great like you but maybe after my date tonight.."

Emma laughed, "Regina wanted to know if you wanted to join us for dinner?"

"No, I need to get back and get ready, I'm seeing Jon," Ruby smiled and sighed, "he's the one.."

"Technically he's the twelfth, this month," Emma mumbled.

"Hey," Ruby playfully smacked her arm, "we can't all fall in love with someone perfect right away, some of us have got to seek the right one out."

"Thanks for taking Henry," Emma smiled.

"Oh that's fine, I love spending time with him," Ruby replied.

"And thanks for telling me that Regina had already asked you to take Henry.." Emma said with a pointed look.

"Well, look at the time," Ruby said as she started to walk back down the path, "sorry, Em, gotta run!"

Emma laughed at the retreating woman and shook her head as she stepped back inside the warmth of the house and closed the door.


	53. Chapter 53

The following morning Henry had lost none of his excitement from the previous evening and was bouncing around the hallway on one leg as he tried to pull on his other boot.

"Come on, Mom," he called up the stairs as he started digging through the closet for his winter wear.

Regina gracefully walked down the stairs in a white blouse with dark grey trousers with feint pinstripes and a matching tailored waistcoat, "Grumpy said he wouldn't be starting until at least half past eight."

She smiled at Henry would was wearing every item of winter clothing he could find, clearly not wanting to waste any time when his mother told him to dress up warmer than he had.

"Expecting a cold snap?"

Henry was sweating under all the layers and Regina gently removed one of his scarfs and placed the woollen hat in his coat pocket, "why did Emma have to go home after dinner?" Henry asked with a frown.

"Because that's where she lives, at the moment," Regina added, "I did say that she may require some time."

"But she'll meet us at the diner for breakfast, right?" Henry pushed.

Regina smiled, she'd already been texting Emma most of the morning and nodded to Henry, "yes and Mary Margaret will be joining us too."

"Cool," Henry said and swung the door open as soon as Regina pulled on her coat, "come on, let's go.."

Regina quickly grabbed a scarf and a pair of gloves and followed the excitable boy down the path and towards town.

When they arrived at the diner Emma and Mary Margaret were already sitting in a booth. Henry sat next to Mary Margaret so Regina slid onto the bench with Emma, noticing how Emma barely moved to make room for her to ensure she had to sit close. They exchanged good mornings and Regina grabbed Emma's hand under the table so as not to embarrass her in front of her mother, or their son.

"It's so cold again," Mary Margaret complained.

Emma laughed, "I don't know how you can feel the cold with all the layers you wore coming here, we only live across the street!"

"I don't know how you don't freeze in that leather jacket," Regina added as she took a menu from the waitress, "now and then you bother with a hat or some gloves but maybe a thick coat wouldn't go amiss?"

"Oh don't bother," Mary Margaret rolled her eyes, "I keep telling her but she won't listen!"

"I'm just warm blooded," Emma smiled, especially noting how Regina's cheeks blushed and how she became overly interested in the menu that hadn't changed in twenty eight years.

"Can I have pancakes, Mom?" Henry asked Regina with a hopeful look on his face.

"Yes, just not too many," Regina replied.

Emma and Mary Margaret smiled at the young boy's fist pump and Emma spoke up, "well, if you're both cold we could go for a walk around town? We could drop Henry off with Ruby again? Jon's helping the dwarves with the lights so she'll be around."

She looked around the table and they all nodded their agreement at the plan, "good idea," Mary Margaret said, "I need to get some blood pumping!"

Just forty minutes later Henry had managed to hurry the adults out of the diner and drop him off with Ruby. As they were talking with Ruby Regina looked up and saw Mister Gold walking around the town and she muttered, "what's he doing here?"

Ruby looked up, "oh, he has been here all morning, said he is protecting his property from damage."

Regina stared daggers at Gold and he smiled in return.

"Come on, let's just go," Emma said as she pointed down a street, "just leave him to it."

Henry was staring up at Grumpy checking light bulbs on a string of lights that hung across the centre of the street and Regina squeezed his shoulder, "be good for Miss Lucas and call me if you need anything," she kissed his hair, "and stay away from Mister Gold."

Henry nodded, "I will, Mom, see you later!"

Emma, Regina and Mary Margaret started to walk away from the busy streets of the city centre.

"I didn't see David supervising the lights?" Regina commented casually to Mary Margaret.

"No, he is in the office catching up on paperwork," Mary Margaret replied as she shoved her hands into her deep coat pockets.

"Paperwork from the Sheriff's office has improved greatly since David became Deputy," Regina smirked.

"Hey," Emma laughed, "if any of my paperwork was delayed it's because I was on my own!"

"If you say so," Regina smiled.

"What is that?" Mary Margaret gasped as she pointed into the distance.

Thick black smoke plumed into the air and Emma frowned, "something's on fire.."

"But where, is it the forest?" Mary Margaret questioned as the three women started to pick up the pace to get closer.

"No," Regina said quickly, "I think it's the cemetery, I'm going to transport us all there," she said, more for Mary Margaret's sake than for Emma's and a second later they were standing in the middle of the cemetery and looking around for the source of the smoke.

Mary Margaret spun around and saw the burning vault first, "oh.. oh my God!"

Regina and Emma followed her gaze to see the Mills family crypt engulfed in flames, an empty can of fuel was discarded on the ground. Before Emma could react Regina was running towards the flames with tears in her eyes.

Mother and daughter sprinted after the older woman and Mary Margaret caught her arm as she approached the blistering heat of the flames, "no, Regina, you can't," she cried as she pulled her back.

Emma grabbed Regina's other arm to pull her back but Regina crashed to her knees as she stared at the charred remains of the building, "Daddy.." she whispered as tears streamed down her face.

Emma crouched beside her and wrapped a supportive arm around her shoulder, "Regina, we have to move back from here," she said as the black smoke and the chemical smell of the acceleration agent caused the air to become thick.

Mary Margaret suddenly looked up, "Regina, Regina, are people's hearts in there? What will happen?"

"Hearts can withstand fire," Emma said and at Mary Margaret's questioning glance she shrugged, "I read up on hearts.."

Regina didn't seem to hear them as she stared at crumpled building and understood that all her personal belongings were being destroyed, "why would anyone.." she whispered distantly before realisation hit her, ".. because of.. me.."

The leather band on Emma's wrist turned red Emma could see it through her sleeve, "no, no, Regina, you need to calm down," she said as she sat in front of Regina and grabbed her shoulders.

Emma's mobile phone rang and she recognised the ringtone as the Sheriff's station. She answered it, "David.."

"Emma.. something is happening to the safe here," David's panicked voice interrupted, "something inside the safe is.. it's shaking the whole safe and it's already broken free of the concrete base, I can see a light glowing from inside, it's like a bomb is slowly going off.."

"Don't touch it," Emma said as she yanked up her sleeve to see the leather bracelet was now pulsating red meaning Regina's heart was in imminent danger, "stay on the line and tell Mary Margaret if it gets better or worse!"

Emma handed the phone to Mary Margaret who took it with her free hand while the other was gently rubbing Regina's shoulder.

"Regina," Emma started.

"I can't stop it, it's out of my control," Regina whispered weakly, "you need to crush my heart before it destroys the town!"

"No," Emma cried, "I can't do that!"

"David says the safe is shaking so hard the walls are starting to crack," Mary Margaret said with fear in her eyes.

"Okay, hold on," Emma said as she grabbed took a deep breath and focused on summoning her magic, she raised her hand and clicked her fingers and she could feel the difference in transporting three people instead of just herself. She understood now what Regina had said about it being about sliding down a corridor and having to skip to a stop in just the right place. The white mist cleared and she looked around to see the town line just in front of her, Mary Margaret seemed confused but the trust she had in her daughter stopped her from panicking as she held the phone to her ear and listened to David's voice, "it's getting worse," she whispered.

"Emma, you have to push me over the town line," Regina whispered, "my heart won't let me cross alone."

"What will happen to you?" Emma demanded.

"We don't have time, do it, now!" Regina growled at her and Emma grabbed her arm and hoisted it over her shoulder and faced the town line and took a few steps across it. The second she did Regina cried out in pain and started to fall to the floor, "Regina!"

Emma grabbed the deadweight of the woman she loved and gently lowered her to the road surface, Regina stared up at her with tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry, Emma, I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"Don't apologise, just.. stay strong," Emma replied and kissed her forehead.

Mary Margaret watched the scene with tears falling down her face but aware that she had to stay on the correct side of the town line, "David said it's slowing down!"

Emma made a move to lift Regina back, "no, it's still too dangerous," Regina whispered, "my heart needs to.. it needs to go into heart failure.."

Emma felt the tears flooding down her face, "what do I do?"

"Look after Henry," Regina whispered as her eyes fluttered closed and her body went suddenly limp.

"It's stopped, David says it's stopped!" Mary Margaret screamed and Emma quickly pulled Regina's arm back over her shoulder and pulls her across the line and placed her on the ground.

"What do we do?" Emma cried, looking at her mother for guidance, "CPR?"

"On what?" Mary Margaret whispered, "she doesn't have her heart.. We need to get her to Whale, he might be able to help.."

As soon as had Mary Margaret finished the sentence, Emma was transporting the both of them to the hospital. They appeared in the waiting room, Regina on the floor with the two women crouched beside her.

"Get Whale!" Emma cried at a shocked nurse who nodded and ran towards the staff room, she turned and looked at Regina below and her and took her face in her hands and kissed her forehead, "Regina, Regina, please wake up.."

Regina felt cold to the touch and Emma looked at the leather bracelet on her arm but it was now devoid of all colour and seemed like an ordinary bracelet.

Whale ran into the waiting room and started ordering people about, Emma didn't hear what was being said until she felt Mary Margaret's gentle touch pull her back and watched as two male nurses lifted Regina's limp body onto a gurney.

"Be careful," Emma said as they lowered her down.

"What happened?" Whale demanded.

"She doesn't have her heart," Mary Margaret told him.

"There was a build-up of energy in her heart," Emma said, "we had to take her across the town line, she said it was the only way to stop her heart from destroying the town, she said it would be like a heart attack."

Whale nodded, "can you bring the heart here?"

Emma nodded and with a snap of her finger she was gone.

Mary Margaret looked at Whale, "can you save her?"

"I don't know," he answered honestly as he directed the nurses to push the gurney down the hallway towards the intensive care unit, "this isn't exactly my area of expertise.."

Across town David watched as Emma appeared in a cloud of white mist and stalked to the safe, "Emma! Are you okay?"

Emma grabbed her keys and with a shaking hand tried to put the key in the old safe, David knelt beside her and took the key and opened the lock for her, "what happened? What can I do?"

Emma opened the safe door and took out the enchanted box and looks at David with tear stained eyes, "get Henry and bring him to the hospital," she whispered, "Regina's.. she's.. I think she's dead.."

David stared at Emma in shock and nodded his understanding as he watched his daughter stand up and disappear in a cloud of white mist as quickly as she had appeared. He got to his feet and out of the office in search of his grandson.


	54. Chapter 54

When the white mist cleared Emma noticed that she was not in the hospital but rather in the hospital car park and as she attempted to summon her magic again but stopped as she remembered the last time she transported when her magic reserves were low. Instead she set off at a sprint towards the hospital, clutching the enchanted box to her chest and whispered, "don't you dare die on me, Regina."

Outside the clock tower Henry smiled up as Grumpy, now in a full safety harness, twisted a new bulb into a fitting. He felt someone stood behind him and turned around to see Mr Gold leaning on his cane and looking at him with an anxious expression.

"I.. I'm not allowed to talk to you," Henry said with a nod.

"It's time," Gold said as he looked up and saw David running down the street in search of Henry, "do you recall that I told you that it would be darkest before the dawn?"

Henry nodded slowly.

"It's about to get very dark, Henry," Gold whispered, "but have faith."

"Henry!" David called as he saw the boy and sprinted over, "Henry, we have to go, quickly.."

Henry frowned as David took his arm and pulled him away, he followed David but turned to see Gold watching at him with a grim smile.

In the hospital Emma burst into the ICU room and opened the enchanted box and handed the blackened heart with a longer, thicker blue line running through it to Whale, it was no longer pulsing like the last time she had held it, "here it is, fix her," she demanded.

Whale held the heart delicately and looked at Emma with a pained expression, "Emma.." he whispered.

That's when Emma saw Mary Margaret stood over Regina's bed shaking with the force of the tears that were sweeping through her, "come on, you're Frankenstein!" Emma cried, "you're all fairy tale characters! You can fix her!"

"I'm from a different realm," Whale says slowly, "I.. I don't have magic, Emma, I can't restore her heart."

Emma let out a shuddering breath and looked from Whale to Mary Margaret and to Regina's still body as tears fell down her face. She slowly walked towards the bed and stood on the opposite site to Mary Margaret and picked up Regina's cold hand and stared at her with helplessness.

Mary Margaret looked up at Emma, "you have magic.."

Emma looked at her mother, "what?"

"You have magic, can you replace her heart?"

Emma looked at Whale who shrugged, "I may be able to start her heart if it's back in her chest and not in this enchanted state.."

"I.. she never taught me.." Emma stumbled.

Whale stepped closer and handed her the heart, "try, see what happens.."

Emma looked at the battered heart and then down at the woman she loved and took a deep breath and held the heart over Regina's chest and summoned her magic. She pressed gently down but the heart refused to move. Emma turned the heart around and tried again and then closed her eyes and focused as she tried again and again but every time nothing happened.

Emma couldn't tell how much time had passed when she felt Mary Margaret gently pull her away from Regina. She opened her eyes and fell into Mary Margaret's arms with a shuddering cry, "why?"

"I don't know, Honey," Mary Margaret said as she gently rubbed her back.

Emma took a step back, "can I have.. some time to say goodbye?"

Mary Margaret looks at Regina and nods, she turns to Whale and they both leave the room and close the door behind them.

"I'm outta ideas," Emma whispered to the tranquil brunette, "true love's kiss is all I have and I've already kissed you but I'm gonna try again so if you're in there.. now would be a really good time, okay?"

She leant over Regina and placed a soft kiss on her lips before standing up and stroking the older woman's hair and looking for any sign of life.

"Dammit Regina," she sniffed as she rubbed at her eyes, "I can't.. I can't do this without you.."

"Say something!" Emma cried as she grabbed at the woman's arm and shook her. She stopped and raked her fingers through her hair as more tears fell down her face, her eyes fell to the heart lying on the bed and she picked it up and looked at it. She took a few steps back until she felt the cold hard wall against her back and she slid to the floor as she cradled the heart in her lap. The tears were coming thick and fast and Emma fought for breath as grief consumed her and then she thought about Henry, she knew she had to be strong for him. She had to do what Regina had asked of her, she had to look after Henry.

"I promise that I will look after him and we will never forget you," she whispered as she lowered her head and pressed her lips to the heart.

A burst of light emerged from the heart so powerful that Emma had to shield her eyes as a sonic boom of white light flew outwards from the heart and through the walls in all directions.

She heard a gasp of breath and jumped to her feet to see Regina sat up in the bed and looking around the room in confusion, "Emma?"

Emma stared at the brunette in shock and looked down at the heart in her hand which was now pulsating red with no shades of black and no blue crack.

"Emma, what happened?" Regina whispered in shock.

Emma looked up at Regina with a blank expression, "you were, you were.. dead.."

Mary Margaret was stood in the waiting area where David and Henry had just arrived and was preparing herself to explain to Henry what had happened to Regina when the pulse of bright light appeared and disappeared in a second. She turned to look at the closed door of the ICU room where the light emanated and before she could move Henry had rushed passed her and threw the door open.

"Mom!" Henry cried as he jumped up onto the hospital bed and threw his arms around a still-stunned Regina, "are you okay? What happened?"

"I.. I don't.. I'm not sure," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around the young boy as s tearful Mary Margaret came skidding into the room and looked at her like she had seen a ghost. David was close behind and looked from Emma to Regina to the heart in Emma's hand.

"Is that?" David pointed to the heart.

Regina let go of Henry and looked at the heart with confusion in her eyes, "but.."

"Emma fixed it," Henry announced with a smile, "Emma fixed your heart.."

"Yes," Regina breathed, "she did.."

Emma hadn't moved since she realised Regina wasn't dead and continued to stare at her transfixed.

"Can you put it back now?" Henry asked his Mom softly.

Regina nodded and Emma took a shaky step forward, "you're okay?" Emma asked, still in shock.

"Yes, I don't remember any of it.." Regina said as she took Emma's free hand and gave it a squeeze as she understood that something terrible had happened and Emma wasn't over it yet.

Emma held the heart in her hand and Regina could see a tremble in her grasp so she took the enchanted organ and smiled at the blonde as she placed it back in her chest.

"Awesome," Henry whispered with a smile.

Regina wrapped an arm around him and brought him close to her and lifted her other arm for Emma to do the same. In a second the younger woman sat on the bed and gladly fell into the embrace.

"Er, folks," Whale said as he came back into the room, "we're going to need this room for a real emergency that's on the way.."

"What's happened?" David asked the doctor.

"The white light, passed through everyone except Mister Gold, it knocked him out, ambulance is on its way," Whale replied as he left the room.

Mary Margaret held her hand out and Henry slid off of the bed and walked with her out of the room. Emma leaned back and looked at Regina, "are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine," Regina said as she took Emma's face and looked into her eyes as if conveying truth with them, "but I can see you're not."

"No," Emma shook her head, "I'm not, but I will be.."

David gently coughed and Emma slid off the bed and held her hand out for Regina who gratefully took it stood up with ease. Emma looked at her as if convinced she was about to fall, "Emma, I'm fine, I promise," Regina said and took the younger woman's hand in hers.

They stepped into the waiting area and Emma flagged down a nurse, "could you.. could you just check that she is okay?"

Regina rolled her eyes and the nurse hesitated for a second before nodding, "of course, I can check basic vitals if you like?"

"Yeah, do that," Emma said as she guided Regina to a chair and watched over her with folded arms so Regina knew this was non-negotiable.

A few moments later a gurney was wheeled in with two paramedics pushing it and Belle rushing behind it. On top of the gurney was Mister Gold who looked very unhappy to be in the hospital.

"I'm telling you, Belle, I'm fine!" Gold cried out.

Henry watched the scene with interest as Belle followed the gurney towards the ICU room, "Rumple, you collapsed and then.. something happened.. it was like, like there were two of you.. you said goodbye and then you passed out!"

The doors to the ICU room closed and Henry smiled, it seemed that Mister Gold had managed to do what he set out to do. Or at least Henry assumed he had, he would never know for certain. He turned around to see his grandparents stood by the water cooler hugging each other and talking in hushed tones as they smiled while they watched Regina huffing at the nurse taking her pulse while Emma looked at her with a serious expression.

"Emma?" Henry called out and the blonde looked up at him and walked over.

"What's up, Henry?" Emma asked as she cast occasional glances back at Regina.

"Is everything okay now?"

Emma opened her mouth to speak and then smiled a little, "yeah, I guess it is.."

"Mom really loves you, you know," Henry whispered.

Emma laughed lightly, "I know.. and I really love her."

"So," Henry grinned cheekily, "are you moving in now?"

Emma nodded, "try and stop me!"

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong>

I just want to thank everyone who joined me on this story, the comments, the PMs and the support have been really fantastic and totally unexpected. I really enjoyed writing this as a result and I will probably be embarking on a new tale soon so I hope you will all join me!


	55. Chapter 55

Note: Here is a small Christmas snippet for you as a thank you for all the lovely comments I received, and continue to receive about this story. There will possibly be a sequel coming in New Year if there seems to be the demand for it?

In the meantime I hope everyone has a fantastic Christmas!

* * *

><p>Emma started to wake up and scrunched her face as she opened one eye to look at the electronic alarm clock on the bedside cabinet which was right in front of her as she was laying on her side. Regina hated the clock and frequently told the blonde that it was ugly but Emma liked the dim glow the clock provided, as well as easily being able to see what the time was any time of the day or night. It was half past six in the morning. Christmas morning. She smiled as she felt Regina's arm casually draped over her stomach.<p>

Christmas was going to be amazing, Henry was so excited the night before that Regina had threatened him to knock him out with a short sleeping spell. Once he had gone to bed the two women had shared mulled wine in front of a log fire as they wrapped a couple of last minute gifts Regina had bought Henry. He already had far too many presents but Emma could forgive Regina for throwing more gifts his way considering the last couple of months.

After Regina had been checked out of the hospital Emma had told the Mills family that she was moving in. She even used the phrase 'end of', not that it was necessary as no one seemed to argue, if anything they both seemed happy with the idea. But Emma still liked to think that she had laid the law own in some way. They fell into a domestic pattern immediately, Regina seemingly very happy to make two packed lunches in the morning but pretending to grumble about the doubling of her morning workload.

Emma smiled to herself.

"No," a voice behind her moaned.

"No, what?" Emma whispered back.

"No, we're not getting up at half past six," Regina said and pulled Emma a little closer and the blonde could feel the older woman nuzzle her face into long blonde hair.

"What makes you think I'm getting up?" Emma asked with a grin, "and by the way, isn't it practical that the clock is lit up, so you can see the time in the dark and all?"

"Shut up," Regina mumbled.

"Come on, we have to get up soon," Emma said as she attempted to move but was firmly held in place by Regina's arm.

"A few more minutes," Regina sighed.

"It's Christmas day," Emma whined.

"It's Thursday," Regina muttered.

"I didn't realise I went to bed with the Grinch last night," Emma smiled, she had really grown to love the grumpy side of Regina in the morning. It was such a different side to the woman who was usually so together.

"You didn't call me the Grinch last night," Regina said as her hand made its way across Emma stomach and up to gently grasp the blonde's breast, "I think you called me God.."

"Nah," Emma denied but then sighed under the gently caresses Regina was distributing across her breast, "you must have dreamt that.."

Regina chuckled and turned Emma around in her arms quickly so they were facing each other, "maybe I need to remind you?"

Emma gave the brunette a chaste kiss on the lips, "we have to get up, Henry will be up soon. Besides, don't you want your Christmas presents?"

Regina pouted. Emma smiled at the adorable gesture.

"Fine, go downstairs and put the coffee machine on," Regina said as she turned over onto her back.

"You won't fall back asleep will you?" Emma asked with a narrow eyes.

"Would I?" Regina smiled as she closed her eyes.

"Every damn morning," Emma laughed as she got out of bed and threw her pillow gently onto Regina's stomach. The brunette groaned and threw the pillow back onto the bed.

Emma got to the bedroom door and turned and looked at the brunette with a smile. Regina had given her everything she could ever have wanted for Christmas, love, family and the opportunity to create new traditions that would live on over the years. She'd given her stability, despite the terrifying way they had reached this point in their relationship.

"Regina?" Emma said softly.

Regina turned her head and opened her eyes and smiled at the blonde, "I love you, too," the brunette smiled.


End file.
